Power Rangers Mana Warriors
by Ra'akone
Summary: A new group of rangers from around the world is created, to stop yet another of the many evils from the depths of space....When there is darkness, light will shine
1. The Invaders

The idea of "Power Rangers" is not mine. It's Saban, and based on ideas by TOEI of Japan. It's just this particular series that's mine. It was reading stuff written by Dragonzord that inspired me. Thanks! Now I've thrown my hat into the ring of creating new Power Rangers groups.

**Power Rangers Mana Warriors**

_**Episode 1: The Invaders**_

_Somewhere Between Earth and Mars_

A large spaceship that resembled asteroids, fused together by connecting pipes, and with a castle "built" into one of them, parked into place.

One of the rooms had a curved outer wall with glass, giving a view of the cosmos to all who stood in it. Torchlight shone on the stone floor. Across from the windows was a slightly raised section. There was darkness there. Two glowing amber eyes filled the darkness. A couple of sitar notes sounded. More notes resonated, and a light slowly built up. The eyes belonged to a face that looked like that of a mongoose, save that she had a multi-colored glowing jewel embedded in her forehead. She was dressed in a pink and red sari-like garment, and was playing what resembled a sitar, except that it had three necks that went in different directions. She had eight arms, all of them fur covered, and sat cross-legged. On either side were drums, which she occasionally played.

The slight drone of an automatic door sounded, and in walked an android made of blue anodized metal, and a large man with a bear's head with dear antlers. He wore a dark combat suit, that had an emblem of two crossed spears below a star.

"Tell us why, Riki-Tiki-Kali," began the bear-man, "we did not come here the last time?"

"Because, General Mayhem," began the mongoose-woman, "I was able to read through the possibility and probability, the forthsight, insight, and foresight, that we were to avoid this galaxy completely, even though he said it was time for the grand invasion. We, the order of the Destiny Star, are still around. They, the rest of the United Alliance of Evil, are not."

"You can't argue with that," said the android, "the harmonic wave generated during the demise of the multi-dimensionally trapped being known as Zordon effected all those of great evil or who were bound to Dark Spectre within the entire galaxy. This is the optimal time to strike, before others do."

"Others already have, Verilax 9," said Riki-Tiki-Kali. "But we must not."

"GANG WAY!" shouted a voice. A chrome and blue motorcycle with side-car barreled in, with a purple-skinned alien with rainbow hair, a leather jacket, and torn jeans at the handles, and a green-skinned man in an officer's cap and a jump-suit was in the sidecar.

"How many times must we tell you," began General Mayhem, "not to ride that thing in here?"

"Uh," began the purple-skinned one, "more times than I can count, even if I use my feet, which I know you don't want me to."

"Stop your creeching," bellowed the green-skinned one.

"All of you shut-up!" barked Mayhem.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" In stepped an almond-skinned woman with hair done to resemble towers. She wore a dark blue mu'umu'u-like dress, and carried a staff with a serpent around it. As she walked forward, light revealed that she had large moth-like wings. Beside her was a pathetic looking person who had large floppy ears, and fur over his head, and to a lesser extent, his arms, but not his legs. He wore a yellow nightshirt-like garment. "Remember, Dodongo, I have the key, you are my slave, or you won't see your family ever again!" She laughed, and then the rest did, except Dodongo. She produced a glowing yellow crystal with a small bird's head attached, and then put it away just as Dodongo was excited. "Now, we are here because our part-time psychic thinks she knows something about this planet we're going to."

"_Rani_ Talia, I suggested that we go here, not closer, because it is possible we could be detected by the…" she played something on her sitar. "NASADA," she continued. "And we came here, because five…" another note, "…mana crystals are falling towards this place, called the Earth."

"I know the Earth," snapped Talia, "we could have gone there a long time ago. But then we would have ended up like…Rita and Zedd." She spat at those words. "Now, Dodongo, we have five places where these crystals should be. They belong to Destiny Star. What do we do?"

"Uh…" began Dodonga, "Do we send down the Scrapers?"

"You are learning your place."

"_Rani_ Talia, with all respect, that may be very dangerous," said Riki-Tiki-Kali. "They may be the seeds of a big problem."

"Silence, guitar monkey, what Talia suggests is pure tactical genious," said Mayhem. "So, where shall these forces be going to?"

"Have you forgotten that I saved you from the Wave?"

"But what have you done lately?"

"ENOUGH," screamed Talia. "Dodonga's plan shall be launched. And since Mayhem loved it so much, he will go with one of the groups. Chopper and Brawl shall also go down, and take that motorcycle with them."

"Sure thing, boss," said the purple-skinned one, Chopper.

MW---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Northern Australia_

Jerara Wilson felt odd to be back home after being away at university for so long. "Home" to him was in the outback of Northern Australia. He was one of the Aborigines, the original people of Australia. He was practicing on a didgeridoo. The setting sun shined off his brown skin, that had white patterns on it. He sat down to play. The tone suddenly stopped. Surprised, he shook his didgeridoo. It rattled. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"YOUR ATTENTION!" barked a robotic voice. A robot that resembled an orange version of Verliax 9 was facing him. "YOU ARE IN POSSESION OF PROPERTY OF THE DESTINY STAR." He put his hand out. "HAND IT OVER!"

"This is a didgeridoo, drongo!"

"VERY WELL. THRASHERS, ATTACK!" A group of grunting gorilla-like mutants with fluorescent skin appeared. Some of them had horns. They formed a circle around Jerara.

MW--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere in Kenya_

Kakuti was a Maasai moran, or warrior, set out to prove himself. Only a red robe wrapped around himself served as clothing, and he carried a sharp spear. He wanted to prove himself the traditional way. He saw a sleeping lion. And he saw something odd. A dust-covered rock that had a red glow, laying atop a mundane rock. He picked it up and looked at it. Then he tossed his spear at the lion. It never hit. A blast intercepted it. The lion awoke, and ran off.

"That's an inferior weapon," said General Mayhem, facing Kakuti. "That funny red rock. Give it to me. NOW!" Thrashers appeared. Mayhem's antlers began to glow, and then he fired explosive lightning at the ground. "Just so you know that I'm serious. I am General Mayhem of the Destiny Star. That rock belongs to us, do you understand, chump?"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Central America_

Something wasn't right. Maria awoke in her sleepy village. The roosters were crowing. It never bothered her before. She wandered outside, with an ornate cotton dress being all that was around her slender frame. She suddenly tripped. She shook dust out of her hair, and saw something glow yellow behind her. She picked it up, and looked at it. She decided she'd take it back to her house. Just then, lights shone on her. A group of Thrashers was there, with another android leading them. "THAT IS PROPERTY OF THE DESTINY STAR, HAND IT OVER NOW!"

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Falealili, Upolu, Samoa_

Niu Vailua was celebrating a _fiafia_, or big party, that her village had. She was one of the dancers. She wore a yellow and orange puletasi, or two-pieces dress consisting of a tunic and a sarong. On her head was an ornate crown made of flowers, shells, and wood. A strange green glow appeared on it, as she danced with a few others, doing a type of graceful, arm movement-heavy dance called the _siva_. Drums were pounded on my male drummers, who wore necklaces and anklets of leaves, and _lavalava_, or cloth sarongs, and the beat picked up. A loud roar of engines interrupted the festivities.

Motorcycles roared across the malae, or village common. Most of them had Thrashers, except for the one that had Chopper and Brawl. The people screamed.

"My apolly-loggies," began Brawl, "but that devotchka," he pointed at Niu, "has something we came here to schvat."

"My brother means just fork over that crystal on her head-dress, and nobody will be hurt," explained Chopper.

"Crystal?" asked Niu.

"Something on you is glowing," said someone else.

"Yes, Crystal," said Brawl. "Crystal?"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_West of Cork, County Cork, Ireland_

"I didn't even have a drink," said the Seann O'Patrick, as he woke up. The sun was slowly rising. He admired his blonde hair and muscular build. He got dressed in jeans and a shirt, and left his house to go for a walk. He had the strangest dream. Something about Rangers. Power Rangers. He looked down a gravel road. A strange blue light was falling towards the ground. He ran to it. The light stopped.

"YOU WILL HALT!" announced yet another android. More Thrashers appeared. "YOU WILL NOT GO ANY FURTHER!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back Aboard the Destiny Star Spaceship

"Things are going well," said Talia.

"They are not," worned Riki-Tiki-Kali. "The simple presence of your armies are alerting those who know."

"And who would know? Princess Shayla is irrelevant, she should learn to take shorter naps. And before any other forces can be alerted, we'll overwhelm this planet. And Zordon? He no longer exists."

"A new group of Power Rangers shall be born," warned Riki-Tiki-Kali. "Yet you chose to ignore me."

"We are more powerful now than we were during the Zordon incident," explained Talia. "And we can become more powerful still."

"But I have warned you."

"And I suggest that you stick to playing your instruments. How likely are we to win?"

"Precisely ninety-nine point forty-four, based on all current data available," replied Verilax-9.

"And it was what you don't know…" began Riki-Tiki-Kali.

"Don't tell us we won't win," she angrily grabbed at Riki's sari. "WE WILL!"

_So, what will happen? And is there any hope? Find out next episode._

This is my idea for a new Rangers' series. I hope you like it, and the invaders. So what will the new rangers be like? How will they meet? And will they have a "Zordon"? Find out soon. Ok, I'm trying to think of ideas and such. If any of you have any suggestions, or any comments, please let me know. Thanks,

Ra'akone


	2. Spirit of the Crystals

Note: The usual. Of course, Power Rangers belongs to quite a few companies, it seems, but I am not one of them. Saban/TOEI made it, different companies in different countries have the broadcast rights. Note that I do make reference to "cannon" ranger series. Also, the coloring is not what you're used to. Anyways, enjoy this.

**Power Rangers Mana Warriors**

_**Episode 2: Spirit of the Crystals**_

_Somewhere on Earth_

"We found them," said a female voice. "Someone teleported to take them, and so we were able to find the Mana Crystals they were after."

"Then we should waste no time," said a male voice. The room was dark, except for a holographic three-dimensional map of the Earth. Flashing starbursts appeared in Mexico, Australia, Samoa, Ireland, and Kenya. A flashing purple noticed appeared, "triangulating."

"Hurry, Fetu, they have returned."

In the glow of the map, a female form could be vaguely made out. A yellow star started to glow on her forehead. An intense beeping sounded, as five horizontal and five vertical lines raced to the locations. "MANA CRYSTALS LOCATED," came another announcement. "Yes, a lock-on. Activate the device…"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenya

Kakuti was holding off Thrashers with his spear. He wanted to become a warrior, but Maasai warriors weren't normally pitted against strange mutants, nor the funny furry man.

A Thrasher with his own spear charged at him, and they dueled, with every blow being parried. He walked backwards, where another Thrasher was preparing to hit him with a hammer, but he jumped to the side, and they hit each other.

"BUNGLERS!" shouted Mayhem. "I'll have to do things myself!"

"You may not have this," shouted Kakuti.

"I will. What are you going to use, that stick? That's not a spear!"

He held his hands, and glowing balls of light appeared. They formed into a metallic double-ended spear with barbs and the insignia at either end. "THIS is a spear." He twirled it around for effect. "Still not going to hand it over? Alright, I'll score my first victory in our battle on this joke of a planet!" He charged forward. Kakuti's red crystal started to glow.

"What's going on?" he asked, as sensations of weightlessness overwhelmed him. A swirl of red energy surrounded him, and he was gone.

"DAMN!" he shouted. "Talia will have my head!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Australia_

Jerara punched a Thrasher that came close to him. Another came behind him, and he kicked it. Then a third grabbed him from the side. Out of desperation, he hit him with the didgeridoo. An orange crystal slid out.

"THERE IT IS," said the android. "THRASHERS, OBTAIN THE CRYSTAL!"

"So you want THIS?" he asked, as he dove for it. He held it up. "Caarn, you dills!"

"SHOW NO MERCY!" He was attacked from all sides. The Android faced him, and the eyes opened up, to reveal guns. They charged up, but the crystal started to glow, and when he fired, he was gone in a swirl of orange energy. The blasts hit some of the Thrashers.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mexico_

Maria was doing her best to fight off the Thrashers. The clucking of chickens, aroused by the ruckus, filled the air, with an occasional dog barking. This is ridiculous, she thought. She was learning to become a traditional Mayan dress weaver, not a Kung Fu star. She dashed with the crystal to a tool-shed. A couple of Thrashers tried to stop her, but she just pushed them aside.

"AFTER HER!" ordered the android. Thrashers chased her. She came out of the other side, and brained one with a hammer. That was her only hope, she was scarcely dressed for combat. None of them had a chance, even those who hoped to sneak up behind her. She hit the Android, however, and the handle broke. "INNEFECTIVE!"

"You're not getting the crystal," she exclaimed, "now _vamos_!"

She tried kneeing him, but it was painful. The android reached at her, but missed.

"ACTIVATING INCAPACITATION!" Small compartments opened, and a buzzing/chirping noise sounded, while a bright light flashed. She fell onto her knees and felt nauseous. The android slowly walked over to her. A yellow light surrounded her, and she was gone.

"Ha, you worthless tin can," said one of the Thrashers.

"SHUT UP," replied the Android.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Samoa_

"Fork over the jewel," commanded Chopper.

Niu put her hands to her head-dress, and found that she indeed had a crystal. "_Leai_!" she yelled, meaning no.

"Leave!" barked one of the villagers.

"Looks like we have no choice," said Brawl, "Time for some ultra-violence. Viddy, and viddy well, oh my brothers and sisters, how the Destiny Star shall triumph. Droogs, ATTACK!" He leapt out of the sidecar for effect. Some of the Thrashers attacked on motorcycles, but were soon dismounted. Most of the villagers were fighting the thrashers.

"Leave my sister alone," ordered one brawny man, as he dodged Chopper's cycle, and hit him from behind with a rock. Soon rocks were thrown at Brawl, who went towards Niu. Niu just punched him. He swung at her with a cane, but missed. Another one of Niu's brothers surprised him from the side, but he whacked him off with a cane. Niu used the opening to punch him in the back of the head.

"Thou best apolly-logize, if continue to live thou wisheth!" warned Brawl. "Meet my droog Chuck!" He flipped a small switch on the side of his cane, and it split into two parts, connected by a chain. He swung at her, and hit her twice. She retaliated by hiking her sarong with one hand and kicking him in the groin. "YARBLES!" he yelled. He began twirling his 'chucks at hi speed. Niu began to glow green. "ULTRAVIOLENT STRIKE!" He screamed, as purple energy exploded in front of him and he swung his chucks at the speed of light. He hit nothing but air. "Talia's going to have me gulliver for this!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ireland_

"Just who do you bloody think you are?" asked Seann, as he brawled against Thrashers. "Do you think I'll just Riverdance and offer a Guiness? You EEJIT!" Once he finished fighting those, he ran forward. Soon he saw it, a glowing stone. "And since you're so daft, you won't get this."

"YOU WILL DROP THAT, THAT IS AN ORDER!" ordered the Android.

"Yeah right!" He began fighting against him. Numerous moves seemed to have no effect. So he ran away from him.

"PREPARING TO CAPTURE!" A compartment opened, and fired a net at him. He was entangled. "GIVE IT TO ME!" Just then a blue glow surrounded Seann, as the robot's motors were reeling in the net. With him gone, it flew back at the android, getting it partially entangled.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That "Somewhere"_

The five people appeared in a square room with flashing red lights. The floor was blue. "Where am I?" asked Seann.

"We all want to know where we are," replied Niu.

"Welcome," came a male voice. "Let us assure you that we did not send the Thrashers who attacked you. You shall be taken to learn about your powers."

"Powers?" asked Maria. There was a sudden movement.

"We're in one of those moving rooms they have in cities," said Kakuti.

"A lift," said Seann.

"Or an elevator," added Jerara.

"This better not be a joke." Heavy latticed doors opened, leading to a circular room. It was dark, except for a pattern of stars in the ceiling. Then the three-dimensional map appeared. It was soon replaced by a map of a single island.

"It looks familiar," said Niu.

"It should, it's next to the one you live on," came a male voice. "You are in the Star Chamber, in the Star Complex, within Mt. Silisili, Savai'i, Samoa."

"No way!"

"How can this be?" asked Jerara. "And why are we here?"

"You are here," said the female voice, "because you are to become the Mana Warriors, another group of Power Rangers."

"Power Rangers?" asked Maria. "But I don't know how to drive a large robot."

"So, will we have giant animals, or giant race-cars?" asked Kakuti.

"Or giant humans with weird symbols?" added Niu.

"You will know soon enough," came the male voice. Two yellow stars appeared. Then they were revealed to be on the foreheads of two individuals. One of them was a male with short hair, darkish skin, and a tattoo of a large star surrounded by constellations on his chest. He wore various garlands of flowers around his neck, and a green and blue _lavalava_ (Samoan sarong) around his waist. He carried a wooden staff with an orb with a star in it at the end. "I am Zotio, one of the star children."

"And I am Fetu, also a Star Child, and Zotio's sister," added the female voice. Lights came on, revealing her. She wore a crown of leaves, and had a sarong wrapped around herself, under her armpits. "Your questions will soon be answered." She went to a wall and flipped a switch, and lights came on. The holographic map was part of a table. There were also computers with numerous buttons and switches, and elevator-style doors that led to other rooms. "This place has been our home for only two years, although we have some Samoan blood in us, we also have some blood that is not of this world. We would have come here sooner, but first Zordon, and then others, made that not necessary. Regrettably, many of them are gone, especially Zordon."

"But, we came here two years ago, deciding we had to be ready. Five of the Mana crystals were hidden in an asteroid. We activated them, causing them to come to the Earth and seek suitable partners. It seems you know a little about the Power Rangers. But here is what you don't know," began Zotio.

"Some of the Power Rangers have powers that are quite recent. Most notably the Lightspeed Rescue, which was actually created by the US Federal government. Other rangers have powers that date back ages. The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers are among them, as they used Power Coins that were created by Ninjor thousands of millennia ago, from powers that are even older than that."

"While the Mana Crystals could be used as is, we felt it would be far easier if their powers were used to create another group of Power Rangers. So you shall become the Mana Warriors." Zotio pressed another button. A bench rose from the ground, and then several devices appeared. "We salvaged these from a place called Angel Grove. While pieces of the Zeo crystal are in these Zeonizers, your Mana crystals shall make them more powerful. Please give us your crystals."

The group were hesitant at first, but then they decided it was worth a shot. The two siblings held hands and focused. The crystals hovered, and then crashed into the Zeonizers in a flash of light. New metallic devices appeared. Each one was two parts. One that resembled a wristwatch, and even seemed to have wrist-watch functions, as well as other buttons. "These are both communicators, and half your Manaformers," explained Fetu. The other part was bigger, and had a small form of an animal on it. "The other part contains your Mana crystal, and an image of your spirit animal. These are all related to who you are, for the powers, spirit, and _mana_…what is also called _chi_…comes from many different places."

"These animals are your protection!"

"Kakuti," she pointed at him, and his Manaformer appeared on his wrists. "You are strong and brave, you shall have the power of the lion! You are the Red Ranger."

"Jerara," the other Star child pointed at him, and he got his Manaformer. "You are fierce and swift, the animal is the Dingo. You are the Orange ranger."

"Maria," she was pointed at, and got her Manaformer. "May the grace and agility of the Quetzal serve you true. You are the Yellow ranger."

"Niu," she was pointed at, and got her Manaformer, "The protector shall be protected by the Turtle. You are the Green ranger."

"Seann," he was the final one to get his Manaformer, "The Stag is your companion. You are the Blue ranger."

"Blue?" asked Seann, "I'm from the Emerald isle, I should be green. I even know how to play the flute." He put his hands to his mouth, and pretended to play a flute.

"That was a different Green Ranger," explained Fetu.

"I was only teasin'."

Red and yellow lights flashed. Another hologram appeared, showing Thrashers attacking a robotics factory in Japan.

"This will be your first test," said Zotio.

"Now just hold your wrists across each other, and say your color and your Spirit animal, and the rest will follow. Seann, you shall lead them. It is time to morph."

"Alright, it's Morphin' time!" shouted Seann. "Blue Stag!" His two Manaformer parts began to glow, and then a blue silhouette of a stag flashed over his him, as blue lightning danced over him. A blue suit formed around him, with a helmet shaped like a stag's head, complete with antlers. His chest was white with blue Celtic patterns. The rest of his suit was blue. He also had a golden belt with a holster with a gun in it.

"Green Turtle," shouted Niu. Her Manaformer parts glowed green, and a green image of a turtle appeared, and green lightning surrounded her. She ended up in a similar costume, but her helmet looked like a turtle's head, and there was a skirt, and she had Samoan designs on her outfit.

"Yellow Quetzal," shouted Maria, and she went through a similar process, and ended up with a Quetzal's head around her helmet. Mayan designs were on her chest area.

"Orange Dingo," was Jerara's cry, and he ended up with an orange suit with a dingo's head, and Aboriginal designs on the chest area.

"Red Lion," was what Kakuti screamed, and he was enveloped in a red suit. A lion's head graced his skull, and Maasai symbols were on the front of his suit. They began to glow. Fetu and Zotio pushed a few buttons, and they were sent off to Japan.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Spaceship_

Talia watched the mayhem on a large crystal ball. Equipment was being stolen, and anything that couldn't be lifted was dismantled. Sparks flew in a few places. Terrified workers scrambled.

"That's it, run, run, RUN!" yelled Mayhem, who was leading the Thrashers.

"_Rani_," said Riki-Tiki-Kali, as she walked into the room. "It would be wise if we moved the ship closer to Earth, as they already know of us."

"Did you hear that, Verilax-9?" asked Talia.

"Affirmative," replied the android, as he walked off, presumably to the controls.

"What's this?" asked Talia, as she saw the rangers enter the fray.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Japan_

The rangers joined in the fray. "Alright, whoever you are, we are the Mana Warriors," warned the Blue Ranger.

"What does that mean?" asked a Thrasher who stopped his mindless demolition.

"It means we are the new Power Rangers," replied the Red Ranger.

"Let's do it," shouted Yellow Ranger, as she kicked an attacking Thrasher.

"I feel more powerful," commented Orange Ranger, as he banged the heads of two other Thrashers together. He saw an android like the one he fought earlier. "Oh no you don't. DINGO DASH!" He took off at super-sonic speed, knocking down Thrashers in his path, and pushing the android onto a conveyor belt that was still working. He got caught in a tunnel that was too small, and a stamping machine broke when it stamped on his legs. The ranger finished him off by taking out his gun, which had two blue barrels, and aimed it at him. Orange blasts destroyed its head.

Green and Yellow were fighting back to back against more Thrashers, using mostly kicks.

Red Ranger took on Mayhem. Mayhem's antlers energized, and blasted him. He was thrown against a wall. "That didn't hurt. I fought you before, now here's where it will end."

"Yes, for YOU!" He produced his spear and twirled it. Red Ranger landed some kicks. Then he jumped up, and took out his gun, which had a single barrel, and fired it downwards, with red blasts, knocking the spear from him.

"Now we fight with our hands and feet." He put away his gun.

"Fine, and you shall STILL lose!" The antlers energized, but Red ducked. Red hit him with some punches, followed by a roundhouse kick, that sent him over a railing, and crashing onto thrashers below.

Blue Ranger was up against a wall and surrounded by Thrashers. He turned around, exposing his back to them, jumped, touched the wall, and kicked back with force, sending a few backwards. He them judo-flipped one, and applied a hold to another, and backhanded yet another.

"RETREAT!" shouted Mayhem, "Next time you won't be so lucky!" He disappeared amid flames. The Thrashers teleported shortly after.

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Spaceship_

"You won this round," shouted Talia, "but you won't win the war! What the Galactic Federation of Evil could not accomplish, we shall. For I am no Rita, Divatox, Machina, or even Astronema. The Destiny Star will not be denied!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Star Chamber_

"Welcome back," began Zotio. The Rangers demorphed.

"That was spectacular," said Seann.

"I agree," added Maria.

"Amene to that," added Niu.

"But there are problems that we are working out right now," explained Fetu. "Most other Ranger teams happened to know each other before they became Rangers. They usually lived in the same city. You are a special case. You'll have to move, to here. We've set up a house for you, so that you won't need to reveal the Star Complex. Furthermore, we shall create a fake international foundation. I dislike this, but it is necessary. You'll still get to see your family and friends, but you must be very selective in who may know that you are power rangers. There are two other rules that Power Rangers should follow, laid down by the great leader himself, Zordon."

"Do not use your power for personal gain," quoted Zotio, "and do not escalate a battle unless you are forced to. We do not want to give them an impetus to build up too quickly. And escalating can be dangerous, Zordon's rangers ignored this rule against a monster that could control Zords."

"Zords?" asked Seann.

"You will know soon enough," explained Fetu, "that is, if you wish to continue as a power ranger.

"I do, and I make Kakuti my second in command," said Seann, "if he lets me."

"Of course," replied Kakuti, "I'll stay."

"I'm in," added Maria.

"Me too," was what Niu replied.

"So am I," added Jerara. "I don't think they will quit."

"Then let the Mana protect you," said Fetu. "Soon you shall learn about the latest threat. And more of your powers shall be revealed, as is necessary."

They all smiled. They began talking, getting to know each other better. They knew this would be a special experience for them.

Author's Notes: This is chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Not completely sure will things will go. To my first reviewer, I may have one of the original rangers return later. A few other things from the past will appear as well. Oh, and notice one significant land-mass that appears to be under represented? Don't worry, there will be a sixth, and possibly a seventh, ranger sometime in the future. I'm not sure how the Destiny Star will create monsters, but they will have a way, possibly a few. Oh, I know the coloring of the rangers is different, I think this is like the second Orange ranger or something, and there is no pink. The next chapter will probably introduce the Zords.


	3. King of the Road

Author's Warning: What ain't mine, ain't mine. Any original Rangers mentioned, or anything else from the "official" series, does NOT belong to me. Notes and stuff at the bottom.

**Power Rangers Mana Warriors**

_**Episode 3: King of the Road**_

_The Spaceship_

It now orbited the Earth. Talia looked down. "So we have to deal with our own Rangers."

"That is the truth," added Riki-Tiki-Kali. Just then a loud noise was heard. "Soemthing is on in that room," she pointed to a door. "It is Chopper and Brawl amusing themselves." Beyond that door was a room with a large beige couch and a TV in front of it, that Chopper and Brawl were watching.

Talia walked in. "Turn down that…" She looked at a TV. There was an ad. "This Weekend, Daytona, it's the Big Bad Brawl on Wheels. Stunt cars, Monster trucks, we even have The Motor-King, a long multi-sectional truck that transforms into a sixty-feet tall robot." An image of a humanoid robot made from truck parts, with a chrome face and a flamethrower and power-saw, was standing in the middle of a field. "Don't be disappointed, Big Bad Brawl on Wheels."

"YES!" shouted Talia. "You gave me an idea."

"What, are we going to Daytona?" asked Chopper.

"As a matter of fact, we are," said Talia. "And the Motor-King will be serving us."

"You better know that the Motor-King must be upgraded," warned Riki-Tiki-Kali, as she walked in. "You must give it the best weapons. And distract the Rangers in the meantime."

"Are you daft?" asked Brawl. "This thing will crush their gullivers into their gulliwuts."

"What do you know about all of the other groups of Rangers in this galaxy?" asked Riki-Tiki-Kali.

"Nothing," said Chopper.

"I was talking to Talia. What did all the groups have?"

"Special suits?"

"Besides that."

"Oh. Zords."

"Yes. They will soon have their own Zords, I have determined this."

"Then we'll need to distract them while we modify the machine to be able to fight them. DODANGO, FRONT AND CENTER!" The timid Dodango meekly walked into the room. "You will go down with a team of Androids to capture THIS!" She made a holographic image of the Motor-King. "General Mayhem will drive it. Everyone else will create a diversion."

"As you wish, my mistress," replied Dodango forlornly.

"Here!" She said. She held up the key, and there were flashes of light. Several people of Dodango's race appeared. "They will all work with you, since they are also slaves to the Destiny Star."

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_South of Apia, Upolu, Samoa_

A large stately mansion stood on the side of a hill. This was the world headquarters of Heart Without Borders, a multi-billion dollar foundation owned by eccentric billionaire Darius Starr. Of course, the terra-cotta white and pink palatial estate, while it did serve genuine charities, was actually a front. Gave a reason for why five people, among them a Kenyan, Australian, Mexican, Samoan, and Irish were all gone from where they lived. Darius Starr didn't even exist.

The next day would be the big opening ceremony. The five were putting together finishing details in the celebrations, including a flag from every country in the world.

"Please let me raise this one," asked Maria, as she saw a red, white, and green flag on the floor. She hoped it was Mexico, but it turned out to be Italy. "Why did they have to be so similar?" she jokingly asked, as a slight breeze whished by them.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Daytona_

The Motor King was kept beneath a heavy blue tarpaulin. It would be hours before it would be needed, so it was protected from weather. A group of technicians, mechanics, engineers, and electricians prepared their tools, and got ready to move the tarp.

"Will you please leave? We have a planet to enslave!" barked Mayhem, as he, the workers, and the Thrashers appeared. The workers all ran away, screaming. Dodonga and the others of his race who were pressed into service. "You continue on this, and remember, Talia is watching," he and some Thrashers teleported out. Verilax 9 teleported in.

"I have optimized plans that you will all follow," he announced, waving around papers. "Increase efficiency, or be terminated."

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Starr Manor_

The five went in and saw Zotio. "Your rooms are all upstairs. But I have something more interesting to show you." He led them down an arched hallway to a room with bookshelves lining the walls. There was also a statue of Robert Louis Stevenson, who died in Samoa. "If you want help, you have to shake the _Tusitala's_ hand."

"Tusitala?" asked Seann.

"Our name for him," explained Niu. Zotio shook the marble statue's hand, and a couple of sections of wall opened outwards, revealing a staircase.

"Another Batcave?" joked Jerara. The staircase was long and spiraled through rock. At the bottom was a pair of sliding doors that opened. They walked through, and turned right. There was a red line in the middle of an empty passageway, with only fluorescent tubes on the ceiling. They came to another door, that opened for them. Other doors were behind it, but they too opened automatically.

"What kind of place is this?" asked Maria.

The floor became a platform, and on either side of it was a railroad track. One of them had a train, a four-car subway train, painted with star-patterns, and the words "Star Express" on it.

"A subway station," replied Zotio. They entered the train. Inside were upholstered seats, as well as overhead enclosed fans and lights, and monitors. "You can communicate in here with the Star Chamber. Hopefully, you won't have to ride the subway too often, as you can be teleported, but if things should fail, you'll have a way to come here."

There was a beep. Zotio pushed a button. Fetu's face appeared on a monitor. "Zotio, Rangers, we have a problem," said Fetu. The image changed, to show a news report.

"Monsters attacked in Daytona an hour earlier, and have stolen the Motor-King," announced a voice, as it showed that the entire area was cordoned off, not by police but by Thrashers.

"Shall we go there then?" asked Kakuti.

"No," replied Fetu, "because there's a more serious attack in Daytona Beach. It may just be a diversion, but the people are important."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Maria.

"I have something to tell you," said Zotio. "You have weapons. You may need to use them."

"Right, our guns," said Niu.

"No," he corrected. "Each of you has a special weapon. Kakuti, you can use your force to summon the Lion Spear. Jerara, the Dingo Boomerang is your weapon. Maria, the Quetzal Club shall be yours for the bashing. Niu, use your Turtle Blade with intentions true. Seann, you shall possess the Stag Dirks."

"What, the leader doesn't have a sword this time?" asked Seann.

"No, he has two daggers. I will send you to the action. You know the drill."

"Good luck," wished Zotio.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!" shouted Kakuti.

The five all called out their powers with their arms crossed in front of them. They became Rangers, and then they were teleported.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Daytona Beach_

A beach-side restaurant was being ransacked by Thrashers. "You're paying for that, and don't forget a bloody tip," said the Blue Ranger, as they teleported in.

"YOU!" shouted General Mayhem. "Chopper, Brawl, ATTACK!" Chopper and Brawl emerged from side-rooms.

"Many appy-polly-loggies," began Brawl, "but you have to die!"

"We're not backing down," shouted the Red Ranger.

"Tell your leader that we are the Power Rangers," added Maria. They began fighting with Thrashers. One of them attacked with a bicycle chain. Green ranger grabbed it and yanked, pulling the Thrasher forward.

"GET OVER HERE!" she yelled, before punching the Thrasher.

"They don't pay me enough," he mumbled, as he slumped onto the ground.

Red Ranger was attacked by Brawl. He swung his cane around. Red Ranger held up his hands. A long double-ended spear appeared, with a red shaft, and an image of a lion on it, and chrome spearheads. He fought back. Brawl became annoyed, and engaged the "chuck' mode" of his cane. Red Ranger used his spear to catch the chain and knock them out of his hands.

Chopper was up against Yellow and Green. He swung around a pair of billy sticks.

Sparks flew as he whacked them. The two Rangers held up heir hands. A heavy ornate wooden yellow club appeared in Yellow's hands, and a green handle with a metal jagged blade and a hook at the other end appeared in Green's hands. "Uh-oh," shouted Chopper. The two whacked him simultaneously, making him drop his clubs.

Orange saw a couple of androids among the Thrashers. Their faces opened up, and they fired. He tumbled out of the way, and in an orange flash, a large orange boomerang with a jagged edge at each end, and a dingo's head in the middle, appeared. He threw it, and it sliced through the Thrashers and the androids, the latter of whom had sparks flying.

Mayhem was running after the Blue. Blue turned around, and ducked a swing of Mayhem's heavy sword. He held up his hand and his Dirks appeared. Their handles were blue, and shaped like stag heads. One of the blades was grooved and wavy, the other split into two, like a deer's antlers. "That's pathetic," sneered Mayhem, as he swung down. But Blue blocked with his weapons, and then knocked the sword from him. The two lowered their heads, the antlers on Blue's helmet catching those on Mayhem's head, before Blue kicked him away, and followed through with a combo of slashes.

He took out a gun and fired at Blue. Blue dodged. "I have powers too," said Blue. "STAG CHARGE!" He lowered his head and his antlers started to glow, and he crashed into Mayhem.

"You haven't won yet, Rangers!" said Mayhem.

"Sorry, you're hardly a Goldar!" snapped back Blue.

Mayhem teleported out, and soon, so did the rest. A cheer erupted from the beach, where some people had been watching the fight.

Blue's wrist beeped. He pressed a button on it. "Yes, this is Seann."

"Rangers," began Zotio, "We've located the Motor-King. They used a jamming device, that's why we couldn't get you earlier. We'll send you there."

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A field near Daytona_

"My empress, the weapon is finished," spoke Dodonga into a communicator.

"Excellent," said Mayhem, as he appeared. "My chariot awaits." The Motor King resembled many trucks attached together, as well as a few carrier sections, and attached weapons.

"STEP AWAY FROM THAT VEHICLE!" shouted Blue.

"You again?" asked Mayhem. "Dodonga, make them feel unwelcome."

"Forgive me for what I must do," spoke the forelorn Dodonga, as he faced the Rangers. His eyes became energized, and then he fired blasts of energy at all of them. They were all knocked down. Thrashers came to circle them.

"We need our weapons," said Blue. They held up their hands, and their weapons returned.

Mayhem approached a hatch, opened it, and climbed down. He came to the cab in front. He admired the controls, and the communicator. "Your Majesty, this here's Rubber Duck," he spoke, in a fake Southern accent. "Who needs a convoy, when you've got this here Motor-King? We're just fightin' off the bears, I'm about to put the hammer down!"

"Don't mess up," ordered Talia.

Back outside, the Rangers were winning against the Thrashers, while dodging blasts from Dodonga and his people. Orange threw his boomerang, and the others took out their blasters, with two of them being double-barrel, one being single barrel, one triple barrel, and even one that seemed minigun-like. They fired at Dondonga's people. A diesel engine roared to life, and thick clouds of smoke shot up. A panel opened, and a gun on the end of a flexible arm emerged, firing laser blasts at them. A carrier section opened, and Thrashers on motorcycles roared out, only to be blasted. The Rangers were all knocked down by blasts from the gun, though.

"I have an idea," said Red. "Orange, Blue, on my sides, Yellow and Green, atop us, PYRAMID FORMATION!" The other male rangers stood on his sides, and the females leapt onto them, forming a pyramid. They aimed their blasters slightly forward. "CHARGE MODE!" shouted Blue. The weapons began to charge, andthen they fired, creating a multi-colored pentakis dodecahedron appeared, and then it flew at the gun, destroying it. Dodanga and his people were suddenly teleported out. The Rangers climbed onto the vehicle, and guns and missiles aimed at them, some of them firing. They did their best to stop them.

"We have to find the engine," said Orange. "Or engines, look!" There were several chimneys. "If we could foul up the engines, maybe the thing will explode." The vehicle started moving, surprising them.

"Majesty, this here's Rubber Duck again," spoke Mayhem, "We've got some bears…wait, I'm a bear…sort of…Rangers hitching a ride."

The rangers aimed at one of the chimneys, and blasted it apart with their blasters. Then they Yellow aimed down, and fired. One of the engines stopped.

"Idiot," blared the loudspeakers, "the diesels are only auxillary power for truck mode, and to charge up the main reactors, which are online…NOW!" spoke Mayhem's voice. The smoke stopped coming from the chimneys. The Rangers were thrown as the vehicle began to shake.

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Spaceship_

Riki-Tiki-Kali approached Talia. "Rani, your Motor-King…_may_ fail," she spoke. "I shall begin plans for making monsters."

"Good idea, but they won't fail," claimed Talia. "Still, go ahead and try making monsters."

"There are many ways, as you know. I shall look at Earth, and see. I sense a force guiding me."

"That's nice, if you need me, I'll be watching the Rangers lose.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Star Chamber_

The Rangers were suddenly teleported there.

"What is it?" asked Green. "Why are we ineffective?"

"Because the Motor-King is too powerful," replied Zotio. "But there is a way. We have a Viewing Globe!" A large sphere lowered from the ceiling, showing the beast. "But you have the power to summon giant battle vehicles known as Zords. That is what all of the Rangers call or called their giant battle machines. You shall drive the Mana Zords, spiritually connected to your spirits, that are infused into the Spirit Crystals."

"Let me guess," began Jerara, "Kakuti will drive a lion, I will drive a dingo, Maria will fly in a Quetzal, Niu uses a large turtle, and Seann will have a robotic stag?"

"You are correct," said Fetu. "I will return you to battle. Let the power protect you!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The I-95, near Daytona_

A motorist stopped at a police roadblock. "I need to get home," he shouted.

"Tell THAT thing," said the police officer, as the Motor-King rolled across the highway. The Motor-King began to transform, with hands appearing on sides of the cab, and then parts of it raised to a ninety degree angle, and a head emerged, and the "legs" separated. "Use the backroads, if that robot doesn't mind."

"Can't you stop it?"

"We're police officers, not Power Rangers."

Just then five enormous machines appeared. A large red lion charged forward and roared. An orange dingo did likewise, except it didn't roar. A yellow Quetzal-like flying machine passed overhead, and called. A green turtle on treads came from another direction. Lastly, a blue stag charged forward as well. Colored streaks of light flew into these vehicles.

"Kakuti, Lion is on-line."

"Jerara, Dingo is fully operational."

"Maria, I'm new to flying, wish me luck."

"Niu, have turtle, will prevail."

"Seann here, me stag's waitin' for some action!"

Each of the Rangers was in a cockpit that had their symbol behind them.

"Just great," yelled "Rubber Duck" from his cab/cockpit, which had the Destiny Star emblem behind him. "They have them their own Zords."

The Lion Zord leapt and struck the Motor-King, causing it to stumble.

The Dingo ran towards it and fired blasts from its eyes.

The Quetzal flew over it and dropped bombs.

The Turtle had cannons emerge from parts of its shell, and fired them.

Lightning arced between the antlers of the Stag Zord, forming an energized ball, that was launched. The Motor King fell to the ground, but quickly recovered. It fired missiles at all of the Zords, and then attacked the Lion with a flamethrower and the Stag with a launched buzzsaw.

"Rangers, this here's Rubber Duck, You're all goin' 10-7, do you copy?" commented Mayhem through the external speakers.

The Red Lion then transformed, with its hind legs becoming human-like, its fore-legs becoming arms, and a human head emerging above the lion head. It shifted into position. Claws appeared on its wrists. It went and attacked the Motor King, and landed a few strikes, before the Motor-King used a heavy punch to force him away, and fired lasers.

All the Zords then received a transmission from the Star Chamber. "This is Fetu, your Mana-Zords can be combined to form the Mana Megazord. Just engage it by pushing the master lever forward, and pull your Zords together. It's automatic."

"_Fa'afetai_, Fetu," said Green.

They all pushed their levers forward, and lights came on in each one. The Turtle lifted off the ground, and attached to the Quetzal, in order to form a head and chest. The Stag split into several sections formed an antlered helmet, a visor, and arms. The Lion and the Dingo transformed to form the legs of the Megazord.

The Rangers were now in a large room with a yellow constellation emblem behind them. They sat in a vague horseshoe formation, with the two "ends" closest to the action, being Blue and Red, and then came Yellow and Green, and Orange was in the middle. "Right, let's fight," said Red.

The two machines fought each other, before the King blasted away the Mana Megazord. "We can do our own blasting," said Orange. "Let's try THIS!"

The right arm raised, and fired a blast of white energy at the King, damaging it and shaking it.

"I still have Big Biff!" shouted Mayhem, as a compartment opened in the chest, and a large gun came out. Energy started building up.

"Rangers," came the voice of Zotio, "now's the time for the Mana Blade!"

"RIGHT!" shouted the Rangers in unison. "MANA BLADE!" A sword with a star-shaped handle appeared in the right hand. "ENERGIZE!" They yelled, and it started glowing. "CRESCENT SLASH!" The Megazord slashed in front, and a crescent-shaped wave leapt forward at the Megazoed. Lightning and sparks sprayed in all direction. Alarms went off inside.

"Nuts, I have to leave the Road King. You'll pay for this, Rangers. Talia will become Empress of this miserable planet, MARK MY WORDS!" He teleported. Moments later, the gun that was supposed to fire started to overload, and then it blew up, blowing the improvised Zord to pieces. The Mana Megazord did a victory dance, before the rangers left, and it withdrew from battle.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Spaceship_

"Riki-Tiki-Kali, we'll need a monster, and the sooner, the better!" bellowed Talia. Then she saw General Mayhem.

"Your Majesty, I am sorry to have…"

"Sorry? You want sorry? You'll be more than sorry when I deal with you. If I didn't need you I'd have you barbecued, you're almost as incompetent as Chopper and Brawl." She instantly calmed down. "But maybe I'm being too hard on you. And the Rangers have not achieved total victory, and they never will."

"Soon," said Riki-Tiki-Kali, as she walked from another room, "a monster shall be sent to the Earth."

MW---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Star Chamber

The Rangers, now unmorphed, were back in the Star Chamber.

"We have someone to introduce to you," said Fetu. A brown-skinned woman with long black hair in two braids walked in. She wore glasses, and a purple and white sari, or Indian wrap-dress, not unlike what Riki-Tiki-Kali wears.

"Durgha, these are the Rangers, Kakuti, Jerara, Maria, Niu, and Seann," said Zotio. "Rangers, this is Durgha Vishramani, she will be our technical help."

"Your secret is safe with me," she said. "I can't believe this. Then again I just found out that a former online friend of mine was a Power Ranger."

"Really?" asked Seann.

"Yes. That famous scientist Billy Cranston was once a Blue Ranger. He was also the only one who understood the Static Multi-Phased Alternator like I did. I was at the Calcutta Institute of Technology, and even the professors had a hard time understanding me. He now lives on another planet. He actually asked me to help you as he once helped the Zeo Rangers, once he was no longer a Ranger himself."

They all welcomed her.

Author's Notes: Well, here's chapter three, and now the Rangers have their weapons, and their Zords. I'm not sure quite how monsters will be made, maybe there will be several different ways. Also, I don't want to give too much away, but here's a couple of things that will be happening. New powers will be made out of some old, I won't say what colors, but expect at least one old Zord to return (possibly another). I realize that in some ways this has shades of Zeo. Including that there's now a new "Billy" (in fact, she happened to know him), and the whole crystals thing. But I can assure you there are no Triforians involved…yet. Could Durgha be a future Ranger? Wait and see. Also, you have your good guys and your bad guys, at some point in the future there'll be a third side…the ugly (but bad as far as the Rangers are concerned). Ooh, another Zeo reference. Of course, there are more Rangers in the future, and other surprises. Oh, and if you have any suggestions, ideas, or questions, you know what to do. I came up with the "front" thing and the mansion so that the Rangers would have a reason to tell their families, as unlike many other series, they are not from the same place, nor do they all work together as professionals.

Ra'akone


	4. Dog Day Morning

The usual warning applies. These particular Rangers are my idea, but the Power Rangers in general are not. TOEI had the original ideas, Saban produced the Americanized derivatives. Certain companies like ABC Disney have the broadcast rights. What ain't mine, ain't mine.

**Power Rangers Mana Warriors**

_**Episode 4: Dog Day Morning**_

_The Spaceship_

Riki-Tiki-Kali sat on her stage, playing drums with four of her hands, and a sitar with two more. The jewel on her forehead started to glow. She chanted, and then a strange circular pattern appeared in front of her. Out of it "morphed" a strange figure. He had blue hair with red streaks, and a wolf-like head. Sharp claws adorned his paws. He only wore a pair of torn jeans.

"Who is this?" asked Talia, as she entered the room.

"His name is…"

"I am Ha-owwwwwler, howwwwww dooooo you dooooo?" he talked. Talia covered her ears. "I will stop the Rangers, that I'll doooooooo!"

"You are correct, that is your mission," told Talia. Find them. Follow them. And then smash them, bash them, crush them, rip them apart, do all that is necessary. Now go to the Earth."

"I will!" Talia pointed her hands at him and focused. Flashes of light surrounded him, and then he was gone.

MW----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Star Chamber_

The Rangers and Durgha were all in the Star Chamber. "I think you deserve to know what you're up against," explained Zotio. His star, as did Fetu's, started to glow.

Durgha pressed a few buttons. "One of these machines can tune into their special telepathic signals, and transfer it to the viewing globe."

It showed an image of General Mayhem. Fetu began explaining. "This is Mayhem, a general in the Order of the Destiny Star. They are a ruthless group They left the United Alliance of Evil shortly before Zordon's demise. Somehow, they knew that all of the evil forces in the galaxy would fall."

"And leave it ripe for someone else to come in," added Durgha. "As happened before."

"The current Empress of the Order is Tali Tulia," spoke Zotio, as the globe showed her.

Then it showed some Thrashers. "And these are Thrashers, the grunts of the Destiny Star," added Fetu.

"What about those robots that also attacked us?" asked Jerara.

"They are a new addition," said Zotio. "I don't remember them.

"We don't know about all of their forces," warned Fetu. "In particular, there's one who's very good about blocking herself." It showed a rough silhouette of Riki-Tiki-Kali. "She is able to block her mind, and may be able to see the future, at least to a limited degree."

"Which means," said Durgha, "that she is the only reason that they didn't also fall the way that the Machine Empire, Rita, Zedd, Divatox, and Ecliptor did."

"Expect them to attack soon," warned Zotio. "But until then, Darius Starr and his Foundation have work to do."

"We have yet to meet Darius Starr," said Maria.

"Oh yes you have," replied Zotio. There was a flash of light, and a dark jacket and dark _ie_ _faitaga_ ("businesss suit sarong") became his attire. "Now, today we're visiting the Nuanualoa (big rainbow) dare-care center for special children, near Apia."

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Near Nuanualoa_

Howl appeared, along with a group of Thrashers. "She said they will be here so-oooooon!" howled Howler. "Let's hide!" They hid in an alley. A van with the Darius Star foundation logo passed by. "Let's have a good time!" suggested Howler. "Disguise!" He turned into a Doberman, and walked towards where he saw the van. Clapping erupted from a school-yard. Beside the yard was a large five-story building. Only one side of the street had buildings, the other was unbuilt, with palm trees sticking up at irregular distances. A ribbon was being cut, and applause erupted. The dog barked. A group of Thrashers ran onto the scene. People yelled.

"Calm down," said Darius/Zotio. "My assistants will go into the van to call security."

They ran into the van, for the purpose of morphing. They made their Manaformers appear. "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" shouted Seann. "Blue Stag!"

"Green Turtle."

"Yellow Quetzal."

"Orange Dingo."

"Red Lion."

They rushed out to fight the Thrashers, while everyone else took cover. They began with exchanging punches, before a few more joined the fight. Some of them produced corkscrew-shaped daggers and slashed at the Rangers.

Red punched a couple of them simultaneously.

Green tripped another, making him stumble into yet another. Yellow jumped to avoid a sliash, and then bicycle-kicked several of them.

The dog's eyes flashed. A pair of red-furred Thrashers appeared, with long sharp claws drawn. Orange was slashed by a few swipes. He focused, and his Dingo Boomerang appeared. He used it to block the claws, and slashed. Another special Red Thrasher came towards Blue. Blue's helmet energized, and he charged at him.

Yellow leapt up and shouted "QUETZAL STRIKE!" She glowed with yellow, and then flew at some more of them, knocking them down.

The dog's eyes flashed again. He reverted to Howler.

"Helloooooooooo," he howled, "or as they say here, uh, talooooooooooooooofa lava."

"Can you cut down the howls?" asked Niu.

"No, but I can tear YOU apart!" His claws were all ready. He rushed them, and slashed liberally. They were all down.

"This is too hard," said Red.

"There has to be a way," said Yellow.

"There will be," assured Blue.

"Check THIS awoooooooout!" said Howler, as he pointed all his fingers at his enemies. Claws came out, energized, and then flew at them. They exploded with sparks.

"This is not good," said Orange.

"Stay together," suggested Red.

"I have something for YOU!" yelled Green. She made her weapon appear. Then it started to glow. She pounded the ground with it, and sparks of energy rushed to him, and threw him down with a big explosion.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Spaceship_

"FASTER," screamed Talia at Dodonga. They were in a laboratory, with walls lined with chemicals and equipment. Dodonga, with a dust mask and goggles on in addition to his usual attire, was mixing chemicals that he then poured into gourd-like containers. "Finally, you have some grenades ready."

"I just have to prepare them, Your Majesty," he said.

"And then go to the Earth."

"As you wish," he forlornly replied. He hated working for the Destiny Star, but he was bound tot hem. His entire extended family was, and to get a chance to see most of them, he had to be very loyal to the cause he hated.

"One of these days, I will get the Key, and them…" he mumbled to himself.

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Earth_

The fight continued. Howler seemed to be losing.

"Nooooooo!" he howled, and the air around the Rnagers was distorted, with sonic rings flying at them. "That was fun, again! NOOOOOO!" With every howl, the Rangers were beat up.

Blue activated his communicator. "It's Seann. When this monster eats your head off, it's like he's actually eatin' it."

"Tell the other rangers," began Fetu. "Combine your weapons. You'll sense how to do it!"

"Rangers," said Blue, "Combine your weapons!"

Yellow began with hers. "Quetzal CLUB!" She said, as she held it out.

"DINGO BOOMERANG!" yelled Orange, as his boomerang combined into a notch in the club.

"STAG DIRKS!" added Blue, as he attached his daggers to the boomerang.

"Lion Spear," said Red, as he plunged his spear through the club and onto the ground, making a support.

"TURTLE BLADE," finished Green, as she attached her blade to the top of the club. The blade and the club started to glow, as did the dirks.

"Uh oh," exclaimed Howler.

Just then, a strange Indian-looking pattern appeared on the ground, and Dodonga appeared through it.

"Rangers, please, surrender, it will be easier for all of us," he pleaded.

"You just don't get it," said Blue. "FIRE!" Laser blasts shot from the Dirks, while a spiraling energy beam came from the blade of Green's weapon. The blasts and beam hit Howler. He fell to the ground, and had smoke coming out of him. Dodonga shrugged, and then produced a gourd with an attached chain. He twirled it by the chain and let go, and the gourd thing clattered across the ground towards Howler.

"GRENADE!" shouted Blue, as he and the others jumped back.

"If only you were so lucky," said Dodonga, "you see, Howler is getting rather steamed!"

The gourd/grenade exploded, and a thick vent of steam rose out of the ground. Howler grew to enormous proportions.

"Yoooooooooo can't stop me, I'm Hoooooooooowler!" he screamed, and buildings shook as he howled.

"We need Mana Zord power, NOW!" shouted the Rangers. Their Zords appeared, and they teleported into them.

Red converted his Zord to Warrior mode. "I'm not scared of Yoooooooooooooooooou!" screamed Howler, attacking the Zord in the process.

"How about THIS?" asked Red, as the lion's head opened its mouth. "ROAR OF THE LION, ENERGIZE!" The eyes glowed, and then a mixed fire/energy attack leapt from the lion's mouth, slamming Howler to the ground.

"Check THIS out," enthused Yellow. She dove towards Howler. "TORNADO WING STRIKE!" The Quetzal began rapidly spinning, and glowing yellow. She "drilled" through Howler, who exploded a few moments later.

MW----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Spaceship_

"Riki-Tiki-Kali, your monster FAILED!" screamed Talia.

"_Rani_, he was but a monster."

"You better come up with a better one!"

"With all respect, had I not been around, you would have…"

"Yes, I still owe you for that, I will forever. Very well, come up with something better."

Riki-Tiki-Kali walked down a short flight of steps, and entered an odd football-shaped pod. She pressed some buttons, and the passage to it closed, and an opening appeared. The pod left the ship, headed towards the Earth. "I shall go to the land the Earthlings call…England. There, I shall create a monster out of the local life!" A cloaking device activated, ensuring she would be unnoticed.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Samoa_

"I'm glad there were no more incidents," said Niu, as she and the others headed back home. "I enjoyed just playing with the children."

"Me too," said Maria.

"One thing," said Darius/Zotio, "we will be going to many countries, both for charity reasons, and because of the Destiny Star. Other villains, most notably Rita and Zedd, were content to focus on just one place for most of their attacks. That isn't Talia's style, in fact Talia and Rita argued over it. Back then the Order was much weaker than it is now."

"And you may even end up on other planets," added Fetu. "Nobody knows for certain."

_Author's Notes:_ I don't want to give too much away, but next chapter, the Rangers will go to the UK. But remember, someone is already there. And a few episodes down the line, the Rangers will go to another planet, one that's already in the Rangers cannon. And after that? A new Ranger will appear. Maybe another one will come later. And at least two Zords from a long time ago will make their return…eventually. Also, unlike some series, where it seems the "leader" (e.g. Zordon) knows EVERYTHING about the bad guys, here it is not so. Riki-Tiki-Kali, in particular, is an enigma. Ditto for Dodonga, and why he is reluctant to serve evil.

VIVE LA GARE WINDSOR LIBRE,

Ra'akone


	5. Prickled and Bristled

Normal Warning: Whatever ain't mine, ain't mine.

**Power Rangers Mana Warriors**

_**Episode 5: Prickled and Bristled**_

_United Kingdom_

A Lear Jet touched down at Gatwick airport. It had "The Starr Foundation" written on either side. It pulled up to a terminal, and then a door opened and a staircase came down. Darius, the Rangers, and Durgha exited the plane.

"So where are we going?" asked Jerara.

"The Harpington Hedgehog Home," replied Darius. "A place that looks after injured hedgehogs, and has some captive ones. Hedgehogs are almost a national symbol of the United Kingdom, yet they aren't on the coat of arms."

"So we are going to see porcupines?" asked Maria.

"No, hedgehogs. They look similar, but they're different. Hedgehogs are safer."

"And they aren't actually blue," informed Seann. A few laughs erupted.

They quickly got through Customs and Immigration, especially with the special passports that Zotio and Fetu were able to secure for them.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A forest, near Harpington_

Riki-Tiki-Kali sat on a log in a clearing amongst the trees. She played something on her tables. She observed a hedgehog wander around. With a snapping noise, a cage came onto it. Riki-Tiki-Kali threw a berry into the cage. The hedgehog initially rolled into a ball, then unrolled, and ate the berry. She played her sitar, and its eyes glowed red.

A few footsteps were heard in the distance. A trio of boys in leather jackets walked by, talking about the latest person they bullied. Then one of them noticed her.

"'Ey you. Leave, this is our turf miss. We'll lace into ya if you don't leave."

"And why should I worry?" asked Riki. The cage opened, and the hedgehog came out. The boys laughed. The boys through rocks at her. "ATTACK!"

The hedgehog leapt at them and bit them with fangs it wasn't supposed to have.

"Bloody hell, RETREAT!" yelled one of them. They left, but more slowly than they wanted to.

"Perfect. He is absorbing energy. Soon, very soon, it will be ready.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short distance away, by a pair of railroad tracks, a new pair of wires connected to the overhead wires for powering electric trains. These new wires ran a short distance, then bent towards the ground, where there were green sparks. Beneath them was a trio of hedgehogs, trapped in a forcefield. Their eyes flashed and they slowly grew.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At a gas station, a hedgehog ran up to a pump, and began "drinking" from it, while slowly growing.

"CRICKEY, that hedgehog is drinking petrol," shouted the owner, who ran out of the convenience store that was next to the pumps. "This petrol isn't free, PAY UP!" The hedgehog turned towards him, and coughed a fireball. "That's it, I'm going back into law school."

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Harpington_ _Hedgehog Home_

The fifteenth annual Hooray for Hedgehogs festival was underway. Maria and Niu were with some of the local volunteers serving refreshments. Durgha was handing out informational pamphlets. Seann, Jerara, and Kakuti were setting up tents and setting up displays.

Seann put down a couple of crates, when Maria came and offered him a couple of cans of Fanta.

"Thanks, Maria."

"You're welcome, Sweety!" she then hugged him. Niu saw it, and shrugged.

"Hey, there's a hedgehog acting strangely," said Kakuti, "it's running after that girl." The hedgehog was indeed running after an eight-year old girl in a purple dress.

He looked at it. The hedgehog bit her, then she cried, before she screamed and started hitting people. The hedgehog bit more people, and they started acting aggressively.

Another hedgehog appeared, and it fired off spines. There was screaming.

"Calm down," said Darius.

"No, that is our job," said a police officer who was there. Several police officers, with traditional "Bobby" helmets, stood there.

"Now then, there's no need for you to cause a commotion," said one. There was a flash, and they turned into Thrashers. "THAT IS OUR JOB!"

Some of them threw hedgehogs into the crowd.

Darius/Zotio led the Power Rangers and Durgha into the back-room of a tent.

"It's morphin' time," said Durgha.

The Rangers all morphed in the usual way. "What's with all these hedgehogs?" asked Red.

"I wish I knew," replied Blue.

"We have to be strong, you can stop them," said Yellow.

"Oh, please know when to quit," snapped Green.

"Enough," said Red, "let's concentrate on THEM!"

A quintet of Thrashers produced hedgehogs and threw them. They dodged them, so the Thrashers produced knives and charged, only to be sidestepped and then beaten up. A hedgehog-man appeared, pulled out some of his spines, and threw them at the Rangers, making sparks fly. He laughed.

"Have your own weapon," snapped Red. He made his Lion Spear appear. "LION CLAW!" he shouted, as it started to glow. He tossed it, and it pierced the hedgehog-man. He collapsed onto the ground. A few hedgehogs ran off. The group decided to follow them. They were led into the forest. They ran past a small metal box with an attached laser.

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An alarm went off by Riki-Tiki-Kali. She played the sitar in response. A group of hedgehogs ran together. A couple of larger hedgehogs appeared. "You know what to do, I cannot be found. The Shock Hog will be ready soon."

"Yes," they said in unison. They wandered off.

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Rangers came closer. They were attacked by flying needles. The two hedgehog men showed themselves.

"Rangers, this is the end of the line," said one of them.

"I don't think so," replied Blue.

"Have it your way!" said the other, as it burrowed into the ground.

He emerged beneath them, throwing them in all directions. A group of Thrashers joined the fray.

"This doesn't look good," commented Orange. He produced his Dingo Boomerang, and threw it at them, knocking them all down. The retaliation was more spikes. Just then, the Rangers were teleported.

"Can't they take their losing gracefully?" asked the burrower.

MW----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They landed by the train tracks. Blue's communicator beeped. The other Rangers gathered around him. "This is Fetu. You're here because there's an energy reading. Reports indicate that someone installed an illegal power connection, and something about hedgehogs in an electric cage."

"They'll never learn," said Orange. The Rangers looked around, and saw the electric forcefield around the growing hedgehogs.

"Let's shut off power," suggested Blue.

"No, we can't," said Red, "I think they need that power, look!" He pointed above the tracks.

"Then let's do some disconnecting," suggested Yellow, as she took out her gun, and aimed it at the wires. The others did the same, and blasted wires apart. The forcefield died. The eyes of the hedgehogs flashed, and they fused together into a hedgehog-man.

"I am Shock-Hog. I could have become more powerful, but look what happened."

A fireball exploded out of nowhere, knocking the Rangers down.

"And I am Fuel-Hog," said another hedgehog-man.

"How many of you are there?" asked Green.

"Oh, just us," added the Burrower, or Ground-Hog, as he and Spike-Hog appeared.

A group of other hedgehog men appeared and charged. The Rangers defeated them with their weapons, and they all changed into normal hedgehogs.

"I think we should get our act together," suggested Shock-Hog. The four ran into each other, and fused into a slightly larger hedgehog-man with sharp claws on his hands. He attacked them all by breathing fire.

"It's too hot," complained Red.

"That's the idea. Sorry to SHOCK you!" His needles became electrified, and lightning was launched.

The Rangers combined their weapons, and prepared to fire at him. The Hedgehog punched the ground, and then spikes erupted from under the rangers, knocking them down, and the weapon went off, and hit a tree near the monster.

"DINGO DASH!" shouted Orange. He took off towards the monster, and followed with a slash with his weapon.

"That bloody HURT!" complained the hedgehog. "Nobody insults Prickler like that. Absolutely no one!" The two began dueling. "Why can't we all just GET ALONG?" He bit Orange in his arm. Orange's vision became blurred and wavy. He had a slight purple glow around him. "ATTACK!"

"DIE!" screamed Orange, as he produced his gun, and aimed it at the other Rangers.

"TURTLE SHELL DEFENSE!" screamed Green, as she jumped in the way, and twirled her blade around. Green hexagons flashed, and the beams were deflected. Orange prepared another Dingo Dash, and went towards most of the Rangers, but Yellow broke away, and leapt into the air.

"QUETZAL POWER KICK!" she yelled, and she zoomed in a streak of yellow light towards the Prickler at supersonic speed, and after the initial kick continued with a bicycle kick. She followed through by bringing down her club. Sparks flew, and the glow around Orange disappeared.

"What happened?" asked Orange.

"I can still do THIS!" screamed Prickler, as once again he made spikes shoot up from the ground. "And THIS!" He slashed Yellow with the claws on his hands.

"You cannot defeat him, surrender!" came a voice. The Rangers looked around, and saw Riki-Tiki-Kali, playing her drums. "You will fall!" Dondonga appeared, and prepared a grenade. "Dodonga, do NOT toss it."

The Prickler rolled into a ball, and then crashed through all of them at high speeds. "Did someone get the license on that…hedgehog?" asked Blue in agony.

"One chance, we all strike it," suggested Red. They prepared their weapons, and using timing, they all hit it when it came towards them. He unrolled, and wandered around in a stupor.

"Now it's your turn, mongoose," snapped Blue. "Pyramid Formation!" The Rangers made a pyramid formation and charged up their guns, and fired. A forcefield flashed an nullified it.

"I am Riki-Tiki-Kali, I will not be stopped by your insignificant weapons. Her eyes started to glow, and she fired fireballs at all of them. "I have plenty more where that came from. Dodonga, NOW it is time!"

He tossed his grenade at Prickler. A vent of steam erupted, and Pricker grew.

The Rangers called their Manazords and teleported into them. A couple of cannons appeared on the Turtle Manazord's sides, and fired at the Prickler to knock him down. Then the Zords combined into the Mana Megazord. It was knocked down with a blast of lightning.

"We have to get up," said Red, "activating secondary stabilizers NOW!" The Zord righted itself.

"I will still beat you," insisted the Prickler.

"MANA SWORD!" shouted the rangers. The sword appeared, and the Megazord slashed the Prickler. "FULL CHARGE!" shouted the Rangers. The sword began to glow. The Prickler rolled up and charged. "QUINTUPLE SLASH!" The sword slashed five times in an energized manner, and the Prickler screamed, as energy shot out and he unrolled. He exploded.

Just then they saw a strange pod take off. "You may have defeated him, but I found what I was looking for," boomed the voice of Riki-Tiki-Kali.

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back at the Hedgehog Home_

The hedgehogs that were previously part of the nasty plot were found to have been miraculously cured. Cheering erupted. Everyone said goodbye to all the miraculously healed hedgehogs. "To think that the Order did something NICE," laughed Darius.

He then thought about the next place they'd be going to. A gala at the Smithsonian in Washington, D.C.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Spaceship_

"Defeated, AGAIN?" screamed Talia. She then grabbed Riki-Tiki-Kali. "And what do you have to say for yourself, furball?"

"That victory will arrive, _Rani_. I retrieved what I went down for."

"It better be worth it, or else I'll be dining on roast mongoose, comprende?"

"Yes, _Rani_," replied Riki-Tiki-Kali dejectedly.

Author's Notes: well, so ends another episode. Next episode will take place in the US. And another monster will be fought, and something very major will begin. Also, the two girls (Niu and Maria) are both interested in Seann. I have yet to decide who shall get him, if either of them does.


	6. Jar of Doom

Notes: The usual applies. What isn't mine, isn't mine. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

**Power Rangers Mana Warriors**

_**Episode 6: Jar of Doom and The Secrets**_

_Washington, D.C._

The Smithsonian Institution was a collection of museums and research centers, mostly in Washington, that was established through the willing of land and property to the US Federal government, for "the establishment for the increase and diffusion of knowledge."

Thanks to generous donations from many sources, work went ahead with the creation of another museum under the Smithsonian banner, part of it dedicated to the Power Rangers of different forces, and part of it dedicated to discoveries from the planet Mirinoi, where humans from Earth had established a colony. There was even a replica of the Falcon Shogun Megazord. It was permanently parked, and had none of the abilities of the real thing.

A party was held to launch the occasion. A limousine pulled up to a red carpet. Out stepped Darius, in a designer jacket and sarong, and with _ula_ (leis) around his neck. Seann, Jerara, and Kakuti came out in tuxedos with the bowties and cummerbunds matching their Ranger colors. Maria wore a fancy yellow dress, Niu was in a green designer _puletasi_, and Durgha in a white and purple _sari_.

The events seemed usual. A riboon cutting. Wine and cheese. Endless speeches. A big band playing and a dinner on outside tables. "I'm glad the speeches are finished," said Seann, "they were bloody long and annoying."

"I agree," said Niu, "where I come from, there's an art of making long speeches. And art he wouldn't know anything about."

"Either way, the Ranger Centre is open," said Darius. "This is something Zordon would have been proud of, if only he were still around."

"_Amene_ to that," said Niu.

"Amen," said the others.

MW----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Spaceship_

"Rani, I have good news and bad news," announced Riki-Tiki-Kali. "The good news, is I have found a place of powerful artifacts. The bad news is the Rangers are there." She held up her hands, and an image of the Smithsonian appeared.

"Because so many of you failed, I shall go down myself," announced Talia. "Verilax-9 and General Mayhem shall accompany me!"

"As you request," replied Verilax-9.

"It would be my pleasure," added Mayhem.

"Riki-Tiki-Kali, get Chopper and Brawl, just in case we need any more reinforcements."

"As you wish, _Rani_." As soon as they were gone, she said under her breath, "ungrateful brat." She went and got them. They were watching wrestling on TV. They were also debating whether or not it was real. "Rani's orders ARE real, and they are to wait with me."

"With you?" laughed Brawl. "WITH YOU?"

"Right now I am in charge, so I would appreciate some respect."

"She's lost her rasoodock!"

"Com'on, we have to do what she says, or Talia will really let us have it."

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A Hotel, That Night_

The group stayed in a suite at a prestigious hotel. There was a plaque boasting about a former British Prime Minister having slept in the very same accommodations. Zotio was looking at it with awe.

The girls were in one room, and the guys were in another.

"So," asked Jerara, "which is it, Seann?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know."

"I don't bloody know what you're talking about."

"Do you prefer Maria or Niu?"

"No comment."

"Come on, we'd like to know."

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"We'd like to know if you prefer Mayans or Samoans," said Kakuti.

"And what about you?" snapped Seann.

"Oh, I don't think you want to know."

"Maybe we should get some sleep," suggested Jerara.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder if we'll soon be up there?" asked Niu.

"We will, and my arm will be around Seann's," replied Maria.

"Maybe."

"It will be."

"I wonder how many Rangers there will be, though," quipped Durgha.

"Five," said Niu. "_Lima_!"

"¡_Cinco_!" added Maria.

"Most teams ended up with someone else, more than five," she said. "I've been doing research on it. Most impressive were the Light-Speed, since they didn't have any ancient forces. It was the American government's attempt to replicate Ranger powers.

"Really," said Niu.

"Affirmative."

"Good night."

"You too."

MW----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A Museum_

Talia, Verilax-9 and Mayhem walked through a corridor. "Motion detector detected," announced Verilax-9. A compartment opened, and he launched an EMP device. "Threat neutralized."

"I sense it," said Talia. She saw a large brown terracotta jar with two handles. She reached in, and received a burn. "You shouldn't have done that!" She aimed her scepter at thepot, and chanted. A green blast was fired, but it was sent back out. "If I can't have what's in there, NOBODY can!" She aimed her wand again, and magical energy jumped. The jar started to glow.

The group walked around, Verilax-9 disabling security systems as needed. Talia found something else. A few scrolls on a rack. She decided to pilfer them. A pair of lights shone on them.

"I caught you red handed," shouted a guard. "Give up, or else…"

"Or else WHAT?" asked Mayhem, as his antlers started to glow.

"Or else don't, and have a nice day," said the now frightened guards, as they ran off. An alarm sounded."

"We may as well leave. We have some of what we came for, and the Rangers will have a nasty surprise waiting for them."

The three teleported out.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Durgha ran through a forest. Mist surrounded her. She was wearing a pure white sari. Blasts exploded around her. She ran. "Durgha, the tiger!" called out of voice. She looked in the distance. Something was there, and coming towards her. She could only make out its head. Looked like a white tiger._

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Hotel_

She awoke with a start. It was still dark out. What a strange dream, she told herself. She went back to sleep.

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zotio rushed into the men's room first, and then the girl's room. "Rangers, you're needed."

Moments later, they were all gathered in the living room, some of them with robes or sarongs wrapped about them. "What is it?" asked Seann.

"One of the museums was attacked last night. Things have been stolen, security systems disabled, and guards reported seeing someone with antlers."

"MAYHEM!" the Rangers shouted in unison.

"He also talked about a robot and a woman with wings."

"Talia alright," said Jerara.

"So what do we do?" asked Maria.

"Morph, and go to the History museum."

"Alright," said Seann. "It's morphin' time." The Manaformers appeared on their wrists. "Blue Stag!"

"Green Turtle!"

"Yellow Quetzal!"

"Orange Dingo!"

"Red Lion!"

MW----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Museum_

The museum faced the National Mall, a large outdoor space near the Capitol. The Rangers arrived at the front door, only to see Verilax-9 exit, carrying the jar.

"Another bloody android," snickered Blue.

"Negative, I am Verliax-9." He put down the jar. The Rangers readied their weapons. "That will not work. EXTERMINATE ALL RANGERS," he yelled, in a higher-pitched, distorted voice. Compartments of him opened, revealing missiles. He fired them at the Rangers, knocking them down when they exploded.

"This isn't good," said Orange. He threw his boomerang at the robot, but it did minimal damage. "This robot is tougher than all the others."

"That observation is 100 true. THRASHERS, Attack!" Thrashers appeared, and went after them.

"LION ROAR, ATTACK!" shouted Red, and an image of a lion briefly flashed around him. A loud roar reverberated, as an explosion of translucent fire threw Thrashers in many directions. It hit Verilax-9 as well, but did minimal damage.

The jar began to flash, and then orbs came out of it. The colored orbs went after matching Rangers, and crashed into them.

"This is really nasty," said Green.

"Not as nasty as you think," said the jar. It then transformed into a monster. The jar served as its head. Its stomach-area was another jar, larger, with six eyes and a large smiling mouth. It had handles on either side, and wore large brown puffy pants. "I am the Man-of-Jar," he laughed.

"What eejit named you?" asked Blue.

"The same idiot that made me able to do THIS!" he laughed, as he fired blasts out of his eyes.

"This must stop." Yellow held up her club. "Quetzal power, TORNADO!" She started to glow, and quickly spun around. A tornado surrounded her, and then she crashed into Man-of-Jar, and threw him a great distance, into a lamppost.

"THAT DOES IT!" yelled Man-of-Jar. First a beam erupted from him, and a strange portal appeared above him. "You will all go there," he ordered. "And I have someone to make sure you do it!" He bent forward, and fired a skull from his top. The skull was wearing a black hat with a red hatband, and a white feather. It hovered, and then the rest of a skeleton appeared, wearing a black and red cape, and a red scarf around the neck.

"I am Bones," he said, with a distorted voice. He fired eye-blasts from his eyes, knocking them all down. "You seem to be losing. Here," he unscrewed his head. "Let me help you get a HEAD!" He tossed it up, and it spun. The Rangers and Man-Of-Jar were lifted off their feet, and then tossed through the portal. "Into the dimension with you, ALL OF YOU!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Rangers all landed on a mist-covered floor. Strange trees of all colors grew at odd angles. Cellophane flowers of yellow and green towered over their heads, yet there were no newspaper taxis.

The Rangers recovered. "LOOK OUT!" screamed Green, as Bones charged at them with a drawn sword with a blade that was glowing green.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" asked Blue.

"I served Rita, now I serve Talia. Either way, your doom is assured," explained Bones. The Rangers were then smashed by blasts from behind them.

"I'm still in the game, ladies and gentlemen," announced Man-of-Jar.

"What could be worse?" asked Red. To answer his question, an army of skeleton-men appeared. They wore black suits with skeletons on them, and they had skulls for heads. They carried swords.

Red fended them off with his spear. Blue slashed through them with his dirks. Green swung her blade, while Yellow clubbed them. Orange tossed his Dingo Boomerang at Man-Of-Jar, knocking him down. "Bones, help me!"

"Pathetic," sneered Bones. He disappeared. The Rangers ran towards Man-Of-Jar, only to be slashed.

"He's invisible," said Red.

"SPIRIT OF DINGO, SCENT OF THE DOOMED!" shouted Orange, and an image of a dingo flashed behind him. He then "sensed" Bones, and ducked the invisible sword, before slashing with his boomerang, making him visible, and his head fell off. It floated back onto his body.

"PYRAMID FORMATION," ordered Blue. The Rangers stood in a pyramid formation, and charged their blasters. They fired at Bones, who broke apart into pieces. Yellow and Green jumped off and rushed forward, stopping skeleton warriors in their way.

Green grabbed the head and wrapped the cape around it.

"Let go of him," yelled Man-Of-Jar, as he fired more powerful blasts. Green rushed towards him.

"There's only one way to get this from me!" shouted Green.

"With PLEASURE!" laughed Man-Of-Jar, as his eyes chared. He fired an energy ball, and Green threw the head at the blast, destroying both. The body of Bones blew up, as did the skeleton warriors, and the ground began to shake. Everyone was thrown back into Washington, D.C.

MW----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Rangers landed on their feet, and Man-Of-Jar appeared in front of them. He was severly beaten. A whack of Yellow's club caused him to fall backwards, and a strange stone orb ejected from him. Dodonga appeared. "Rangers, you know the drill, I hate doing this, but I don't have a choice. Here's a grenade!" He tossed it at Man-Of-Jar, and he grew.

The Rangers called their Zords, as usual. The Zords merged into the Mana Megazord. Man-Of-Jar fired more blasts, and the Megazord was knocked down. The Rangers all fell onto each other.

"We have to get it back up," said Yellow. It slowly did.

"Let's shake things up," suggested Red. "LION STOMP!" It lifted its red leg, and stomped while roaring, sending a shockwave along the ground, knocking Man-Of-Jar off his feet.

"I'm so sorry," laughed the creature, as he got up and ran towards the Megazord. The Mana-Sword was drawn. "I have to destroy you!"

"WRONG!" shouted the Rangers. "Mana-Sword, ENERGIZE!" It began glowing. "CRESCENT SLASH!" A slash of crescent energy destroyed the monster.

Verilax-9, who was nearby, teleported out.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Spaceship_

"They may have won, but I got some scrolls," screamed Talia.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Star Chamber, Two Days Later_

The Rangers were talking with Durgha, reminiscing their trip. "Something's odd," said Durgha. She touched the stone ball. It glowed white. None of the others could do it.

"I think it likes you," said Seann. "I'll be the best man, if you want to marry it!" They all laughed at that.

"LOOK!" said Durgha. There was writing on it. It looked like Bengali writing. She read it, but couldn't understand it.

"But that's Mayan," said Maria, understanding what Durgha was saying. "It says something about infusing it with lightning, at the North and South ends."

They attached wires to it, and gave it a low voltage jolt. It started glowing. A humanoid face appeared above it. It was blue and semi-transparent.

"I can't believe it," said Zotio.

"ZORDON?" asked Fetu.

"This is a recorded message, recorded just before I left the Earth. White powers thought gone are not. The users of the Mana Crystals, if they are to be found, could have some help. The original Mana Crystals were all sent away. If you have this, then five of them have been recovered. Powers of white have been buried, and can form into another Mana Crystal. There are several layers to this puzzle, lest it should fall into evil hands, despite the barriers. Know that the Orb of Light senses whoever is most worthy to once again become the Ranger of Light, the White Ranger. The second clue is under the light that is invisible, that will help you find where you need to go. Farewell, Rangers, and may the power protect you." It faded out.

"Light that's invisible? What kind of blarney is that?" asked Seann.

"Ultra-Violet," said Durgha. "Do you have any ultra-violet lamps here?" she asked Zotio.

"Yes we do."

Author's Notes: Is Durgha going to end up a White Ranger? And what will that entail? What about the weird dream? One thing for sure, Talia is not giving up. What's in those scrolls? Who knows?


	7. Misfortune of the Irish

Author's Warning: You all know the drill, but whatever isn't mine (including The Power Rangers, and Zordon, etc.) isn't mine.

**Power Rangers Mana Warriors**

_**Episode 7: Misfortune of the Irish**_

_Northern Savai'i, Samoa_

The entire group, including Zotio and Fetu, were having fun on the beach of a secluded lake on Mt. Silisili.

Seann was swimming out in the middle of the lake. Bubbles rose up around him. He was surprised – and splashed – when Maria surfaced on one side, in a yellow bikini, and Niu surfaced on the other, wearing a green sarong wrapped under her armpits. The too swam aside, and began a splashing contest. Seann laughed at it.

"I'm the better splasher," proclaimed Niu.

"No, I am," retorted Maria.

"I am."

She was given a big splash. "I am!"

The two were suddenly both splashed by Fetu, who was dressed in a manner similar to Niu. "No, I am."

"You got me splashed," exclaimed Seann. A big smile appeared on his face. With both hands, he created a colossal splash that hit all three of them. "You're just all wet!"

Soon everyone was splashing each other. After the commotion died down, they got out of the water, and challenged each other to a game of volleyball, girls against the boys. Zotio and Fetu were inexperienced, but they had determination.

MW----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Spaceship_

Riki-Tiki-Kali read one of the scrolls. "Yes, I shall summon an ancient monster. Brawl, Chopper, you will come with me."

"Alright," said Chopper. "Where to?"

"The people there call it Eire, or Ireland," explained Riki-Tiki-Kali. "There are forces that we can use."

MW----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere near Cork, Ireland_

Riki-Tiki-Kali was reading a map. "Hey, may I look at this?" asked Chopper.

"You are too feeble-minded to understand it," she said. "You are so stupid, I heard you count, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, Jack, Queen, King, Ace."

"Me droog isn't that stupid," corrected Brawl.

"Don't get me started on you," said Riki-Tiki-Kali. "I wish to summon the Piast."

She sat down under a tree, and began chanting, while playing the sitar and the tables. A large circle with a Celtic pattern appeared.

The ground shook, and a large serpent surfaced. It was brown with green stripes. It had a large mouth, and let out a roar.

"And now I must summon another monster," she announced. A purple symbol appeared on the ground. An odd-looking man with purple rubbery skin appeared. He had a red beard and hair, and wore a cocked green hat and a tattered green jacket, as well as green pants. He wore jewelry on the fingers of one hand, and carried a shillelagh, or Irish cane, in his other.

"Lack O'Luck at yer service," he introduced.

"You, Brawl, Chopper, go into town and cause mayhem. Piast, lay low until I tell you.

MW---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Star Chamber, Samoa, Later That Day_

"So," began Jerara to Seann, "Which girl do you prefer?"

"If you really must know," started Seann, "I –"

Alarms blared. Red lights flashed. "Rangers, we have a situation in Ireland," explained Fetu.

A globe appeared, and part of Ireland was flashing.

"That's Cork. Me family's there. We have to stop them. IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

The Rangers morphed, and then the two Star children sent them to a street corner along the edge of the city of Cork.

"Where are they?" asked Red.

A crowd of people rushed out of a pub, screaming. "Having a drink," commented Blue. They went in, to see Lack, Chopper, and Brawl smashing the place apart. The pub-keeper was tied to a chair. Brawl ran up to him with his cane. "I'm singing in the rain." He hit him. "Just singing in the rain!" He hit a previously unseen female hostage. "What glorious feeling, I'm-"

"In trouble again," finished Yellow.

"You!" screamed Brawl. "Ok, GET THEM!" Brawl turned his cane to 'chuck mode. A group of Thrashers appeared, that the Rangers easily plowed through.

"Don't act the maggot with me," warned Lack. He fought off Red with his Shillelagh blocking the spear, before he kicked him away.

Yellow was tangling with Brawl, who could wrap his 'chucks around her club to make it useless. Blue was fighting against Chopper, who had a pair of machetes.

"I love knife fights," said Chopper.

"Those aren't knives. THESE are knives," retorted Blue. He disarmed Chopper with them.

Orange came to help Yellow, but ducked the boomerang, which accidentally hit Yellow. "Sorry about that."

Green raised her blade, and swung at Lack, but he held out his hand, and a shamrock-shaped energy barrier flashed and deflected her swing. Orange tossed his boomerang at him, but it was also blocked.

"This place is too small," said Red, "let's take this outside!" The Rangers ran outside, and their enemies followed them.

Brawl's weapon was back in cane form. Brawl and Lack crossed their weapons, and intense green energy shot at the Rangers, knocking them down. "I'll finish this off," insisted Lack, "You be getting' along now!" The other two teleported out. "Here, have some pennies!" He threw glowing pennies that exploded on impact.

The Rangers all attacked him, but to no avail, as he put up the shield.

"Taste the Rainbow!" laughed Lack, as he held his hands in front of him, and a pair of spiraling rainbows slammed into the Rangers.

"Whoever he is, he isn't looking for his lucky charms," said Blue. "COMBINE WEAPONS!"

The Quetzal Club, Dingo Boomerang, Lion Spear, Stag Dirks, and Turtle Blade were combined, and then fired at Lack, shattering his shield. He yelled incoherently.

"We have to try something new," said Green. "I will activate my protection, Seann, ram me like a stag!"

"Right!"

"Spirit of the Turtle, Protect me!" said Green, as she assumed a fetal position. Green energy surrounded her.

"Stag Ram!" shouted Blue, as he bent his head down and charged at her. When he hit, she was sent flying at him, knocking him down. Dodonga appeared.

"I'd love to learn how to do the River-Dance, but orders are orders, I hate this, but if I don't – oops, I'm saying too much," said the timid henchman. He threw a grenade that made Lack O' Luck grow.

The Zords were summoned, and the Rangers teleported. Yellow flew over and dropped bombs from the Quetzal. Then Blue's Stag came over. The antlers started to glow, and a sphere appeared between them. It flew downwards, and a trail of energy ran towards Lack O' Luck, and exploded beneath him, throwing him into the air. He landed and glowed a bright green, before exploding.

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Spaceship_

Riki-Tiki-Kali played on her "stage." "Rangers," she spoke, while playing a fast tune, "the battle is not over. Piast will make your regret that you ever became Rangers." She laughed.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ireland_

"All right," shouted Red into the intercom system. Then they received a call from Zotio.

"Rangers, remain in your Zords, Talia's forces have summoned Piast, an ancient snake being."

"Piast?" asked Blue. "That snake will be sorry he slithered up to the Power Rangers!"

The ground shook Piast leapt from the ground, and threw itself at the Stag, knocking it over.

"Engage Warrior mode," said Red. It did so. He noticed the ground starting to form a small hill in one place. He turned towards there, and fired a flamethrower. It worked, as Piast leapt out, and was burnt. It screamed in agony. It retreated.

Green shook, as the Turtle Manazord was directly on top of Piast. It emerged and grabbed the Zord in its mouth. "TURTLE THUNDER!" she yelled, and the turtle became electrified, forcing it to let go.

"Let's combine," suggested Blue. The Rangers all shifted their controls to the correct position, and the Zords combined. The shell on the front of the Mana Megazord opened up. "Charge up," said the Rangers in unison, and they lifted up their right hands. Energy began building up. Piast raised again. "FULL POWER!" They said, and the antlers atop the Zord also charged up, with a ball between them. "FIRE!" The Rangers made a hammering motion with their right hands. A powerful rainbow beam shot out, and destroyed Piast.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Spaceship_

"AGAIN?" screamed Talia. "How am I supposed to take over the universe, when things like this keep happening?"

"Uh, you can't," said Chopper.

"You're not supposed to answer that."

"But you said –"

"That's a rhetorical question. That's when you already know the answer."

"But why?"

"Because that's what important people like me do. You're too simple to understand, far too simple."

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Star Chamber_

The stone ball was shone under ultra-violet light. A map appeared, what appeared to be Southeast Asia.

"And that means," Durgha said, looking at the map, "What I am looking for is in Malaysia!"

She touched the location. The ball shimmered and rippled. It glowed bright pink, and a rolled up piece of parchment came out. She examined it. "A map!"

"So you know where it is, the white powers," said Jerara.

"Look, something's happening," said Kakuti, pointing at the ball. Part of it opened up and spun around, and the ball turned into a darker kind of stone. Zordon's face briefly appeared. "You have the lock but not the key. The key is where there is lots of water, yet it is where there is no water."

"That's deep," said Seann.

"How can there be lots of water where there's no water?" asked Maria. "Do they mean an ice-cream store in a desert?" She laughed.

"We'll find out soon enough," said Durgha.

"It is exciting, though," commented Fetu, "having a sixth ranger. All groups had at least six at one time."

Author's Notes: And so continues Durgha's upcoming quest. Things are getting interesting. And still the question, who does Seann prefer? And does she prefer him? And soon, very soon….Durgha will obtain the powers.

Ra'akone


	8. Bad Night, Sour Dreams

What ain't mine, ain't mine. And the Fredditor is a cross between two monsters from movies!

**Power Rangers Mana Warriors**

_**Episode 8: Bad Night, Sour Dreams, Rangers!**_

_The Spaceship_

"I am fed up with this. The Rangers keep winning. That is NOT right," yelled Talia. "I, the great Talia Tulia, forced to be defeated, again and again. Do I wear an outrageous brown dress and have horns on my head? Did I spend most of my life in a Dumpster on the Moon? I did not." She rang a bell, and all her underlings came.

"You rang?" asked Chopper.

"My appy-polly-loggies," added Brawl, "we'll defeat them real horrorshow."

"Enough of that. Riki-Tiki-Kali, I have a question."

"Yes, _Rani_?" replied the multi-armed mongoose woman.

"Do you know anything about dreams?"

"Of course, they are but one of the many aspects of the mystical forces."

"Could you create a monster to disrupt the dreams of the Power Rangers? Maybe if we can't get to them, at least we could mess up their dreams, leave them psychologically drained, and them…" She pulled out an egg, and crushed it in her right hand. "Chopper, Brawl, clean this up."

"I will create a monster right away, Rani!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riki-Tiki-Kali played her instruments, while chanting. Glowing balls of energy appeared, and rushed into each other. Then a form appeared. He wore a yellow and red striped shirt, a pair of cargo pants, and a fedora. He had long dreadlocks and a strange mouth. He also wore lots of weaponry, and a glove with long, sharp claws on it.

"I am the Fredditor. The Rangers won't sleep well with me around. Bad night, Sour Dreams!" He teleported out.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Mansion_

An oak door led to Seann's room. Rows of lights lined the arched ceiling. From either way on the purple carpet, Niu and Maria arrived, wearing nightgowns. Maria was carrying a plate with mango, Niu brought a tall glass of coconut water. They looked at each other. They knocked at the door in unison. "Come in," said Seann.

They came in, seeing Seann asleep. They both grumbled, as they put down their items at the same time.

"Thanks girls," said Seann. The two both wanted Seann's heart.

They walked out, and immediately went off in different directions.

Soon everyone was asleep.

MW----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kakuti was running through the jungle. He came across a lion. He was dressed in his traditional garb, and he had a spear. He threw the spear at a lion, and it stuck in him._

"_Now you're defenseless," he heard. He turned around to see a face with dreadlocks on the side and a fedora atop it. The rest of the body appeared. "You are POWERLESS!"_

_He grabbed Kakuti with one hand, and prepared to slash him with the other, before a bright light flashed._

_MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Jerara was playing the didgeridoo. All of the sudden, it came to life, and teeth appeared. It latched onto him. The Fredditor appeared and laughed. "Scream in the key of agon-E, please!" There was a flash._

_MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Maria was back in her village, which was on fire. Her entire family was trapped, surrounded by burning planks. The face of the Fredditor formed in the flames. "You can't save them!" Another flash occurred._

_MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Niu was in her village, and she was being dragged into a house. "You belong to me," said an old man with a beer belly, long hair, and missing teeth. He was only wearing a red **lavalava**. "You are my wife!" She tried to run away, but a chain wrapped around her._

"_Going somewhere?" asked Fredditor's voice, as he appeared beside the old man. There was a flash._

_MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Seann was suddenly younger than he used to be. A gang of bullies surrounded him, and began beating him up. "That's it boys, make sure to get the pain distributed evenly," said the Fredditor. Another flash of light._

_MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Durgha was approached by her younger brother, Sanjay. He held up a pot. Snakes jumped out of it, and wrapped around her. Soon, cobras, kraits, and pythons were surrounding her. She was scared. Blasts of energy appeared from nowhere, sending the snakes into retreat. A figure of a sword appeared, except that the handle was talking. "Really, that isn't nice," he said with a slight British accent._

"_Hey, you're not allowed in here," said the Fredditor, as he appeared. He charged towards the sword, which began flying towards him. She could vaguely make out a tiger's head, but then there was a flash of light._

_MW-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Fetu and Zotio saw their mother being grabbed by a group of men who were entirely white, and had chest-plates with "Z" on them. She tried to struggle, but it was no use. They threw her into a vortex, and jumped after her. The Star siblings tried to run after them, but the Fredditor appeared. "Going somewhere?" he asked. "One, Two, I'm coming for you, three, four, lock your door, five, six, you're in a fix, seven, eight, you'll be up late, nine, ten, you won't sleep again!" He laughed. "What Zed ordered, and Rita started, so shall Talia complete!"_

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group were lethargic the next day, except for Durgha. "Something attacked me in my dream," said Kakuti. He described him.

"ME TOO!" shouted Maria.

"Even me," said Fetu. "The dream showed our mother, who is gone…"

"Did she die?" asked Seann.

"No, she was taken by Putties," explained Zotio.

"Putties?" asked Maria.

"Yes, they were servants of Zedd and Rita. They were created from clay, and very stupid, and couldn't even speak."

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere Else on Upolu_

The Fredditor stood atop a hill. A shimmering light appeared in front of him. Talia's face appeared. "Give me the report."

"I was able to enter the dreams to frighten them. Most of them, anyways."

"MOST of them?"

"Yes, that Indian girl, I tried entering her mind, a talking sword stopped me."

"Talking sword? Are you losing it?"

"No, that is what happened. It makes no sense."

"Be thankful she isn't a ranger, or I would have your HEAD!"

"Yes."

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Mansion_

A radio report was playing. The islands of Upolu, Savai'i, Manono, and Apolima were suffering from an unusual number of people afflicted with nightmares, and many of them not having enough sleep. Many of them reported seeing a strange monster.

"I think we know who this is," said Fetu. Her star started to glow. An image of the Fredditor appeared in front of her.

"Who is that?" asked Kakuti.

"Looks like something from a horror movie," said Seann.

"I think that's the idea," said Zotio.

The radio went dead, and then a message played. "I am the Fredditor. You will live in terror, and no Rangers can save you."

"That's where they're wrong," said Seann.

"Just remember, be careful," said Fetu.

"And I may have a way to counteract his effects," suggested Durgha.

"Alright," said Kakuti. "It's Morphin' Time! Red Lion!"

"Orange Dingo!"

"Yellow Quetzal!"

"Green Turtle!"

"Blue Stag!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere by a Main Road, Upolu_

"I'm so happy you could make it, Rangers," said the Fredditor. "Did you like my dreams? Take a look at me, this is the last time you'll see me, before your demise." He disappeared.

All the Rangers suddenly fell to the ground, hearing a ringing in their heads. They had dreams flying in their heads.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Star Chamber_

Alarms sounded. "Oh no," said Fetu. She looked at the viewing globe. "The Rangers are in danger."

"I see," said Durgha, "the Fredditor is invading their minds."

"We have to see what can be done," said Zotio.

"I'll patch something calming into their emergency communication circuits," decided Durgha. She turned three dials and pushed two buttons. A disc of classical Indian music played. Then she pressed two buttons.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Battle_

The Rangers slowly got up. Three orange dots in a triangular pattern appeared on Blue's helmet.

"Seann, DUCK!" screamed Green. She threw herself at him to force him out of the way. A powerful multi-colored blast instantly struck where the dots were, causing a colossal explosion.

"What is that thing?" asked Orange.

"Whatever it is, it's on YOU now, Maria," said Red, as he pushed her out of the way, and another blast fired.

"I'll do what I did before, Spirit of the Dingo, assist me," said Orange. He had heightened senses, and he was able to "see" the Fredditor, preparing his shoulder-mounted gun. He tossed his Boomerang, and the invisibility and the gun were knocked out of him.

"I'm not THAT easy to defeat, Rangers!" He produced a foot-long metal spear that extended to five feet, and threw it at the Rangers. It injured all of them.

"That's sharp," said Blue.

"I can play the sharp game with him," said Orange, as he tossed his Boomerang.

"So can I," said Red, throwing his spear. The two weapons hit him.

"I have a better idea," snapped the Fredditor, as he tossed a flat serrated disk at them. It hit them all, and then came back. "But I prefer to get up close and personal," he added, as he charged at all of them, slashing with his clawed hand. "I see this battle as a net loss, FOR YOU!"

He produced a smaller gun, and fired an energized net at them, trapping them. He them took another one of the flexible spears. He laughed as he looked at the helpless Rangers.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Spaceship_

An image of the mayhem appeared on a wall.

"Finally," yelled Talia, "A monster that can do what none of you could do!" She stared at Mayhem, Verilax-9, Chopper, Brawl, and Riki-Tiki-Kali.

"He may not win," warned Riki-Tiki-Kali, "and don't forget, _Rani_, I created him"

"He is winning, don't be ridiculous. You better take notes!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Battle_

Red held up his hands. "CLAWS OF THE LION!" he shouted.

"Can it," shouted Fredditor, as a group of Thrashers appeared. "I am about to make some Ranger kebab!"

"NO!" Glowing energy claws appeared on Red's fingers, and the net was ripped apart, despite the electrical shocks he received. He charged at the Fredditor, and the two clashed with their weapons.

The other Rangers were fighting Thrashers. Blue kicked a couple simultaneously, and then turned around and struck another with his Dirks. Green slashed another one, only to be ambushed by an Android. She jumped and spun around to kick it.

Yellow and Orange were fighting back-to-back against other Thrashers, with a couple of Androids among them.

The Fredditor was using a spear for hand-to-hand, but so was the Red Ranger. He was able to kick down Red, and slash him, before throwing his spear, and hitting three Rangers and an Android.

"One more hit," said Yellow, "and it's _adios_!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Spaceship_

"Dondonga, go down there, ensure that the Fredditor wins," ordered Talia.

"I was afraid you'd say that," replied Dodonga, as he prepared a grenade, and teleported.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Battle_

The Rangers were finally winning, and they formed a pyramid formation. They charged up and fired, hitting the Fredditor. Dodonga appeared, and fired blasts from his eyes, knocking them onto the ground.

"That hurts," said Yellow.

"I wish I didn't have to do that, but I'm bound to Talia," he said.

"Why?" asked Blue.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"Why can't you just leave her?" asked Orange.

"I can't tell you that, either."

"I walked right into that one."

"And since you're still here and not letting the Fredditor win, I have to do this, or else Talia will…oh, I'm not allowed to tell you that part either!" He tossed a grenade at the Fredditor. There was an explosion, steam, and growth.

"I am your biggest nightmare," boasted the Fredditor, as he slashed downwards with his claw-hand, knocking down the Rangers in the process.

The Rangers wasted no time calling in their Zords and teleporting into them.

The Lion Manazord transformed into Warrior Mode, and attacked the Fredditor. The two clashed, before the Fredditor slashed with his claws, and added a roundhouse kick. Blue moved his Stag into position. He activated a switch. "TURBO RAM!" he shouted, as the Stag glowed, and charged at the Fredditor, ramming him with colossal force.

"That IT?" asked the Fredditor, as he prepared his shoulder-mounted gun. "Eat Plasma!" A powerful plasma blast hit the Stag, knocking it backwards.

"NO!" yelled Yellow, as she flew in with the Quetzal. "You'll pay! TORNADO WING STRIKE!" Her Zord spun and dove at him, striking him hard. His face was bruised. He held out his claw-less wrist, and fired sharp tuning-fork shaped projectiles at all the Zords. Sparks and snoke were the result. He then tossed his disk blade at the Stag.

"Gravity Hold," shouted Green, as the eyes of the Turtle glowed green, and a concentrated beam was fired. The disk turned at an odd angle and lost its forward momentum. It dropped.

"That's not nice," said the Fredditor.

"Neither is THIS," said Blue, as the Stag recovered. "MANA MEGAZORD!"

The zords combined, and the Mana Blade appeared. "CRESCENT SLASH!" The sword was swung up and down while energized, and energized crescents sliced the Fredditor.

"No fair, I'm supposed to be the slasher!" He crumpled to the ground and exploded.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Spaceship_

"I can't believe it," said Talia. "This close…THIS CLOSE! But the Rangers won again."

"I have worse news for you Rani," came the frantic voice of Riki-Tiki-Kali. "There will soon be a sixth Ranger. The powers are calling out to her."

"This will not do. When she heads out, you and Dodonga will stop her. Take the Trans-Dimensional Key, Dodonga will be pleased to see some of his family, who will help you, if they know what is good for you. And I shall create a distraction. The Rangers must not be able to help her."

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Star Chamber_

"I've found a few new clues from this thing," said Durgha. "Although one of them for finding the key doesn't seem that helpful. I have to find an indoor oasis with great power in the worst desert, the key lives, that's part of the message."

"There's only one place that can refer to," said Zotio. "The Temple of Power in the Desert of Despair."

"That is within the Gobi Desert in Asia," said Fetu.

"And the place I go afterwards is the island of Borneo, most likely in the Malaysian part."

"I am pleased that you've figured it out, but then again, you are the smart one."

The Rangers came in. "Rangers," began Durgha. "I have to look for powers. I know where. The key is somewhere in China or Mongolia. The place I will use it is in Malaysia. That's what Zordon is saying."

"If the white powers are what I think they are," began Zotio, "then you, Dhurga, will follow in the footsteps of one of the greatest Rangers of the recent period."

"I can't believe it," said Seann.

"I'm proud of you," said Jerara.

"I'm happy for you," added Maria.

"_Amene_ to that," said Niu.

The Rangers exchanged goodbyes with Durgha. They had no idea that she may come back … as a Ranger.

Author's Notes: I don't think they said where the Desert of Despair was, but I thought that within the Gobi Desert would be ideal. And in case you're wondering, YES, a certain character will make an appearance next chapter. As for the Rangers, they'll be fighting in Las Vegas, with the highest stakes anyone's ever had to deal with.

Ra'akone


	9. Tiger Tiger Burning Bright: Part 1

Note: You all know the drill. What isn't mine, isn't mine.

**Power Rangers Mana Warriors**

_**Episode 9: Tiger, Tiger, Burning Bright – Part One**_

_The Star Chamber_

"I'm ready," said Durgha. She stood there, dressed in white pants, a white tunic, and a shawl around her head. "Just in case I have to actually walk through the desert."

"Unfortunately, you'll have to," explained Zotio. "There are distortion fields in the Desert of Despair. We can pull you out, but we can't push you in. We can only send you as far as the border. And don't forget this." He tossed her a large bottle of water. "You'll need it."

"Thank you."

"And take this," said Fetu, as she gave her another bottle, but there was a map attached to it by an elastic band. "Nothing special about the water, but the map will guide you to the Temple. It is hidden in a mountain. The first of the new Power Rangers went there for new powers. The guardian of the temple is named Ninjor. He created the Dinosaur and the Ninja Power Coins."

"Should we go with her?" asked Kakuti. "I know I'm from plains, not the desert, but…"

"The Rangers are needed here," said Fetu. "I am sure they will attack today. As soon as they know what Durgha is after, they will send someone to distract you."

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Spaceship_

"It is time," said Riki-Tiki-Kali, as she and Dodonga approached Talia.

"Then go to the Earth and stop her. I shall head to…LAS VEGAS!" declared Talia. "There was a monster that Zedd never had a chance to use. I shall use it."

They all teleported out.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ruby Rachel's, The Strip, Las Vegas_

Ruby Rachel's was supposedly a diner and a bar, that just happened to have a poker table and a few slot machines in one corner. Of course, that was where the lion's share of the money came, and at least one slot machine had someone at it all the time.

Talia walked in. "Pardon me ma'am, the funny costume contest is TOMMOROW!"

"I didn't come here for that," said Talia. "I came hre for THIS!" She waved her scepter at the card table. Lightning danced, and then a few cards flew off and flashed. They formed a strange monster, who wore black and white, had a jester's cap, and what looked like a poker hand at his neck, the head was sticking through the "Joker" card, naturally. His "hand" included an Ace of Spades, a Joker, an Eight of Diamonds, a King of Diamonds, and a Three of Spades. The people inside ran for the exits.

"Poker Face, reporting for duty," said the monster, with a laugh in the voice. "Are you working for Lord Zedd?"

"Hate to tell you this, Lord Zedd is no longer around. I am now the only evil name in town."

"I suppose you expect me to believe that."

"Well, believe that there's a group of five Rangers."

"That's nice. I will deal with them, and then they will all fold, when my attack is trumped up!" A few Thrashers appeared.

"So you and them cause mayhem in this city. Then they shall come."

"I will!" He laughed. "This will be so much fun."

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Star Chamber_

Alarms sounded. "You were right," said Jerara. "So where's the action?"

"In Las Vegas, Nevada, USA," said Fetu. The Viewing Globe was activated. "That's odd. That looks like Poker Face, one of Lord Zedd's creations. But so was the Man-Of-Jar. The Rangers of this generation never got to fight Poker Face, because Zedd and Rita were first chased out by the Machine Empire, and then they lost their evil when Zordon met his demise."

"But he was dangerous, from what I know," said Zotio. "He even has a connection with some of the other monsters, who he can bring back at will. You may have your work cut out."

"All right," said Seann. "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! BLUE STAG!"

"GREEN TURTLE!"

"YELLOW QUETZAL!"

"ORANGE DINGO!"

"RED LION!"

The Rangers were sent to Las Vegas.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Gobi Desert, China/Mongolia border_

Durgha beamed in. "How will I know where the Desert of Despair is?" She walked forward. She heard the moaning of voices. "Right, that's how." She looked around. She noticed the vegetation, what little there was, was different in the "Despair" side than in the Gobi. There was even cactus in the Despair Desert. "I'd love to stay and study the flora and fauna, but I have some ranger-ing to do." She looked at her map. "First I must determine where about I am." She looked at the sky, while avoiding the sun. She also did some rough calculations in her head. She was at the south side. She walked north. A low moan was heard. She looked at the map, and saw a boulder. She saw the boulder on the ground, so she knew where to go.

"TURN BACK!" yelled a shrill female voice. Durgha shrugged it off as an illusion.

A mixture of sitar and tabla music wafted through the air. Another illusion, she thought.

A short distance away, with a protective tarp above her, Riki-Tiki-Kali was making the music. Dodonga was sitting next to her. A wind picked up, and she smiled. "You will leave this desert, or else!"

Durgha walked, and a sandstorm picked up. She shielded her eyes as she soldiered on.

The sandstorm increased in intensity. A laughing entered the air.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Las Vegas_

The Rangers found Poker Face and a group of Thrashers going on a rampage. The Thrashers fought with jagged double-ended lances.

"The stakes are high, for you, Rangers," giggled Poker Face. Spiked clubs appeared in his hands. "You will soon be bust!"

"NEVER!" yelled Orange. "DINGO DASH!" He glowed and ran at Poker Face, slashing all Thrashers in the way. He swung at Poker Face, but was deflected.

He was clubbed, with sparks flying.

"NO!" yelled Green. She clashed against a few Thrashers. She was suddenly hit by blasts. She saw a purple Thrasher with glowing orbs that were hovering around its hands. It launched more blasts. She whipped out her gun, and fired a few shots.

Yellow and Blue gathered around Poker Face, who was about to club the Orange Ranger again.

"I will club YOU!" Yellow swung her Quetzal Club down upon Poker Face, knocking him to the ground. He got up, and Blue brought down his Dirks, disarming him. Orange recovered, and the three hit him with punches and kicks.

"Ouch, that is hurting," screamed Poker Face. "NOT!" He swung his hand at all three of them, and hit. Then he produced two handfuls of cards in fan formation. The other Rangers surrounded him, the Thrashers all but defeated. "Pick a card, ANY card!" He threw them at the Rangers, and they all exploded, knocking them to the ground. "I'd love to stay and watch you lose, but I have more pressing issues. I'll DEAL with you all later!" Glowing versions of the suit symbols surrounded him, and then they, and him, disappeared.

"This is bloody great," screamed Blue. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"DIE!" screamed a voice. The Rangers turned around to see Mayhem, Verilax-9, and a group of Androids. Some of them were orange, others were green.

"PREPARE FOR TERMINATION," announced Verilax-9. All of the Androids, including him, opened up their faces. Some of them shot glowing orbs, some shot beams, and Verilax-9 shot glowing rings. The ground exploded around them, and they were thrown onto rubble.

"Since you're down," began Mayhem, "you may as well STAY there!" He plunged his sword into the ground, and it glowed. Snake-like patterned of energy slithered in all directions, hurting the Rangers when they were too close.

"We must not give up," said Red, as he struggled to his feet.

"I won't give up," said Orange, as he did likewise.

"Neither will we," said Yellow and Green, who sprung to their feet.

"You'll win over my dead body," said Blue.

"That is kind of the idea," said Mayhem, as his antlers started to glow.

"DIVE TO THE SIDES," shouted Blue, as he dove to the left. Others did likewise, and Green was even rolling. The energy attack missed them.

"You're no fun," said Mayhem. "Androids, attack! You'll find that these Androids are not the pushovers that the Thrashers are."

"Bring it on," shouted Blue. The Rangers made their weapons appear. They clashed with the Androids, who fought with wrist-blades and arm-cannons.

"DINGO FRENZY!" shouted Orange, as he slashed in countless directions with his Boomerang.

"STAG CHARGE!" shouted Blue, as he charged forward with his antlers energized, and slammed into Mayhem.

"LION ROTOR," added Red, as he spun his spear, and flew forward at Mayhem and Verilax-9, hitting them both.

"You haven't won," explained Verilax-9.

"We were just a diversion," said Mayhem.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mongolia_

The sandstorm finally subsided. Durgha continued on. In the distance she saw the mountain. She stopped for a sip of water.

A short distance away, Riki-Tiki-Kali was watching through binoculars. "She is getting too close. You shall see some of your tribe, Dodonga, because they shall help us." She held up the key with her top-most right hand. She began to chant, and it glowed. A portal appeared in front of her. "General Taurus, send forth Groups Five and Copper."

A dark shadowy figure could be seen through the other side. "As our empress Talia commands!" Then more figures could appear, and they rushed through. They were all of Dodonga's race. Some of them were dressed like Dodonga, and some of them wore loincloths and sarongs, revealing that the rest of their bodies were generally humanoid, only their head, tails, hands, and feet weren't. There was only a handful of females among them. Some of them carried weapons, and some of them carried tools.

"What does Talia wish for?" recited one of them, in a monotone voice.

"You shall all be teleported, and I shall distract her. You must prepare traps, she must not enter the mountain." She chanted, and her jewel glowed. It shot a beam at all of them, including Dodonga, and they disappeared.

Further ahead, Durgha was surprised by a sudden earthquake. A huge rift opened in front of her. She turned around, just in time to see another rift open behind her. Pieces of platform rose and sank and turned in erratic manners. Flames erupted.

"You can do this," she told herself. She jumped onto another platform, then another, but she slipped, and as she recovered, she dropped the map. It burst into flames. She hoped the mountain ahead was the one.

"You must not quit," came a voice, a voice she thought she heard in a dream of hers. "Are you the next white tiger, or a clown?"

"I AM NOT A CLOWN," screamed Durgha, as she jumped onto more platforms. A few of the ones behind her collapsed. She could make out figures in the distance doing some kind of work. She leapt forward, and just barely grabbed the cliff's edge. She felt the heat as she struggled to climb out. As she did, small pieces of rock slipped out. She had to keep going. Just as she made it out, the walls started sliding back together.

She continued. Most of the figures were gone.

As she approached, she saw Dodonga, standing there, holding a staff with a large STOP sign at the end.

"I cannot allow you to go any further," he announced.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Our Empress, Talia, does not want you entering the mountain. I don't really like to do this, but I have no choice, my people have no choice, they are…oops, I shouldn't go off blabbing about our slavery like this, Talia would hate that. If you take one more step, then things will not go very well." Durgha took a step forward. He fired eyeblasts around her. "I had to do that, to warn you. We've set up traps, and I wouldn't want to see you dead, although Talia would disagree. Farewell!" He beamed out.

She ran forward. Something told her to jump. She did, just as something exploded. Great, she thought, a minefield. How do I disable this?

"Trust your instinct as much as your knowledge," told the voice, "there is no time to rig up an invention." There also weren't the usual signs of a minefield. The ground was gravelly and pebbly, and uneven, therefore there was no way to tell where a mine could be by that method. A blast exploded behind her. She saw that those of Dodonga's race were pursuing her. There were even a couple of grunts in loincloths who were pulling a chariot that Riki-Tiki-Kali was seated upon.

She started running, missing explosions most of the time, but one went off in front of her, blowing pebbles at her. Another explosion made her fall over, scraping her arms. She was back up. Soon she was at the mountain. Riki-Tiki-Kali waved her hands, and all the remaining devices exploded, giving her entourage an unobstructed passage.

She ran along the mountain, as a group of Grunts took off after her. She ran between a couple of rocks into a small clearing in the mountain, which in turn led to a cave. She entered, and saw it was dark.

Outside, the grunts put up makeshift barricades.

"Begin drilling," ordered Riki-Tiki-Kali, "if she does not come out, we go in!"

Durgha walked through the dark cave and slipped on a piece of smooth ground. She then tripped on a rock, and headed towards a wall. She didn't hit it, but went through it, and on the other side, she was in a bright garden. She looked around in awe. She walked around, and found a passageway. The passageway wasn't as cheery as the garden, and led to a closed gate. She tried pushing and pulling it, but nothing happened. She tapped on it, and it opened. On the other side was a blue pot, and numerous candles. She looked at the pot. It felt light. She shook it.

"Be careful there," came a voice from inside the jar.

"I am looking for Ninjor," she said.

"Maybe I know of him, maybe I don't," said the male voice. She laughed. It reminded her of Marvin the Martian from those cartoons she saw.

"I came here to look for a key."

"Do I look like a locksmith, lady?"

"I have to find the White Mana powers!"

"Who cares?"

"Can you at least tell me where Ninjor is?"

"I never heard of him."

"I didn't come here to be insulted."

"Then where do you usually go?"

"Ninjor isn't here, I don't have time for this." She turned to leave.

"Just one moment young lady." She turned around, and saw a robotic-looking man in a blue metallic ninja outfit, with an N in a circle emblem. "I am Ninjor. Now why are you in my temple?"

"I need the key to the White Mana powers."

"Sorry, I can't help you."

"But Zotio and Fetu said…"

"Not interested!"

"The planet is in trouble."

"Not my problem! No dastardly villains will ever be able to enter my sanctuary, now if you excuse me, I was in the middle of a nice long nap. In fact, you interrupted a dream."

"When you're proven wrong, you'll be sorry," said Durgha. "I guess my five friends will have to do without me."

"Wait," said Ninjor. "Five friends? I knew you would say that. You are true of heart, and worthy of being a Power Ranger. Now listen to what I shall tell you. I am thousands upon thousands of years old. I created the original Power Coins for Earth. I also created Power Coins for a few other planets. There was a Power Coin NOT created by me. It was the coin of light, the Tigerzord. It was thought for certain that those powers were gone. Just before he left, Zordon informed me that the Coin was converted into a Crystal, and that it should be given to one of the Mana Warriors."

"Did you also make the Mana Crystals?"

"No I didn't. I would have loved to, but that's way beyond me. They came from ancient powers of spirits and powers known by peoples on Earth. They were hidden in an asteroid until needed."

"So may I ask where the key is?"

"In the garden, it is in the water, but you will not get wet. The key is needed to obtain the White Mana powers."

"Thank you, Ninjor."

"And since you are true of heart, I shall give you something else. Hold up your hands."

Durgha did so. She felt a strange energy rush through her. There was a flash of light. She was wearing an ornate sari with different patterns on it, and she had a symbol on her forehead. It was a symmetrical jagged claw. She looked at herself in a mirror, and saw she had longer hair than usual. She pointed at the symbol on her forehead.

"Oh, that's the symbol of the White Tiger power. In the form you are in now, you are much like the goddess of your people that you share your name with, Durgha. And like the other Durgha, you to shall ride a tiger to fight against the most nefarious villains and stop their dastardly deeds. But first you must find the key. Farewell, Durgha!"

"Farewell, Ninjor!"

She left the chamber and walked around. She felt every river and every pool with her hands, but they were wet. Until she came to one last body of water. She felt the river that fed it, and it was wet. But the lake itself didn't feel wet. She walked in. Surprisingly, she was able to breath under this "water." However, she still had some of the buoyancy expected in actual water. So she went "swimming" under. She felt along the walls, expecting to find a secret door or something.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Outside_

Workers with drills and picks continued to wear away at the rock. Riki-Tiki-Kali began playing the drums, while shouting "faster." They tried to work faster. "We shall claim the powers for ourselves. Only someone with powers could stop us, and the Rangers are busy." She had premonitions that she might fail, but she forced them to the back of her mind.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Spaceship_

Talia opened a communication channel with Poker Face. "Yes, your Majesty?"

"I want those Rangers, and I want them dead, do you understand?"

"I sure do, they will fold. And I have some friends to make sure that they do."

"Excellent!"

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Temple_

Durgha swam into a secret passage. At the end, was a glowing cylinder with grooves in it. Atop it, was a small tiger's paw. She took it and smiled.

"There you are, Durgha," said Ninjor. "Someone's trying to break into the temple!"

"Then I'll just have to stop them," said Durgha, full of confidence.

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Las Vegas_

A floor show with dancers in skimpy outfits was crashed by Poker Face. He produced a cane, and aimed it at the audience, and fired blasts like a machine gun.

"Wrong way," said Orange, as he and the other Rangers arrived. Poker Face turned around, and blasted them all with his cane-gun. Then he fired energy blasts from his eyes, while laughing.

"I have some friends I'd like you to meet," announced Poker Face. He produced four enormous cards. There was an Ace of Spades that had a picture of a monster that had a length of golden tubing around an eye for its head. There was a King of Diamonds, that was a monster with a change purse for its head. The Queen of Hearts, which was also present, had a feminine monster with prominent lips, and a head that looked like a lipstick tube. The last one was a Jack of Clubs, and it had a monster that was metallic and looked like many keys joined together.

"Pipe-Brain, Purse-Head, Lip-Syncher, Gate-Master, ARISE!" The cards energized, and then turned into the monsters depicted.

"I thought I saw a couple of these monsters before," said Blue.

"You should have, they were servants of Lord Zedd," said Poker Face. "And now they shall ensure your doom."

"A Red Ranger killed me, and now I shall do likewise," said Pipe-Brain, as he extended a long flexible pipe and wrapped around Red. He fired energy blasts from his eye at the Ranger.

"You'd fight," said Purse-Brain, "but you're TIED UP!" He fired high-tension dental-floss that wrapped around Orange.

"Yellow," said Poker Face. "The stakes are higher, ANTE UP!" He threw exploding cards at her.

Green and Blue rushed to help her.

"Stay and hear me SING!" shouted Lip-Syncher, before attacking Green with a powerful sonic attack.

Blue was charged at by Gate-Keeper, who had roller-blades. Attached to his arms were heavy keys used as blades. "You'll have to UNLOCK the secret to beating me, chump!"

The Rangers were in trouble.

_To be continued_…

Author's Notes: Poker Face is based on a monster from the Japanese Dai-Rangers, but he never made it to Power Rangers. I had to come up with a name for him, so I chose Poker Face. The original monster also resurrected those four monsters. As for Durgha, she's in for a fight…or two. And soon there'll be a Sixth Ranger…


	10. Tiger Tiger Burning Bright: Part 2

Warning: What isn't mine, isn't mine. Need we say more?

**Power Rangers Mana Warriors**

_**Episode 10: Tiger Tiger, Burning Bright – Part Two**_

_Las Vegas_

The Rangers were losing to them. Red focused, and tried to cut through the pipe with his spear. "Don't even try, it's not worth it," laughed Pipe-Brain.

"What if I try?" asked Orange, as he got a hand free and tossed his Dingo Boomerang at the pipe that was wrapped around Red, severing it.

"This isn't YOUR battle," said Pipe-Brain, as an eye appeared at the end of his length of pipe, and it released an intense flame at Orange, burning him but destroying the floss around him.

"Are you an idiot?" asked Purse-Head.

"You should talk, you have a purse for a head!"

"You have a pipe for a brain!"

"YOU WILL NOT FIGHT EACH OTHER!" barked Poker Face. "Fight THEM! THEM!" He faced them and yelled in a half-laughing manner.

Yellow used this opportunity to go help Blue, hitting Lip-Syncher on the way with her club. She jumped up. "QUETZAL POWER KICK," she yelled, and then she struck the Gate-Keeper with a powerful energy-laced kick that knocked him off his feet.

"That hurt," shouted Gate-Keeper.

"I know," said Yellow. "My name is Maria, remember that when we defeat you."

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mongolia_

Durgha emerged from the mountain to see the group. "_Namaste_," she greeted, in the traditional Indian way, with her hands held together in front of her face.

"What do you want?" barked Riki-Tiki-Kali.

"You wish to invade the temple. You are not allowed!"

"I answer only to the _Rani_ Talia Tulia, Queen of the Universe, Empress of Evil."

"You should realize that you haven't won, and you won't win."

"Where other forces of evil have failed, we shall triumph. I saved my forces from annihilation, and now, victory shall be ours."

"I don't think so," said Durgha.

"Siulos, ATTACK!"

The Siulos, including Dodonga, all readied their weapons, in some cases swords, in some cases, construction tools. A Siulo with a pair of hammers attacked from behind. She dodged the blows, and then hit him with a couple of punches. Another Siulo waled towards her with her eyes glowing. She held out a hand, and a wheel-shaped projectile leapt out, hitting the Siulo, knocking him down. She leapt forward. She found a trio of Siulo men armed with power drills, rushing at her.

"You disobeyed our master, now you must suffer, that is her rule," came a voice from behind her. She turned around to see a female Siulo, with pink fur on her face, dressed in a light pink nightgown-like dress, and a crown of flowers. "Sorry for this." She held her hands out, and pink energy built up. Durgha focused and jumped backwards, just as the energy erupted. The drill-men were hit instead. She appeared on top of a drilling machine that was drilling into the mountain. The same Siulo fired blasts at her again, but missed, hitting the fuel tank instead. It exploded, destroying that machine and the one next to it, and throwing Siulo in many different directions.

"IDIOTS!" screamed Riki-Tiki-Kali. "Now it will take days to break into the Temple."

"Nobody is breaking into this temple," said a voice. She looked around to see Ninjor standing there. "Now go home, evil-doers, or I will get very angry!"

"YOU!"

"Yes, 'tis I, NINJOR!"

"You shall not deny our Rani. There are powers that belong to us."

"And you shall release the slaves!" A few Siulo had Durgha caught in a net. Dodonga prepared to fire eye blasts, but she teleported a short distance away. "You have no chance at getting either the temple nor Durgha, so surrender, or you will have to face I, NINJOR!"

"Those slaves will not be released. You will DIE!" She stood up, and held out her hands. Swords appeared in two of them. She rushed at Ninjor, who drew his blade. Despite being outbladed, he was able to block all her attacks. She threw in a few punches, and even a couple of kicks.

"No villain or villainess has ever triumphed!"

"SHUT UP!" She swung with a couple of swipes, and knocked him down. She didn't notice Durgha behind her.

"TIGER STRIKE!" she yelled, as her fist began to glow, and she struck with white light. Riki-Tiki-Kali was sent down to the ground.

"Now do you surrender?" asked Ninjor. "Will you release the slaves?"

"That would be an INSULT!" screamed Riki-Tiki-Kali. Her stone started to glow, and then she and all the Siulo disappeared.

"Thank you, Ninjor," said Durgha.

"Thank you as well, you tricked them into destroying their own drill equipment. And now, you must continue your quest. Farewell, Durgha!"

"Thank you, Farewell to you to!" Durgha activated a communicator. She heard Fetu's voice. "Please send me to Malaysia, I have the key."

Moments later she was gone.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Las Vegas_

The Rangers were finally winning, and the monsters retreated outside, to a nearby park. The Rangers pursued them. "I think I found some of your change," said Purse-Head, as his head opened up. "Here, have some coins!" He tossed coins that were heavy for their size, knocking the Rangers down.

"And I shall give you some LIP!" laughed Lip-Syncher, as she produced a giant lip-shaped boomerang, that she threw at the Rangers, knocking them down once again.

Gate-Keeper made some chains appear, and threw them at the Rangers.

"I don't like this, they're metal," said Orange.

"Exactly," said Pipe-Brain, "and besides electricity, what else goes through metal?"

"Heat!"

"EXACTLY!" With that, he activated his flamethrower, and delivered intense heat. Blue focused, and tried to cut through the chains with his Dirks. He was successful. Green did likewise with her blade. The Rangers were free.

"Let's get it together," suggested Blue. Yellow held out her club, Red stabbed a spear through it, acting as a support. Orange attached his boomerang. Blue attached the dirks to the sides. And Green attached her blade. "READY?" The weapon started to glow. "AIM!" It was aimed at Poker Face. "FIRE!" It was fired. The other monsters jumped near him, so they were hit as well.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Spaceship_

"The scrolls have indicated something left behind on the moon," announced Verliax-9. "Team Gamma has found it." Talia was presented with a staff with a simple shaft, but a ring shaped end with a large red jewel.

"A Moon Staff," said Talia. "That was Rita's favorite type." She crossed the two staves in front of her, and chanted. They started to glow, and then formed into a merged staff, with the snake around the shaft and a crystal ball at the head, but it also had the giant ring with the red orb. "I have more power now." She made a view of the fight below appear. The Rangers looked confident when they used their combined weapon, but the Gate-Keeper retaliated by firing keys at them from all of the locks that were part of him. "As much as I hate Rita, I now have some of her powers in addition to my own. If any other staves are found, they must be combined!"

"Affirmative!"

"And now I shall do something reminiscent of Rita, except that I shall be victorious."

She walked down a staircase, and went to an open balcony. She looked down at the Earth, and focused. "MAGIC WAND, MAKE MY MONSTERS GROW!" she shouted, as she threw her staff, and it flew through space.

It landed on the Earth, and both orbs glowed, and lightning raced downwards. A fissure shifted beneath the monsters, and steam erupted. The monsters became enormous.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Malaysia_

Durgha, reverted to normal form, walked along a high rope bridge, crossing over a stretch of jungle. She continued along it. "Dammit, I'm a scientist, not Indiana Jones," she said. "Or Lara Croft," she added.

She came across a river, then came to a cliff that held up one end of the rickety span. As she approached the end, the bridge shook. She turned around, to see Dodonga there. "I'll help you back, but if you go forward, I'll have no choice but to saw the bridge, and possibly make you plummet to your doom, that's Talia's orders." He brandished a hacksaw.

"No, I'm going," said Durgha, as she picked up some speed, and the bridge wobbled as a result. Dodonga felt queasy, but he didn't want to offend his superiors.

"STOP IT!" he yelled. Durgha paid no attention. Dodonga began sawing through the rope railings. Moments later, the bridge snapped, and Dodonga teleported away. Durgha swung towards the cliff face, and used her feet to lessen the impact. She was at an odd angle, but determined to climb up the bridge remains. At the top, she hoisted herself up onto the cliff. She smiled as she saw what lay in front of her. It was a flat-topped mountain she was on, with a large pile of pebbles in the middle.

She began pushing pebbles aside. She saw a slot, that she could fit the key into. She did so. Tremors rocked the ground. A staircase opened downward, and a large beam of light came out of one side of the mountain. She went to the steps, but was stopped by a sudden attack of Thrashers.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Las Vegas_

"We need the Mana Zords," shouted Blue, and they all held up their right hands. The Stag, Turtle, Quetzal, Dingo, and Lion arrived, and the Rangers teleported into their cockpits.

"Enaging Warrior Mode," said Red. The Lion assumed its humanoid form.

"Check THIS out," said Blue, as his Stag also assumed a humanoid form. "Bring it on!"

"DEAL with this," said Poker Face, as he threw cards at the warriors. Rather than exploding, these ones were incendiary.

"Well my attack is THE BOMB," shouted Yellow, as she flew over Poker Face and dropped bombs on hum. She took damage, however, as Pipe-Brain fired anti-aircraft explosive rounds.

"You're taking flak from me, aren't you?" he laughed.

The two warriors approached Poker Face, but Lip-Syncher attacked them with a sonic attack. Then she threw her boomerang at them.

The Dingo dashed at her, and fired blasts from its eyes. Then it jumped and spun forward.

A mini-gun appeared atop the Turtle, and it fired at the Gate-Keeper, who rollerbladed towards her, barely fazed by the bullets. He had two large keys connected by chain, and he swung those down.

"Idiot, this is a turtle," shouted Green.

"And I will have turtle soup," laughed the Gate-Keeper, as he bent over. The key on the top of his head, which was actually two, opened to the sides then closed very quickly, like a pair of scissors. He picked up the Turtle to try cutting it, but it was heavy, and its eyes glowed. A powerful energy blast attacked him, making him drop the Turtle, and fall backwards.

"Let's bring it together," suggested Blue. The Zords combined to form the Mana Megazord.

"Just one target? I can handle that," said Purse-Head. "Behold, my compact!" A compact appeared in the right hand. First it fired a green laser, slamming the Megazord, then it fired a strange pink ray. The Megazord stopped.

"The controls are jammed," said Blue.

"I'll try getting them back on line," said Orange, as he removed a panel. He received a slight shock. "It's just a couple hundred volts. I'll get this thing working soon."

"And now for the finally," said Poker Face. "All of you, gather around me!"

The other monsters did. They all started to glow, and then they merged. The new creature had Poker Face's head and legs, but not the cards. It also had Pipe-Brain forming torso armor, Lip-Syncher forming the back and the shoulders, Gate-Keeper for a left hand, and Purse-Head for the right head.

"Anything they could do, I can do better," proclaimed the merged monster. "I am King Quintius!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Malaysia_

Durgha fought against the Thrashers, dodging blows and delivering a few of her own. A couple of red ones appeared, and they fired blasts at her. She focused, and assumed her "enhanced" Durgha form. She held her hands in the "Dragon Pearl" position, then fired blasts at them, sending them off the cliff. Chopper and Brawl appeared.

"Surrender, Devotchka," ordered Brawl.

"Never," said Durgha, "my name is Durgha!"

"Soon it will be cadaver," said Chopper, as he rushed towards her. She jumped over him, and hit him with her feet. He was sent going forward and slipped off the cliff.

"That was me droog," said Brawl, as he swung his cane around. He rushed at her, but she threw him backwards, also to fall off the cliff.

Both of them had grabbed onto vines on the site.

"HELP!" screamed Brawl.

"I need somebody!" screamed Chopper.

"HELP!"

"Not just anybody!"

"HELP!"

"You know I need somebody...doesn't that sound like a good idea for a song?"

"Oh shut up!"

Durgha descended the steps, and came to a room with a white platform, and an opening. She stepped on the platform, and a path of light extended out the opening. She slowly walked on it. The path crossed jungle and river, before entering a cave, and then, past strange rock formations, lights, and even what looked like outer-space. She continued along. She came to an end of the path, just through a Chinese-looking gate, and there was a statue of a tiger on either side. She held up her hands, light surrounded her, and she took on a form of a glowing comet, and zoomed off, through rings and then into what resembled a strange cross between an Indian and a Chinese temple, with lots of white decorations. She arrived in front of an altar, with a sword stuck in it. The sword had a tiger's head.

"This isn't a museum, child, PULL ME!" She did so. White energy surged through her. A white light surrounded her. She saw a coin with the same "tiger fang" symbol. It glowed white, and pieces of white crystal surrounded it. Then it all merged into a Mana Stone. She grabbed it. "Now go back," ordered the sword, "you will be taken to where you need to go." She did so, and once again assumed comet form. She zoomed off to…

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Star Chamber_

Durgha through the ceiling. "You made it," said Zotio. "Here, here's the Manaformers. Put the crystal into the right one." She did so, and there was a flash. The pieces of the Manaformer attached themselves to her wrists.

"By the way," said the sword, "I do not believe we have been introduced, Durgha. My name is Saba, and I will be your partner and your guide. Now call on the power of the White Tiger."

"WHITE TIGER!" shouted Durgha. She was surrounded by white light, then underwent a transformation similar to the others. Her uniform was different. Besides white, there was a black vest with the symbol on it, and golden shoulders. Her helmet was white, with the front being golden, and vaguely looking like a tiger's head. She looked in a mirror. "I can't believe it."

"Yes," said Fetu, "You are the new Tigerzord ranger. The last, and only other, one to own these powers was TommyOlliver."

"I can't believe it. Wasn't he the paleontologist who unearthed the Bengalisaurus in India?"

"Yes, but before that, back when he was a teenager, he'd been given powers that were made for him specifically by Zordon. These would have been the newest powers, if not for Light Speed. But that is neither here nor their. Your friends need you."

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las Vegas

The Rangers had gotten free, but were being pummeled by King Quintius, who would slash with the key-blade, and then fire explosive coins from the purse. A length of pipe shot from the chest and grabbed the Megazord, before shooting electricity.

"The bloody pods are offline," said Blue.

"Activating auxiliary power," said Orange. "This better work."

"What could be more unfair than this?" asked Yellow.

On queue, Mayhem, Verliax-9, and Dodonga appeared on the ground. Dodonga threw a grenade at the other two, and they became enormous.

"Here comes the cavalry," said Mayhem, as his antlers electrified, and then zapped the Megazord. "This is your last stand!"

The White Ranger appeared there.

"Don't just stand there," spoke Saba, "Hold me up, and summon the Tigerzord."

She did so. A Zord resembling a large white tiger appeared. It had its legs attached to the sides of its frame. It let out a roar, and White jumped on top of it. "TIGERZORD, POWER UP!"

It roared in response. She climbed in. The cockpit had numerous orbs, a couple of them were plasmadomes, the rest were just enormous balls. There was also a large circle on the wall behind her, with seven orbs. They were clear, but they flashed yellow. Each one had letters on it. "They originally had the Japanese names of the ancient elements, the Sun, and the Moon. Now they have them in Sanskrit," explained Saba.

"Interesting," said White. "Now I have to introduce ourselves!"

The Tigerzord sent a concentrated roar at King Quintius, knocking him off his feet.

"We have company," announced Verilax-9. "EXTERMINATE ALL RANGERS!" He fired blasts at the Tigerzord, but did nothing. The Tigerzord roared.

"Alright," said White, as she placed the blade of Saba into a slot. "Engage Warrior Mode!"

The Tigerzord's front legs transformed into arms, the back legs changed, and a humanoid head emerged from just behind the tiger head, which was now on the chest. The tail, which was golden and scimitar-shaped, became the sword of the Zord.

"There's only room for one swordsman here," said Mayhem, as he swung his own sword. The two dueled.

Verilax-9 walked towards the duelers, hoping to end the battle in Mayhem's favor.

"We should separate," suggested Blue.

"We can't," replied Orange. "The effects of the beam aren't off yet."

"This is all over," shouted King Quintius. His chest-mounted flamethrower came to life.

"We can't take more of this," said Yellow. Alarms sounded, and lights were frantically flashing.

"We can call in the Mana Blade though," said Blue, as he pressed a couple of buttons. The sword appeared. "This should give us a boost."

A length of pipe grabbed at the Megazord, but it was cut with the Mana Blade.

Tigerzord was able to disarm Mayhem, but then surprised by Verilax-9 launching his hands at the Zord. They hit, and then returned. "Saba, I want the Zord to follow my moevemnts!"

"You remind me of Tommy," mused Saba. The Tigerzord slashed Verilax-9, and then followed with a wind-up punch, and then swung a couple of kicks at Mayhem. "Your next lesson. Those pearls behind you have powers. To use one, you drop it into the pearl chute at your controls. They do replace themselves, so do not shy away from using them in battle."

"Thanks, Saba!" She reached behind and grabbed one of the lower ones. "This says 'Fire'." She dropped it into the chute. "Now FIRE!"

A strange red symbol appeared in the mouth of the tiger's head. Then fireballs erupted at Mayhem and Verilax-9.

The Mana Megazord was fighting against King Quintius, but had no luck. "I have the KEY to victory!" He aimed the Gate-Keeper arm at the Megazord, and launched it, knocking him down. He then recalled the key. "And now for your defeat!"

"Oh no you don't," said White, as her Tigerzord ran into the action.

"You need the healing power of the Moon," suggested Saba. White removed the Moon pearl from its resting place, and tossed it down the chute. "Now you can re-energized the Mana Megazord."

Moon-shaped white energy particles drifted from the eyes and mouth of the Tigerzord, and bathed the Mana Megazord in bright light.

"Thanks, we're climbing back into the green," said Orange.

"And I think it's unjammed. I'll see you later, we're separating now," said Green. The Megazord split back into its component zords.

Mayhem came from behind them. Yellow flew above. "QUETZAL TORNADO FANG STRIKE!" IT dove and began spinning, and slammed into Mayhem, knocking him backwards, into Verilax-9.

"Ok," said Saba, "initiating data transmission. The Mana Zords will form a new Zord along with the Tigerzord. There's at least one possible combination. I'm sure the onboard computers will decide if there's a second one."

"Alright, ACTIVATE," shouted White. The arms transformed, and the Quetzal and the Turtle attached to them. The Dingo and Lion became its legs. The Stag transformed into its warrior mode.

Inside, the seats and control consoles from the other zords zoomed into the cockpit that White was in.

"We're ready," said Orange.

"Blue is in position as well," said Blue via intercom. The Stag charged up an energy sphere between its antlers, and fired it at King Quintius, damaging him so that smoke was rising, and sparks were flying.

"You shall pay!" he bellowed.

"Not in this lifetime," said White.

"I have many things for you!" His eyes glowed, and power surrounded him.

"TURTLE SHIELD!" shouted the Rangers in the new Zord together. The Turtle-arm was held in front, and the energy was blocked. Sections of the shell opened up, and fired lasers at King Quintius.

"This isn't fair!"

"This just isn't your day," commented Yellow.

"Alright, let's charge," said White.

"HARMONIZED QUETZAL SWING!" shouted the group, as they made horizontal circle motions with their arms. The Quetzal flew off, but was attached by a chain, and was twirled around like a yoyo. "SUN QUETZAL!" A beam of bright energy issued from the tiger's mouth to the bird, and it was glowing and on fire.

"Cut that out," said Quintius.

"Alright," said White. The bird was whipped at Quintius, and there was an enormous explosion.

"We're outta here," shouted Mayhem.

"Affirmative," said Verilax-9. They disappeared.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Spaceship_

"AGAIN?" shouted Talia, as she marched around the room. "Riki-Tiki-Kali, you are a NINCOMPOOP!" she shouted, whacking her with the staff, before grabbing her by her sari. "I should put you on the rack, and then change your oil!" Chopper and Brawl laughed at that. "And what about YOU?" She hit them both. "You couldn't do something simple like defeat a harmless girl."

"She wasn't harmless – " started Chopper.

"And now we have a sixth ranger. A SIXTH RANGER!" She then struck General Mayhem.

"I'm sorry Talia – " began Mayhem.

"Not as sorry as you'll soon be. Why can't I win? I just want six destroyed Rangers. AM I ASKING FOR TOO MUCH?" He picked up a mug, and smashed it on the ground. "RANGERS, YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Star Chamber_

"Welcome, Durgha!" greeted Zotio.

"I've been here before," she said.

"But not as a Ranger. You, like them, are now part of the defence of this planet, and possibly this galaxy, and maybe even this universe."

"But don't let that worry you," said Fetu.

"We ask that you observe but a few rules. Be very careful in who you reveal your identities to. Do not use your powers for personal gains. And do not use excessive force. And now, welcome, White Ranger!"

"Thank you, but just call me Durgha!" She started to blush.

"And we have a surprise for you," said Fetu. "Come on in."

They turned around, to see a man in a white coat and black pants. He had his hair spiked.

"Greetings, Rangers," he said, "and congratulations, new White Ranger. I am Dr. Thomas Oliver, but just call me Tommy!"

"So Tommy the paleontologist, and Tommy the Ranger, are one and the same?" asked Durgha.

"Yes, I am. I was four different Rangers. The Green Dragonzord Ranger, the White Tigerzord Ranger, Red ZeoRanger Five, and the Red TurboRanger."

"I'm impressed."

"I was just doing my duty."

"And we should return to Starr Manor," suggested Zotio. "We have to celebrate!"

Author's Notes: So now we know the name of Dodonga's race. It's Siulo. And more importantly, THERE IS A SIXTH RANGER! Don't expect that to mean things will be easier. Upcoming highlights include a vicious anteater monster, upgrades for the Rangers, new zords…and a few old ones, a third side (we have the good, and we have the bad, so we'll have the ugly), and possibly a visit or two to other planets. Oh, and Zotio and Fetu's mother will return, somehow.


	11. Bikers and the Anteater

Warning: The usual applies, what ain't mine, ain't mine. Oh, and yes, the Anteater is a parody of both a certain comedian, and a certain cartoon character who was NOT voiced by the comedian, but made to sound like him.

**Power Rangers Mana Warriors**

_**Episode 11: The Bikers and the Anteater**_

_The Spaceship_

"I found a way to create another staff," said Talia. "I need a big snake."

"Is that not what Lord Zedd did?" asked Riki-Tiki-Kali.

"Yes, it is, except that I shall do what he never could do," she explained. "I shall conquer the Earth!"

"I know what snake you want, it is found in a place the locals call Brazil."

"Then that is where I shall head. But I need to create a distraction. BRAWL, CHOPPER, FRONT AND CENTER!"

The two henchmen entered. "Yes boss?" asked Chopper.

"You will go to Earth, you will get a gang with you, and you will terrorize village after village on motorcycles. Go wild, smash, grab, terrorize, steal, loot, plunder, destroy!"

"That's what we do best," commented Brawl.

"Go down. Get the gang the Burly Boyz, they have motorcycles. Also send down three Androids on speeders."

She turned to Riki-Tiki-Kali. "As for you, I need you to create a monster, in case the bikers should fail. Something with claws."

"I know the monster you have in mind, _Rani_!" She teleported out.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Guatamala_

The six Rangers, in their unmorphed states, were working with a local group to build village houses and construct a well. Since the locals spoke Spanish and a Maya dialect, Maria was the interpreter.

"They say they are very thankful," said Maria, as Seann, Kakuti, and Jerara were raising the final wall of the last building.

"One thing gets me," said Durgha. "Someone has been awfully quiet."

"Yes," said Niu, as she plugged in a generator. "Nothing for a week, what gives?"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere in Brazil_

A peaceful town had its peace shattered by a lone brick tossed through the windows of a general store. A group of ugly aliens with big mouths and leather jackets yelled, and then they fired their guns that were attached to their bikes.

"TIME FOR SOME ULTRA-VIOLENCE!" shouted Brawl, as he jumped out of his sidecar and began hitting innocent bystanders with his cane. A few local tough men came out to stop them, but they were stopped. A man even aimed his rifle at them, but it was blasted out of his hands by a laser blast from one of the bikes.

"Let's move on," suggested the Burly leader.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, Talia had set her own staff down on the ground, and noticed an anaconda. She picked it up, and it hissed. She straightened it out, and chanted. It started to glow, and then it turned into a metallic staff with a Z at the end. She began chanting, and held up her other staff. There was a flash, and they merged. Her old staff now had a metal Z encircled by the ring. "I have the power," she said.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the same country, deep in a jungle, Riki-Tiki-Kali was sitting down while playing the tables. A giant anteater wandered into her view. An ornate symbol glowing in green appeared beneath him. He started to glow. Riki-Tiki-Kali chanted. The anteater grew and then mutated. It was now standing on its hind legs, and wearing a 70's style suit with an open-necked shirt, and a fedora on his head.

"Yes, yes, I'm here already," he said, with a Jackie Mason accent. "So what am I to do?"

"You shall wait for now, until you are needed, then you will destroy the Power Rangers!"

"Phooey, I want to do it now."

"You will wait, that is an honor!"

"_Oy_, don't get your dress in a knot, I'll wait, and then I'll kick their _tuches_! But what is there to do? Eat?"

"Then eat."

"Eat she says. With a _schnozzle_ like this, I can only catch ants and spaghetti. Ok, I realize I'm a little bigger now, but still, it ain't easy bein' an anteater!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Guatamala_

The Rangers were eating at a local restaurant. They were just finishing their pastries for desert. Darius was with them. A beep sounded.

"Yes?" said Darius. He nodded. "You have to go to Brazil, I'll cover the bill. First, go see Fetu!"

The Rangers knew what that meant. They found a secluded spot outside, and teleported.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Star Chamber_

The Rangers landed in the chamber. "There is terrible news," said Fetu. The Viewing Globe showed the carnage that was being repeated in rural Brazil.

"How do we stop them?" asked Niu. "If they keep going around and around, where do we teleport?"

"There's what I was doing a few days ago," said Durgha. "Zotio said there'd be days like these, so I worked on a surprise for all of us."

"What is it?" asked Maria.

"The answer is THIS!" replied Fetu, as she pushed some buttons. A wall opened up to reveal six motorcycles. "These are the Manacycles." Each one was colored differently, and had a head attached to the front, corresponding to the Ranger that drove it. There was a Lioncycle, a Dingocycle, a Quetzalcycle, a Turtlecycle, a Stagcycle, and a Tigercycle. "I used some of my powers to infuse these with the power of mana, and they can link with your powers. I wish there was time for training, but now is the time for action. They will be sent along shortly. It's MORPHIN' TIME!"

"BLUE STAG!"

"GREEN TURTLE!"

"YELLOW QUETZAL!"

"ORANGE DINGO!"

"RED LION!"

"WHITE TIGER!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Brazil, along a Local Highway_

The Rangers appeared, just in time to see a group of Burly Boyz zoom past them. Their Manacycles appeared. They jumped onto them, and started them up. They began racing along the highway. Soon they came up to some Burly Boyz, and blasted them from behind. They flew off their motorcycles, and lay on the sides of the road. Then they came upon two motorcycles with Burly Boyz on them, and Androids in the sidecars. The Androids rotated their heads, and fired blasts.

"ONCOMING!" warned White. They were hit by some of the blasts, and had scorch-marks on their suits to prove it. "It's a good thing these bikes were built for combat!" Her Tigercycle opened its mouth, and a charge built up. It fired a white blast, destroying one of the motorcycles. Its sidecar skidded off to the side.

Red charge up his lion-cycle, and a stream of red energy destroyed the other cycle.

"This is too easy," said Blue. Just then they were ambushed from behind by more Burly Boyz.

"Off the road, Rangers, or we'll blast you!"

"No," spoke Saba to White, "hold me up, and face me towards them, we'll blast them!" White did so.

"Don't make me laugh, that is a sword. You don't bring a sword to a gunfight!"

Saba's eyes blasted at the bikers, destroying a couple of their bikes and even hitting a couple of them.

"You were saying?" asked Saba.

Soon the Rangers came to an impromptu roadblock. Thrashers and Bikers were waiting on the other side, some with guns ready. The Rangers made their bikes jumped, and they hit the soldiers on the other side. They came to a town, and Bikers ambushed them from side roads. The Rangers were shaken by blasts, and other Bikers tried to bump into them, but they were fought off. Finally they came upon the leader of the Burly Boyz, along with Chopper and Brawl. They were riding a combined "H-formation" bike, with the Burly leader and Chopper riding the bikes on the sides, and Brawl in the sidecar in the middle. A mini-gun opened fire, and the Rangers went to the sides.

"Arming missile," said Orange. A missile fired at the side, throwing out the three. The Burly leader produced a heavy gun. Brawl set his cane to 'chuck mode. Chopper had a sword.

"My appy-polly-logies," said Brawl. "I must oobivat you!"

"Never," said Yellow, as she clashed against him, using her club. She was hit with a couple of well-aimed blows.

"Surrender, devotchka!" He swung at her again, but missed. She tripped him.

Chopper dueled against Green, and didn't have an advantage, until his blade started to glow, and he fired energy from it.

"You want a fancy blade?" asked White. She threw Saba at him, hitting him and making him drop his blade.

Red and Blue took on the Burly leader, who fired blasts at them. They jumped to different sides, and came at him in an inverted V formation.

Blue shouted "STAG CHARGE," lowering his head.

Red shouted "Lion Rush," and did the same thing, with his hands in front of him, with claws appearing. The two pummeled the leader, who collapsed and them exploded. Chopper and Brawl retreated.

People peered through windows and doorways, and then cheered loudly.

"We did it," said Green.

"Don't be so certain, _yutzes_!" The Anteater appeared. "They sent me here to kill you, that's what they did!"

"You…you look like an aardvark," said White.

"Aardvark? AARDVARK? Aardvark _schmardvark_, I'm an anteater, you _schmendrick_! _Oy_, it ant easy bein' an ainteater, I tell ya!"

"What?" asked Blue.

"You knew very well what I meant, Ranger!"

"You're finished," shouted Blue.

"We will prevail," added Green.

"We are Power Rangers," added Yellow.

"End of the line," added Orange.

"So surrender," added Red.

"Because we will triumph," finished White.

"Soyrender? Soyrender, she says! What do I look like, a hippie? You have to fight me!" He held his hands in front of him, and claws came out. "So you're gonna fight? If you're gonna fight, fight already, don't stand here like a bunch of _schmucks_!"

"Be careful what you wish for," warned Red.

"Wish on THIS!" He held his hands outward, and then fired his claws as though they were missiles. "If only I could chomp on a candycane-colored chimney. _Oy_, I'd finally get some iron in my diet." He then armed and fired his claws again, knocking them all down. "What did you expect, some flashing red lights?"

White dashed towards him. He aimed his snout, and a long tongue shot out and grabbed he. She was held and shaken. She tried to reach Saba, but the tongue held her arms in place to prevent that.

"Let her go," demanded Orange.

"Soitenly!" He slashed her with his claws, and then rapidly unrolled her, sending her at Orange. "Well what did you expect?"

The rest of the rangers prepared to attack. The Anteater sprayed sticky liquid from his snout, immobilizing the Rangers.

"It's hard to move," said Yellow.

"That's kind of the idea," said the Anteater.

"I may be able to cut you free," said Saba. White was able to reach him, and with the head aimed, Saba was able to shoot eyebeams to cut the liquid off them.

"Phooey! That makes me ANGRY! I'll moider you!" He ran at hem with his claws extended and slashed them. He turned around, and poked with a blade that came out of his snout. "Pretty impressive, eh? That's the problem with monsters today, most of them don't have this."

"Perseverance pays off," commented Green.

"But having the right weapon pays off even more!" He straightened his snout. He fired rapid-fire bullets at everyone as though his snout was a machine gun.

A group of Thrashers appeared. "So, what do you want us to do?" asked one.

"I just want you to sit on your _tuches_ and yodel! No, _putzes_, I want you to fight the Rangers!"

The Thrashers all charged. The Rangers whipped out their guns and fired, holding them off. White was doing likewise by channeling energy into balls and launching them "Street-Fighter" style.

"Pyramid Formation," said Blue. The Rangers, except White, formed a pyramid, and pointed their guns at the middle. They fired, and the projectile appeared. It was launched, and Saba fired his eye-beams at the orb, encasing it in white. It crashed into the Anteater, sending him backwards. "Let's finish him!"

"Do me a favor and BLOW already!" The Anteater blew compressed air through his snout, knocking the Rangers out of formation and onto the ground. White charged him, and once again he used his tongue, but she had Saba ready, and slashed the tongue. "Oww, oww, enough already! That hoits!" Dodonga appeared. "Finally. Well don't just stand there, you _nudnik_, you think this is some show? Am I a coicus attraction? MAKE WITH THE GRENADE ALREADY!"

"Sorry, Rangers, you know the drill," said the slave.

"What, you trying to _schmooze_ with them? THROW IT!" He began stomping. Dodonga meekly threw the grenade. It exploded, and a vent of steam made him grow. "Ah! I am now the big Anteater in town! Hold still, so I can nosh on ya!" He bent forward, and whipped out his tongue. He was able to grab all of the Rangers, except for the White. "I don't care whether or not they're kosher, they can't cause any more grief!"

"TIGERZORD!" shouted White, holding up her right hand. The Tigerzord came running onto the battlefield, and White leapt into the cockpit. "TIGERZORD, POWER UP!" It growled in reply. She plunged Saba into the slot. "ENGAGE WARRIOR MODE!" It transformed into the warrior mode.

"You musn't destroy him while the Rangers are inside," warned Saba.

"What am I to do?" asked White.

"Hold him off. If nessescary, use a water attack, but wait until the right moment!"

"How will they get out?"

"Patience, Durgha, patience!" The Anteater charged with his claws. Tigerzord held him off with its sword.

"You have a lot of chutzpah to continue fighting. Soon you'll be joinng your friends, you _momellah_ _momzer_!" shouted the Anteater.

"Don't be so certain, Aardvark!" shouted White.

"It's anteater, ANTEATER! _Oy_, you're such a _yutz_! And the Rangers can't help you, I wonder how anyone can escape my stomach!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Inside the Anteater's Stomach_

"Great, just what I always wanted to be," said Yellow sarcastically, "lunch!"

"Well, we can't leave here undigested," said Orange. "The bad news is, acid is starting to seep in, and even with our suits, we can't resist the hydrochloric acid forever!"

"How else could we get out?"

"Why don't we give him indigestion?" suggested Green.

"And at the same time, blast away at the stomach lining," added Orange.

"Prepare your blasters," ordered Blue. They all did. "FIRE!" They blasted in different directions. At first nothing happened, but then smoke filled the room, and holes were starting to form.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Outside_

The Anteater fired claws at the Tigerzord. "We can't last forever," said White.

"You won't have to, LOOK!" said Saba. The Anteater was starting to turn red, and smoke was rising. He was blindly flailing his hands and feet. "Perhaps the shock of water will force him to vomit out our friends!"

White grabbed the orb marked "Water" in Sanskrit, and tossed it into the chute. A mixture of frigid water and ice erupted from the mouth of the tiger's head.

"_Oy_, what do I look like, a Popsicle?" screamed the Anteater. "I'm feeling nauseous, I think I'm going to _brech_!" He shot all of the Rangers out of his snout. As soon as they were out, before they even landed, they called upon their Manazords. Then they teleported into them. "Anybody got a hot water bottle?"

"Seann here, have Stag, will fight!"

"Niu here, Turtle is powered up, Anteater's powered down!"

"Maria in the Quetzal. The only thing he will eat is his defeat!"

"Jerara in the dingo. Stomach upset will be the least of his worries!"

"Kakuti in the Lion, heart of the warrior, defeat of the Anteater!"

"Let's bring it together," suggested Seann. They combined into the Mana Megazord.

Meanwhile, Dodonga looked up at the Anteater, and focused. Green pieces of energy flowed from his ears and eyes at the Anteater.

"I don't know why, but I feel great again!" He sprayed mucous from his snout at the Megazord, entangling it. He launched claws at the Megazord, damaging it. He then jumped up, pointed his tail downwards, and his leggs up. He began spinning rapidly, moving towards the Megazord, slashing with its claws and feet. "Just remember, Rangers, I ain't your _bubby's_ monster!" He kept spinning. "I'll break open this can, and then nosh on gefilte Ranger!"

"Power's down to forty," said Orange.

"But he cut us free," said Green.

"We should combine," said White, through the intercom, "ride the Tiger!"

The Megazord jumped onto the back of the Tigerzord, and the tail/sword teleported into the left hand of the Mana Megazord. The Mana Blade appeared in the other.

"Coises! Don't you Rangers ever give up?"

"NEVER!" shouted the Rangers in unison from the Megazord's cockpit. The Tiger ran up to the Anteater, and just as he was about to whip with his tongue, leapt to the side, while the Megazord slashed with both swords charged. The combination came back, again with the swords.

Lightning crackled around the Anteater. "Coises!" Phooey! I have a splitting headache. Anyone got a magic wand and a moon palace?" He fell backwards. "_Oy_ _Gevalt_! I'm _farklempt_. Here I am, a powerful monster, and I'm defeated by the Rangers like this. Phooey! You'll pay for this, Rangers!" He then exploded.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Guatamala, that evening_

Seann ran up to Maria. "Maria, there's something I want to tell you," began Seann.

"Yes?" started Maria.

"I…I…I love you."

"I like you too."

The two hugged.

Niu saw this, and began to cry. But she tried not to. "He chose who he did," she told herself.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Spaceship_

"Something drastic has to be done," said Riki-Tiki-Kali. "I suggest that we infuse powers into someone worthy on Earth."

"But who?" asked Talia.

"There is a group of hate-filled people on Earth, currently in jail. They are considered among the most dangerous, and the most demented. With power infused into them, and the Siulo slaves, they could become even more powerful!"

"Give the slaves to them?"

"Yes. That way, we can call General Taurus here!"

"I don't like that idea," said General Mayhem. "General Taurus is a puffed up idiot who doesn't know a thing about combat, and babysitting those slaves has made him softer."

"You don't have to like it," said Talia, "YOU JUST HAVE TO DO IT!"

"Yes Ma'am," he replied. Then he spoke softly to himself. "But I'm still better than Taurus!"

Author's Notes: Well, that was an interesting chapter. I decided that the Tigerzord would have more powers than it did before. Also, the Anteater is a funny monster. Chances are, he'll be back. Also, things get darker next chapter. Much darker. The demise of the Anteater was the demise of an easier time for the Rangers. A group of evil terrorists will be set free by Talia's forces. However, the Rangers will be distracted, because the Order of the Destiny Star will play another card. Someone who is dear to Zotio and Fetu will be part of a trap.


	12. Terrorists and Le Tina: Part 1

Warning: What ain't mine, ain't mine. Oh, "Tina" means "Mother" in Samoan. Also, things get darker here, don't say I didn't warn you. And I refer to one of the former rangers being dead (the actress who played her died), I decided that it would be one of the Terrorists who offed her, just to make the Terrorists (I'll need a better name) even more despicable. Anyways, ENJOY!

**Power Rangers Mana Warriors**

_**Episode 12 – The Terrorists and Le Tina: Part 1**_

_The Hague, The Netherlands_

Amidst this modern metropolis in Holland, was the Van der Saar Maximum Security Prison. While a few of the inmates were local, most of them came from around the world, and they were serving time for serious crimes. International terrorists, cartel members, and dictators all called this grim place home.

Outside the cells were UN guards, not there to keep the inmates inside, but to keep any potential lynch mobs out.

In one of these cells, five men sat on the ground. The first one had a white mustache but no beard. "I was once feared, but look at me. I supplied weapons of all type," he said, with a British accent. "And then they accused me of supporting oppressive regimes, and aiding terrorists. What poppycock! I am the Quartermaster!"

"They did the same to me too," said another man, with a Mediteranean complexion, and an Arabic accent. "I was the Mortician. I was only protecting my job. If there's world peace, then a crackdown on gangs, and then improved medicine, there won't be as many people dying. And then how will undertakers earn a living? The funeral business would end up as a government supported company nobody cares about. We'd be an Amtrak for corpses! Except that now people actually care about Amtrak."

"I want out of this place," said someone with a wrinkly, scarred face and a "tough guy" voice. "I was Mack the Knife, see? But now look at me. Just because I rebelled against peace!"

"Peace is the enemy," agreed the Quartermaster, "I even arranged for the car of a prominent peace activist to crash, that's how unhappy I am about it. That goody-goody Trini Kwan, who everybody loved. And her death made her a martyr, especially when they found out. Nobody undercuts MY business!"

"And me, I cornered the world slave and prostitution market, under the backing of Myanmar, and then they pretended I didn't exist when I was caught in Panama," said someone else, with slightly darkish skin and a goatee. "I also sold drugs on the side. I had it made. I was betrayed. This world hates me like it hates you. Mark my words, somebody is going to die! For I am The Chain-Master!"

"Gentlemen, we have to accept our fates, as grisly as they are," came the last one. He was diminutive and clean-shaven. "It is inevitable that we will be proven right. I, Dr. Attila Hector, will be praised in due time. Peace goes against human nature. Wars are nature. Death is nature. Greed and power are nature. There will be superior people, but not of a single race. No, we are superior. My sole regret right now, incarceration notwithstanding, is I did not have a chance to have Trini's heart, served with Fava beans and a nice bottle of Chianti."

"Must you always bring that up?" asked the Quartermaster.

"But that is to prove our superiority, the inferior must be eaten, thus we can claim our places on the totem pole. We are the Empire Builders!"

There was a rumbling, and then a few flashes of light. Riki-Tiki-Kali appeared in one corner, but she was shimmering, it was only a hologram.

"_Namaste_! I bring the greetings of the _Maharani_ Talia Tulia, Empress of all that is evil!"

"Is this some kind of joke?" asked the Mortician.

"Empress of all that is evil, huh?" asked Mack the Knife. "What a corny nickname!"

He was zapped by white lightning from the hologram. "Silence! What we have will give you powers beyond your dreams! You can pursue your grandest wishes on Earth, and reach beyond. You can become part of the Order of the Destiny Star!"

"And why, praytell, would we want THAT?" asked the Quartermaster.

"The alternative is that you remain emperors of your own nothing and a half apartment here!"

"What kind of powers?" asked the Chain-Master.

"Powers of unbelievable magnitude. The police and the armed forces will be no match for you. You will be able to take on the Power Rangers!"

"Power Rangers? What are you drinking?" asked the Mortician.

"You have already killed a former Ranger. The one known as Trini was the Sabre-Tooth Tiger Ranger."

"And you expect me to believe that?" asked Hector.

"I do not expect, I order you to believe that, for it is the truth. Do you want powers, or do you want life?"

"I'm in," said the Quartermaster.

"Me too," added the Mortician.

"I'm in, see?" added Mack the Knife.

"Where do I sign?" asked the Chain-Master.

"When do we get out?" inquired Dr. Hector.

"We will be around to liberate you shortly!" Images of the more important members of the Order were shown. "As your expression is, welcome to the Big Leagues. You are now playing hardball!"

She faded out.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Samoa_

It was the first Monday in May. In Samoa, that meant _Aso_ _o le Tina_, or Mother's Day. After attending the parade in downtown Apia, they went to Niu's village for the evening. It ended with Niu's mother, Lima, singing the Samoan song "Amuia le Lupe" and strumming along on the ukulele, while her husband (and Niu's father) Lupe strummed on the guitar.

_Le manu tagi e, ua tagi ta'amilo  
Pei o se ta mai o se logo fa'ailo  
Ma'imau pe ana iai se televise  
Se manu (si o'u pele), ua iloa atu o lou tino_

Amuia le lupe e fai ona apa'au,  
Pe ana o a'u e lele atu ma toe sau  
Se'i o'u asia le atu Fiti ma Makonai  
Aue! tagi e, ta fia alu nei ai

_Matua_ _e, se'i ala maia po'o fea le tama  
Po'o ua moe po'o tafao i le taulaga  
Su'e ane, sa'ili ane i vaitele  
se ae fai mai ua te'a i se ma'a 'ele_

_Amuia_ _le lupe e fai ona apa'au,  
Pe ana o a'u e lele atu ma toe sau  
Se'i o'u asia le atu Fiti ma Makonai  
Aue! tagi e, ta fia alu nei ai_

Everyone applauded. Niu's family enjoyed meeting the rest of the Rangers, along with Darius Star. Then the Rangers headed off to the Mansion. There, Fetu greeted them. Darius reverted to Zotio, and began crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Seann.

"Are you ok?" added Maria.

"It's just what today is," said Zotio. "We haven't seen our mother for a long time. She was taken away from us a LONG time ago, and sent into another world. We've been able to forget about it for a long time, but the Fredditor's nightmares opened old wounds."

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Spaceship_

"Riki-Tiki-Kali," ordered Talia, "You will go with the rest of the forces to Earth, to free the five men. I shall go to Dirillio Island in the condemned dimension."

"The only prisoner still there is that Star Child," said Dodonga, "what do you want with her?"

"It will be the bait of a Ranger Trap. If it works, I may not even need my new forces. But I shall use them anyways. Goodbye, Dodonga, you will be doing the bidding of my new Earth forces from now on!"

The Trans-Dimensional key was handed to Riki-Tiki-Kali. All the others left. Talia teleported to a different place.

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Star Chamber_

The Rangers went there to listen to Zotio and Fetu talk about their mother. All of the sudden, the Viewing Globe came to life. Talia's face was visible.

"Greetings, Rangers!" she opened sarcastically.

"What do you want?" asked Seann.

"I know how much Zotio and Fetu miss their mother. I've opened a gateway to where she is being held. You will go to a precise location in the Rocky Mountains in Colorado. There, a guarded portal will take you to Dirillio Island. I realize it was Zedd who captured her, but remember that I am all that remains of the United Alliance of Evil."

It then showed a woman, who looked older than Fetu, and had the same kind of star marking on her forehead. "You should be able to find the portal. If you value her, you will go!" The connection was severed.

"It could be a trap," suggested Jerara.

"Even if it is, we have to save her," said Maria.

"I'm with her," added Seann.

"Spoken like a true leader," said Zotio.

Ninjor beamed in. "I know what's afoot, Rangers," said Ninjor. "Durgha has a special form, not fully a Ranger, but more powerful than normal. I shall now impart this knowledge unto you, so you will all have more powerful forms! Hold hands in a circle, please." The Rangers held hands. Each Ranger glowed their color. Kakuti appeared with a different face, with a lion's mane around it. He also wore traditional red Maasai robes. Jerara had face and body paint that was white and orange, and wore an orange breechcloth. His feet looked emu-like. Maria wore a yellow traditional Mayan dress, with a patterned skirt and a lighter yellow blouse atop. She also had longer hair, with attachments at the end of each braid to resemble quetzal feathers. Niu was wearing a traditional siapo (tapa) dress, and had a head-dress with stalks on it. Seann was wearing plaid pants with a belt, a fur cape, and a pair of antlers on his head. He had a Celtic tattoo on his chest. Durgha was the way she was before.

"You are now the Mana Warriors," proclaimed Ninjor. "You are more powerful than when unmorphed, but you are less powerful than your Ranger forms. In fact, your Rangers forms are now more powerful because of this. Durgha is now Durgha, the Goddess who saved the world from a demon while riding a tiger. Seann, you are now Cuchulain, a hero of ancient Celtic legends. Niu, you take on the name Nafanua, the warrior goddess of your people. Maria, you are Ixchel, after the Goddess of the Earth and the Moon. Jerara, you are now named after Altjira, the sky god. Finally, Kakuti, you are Vitchua, named after the legendary lion. You may find it easy to name each other by your Ranger colors, and in this form, you can morph in public!"

"Al right," said Seann/Cuchulain/Blue.

"We're sending you to Colorado right now," said Zotio.

The Rangers all said their goodbyes to the Star Children and Ninjor.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Colorado_

They arrived at the spot. A portal appeared in front of them. Nobody was guarding it. They got ready to jump into the blue swirling vortex.

"Here goes nothing," shouted Blue. He jumped in.

"Talia, if you're lying, you will pay," yelled Green, as she went through.

"Where Seann goes, I shall go," screamed Yellow, and she did likewise.

"I have the spirits of the Outback protecting me, CARRN, Talia," added Orange, as he leapt.

"I am a warrior. I shall fight those that I must!" Red jumped in.

"The Mana Warriors will prevail, they must!" White was the last one in. The portal collapsed.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dirillio_ _Island_

The Rangers arrived at the shore of an island. The sky was shades of orange and purple and dark blue, alternating between them at will. A howling noise came from behind them.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE ANOTHER STEP!" announced an Android, who appeared there. "COGS, ATTACK!" A group of humanoid Androids called Cogs, who wore silver or purple jumpsuits and had metal faces that looked like crash test dummy faces, appeared. "EXTERMINATE ALL RANGERS!"

The Rangers began fighting them. Blue ran at them with his antlers lowered, and ran at them.

A couple of Cogs had their faces open up, and fired blasts at Yellow, who disappeared into the ground, and then popped up behind them, before banging their heads together. "Does…not…compute!" said one.

Green approached a few of them. They were attracted towards her.

"What, you think that just because I'm wearing a dress, that I can't fight so well?" she snickered. The Cogs looked at her in a confused manner, before approaching her. Then she began jumping, while hitching up the hem of her tapa garment, and kicking, while shouting "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" One of them produced a laser pistole. She kicked it out of its hand. "HEY Joe, what you doing with that gun in your hand?" she sang.

"I have powers of the sky now," said Orange. He leapt into the air, before coming down with a kick that turned out to be a bicycle kick against multiple Cogs and the Android.

A few Cogs were being fought off by Red and White. White then asked. "Do you know who my favorite guitarist is?" Again, the robots had confused looks. She quickly pulled out Saba from the folds in her sari, and slashed. "SLASH!"

Green faced several more, who were fighting with metal rods. "You shouldn't carry that much metal, it conducts electricity!" She held her hands in front of her, and the stalks on her crown began to crackle green, before lightning surged and zapped them. "This was too easy."

"I wonder if this is a diversion," said Blue. "Military tactic. Strategic loss."

"I hope not," said White.

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Prison_

Alarms went off, as Riki-Tiki-Kali destroyed the door to the cell, and Verlilax-9 destroyed another door. The five prisoners were led out. General Mayhem lived up to his name, as he destroyed doors in another section, and threw weapons for the inmates to go on a rampage and create a diversion.

The Quartermaster, the Mortician, Mack the Knife, The Chain-Master, and Dr. Hector were led out of the prison. Talia appeared and joined them. "I will take you to your new headquarters!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A secluded mansion, up in the Alps_

The group appeared. "This place has been abandoned a long time ago," explained Talia. "But not any longer. I have something to do!" She obtained the Trans-Dimensional Key, and opened a portal. "General Taurus, come out, you have a chance to fight for me, and be replaced!"

"Finally, a FIGHT!" A tall Minotaur creature with armor similar to Mayhem's, and a large battle-axe with two blades and a spear in the middle, rushed through.

"Give your keys to whoever will control their slaves!"

"I shall go," said the Chain-Master, as he took the keys.

"With this, the Trans-Dimensional Key, you can summon Siulos!"

"Siulos?" asked the Quartermaster.

"What I am," explained Dodonga.

"He now belongs to you, by the way," said Riki-Tiki-Kali. "He wishes he didn't, but if he disobeys, those he loves could die!"

"We'll make sure of that," said the Moritican. Dodonga shed tears.

"You shall also have the abilitiy to turn into more powerful forms, and you'll have better weapons!"

Talia zapped them with her staff, and send another blast through the portal. "When you feel it, you shall become more powerful!"

"Excellent," said the Quartermaster. "We need a leader!"

"YOU!" said the other three in unison.

"Very excellent!"

"Dodonga is an expert scientist and mechanic," explained Talia.

"We just need an expert in magic," said Dr. Hector.

"No sooner said, than DONE!" said the Quartermaster. He held out the key, it glowed, and the portal opened. "Chain-Master, send us a magical expert!"

Moments later, the pink-furred Siulo in the nightgown and the crown of flowers appeared.

"What is your name?" asked Mack the Knife.

"Leandra," replied the Siulo woman.

"Well, Leandra, you're now working for us, see? Like Dodonga here, you'll be answering to us whenever we want, for whatever reason we want, or no reason at all, see?"

"I understand," she sighed.

MW----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dirillo_ _Island_

The Rangers continued up. They saw a palace that looked like numerous traditional Samoan fales (houses) attached together, except they had walls. The group approached, and they saw a woman with the star on her forehead. She had long hair, and wore a crimson and purple _puletasi_.

"It's a trap!" she screamed.

"We're here to save you," said Blue.

"You should have listened to her, _muchachos_," came a voice. They turned around to see a human male, wearing a French Foreign-Legion style cap with a back shade, in khaki, with a yellow star on it. He also wore a similarly colored trenchcoat. He had an olive complexion. Most striking about him, however, was that he only had one real leg. He had a wooden leg that he lifted up. "You will not leave here ALIVE!" The leg turned out to also be a gun, and he opened fire. The Rangers were hit by it. "That's not my best leg, _amigos_!" He produced a golden leg with bird claws, and attached it in place of the wooden one. He aimed the wooden one and fired, but the Rangers tumbled out of the way.

"That's ENOUGH!" shouted White. She focused, and a white metal wheel appeared in her hands. "Taste my chakra!" She threw it, and it sliced him.

"¡_Muy_ _stupidico_!" he shouted. He started to glow, and then transformed into his true form. It looked like a pink and yellow sombrero perched atop a form in a multi-colored poncho. He opened it to reveal an orange birdcage, with a brown nest near the top of it. "¡_Yo_ _soy Señor Jaula del Pájaro_! And now, if you will accept defeat, _por_ _favor_!" A door opened in the cage, and a large condor zoomed out, and attacked Blue, but he quickly punched it, downing it.

"NEVER!" shouted Blue.

"¡_Bien_! Putties, ATTACK!" A group of white humanoids dressed entirely in white, and with no noses, appeared. They had large Z medallions on them.

"Aim for the Z!" advised Saba.

"YOU ARE NO FUN!" shouted the birdcage monster. He grabbed the mother and ran up a flight of stairs. The Rangers fought the Putties. They were good at fighting, and some were even armed, but the Rangers did as Saba advised them. When the Z-medallion was hit hard enough, it would glow, then the entire Putty would glow, then it would break into pieces that would fly off in all directions.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me go," demanded the woman, who was seated on a balcony.

"If the Rangers can defeat me, they can have you, but they can't, for I am the great Señor Jaula Del Pájaro!" proclaimed the birdcage monster. His cage opened, and he began whistling. Crows circled him, before flying in. Soon there was an entire flock of them, and they took up every available surface inside. The door closed, and he started to glow. So did the birds.

"It's all over, Mr. Birdcage!" shouted Yellow.

"WHAT did you call me?"

"¡_Yo_ _Habla Español_!" she exclaimed.

"¡_Yo_ _soy Señor Jaula del Pájaro_!"

The two exchanged insults in Spanish.

"Let her go, and things will be simpler," butted in Blue.

"As you wish," shouted Mr. Birdcage. He pushed a button, and a trapdoor opened beneath the woman, and she fell through.

"I'll go after her, make sure she's allright," said White.

"And we'll deal with him," said Blue, as White left.

"I have some amigos for you to deal with!" Mr. Birdcage turned around, and released some crows. Then he turned back towards the Rangers, and released a few more. They grew and mutated, and became Tengas, or crow-men.

"Caw, we have Rangers to stop, oh boy!" said one of them.

"This isn't good," said Blue.

_To be continued_…

Author's Notes: "Jaula del Pajaro" really does mean birdcage. Well, things are about to shift radically. Now there's new bad guys. Oh, and I decided to bring back some old ones. "Mr. Birdcage" is based on a monster who was in Dai Rangers but never made it to Power Rangers, there really was a Mexican birdcage monster (known as the "Birdcage Vagabond.") With the new forms, I decided something inspired by the "ninjas" but not quite. There will be more action next chapter, I can assure you!

Peace out,

Ra'akone


	13. Terrorists and Le Tina: Part 2

Warning: Whatever ain't mine, ain't mine. The Tengas and Mr. Birdcage (originally "**Torikago** **Fuuraibou**" from Gosei Sentai DaiRangers) do NOT belong to me, most notably.

**Power Rangers Mana Warriors**

_**Episode 13 – Terrorists and Le Tina: Part 2**_

_The Mansion in the Alps_

"You need a name," said Talia.

"I've got it," said Dr. Hector. "The Righteous Purge!"

"I like it," said the Quartermaster. "We will purge this world of cough peace and hack understanding."

"And once again, there will be plenty of fresh meat for the undertakers," screamed the Mortician in excitement.

"This is your laboratory, boys," said Talia. It was enormous. There were tables full of equipment of all types. There was also a large telephone-booth like structure. "With that, you will be able to create your monsters!"

"I like it," said Mack the Knife.

"I concur," said Dr. Hector. "Dodonga, Leandra, come here!" The two Siulos appeared. "You are now my lab assistants, do you understand?"

The two nodded.

"And you need soldiers," said Talia. "Here they come!" A portal opened, and a group of Tengas emerged.

"I've heard about these," said Dr. Hector. "Very effective, in spite of being morons!"

"Hey, we're not morons," said one of the Tengas," we're not even sure what religion we belong to!"

"I rest my case!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dirillio_ _Island_

The Rangers were fighting off the Tengas. A couple were thrown over the balcony. A trio rushed at Green. They grabbed her dress, and saw it was empty. The Niu/Nafanua/Green was standing a short distance from them. "Are you all this stupid?"

Blue was moving back and forth. "What, are you dancing?" asked one of the Tengas.

"No, but now I am!" And he started doing something along the lines of the Riverdance. A few Tengas followed suit. He then moved up to them, and kicked them in their heads.

"That's smarts," said one of them.

"It's the only smarts you'll ever have!"

"I must check on the prisoner," said Mr. Birdcage. "¡_Hasta la Vista_, Rangers!" He leapt off the balcony.

The Rangers continued to fight against the Tengas.

Down below, White was checking on the woman. She suddenly felt a sharp pain, and was thrown, when Mr. Birdcage fired his gun at her.

"You will not take the _mujer_ out here alive, _señorita_!" warned Mr. Birdcage.

"Not true," said White. Her Manaformers appeared on her arms. With a shout of "White Tiger," she went from her Durgha form to her full White Ranger form. A door opened in Mr. Birdcage, and a large condor flew out, and pecked and tore at White. She swung Saba around, but he was very good at dodging.

"This isn't going so well," said Saba.

"Your sword is _correctomundo_!" informed Mr. Birdcage.

"WHITE TIGER STROBE!" shouted White. Bright light flashed, and everything seemed to move at half speed, except the White Ranger. She was finally able to stop the bird, then she slashed Mr. Birdcage a few times before the effect wore off. Kicked were delivered to his sides.

"You have to beat me before you can leave this dimension, señorita, and that will be a problem!" Dodonga appeared, with a grenade. "¡_Una_ _problema grande_!" Mr. Birdcage ran towards Dodonga, he threw the Grenade down. There was an explosion, steam arose, and Mr. Birdcage grew. "I can now easily destroy this _casa_, and everyone in it."

"Not so fast," yelled White, as she held up Saba. "Tigerzord Power!"

The Tigerzord ran in from the horizon. White jumped onto it, and then entered the cockpit. She plunged Saba in. "Engage battle mode!"

The Zord transformed into its humanoid swordfighter form.

The other Rangers were still fighting against the Tengas. "I am lion, you are crow," said Red. "Think about that!" He pulled a Tenga towards him and threw him off a balcony.

"What did the five fingers say to the face?" asked Seann to one of the Tengas.

"I don't know, what DID the five fingers say to the face?" wondered the Tenga.

"SLAP!" he yelled, as he hit the Tenga with a powerful blow, making him trip some other Tengas in the process, and crash into a railing.

Soon the Tengas decided to leave.

"You still have ME!" shouted Mr. Birdcage. He was slashed by the Tigerzord's sword. The mother of Zotio and Fetu appeared behind the Rangers.

"Fight the birdcage, I will be alright," she said.

"What's your name, if I may ask?" asked Blue.

"It's Sei O Le Masina. Now HURRY!"

"It's Morphin' Time! BLUE STAG!"

"GREEN TURTLE!"

"YELLOW QUETZAL!"

"ORANGE DINGO!"

"RED LION!"

As soon as the Rangers were fully morphed, they summoned their Zords.

Mr. Birdcage opened up and a large cuckoo on a spring punched out seven times, hitting the Tigerzord. The Tigerzord retaliated with a slash. Then White took the sphere marked "Metal" and tossed it into the chute. A large spinning metal blade erupted from the mouth, hitting Mr. Birdcage. Mr. Birdcage retaliated with his golden leg, knocking down the Tigerzord. The Dingo charged at him, but he kicked it with his leg, which was glowing.

"¡_ADIOS, MUCHACHO_!" screamed Yellow, as she dove at him. "TORNADO WING STRIKE!" Her Zord began spinning, and drilled right through Mr. Birdcage.

"¡No, no, NO!" he screamed. "¡Hasta la vista!"

The Rangers exited their Zords, and saw that Sei was gone. So was the large house. Blue's communicator came to life.

"This is Zotio, thank you for everything. _Tina_ is safe!"

"I thought she said her name was Sei O – "

"No, _tina_ means 'Mother' in Samoan. We can teleport you out and your Zords will be along. There's an alarming development."

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Purge Mansion_

A disheveled man in an Armani suit was led to the Creep-O-Matic Monster Machine by a trio of Tengas.

"I am the great Maurice LaChevre," he screamed. "I have millions of dollars and ten deaths to my name!"

"Get in there," ordered Mack the Knife. "You are going to be our first guinea pig!"

"_Mon Dieu_!" he screamed, as he was tossed into the booth, and a heavy door closed behind him. A pipe connected to something that looked like an old gramophone horn. Leandra sighed, made an energy sphere appear, and tossed it into the horn. Dodonga then flipped a series of switches. A high pitch whining noise sounded, sparks flew, and smoke came from the booth. The door opened, and out stepped a mountain-goat monster dressed in tattered brown robes. "You ca-a-a-a-alled?" he asked.

"Yes," said the Quartermaster. "You will be teleported a short distance, thanks to our teleportation equipment, and then go on a rampage.

"General Taurus will join you," said Talia. "Then you'll march towards Zurich!"

"As you wish!" He disappeared.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere in rural Switzerland_

The Rangers appeared, only to find the goat-monster and General Taurus.

"I am General Taurus, Rangers, I shall do what Mayhem could not, finish you!"

"Hey, don't forget me-e-e-e-e, I am Getyur Goat!"

"Let's just cut to the chase," said Red.

"POWER RANGERS MANA WARRIORS!" shouted the Rangers in unison, as they struck poses.

"That doesn't impress me," said Taurus, as he charged at them. He held his axe in front of him, and swung it back and forth at the same time he had his horns forward, hitting everyone.

"Not ba-a-a-a-a-ad," said Getyur Goat. He stared at the Rangers. Large pieces of boulder and ice flew at the Rangers from all directions, hitting them. HE charged towards the Rangers. Blue intercepted him with his antlers. Taurus charged at Red, who avoided him, and then attacked from behind. Soon the two were locked in combat. Getyur Goat was pushing back Blue, but Yellow came down upon him with her club. The other Rangers attacked Taurus from behind.

There were two red flashes of light. A borsolino, black sunglasses, and a grey suit covered Mack the Knife, who had a modified Thompson "Tommy Gun" automatic, complete with "drum cartridge" ammo clip. He fired at all of the Rangers. "Now pass the grenade, and make it snappy!" Dodonga passed him a steam-grenade, but this one had fins. Mack attached it underneath the main barrel, and aimed at Taurus and Getyur Goat. He fired. Steam rose out of the ground when it exploded on impact. The monsters grew.

"We need the Mana Zords, NOW!" shouted Blue. All of them were called, including the Tigerzord.

"Mo-o-o-o-or lo-o-o-o-osers to destroy!" shouted Getyur Goat.

The Megazord was formed, and it took on General Taurus. The Tigerzord growled at Getyur Goat, both stunning him, and making an avalanche fall onto him. White activated the transformation sequence, turning the tiger into the warrior. Getyur fought with a staff.

The Mana Megazord opened up the turtle's shell, and energy began to build up. The antlers also energized. A rainbow beam smashed into Taurus, severely injuring him. "You got me," he said. The Megazord approached him. "NOT!" He jumped to his feet, and then rammed the Mana Megazord with his horns, sending it flying backwards.

On a secluded mountain path not that far from the action, a lively nine-year old girl with long blonde hair in tails was walking joyfully along. She saw an old man in the distance. "GRANDPA!" she yelled.

"HEIDI!" yelled the old man.

"GRANDPA!"

"HEIDI…GET BACK!" Just then, the Mana Megazord fell between them, crushing trees, and demolishing the path. It slowly got up.

"AUCH DER LIEBER!" she shouted.

Back in the battlefield, Getyur Goat was fighting with a power-drill, trying to bore through the White Tigerzord's armor.

"We can't take much more of this," said Saba.

The Mana Megazord produced the Mana Blade, and charged towards General Taurus. Taurus swung with his axe. The two weapons ended being knocked out of each other's hands. Taurus grabbed the Megazord, turned him over, and performed a piledriver, before picking him up and throwing with an Airplane throw. His eyes lit up, and he fired green crescent-shaped blasts at the downed Zord. Inside the Zord, alarms were sounding, and red and blue lights were flashing.

"Status," yelled Orange.

"Thirty percent, pods Alpha and Beta are blown, servos damaged, trying to bring stabilizers back on line," announced a voice.

"The sooner, the better," yelled Blue, as he tried to climb off of Green. The Rangers were lying in various ways, helter-skelter, and what was supposed to be a wall had become the floor. The Mana Megazord slowly lurched back into the right position.

"And now, prepare to meet your maker, Rangers!" bellowed General Taurus. Just then, a couple of blasts hit him from behind. "Getyur, go behind me, deal with the interloper!"

"But I almost have the Tigerzord –" started Getyur.

"Shut up and do as I say,"

"Ye-e-e-e-e-e-es!" He stopped his attack against the Tigerzord. He turned around and went to face the mysterious attacker. He was blasted a couple of times as well. Then he saw what it was. A house. A rather large one. The cluster of houses from the other world that Sei was trapped in.

"Attention Monsters! SURRENDER!" came Sei's voice through loudspeakers. A section of the top-most roof opened up, and an enormous gun emerged. It fired a glowing artillery shell, and hit General Taurus. Geryur Goat charged at the structure. Part of the building transformed, into a large grey and black humanoid figure that wore one of the fale roofs as a hat, but it was only from the waste up. The rest of the structure served as its "platform," and had treads. There were additional house structures around it. The "roof" transformed as a gun came up, and antennae emerged on either sides. A green visor served as the "eyes." A couple of glowing crescent moons were on the chest of the humanoid part, with a stylized lotus in the middle that was pink. Inside the fortress, in a cockpit that barely looked like such, Sei O Le Masina was seated cross-legged on the floor. She had a crown of leaves on her head. Behind her was a large mat with geometric designs. One either side of her were two pedestals with carvings on them. The floor was covered in mats. Potted tropical plants were on the sides of the room. The ceiling resembled outer space, much like in the Star Chamber. She held up her hands. The green eyes flashed a few times. The hands aimed their fingers towards Getyur. The star on Sei's forehead flashed red. "FLOWER OF THE MOON PUNISHER!" Red light shot from her forehead upwards. The eyes shone a green beam on Getyur Goat, the head-cannon shot twisting spiral white blasts, and the hands fired automatic orange blasts. Getyur collapsed and exploded.

Taurus didn't waste any time leaving, although as he faded, he yelled "I'll be back!"

On the ground, LaChevre re-appeared. "Ok, I'll surrender," he shouted. "I'll go to jail, anything to avoid them!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Purge Manor_

In the basement, all of Talia's group was gathered, along with the entire Righteous Purge. A group of henchmen in brown military-style uniforms supplemented the group of Tengas.

"You're not just one of us, you're like us," said Chopper.

"But it takes time to master Ultra-Violence," added Brawl.

"SILENCE!" shouted Talia. "You failed. We will have to come up with a plan to stop the Rangers!"

"There has been a change in plans," announced the Quartmaster.

"I'm the leader here, what do you mean?"

"Dodonga, Leandra, show Her Majesty exactly what we mean!"

Dodonga pressed a couple of buttons, and electrodes descended from the ceiling. Forcefields appeared around Talia, Riki-Tiki-Kali, Mayhem, Taurus, Brawl, Chopper, Verilax-9, and the few Thrashers and Androids. Leandra focused, and green fire danced around them.

"You see," began the Quartermaster.

"With all this power," continued Dr. Hector.

"We do not need you around any longer," finished the Mortician.

"So you will return to the Moon, see?" told Mack the Knife.

"You'll pay for this," yelled Talia. She prepared to use her staff, but Leandra held up her hands, and they were gone.

"You're quick to know who the master is, I like that," said the Quartermaster.

"Because she's quick, like me, to know who has the key," said Dodonga.

"And don't you forget that, furball," warned Mack, "or my best friend Tommy will make cushions from you!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Spaceship_

"When I get my hands on those traitors," yelled Talia.

"Stop," warned Riki-Tiki-Kali. "They may no longer be fully with us, and indeed, they have the Siulos. Yet they are an asset."

"Explain yourself," said Talia, as she walked over, and grabbed her.

"There is one more Ranger, and at least two more Zords. But if they have to fight against two forces instead of one, they will be weaker. We should only fight them if they attack us. The previous Ranger teams seldom had that problem, and that is something we should note. The Purge can weaken them, and then.."

"We will CRUSH them!" said Talia, crushing another egg for emphasis. "Ok, one of you, clean this up. I am going to bring in some help. We may not have the Siulos anymore, but I know of someone who will help us!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Starr Manor_

The Rangers had an enormous breakfast with Zotio, Fetu, and Sei. The dining room was enormous, with a long table and crystal chandeliers hanging from a vaulted ceiling. Brightly colored _lavalava_ were hung over wall-lamps on the side to create a rainbow effect.

"By the way," began Seann, "Thanks, for stopping the goat!"

"You needed help, I helped you," said Sei. "I may not be a Ranger, but I am still an ally. My only regret is that Zordon is no longer around. I know he would have been proud of you all."

"We now have new enemies," said Durgha. "I am completely thankful that we have a new ally!"

"Aren't we all?" asked Niu.

"¡_Si_!" replied Maria.

"You could say that again," said Seann.

"¡_Si_!"

Everyone laughed at that.

Author's Notes: Well, the bad news, there's now two evil forces. I know it goes against the grain of having a single monolithic evil, but it's not unprecedented, especially not in the Rangers universe (remember ZeoRangers, and the feuding between the Machine Empire and Lord Zedd's forces?) I decided that the mother of Zotio and Fetu would actually be able to help the Rangers. Also, I really like Tengas, what can I say? Oh, and Mr. Birdcage is from an episode of Dai-Rangers, but unlike some others, he did not become a season 2 Power Rangers monster. More things will happen later. Someone new will join Talia's forces. And the Red Ranger will soon get a Battlizer.


	14. The Savannah Battlizer

Remember, what isn't mine, isn't mine.

**Power Rangers Mana Warriors**

_**Episode 14 – The Savannah Battlizer**_

_Kenya_

The Rangers, along with Darius Starr (Zotio) , Amelia Starr (Fetu), and Sei-Masina Star (Sei O Le Masina) were on hand to witness the opening of the Starr Savannah Secondary School, a large complex dedicated to the high-school education of the children of Kenya, Uganda, Tanzania, Burundi, and Rwanda. The Rangers were generally in t-shirts and shorts, except for Kakuti, who was in Masai robes, and Durgha, who was wearing a white sari. Darius was in a lighter version of his "sarong suit." His sister and mother were wearing loose dresses. The 4-S classrooms were in the style of huts of the different tribes of the countries. Each one was connected by a short passage to the main complex, that also had gym, gardens, a farming education complex, and computer labs. Carvings of different animals abounded on the property. The presidents of all involved countries were on hand. The main gate had five ribbons across, each to be snipped by a different president simultaneously. A group of children filed into the complex, symbolically marking the beginning of school at 4-S.

After the ceremonies were over, "Amelia" produced her cell phone. She dialed a special number. Then she got a message. "Tengas have robbed several European banks!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Spaceship_

"I have found out about something," said Talia. "There's a power called the Savannah Armor. It would be powerful, but it chooses someone of power, heart, spirit, mind, and goodness."

"That sounds like the Rangers," said Brawl.

"Yes, it does. What we need is a way of spoofing. I know who will wear the armor."

"Me?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"It is meant for a leader, I am a natural born leader," said Mayhem.

"Natural born failure," retorted Taurus.

"Well, at least I actually saw action. You can, what, put down a few revolting Siulo?"

"Well, at least they stay down, you can't do ANYTHING against Rangers!"

"SILENCE!" barked Talia. "Verilax-9 will wear the armor!"

"Affirmative!" said the android.

"You need a way to obtain the armor. Take this!" A red stone appeared. "You will teleport when I signal, and you will hit the Red Ranger with it to get his signature, it's a spirit signature stone!"

"Affirmative!"

"The Rangers are in action now in Italy! NOW!" Talia pointed her staff at him, and he disappeared.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rome, Italy_

People were lined up at a Republico Bank. A group of Tengas bursted in. "Awk! This is a financial operation, whatever that means. Withdraw all your money, and deposit it into these bags!" One of them began pushing people in the lineup, while a couple lunged at tellers. The Rangers appeared, in fully morphed state, and began fighting them. Blue and Yellow fought back to back. Yellow kicked a couple, while Blue punched one away, and he crashed into an automatic teller machine. Blank receipts poured out onto him.

Verilax-9 teleported in, and went to Red, who was exchanging chops with a Tenga but not gaining any advantage. Verilax-9 put his left hand against the Tenga, and it was stunned with a high voltage stun. Before Red could react, Verilax-9 hit him with the stone. "Objective satisfied!"

"Who is he?" asked one of the Tengas.

"I don't know, but he looks like he's not our friend, which makes him…"

"Our not-friend!" said a third, as they ganged up on him. Compartments opened in the android, and ripple-beams (laser rings) were fired at them. Then he teleported. The Tengas fled.

"Did you see that?" asked White. "What was that robot doing?"

"He hit me with a stone," said Red, "but WHY?"

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Spaceship_

The other Androids were working on Verilax-9, both installing the stone, and putting on upgrades, and even new weapon systems. Talia watched it. She sighed, because her Siulo army was no longer available. But it mattered not. They'd be available again when the Earth fell, and the Righteous Purge with it. "Prepare, Verilax-9, to take on the power!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere in Africa_

Verilax-9 came to a small rock formation in the middle of the grasslands. He tapped on a rock. A cave rose from the ground. Bats rushed out. The robot entered, and the ground gave way beneath him. Thrusters activated, and he zoomed out of the pit. He came to a hall with carved walls. Darts flew from all directions, but they didn't damage the android at all.

Eventually he came to a large chamber. There was a stylized drawing of an elephant, a condor, a gorilla, and a giraffe on the floor, they were holding a circle. Verilax-9 stood in the middle. A compartment opened, and his stone started to glow. Bright red light surrounded him. "You are worthy to have the armor, your spirit speaks greatly!"

Red chest plates attached to him, with a golden shield above that resembled elephant hide. Large red and gold condor wings attached. A giraffe's head atop a neck was attached to the back, and the feet were covered in boots that looked like gorilla's feet.

He prepared to leave.

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Savannah_

The Rangers were going on a hike. Darius received a call there was activity nearby.

"Allright, IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" shouted Blue. "BLUE STAG!"

"GREEN TURTLE!"

"YELLOW QUETZAL!"

"ORANGE DINGO!"

"RED LION!"

"WHITE TIGER!"

They were teleported to the entrance of the cave. "PREPARE TO BE EXTERMINATED," warned Verilax-9 in a desperate, screechy, electronic voice. "EXTERMINATE ALL RANGERS!"

"Where did he get the new design?" asked Blue.

"I feel something wrong," said Red, "I don't know why!"

Verilax-9 took off, and fired missiles from his condor wings. They struck all the Rangers.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_New York, New York_

Eddie's Instruments wasn't especially large, but it was quite popular with everyone who went there. A man walked in, and ran to the back, where the classical instruments were. He took all the flutes. A store assistant came. "How are you paying for it?" asked the freckle-faced assistant.

This man, wearing a cloak, shouted "CHARGE!" And ran out. He ran past an alleyway, when a hand reached out from it and pulled him in. Tengas beat him unconscious. One of them used a walkie-talkie. "Awk, we've got him, boss!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Africa_

"Man," shouted Niu, "how can we defeat him?"

"Simple, you cannot, prepare to be exterminated," announced Verilax-9. The giraffe-head raised above him, and a visor appeared over the robot's eyes. "TARGETTING!" The giraffe's head fired a couple of high powered focused lasers. The Rangers scattered, and he turned the lasers to go after the Green one.

"TURTLE SHIELD!" shouted Green. The lasers were deflected off a shimmering forcefield in random directions, but it started to flicker. He was knocked off target by Blue crashing into him with the stag horns.

"You're not that tough," he shouted.

"Correct. I am tougher!" Verilax-9 spun around and grabbed him quite easily. Yellow tried clubbing him from behind, but nothing happened. Verliax spun around and through Blue at Yellow.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riki-Tiki-Kali was sitting alone in the middle of the grassland. She only saw a few giraffes in the distance. Once again, she was playing the sitar, drumming, and chanting. "From the west of this wild land, come forth Sopono of the Yoruba, bringer of insanity and disease, COME FORTH!" A large circle appeared on the ground. It had African artwork patterns in it. A monster appeared. He had dark skin covered in large purple snake-like growths. He had horns on his head. He had numerous sharp teeth. He wore a patterned cloth wrapped around him. He carried a metal spear that had a small "birdcage" structure a short distance from the point, and a ring at the other end. "Verilax-9 will surely fail, see to it that when he does, the Rangers shall fall!"

"I obey, mistress, they will be fun to mess up!" He ran away.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red ran towards Verilax-9 with his spear. He focused, and the spear started to glow. So did the Savannah Armor. "Spirit of the Lion, let me ROAR!"

He plunged it at the robot, and pierced through the chest. Sparks flew. The armor was now glowing brightly, and there were flashes of light. The armor disappeared off Verilax-9. A voice spoke to the mind of Red. "You are the true champion of the Savannah. You alone are worthy of the Savannah Armor!"

Red held up his hands. "SAVANNAH BATTLIZER, PROTECT ME SPIRITS OF THE WILD!" The armor appeared on him. The other Rangers looked in awe.

A compartment opened in the android, and the damaged stone fell out. It exploded.

"That's it," shouted Blue. "You're finished!"

Red charged towards the robot, and was moving far more quickly. "ELEPHANT STRIKE!" He swung his left fist, and a flashing image of an elephant's head appeared. It struck. The other hand flew. "Gorilla JAB!" A gorilla's head flashed. Sparks were flying from the robot.

"EMERGENCY EVACUATION," he said, before teleporting out.

"POWER RANGERS!" shouted the Rangers in unison.

Just then a grey and purple streak whizzed by and knocked them down. He revealed himself as Sopono. "I am Sopono, you will die today!"

"That's what the last half dozen monsters warned us," retorted Blue. "I suggest you leave, before you deal with us!"

"Empty threats!" He held out his right hand, fingers spread. Purple spiraling waves emerged from them and hit four of the Rangers. Purple light surrounded the Rangers affected, and they dropped to the ground. Blue started singing.

"I'm Henry VIII I am, Henry VIII I am, I bloody am!" he yelled, before walking around in a circle on the ground, Stooge style. Green produced her gun, and began shooting at the ground around her. Yellow and Orange were breakdancing.

"I am the Eggman," sang Yellow, "They are the Eggmen. I AM THE WALRUS!"

"Take us on," dared White.

"We are more than ready," added Red. Riki-Tiki-Kali appeared. She played her sitar, and her forehead jewel began to glow. A cone of glowing energy radiated from the crystal to the monster. Sopono was glowing. Riki-Tiki-Kali banged her drums, and steam rose out of the ground. Sopono grew. He slammed his spear into the ground, while grinning.

"We have to get him away from the others!" Saba was held up. "Tigerzord, battle ready, POWER UP!" From the distance, the Tigerzord was charging. White leapt into it.

Red held up his right hand. "Lion Manazord!" he called out. The Zord approached, and he jumped into it. The Lion used his flamethrower, but Sopono spun his spear so quickly that it acted like a fan, blowing the flames back at the Lion, damaging it. The Tigerzord let out a growl, and dust whipped up around Sopono. The two Zords jumped at Sopono, who swung his spear around to fend them off. The Lion Manazord was knocked sideways, the Tigerzord was upside down. After correcting themselves, the Zords went into warrior mode. Sopono's spear was swung, and blocked by the scimitar of the Tigerzord. Red used the opportunity to attack. "FEROCIOUS ATTACK!" he shouted. Claws appeared, and the monster was slashed. He retaliated by energizing the spear, and swinging it around, while holding his mouth open. Deformed teeth were quite visible. He vomited acidic slime from the mouth. Sparks flew.

"_Kakuti_," came a voice. "_With your new armor comes new powers_." Red light flashed, and then a large red Zord that was bipedal, and had the head of an elephant on its chest, the head of a gorilla for its head, the wings of a condor, and a giraffe head extending upwards from its back. "_This is the Savannah Zord, reserved for the one with the power of the Lion_!" Red was instantly teleported into the cockpit of the new Zord. It had images of wildlife behind him. In front of him were the controls.

"Let's see what this can do!" The elephant trunk lifted up, and sprayed liquid helium. Sopono's teeth chattered as he froze. The wings started to glow. "WILD CHARGE!" The Zord slammed into Sopono at supersonic speeds. Sopono became dizzy. "And now, for a surprise!" The Savannah Zord broke into sections that attached to the Lion Manazord like armor. All its eyes started to glow, and then a powerful beam flew at Sopono, damaging him more. The combined Zord then transformed again, with the Lion Manazord reverting to lion form, and the "armor" going around it to protect it, but the Tigerzord also join in. The front of the Zord had the Tigerzord's head and all of the red heads facing forward. Red and White were in the same cockpit.

"SHRIEK OF THE WILD, ENERGIZE!" The mouths of the heads started to glow. Sopono defiantly waved his spear around. "FIRE!" shouted the two Rangers in unison. The air around the Zord distorted, and lightning danced around. Rings of sonic energy surged forward, and the ground erupted in front. This mixed sound and earth attack reached Sopono. He fell backwards, and exploded. The other Rangers lost the mind control effect, regaining control.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Spaceship_

"AGAIN?" screamed Talia. "Why can't I win? What am I doing wrong?"

"Why don't we ask Lord Zedd…" began Brawl. "So we can, uh…"

"Are you stupid?" asked Talia, "or just completely idiotic? He lost his evil self in the Wave during Zordon's demise. But you're right. None of them won either. Still, we are superior to them, and superior to the Righteous Purge. Something has to be done."

"I agree," said Riki-Tiki-Kali, as she walked in.

"Whatever it is, do it. I'm through expecting instant success. You can't on Earth."

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Righteous Purge Mansion_

The flute thief was tossed into the machine. "What do you think you're doing?" yelled the thief. "I am an American citizen, I have my rights!"

"We are not in America, we are in Switzerland," informed Dr. Hector. "But that is neither here nor there. You are going to serve the Righteous Purge. Dodonga, Leandra, ACTIVATE IT!"

Bright light flashes as switches were thrown, and Leandra threw magic balls into the special funnel-device.

Out stepped a monster dressed like a marching band captain, but covered in pieces of metal, especially flutes. His head was now rat-like. Around his neck and lining his blue uniform was a collection of flutes. "Flautist, reporting for duty!"

"Excellent," said the Quartermaster.

"We have a plan for you," added the Mortician.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Starr Manor_

Maria and Seann were watching TV in Maria's room. They smiled.

"I like having my own mind again," said Maria.

"Me too," added Seann. "I didn't like thinking I was Henry the VIII."

"Tonight, on the Late Night Movie, we bring you _The Thing From Africa_," came an announcement. Maria switched the channel to a televised Roller-Derby event, and they chuckled.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakuti lay down that night, thinking about his new powers. He was happy, but at the same time, something told him that even with his new powers, he had to stay on his toes.

----Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed that. Kakuti now has new powers. The next chapter will involve the flautist, as well as a special flute that the flautist is hoping to get his hands on, one that you may have heard of, if you're a Rangers fan…stay tuned!


	15. The Freaky Flautist of Falealili

What ain't mine, ain't mine. The Power Rangers belong to Disney, although they use footage belonging to TOEI.

**Power Rangers Mana Warriors**

_**Episode 15 – The Freaky Flautist of Falealili**_

_Purge Manor_

"You have a mission, Flautist," said the Quartermaster. He looked at the new creation. "A group of Tengas will create a diversion for the rangers. They will go to Maraberg in the valley five miles from here. When the Rangers arrive there, we will send you to Falealili. That is the home village of the Green Ranger, Niu. You will capture the local children. If we are successful, they will be our youth corps, to spread the message that we, the Righteous Purge, uphold!"

"And I shall go with Leandra on a special mission," added the Mortician. Leandra meekly nodded. "A city in California known as Angel Grove happens to be near all manner of spots where powers are stored. There's an ancient artifact that we've traced to the nearby mountains. And you will like it, Flautist."

"If it ain't a flute, I don't care!"

"But it is one, a very POWERFUL one!"

"This is good, I await your order to depart!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Starr Manor_

The Rangers were playing an impromptu game of basketball. "Ok, going for a three point," said Niu, as she threw the ball. It missed. Maria grabbed it, jumped up with her back to the net, tossed it backwards, and it went in. Everyone else cheered, except for Niu.

"What's wrong?" asked Drugha, approaching her after the game.

"You know what's wrong. I'm no good."

"That's not true at all."

"Seann chose Maria. She's better in basketball. And she has the Quetzal, I have a turtle. A TURTLE!"

"And what do you think Tor the Shuttlezord was?"

"But my Manazord is NOTHING like Tor.

"Niu, you're vital to the group. What's that expression again? There is no 'I' in Rangers. Everyone has a part."

"Everyone prefers Maria to me. Where is the guy who likes me?"

"I am sure he will come, Niu." The two walked off to talk.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere on the Alps, nearby_

The weather was milder. Once again, the blonde haired girl walked along the path. She saw the old man. "GRANDPA!" she yelled.

"HEIDI!" yelled the man in reply. Just then, a group of motorcycles plowed through the forest and zoomed between them. Tengas were riding them.

"_Auch_ _der lieber_, there goes the neighborhood," complained the man.

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Tengas rode into town, and began smashing windows and parked cars. A group of local police officers converged on them. Those who attacked with billy-clubs were quickly repulsed. So they switched to using guns. They opened fire, but the Tengas dodged. Another one attacked from above and knocked the officers down. "You shouldn't play with these," squawked one of them, as he took the guns from the officers. "Yee-haw!" He began firing in random directions.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Star Chamber_

The Rangers were in the chamber, along with Zotio, Fetu, and Sei.

"You may have noticed," said Sei, "that the last battle didn't involve Dodonga. We have some information about the new threat. While you were rescuing me, Talia set up a new army, that turned on her." Her star started to glow. "Look at the viewing globe."

The globe showed pictures of the five members. "They now call themselves the Righteous Purge. They were all serving life sentences. Talia released them, and gave them powers and control of the Siulo population."

"Who are these people anyways?" asked Seann.

The Quartermaster's face appeared. "He calls himself the Quartermaster. He was an unscrupulous arms dealer, dealt with everything from small handguns to chemical cluster bombs," explained Zotio. "His hate of peace even led him to kill Trini, who just happened to be a Yellow Power Ranger." Maria shuddered. Then it showed the Mortician. "He's a different kind of Arab terrorist. He has an irrational fear that world peace will mean a slow down of the funeral industry. Therefore he wants to keep hate alive." The third one was the Chain-Master. "He was into slavery. He may have been placed into the dimension where the United Alliance of Evil kept the Siulos. He controlled slavery, drugs and prostitution in part of Southeast Asia before his arrest." The next picture was Mack the Knife. "Mack the Knife. He was a gangster and assassin-for-hire. Despite his nickname, he doesn't just use knives, his favorite weapon is a Tommy gun."

"I remember," said Seann. "He attacked us, and then that furry thing gave him a grenade to fire and make our enemies big."

"You are correct," said Fetu. "There is one person left. Dr. Attila Hector. 'Atilla the Killa', as he was sometimes called. He was a psychiatrist turned sociopath. He believed in creating a superior human race. He believed anyone not worthy enough was to be eaten. Now that he's out, he may try to cannibalize anyone who is in his way."

The Rangers all looked disgusted. Then the alarm sounded. The globe showed the devastation in Switzerland. "All right," began Blue, "We'll need the powers of the Guardians!" They all held up their hands, and started to glow. They crossed their arms in front of them, and each one recited the name of their Mana Warrior form. "Cuchulain!"

"Nafanua!"

"Ixchel!"

"Altjira!"

"Vitchua!"

"Durgha!"

They were teleported to the Swiss town. "Brawk, Rangers, we've been expecting you," said one of the Tengas.

"Eat lead," yelled another, as he opened fire at the Ranger, but had very bad aim.

"You don't know how to use a gun, do you," said Durgha/White. "I do know how to use a Chakra!" A wheel-blade appeared in her right hand, and she threw it at the gunner, disarming him.

Altjira/Orange ran at a trio of Tengas, and ran around them in circles, picking up speed each time. The Tengas, trying to watch, grew dizzy. Orange stopped and watched them fall down.

"HAMMER TIME!" shouted a Tenga as he crashed through the glass window of a hardware store. He swung a sledge-hammer down on Yellow. She popped up behind him and hit him with a double axe-handle.

MW----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Falealili_

The Flautist appeared in the middle of the _malae_, or village green. He put a copper flute to his mouth, and started playing. Village children from all around gathered. The nearby elementary school poured out all its uniformed students, who were all attracted, and ignoring their teachers. Every house that had a child who wasn't too young was relieved of them. The Flautist started marching, with most of the children forming a tail behind him, except for a few around him in ring formation, for use as human shields.

A group of men rushed from a coconut plantation. They wore only _lavalava_ and carried machetes. The Flautist paused. "Thrashers, do your thing!" He then went back, as the men were attacked by Thrashers.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Desert, Near Angel Grove, California, USA_

The Mortician and Leandra walked onto a plateau. They came up to a ruin. "There's something here," said Leandra.

"It looks like a pueblo Indian ruin," dismissed the Mortician.

"It is not," said Leandra, "I sense powers here, and here is what we are searching for, over here!" They came to the ruins of a metal door, blocked by rubble. Leandra used her power to make the rocks scatter in all directions. "It is just behind." The metal door creaked and groaned as it was forced open. Then they saw it in the dark room, on a pedestal. A birdcaged-shape energy forcefield, around what looked like a cross between a dagger and a flute. "THE DRAGON DAGGER!" she said, full of excitement. The two approached.

"The powers of the Dragonzord will not be used for evil," announced a voice. An image of Zordon appeared. "Only one whose spirit does not seek evil may try to get the dagger."

"That means YOU!" barked the Mortician, as he pointed an Uzi at her. Even if he didn't, she knew she had no choice. She reached into the forcefield, and grabbed the Dragon Dagger. The forcefield flickered. She saw a coin on the floor, and took it as well. It had a strange design that looked like the footprint of an animal, or a bird. It was divided evenly into three claws. There was the same design on the Dragon Dagger.

"We have what we need," said Leandra, "do you want me to get anything more?"

"Not yet. The Flautist need his new flute!" He whipped out a communicator. "Send us to the Flautist."

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Samoa_

The Mortician and Leandra appeared on the road. The Flautist stopped. He was handed the flute. "Enjoy it," said the Mortician.

"I will, a flute that's also a dagger, what will they think of next?"

"There's more to it." He held up a coin. Leandra focused, and channeled energy into it. It flashed green. "Take this as well, and remember, the Dragon Dagger can be used to summon the Dragonzord, and to control it!"

"You mean I can't control it like I do these kids?"

"Sorry, you cannot. Farewell!" The Mortician and Leandra disappeared.

"Well, kids," he played his first flute, "to Apia Harbor. There's a boat with our name on it."

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Switzerland_

Nafanua/Green was surrounded by a ring of Tengas. "Brawk, it's curtains!"

"No it isn't," snapped Green. "I'll beat you."

"You and what army?"

She split into five clones. They went after different Tengas with punches and kicks, before merging back.

"Let's get out of here," said one of them.

They all flew off.

"Don't forget to write," joked Durgha/White.

They got a call. It was Zotio. "Rangers, we have an emergency. A flautist monster is kidnapping children from Samoa. There are also reports of a stolen ship be sighted near Apia. You have to stop him."

"Alright," began Blue, "it's MORPHIN' TIME! BLUE STAG!"

"GREEN TURTLE!"

"YELLOW QUETZAL!"

"ORANGE DINGO!"

"RED LION!"

"WHITE TIGER!" They were all teleported out.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Samoa_

"STOP," ordered White.

"STOP?" asked the Flautist, "STOP? I've just STARTED!" He produced a pan-pipe, and blew in each tube. Energy darts erupted at the Rangers, knocking them down. "You look real down, man, like you're stoned!" With that the hypnotized children reached for pieces of gravel and pebbles to throw at the Rangers.

"We have to get him away from the children," said Blue.

"You aren't so tough," yelled Green to the Flautist. "You have to use the local _tamaiti_ to throw rock. It's because you can't do it by yourself!"

"Sure I can!"

"You can't!"

"Shut up, little girl!"

"Face it, you're worthless."

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" He ran towards her. He pulled out a snake-charmer's flute, and played it towards the children. Snakes erupted form the ground and wrapped themselves around the ankles of the children. Then he played at the Rangers. Snakes grabbed them. Green and White used their bladed weapons to free themselves first, then they helped everyone else, just before the Flautist ran at them, and swung with a heavy flute. He played it, and instead of music, an intense flame erupted, searing the Rangers.

"Curtains for you, music man!" Green focused and slashed through the flute with her Blade.

"You'll pay for that," he screamed. He produced the Dragon-Dagger, and slashed her with it. She tumbled backwards, and pulled out her gun. The other Rangers did likewise, except for White, who just held up Saba. The Flautist began to play the Dragon Dagger, while walking forwards. A golden shield appeared over his uniform, reflecting the blasts back at their owners. "And I can do THIS!" He played, and the snakes receded. The children began throwing pebbles again. "But stop!" They all did. "It's time for the best part."

"It sure is," said Mack the Knife, as he appeared with Dodonga. He fired at them all with his Tommy Gun. Dodonga gave him the grenade that was to be launched. "Hand me the flute and the coin, see?"

"NO!" screamed the Flautist.

"No flute, no big!" The Flautist reluctantly did so.

"Much better. Now it's time to hit the big time!" He fired the grenade, making the Flautist big. "And now, for the main event!" He played the Dragon Dagger.

MW----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short distance away, bubbles were rising to the surface of the ocean. They moved towards Apia Harbor. Then a head came out, then the rest of it. It was the green, black, and grey (with golden trim and pieces of yellow) robot known as the Dragonzord. It had a flexible tail with a drill at the end. It came to a port-side warehouse, and tore off the white and red candy-cane striped chimney, put it in its mouth, and chomped down on it. It then stomped towards the battle.

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of the Rangers except White called their Zords. White had to deal with Tengas, and then, a group of Talia's Thrashers joined the fray.

"I know you hate us, us hate you, but White hate everybody," reasoned one of the Tengas. She had her work cut out for her.

The Mana-Zords combined to form the Mana Megazord. The Flautist was laughing. He took out his pan-flute and played his "machine-gun," damaging the Megazord.

"We need the Mana Blade!" The sword appeared. It was swung at the Flautist, knocking his panpipe out of his hand.

"You haven't come CLOSE to winning," said the Flautist. He produced his snake-charmer's flute, and played it. "SNAKE WITH FEAR!" he yelled. A long snake shot out of the flute at the ground. Then numerous snakes shot out of the ground, entangling the Megazord.

"What could be worse?" asked Orange.

The question was answered, as Dragonzord walked into the fray.

"I'm the one in charge, see?" said Mack the Knife. He played a fanfare on the Dragon Dagger. The red lights on the chest plate of the Dragonzord flashed, with an accompanying beeping noise. It put its right hand forward, and the tips of missiles appeared in its tube-like fingers, with a clank noise for each missile being armed. The five missiles were launched at the Mana Megazord. Sparks flew. "Are you sick of being stuck here? I'm so sorry to BORE you!" He played a few more notes, the Dragonzord's lights flashed, and the drill at the end of its tail started to spin. It swung its tail, and drilled into the Mana Megazord.

"We're below forty," warned Yellow. The snakes all retreated, freeing the Mana Megazord, but it was outnumbered. White was on the ground, fighting off Tengas and Thrashers.

"I have to get that flute from Mack," said Green. "I'm going out!" She jumped out of the Zord, and onto the ground. "NAFANUA FLASH!" She teleported, and surprised Mack from behind. She was blasted by Dodonga.

"I'm sorry to do this, but the Dragon Dagger is property of the Righteous Purge, and I am obliged to serve them."

"Was there ever a time you weren't obliged to serve anyone?" asked Green, as she took out her Turtle Blade.

"Unfortunately, there wasn't, although as I no longer serve Talia, I can tell you her forces are weaker!" A dagger appeared in his left hand. "I have to fight you, the Dragonzord must not be stopped for any reason." They dueled. Green kneed and then kicked Dodonga, sending him flying backwards. His eyes energized, and he fired blasts at her. She retaliated with her gun, firing at him. Then she turned towards Mack. A direct assault could be dangerous. She saw he was standing beneath a coconut tree. She aimed at the base of the leaves with her gun, and fired a low-voltage blast. An immature coconut fell, and hit him on the head. The Dragon Dagger and the coin skidded across the ground. Green took both. The coin started to glow, and flash. There was a bright flash of light. The coin was gone. There was also a gold shield, and golden arm band, on her Ranger suit. There were also a few green plates, and a golden Z symbol in a few places. A voice spoke to her.

"_The power of the Dragonzord coin has been merged to the Green Mana Crystal. When needed, you can draw upon the powers of the Dragonzord, whom you summon with the Dragon Dagger!"_

"_Fa'afetai_," she said, in thanks. She saw Brawl and Chopper using the cane and a pipe to beat the White Ranger, with Thrashers and Tengas going along. "So Talia wanted in on this too?" she commented. "Well, take me on, I dare you!"

The forces ignored her. She crossed her Turtle Blade and her Dragon Dagger in front of her. The weapons glowed, and then green energy erupted at the forces. They all left.

"I still have my Magic Flute," said the Flautist, as he took out a purple flute, and played it. Energy surrounded the Mana Megazord.

"We can't move," said Blue.

"Hurry up," added Yellow.

"TIGERZORD, POWER UP!" shouted White, holding up Saba. The Tigerzord arrived, and she jumped in.

Green used her Dragon Dagger to control the Dragonzord. It whipped the Flautist with its tail, and then fired, making him drop the flute. The energy field around the Mana Megazord was beginning to dissipate.

The Tigerzord approached the Flautist, and changed into Warrior mode. The Flautist took out a trick-flute, with two tubes, and fired two barbs connected by wire. High voltage electricity surged through the Tigerzord, knocking it down.

"This isn't going well, is it," said Saba.

"You could say that again," replied White.

The forcefield around the Mana Megazord disappeared. It split into its component Zords. "Great, what else could go wrong?" complained the Flautist. Just then he was blasted from behind. Sei O Le Masina's large house on treads made itself known.

"Rangers," she said. "Combine the Dragonzord with the Lion, Dingo, and Stag Mana Zords. Then a new form, the Mana Dragonzord Force, will be formed."

The Dragonzord jumped up. Lights flashed, and its chest plate came out of the middle. The arms retracted into the shoulders, which then closed to form a torso, and the mouth opened, revealing a face with red eyes. The legs retracted, and the Dingo and Lion Manazords became its legs. The Stag formed its arms, along with the antlers being on its shoulders. A weapon came down. It was a staff, with the Dragonzord's chest plate, and a drill at the end. Green teleported into the cockpit, where Red, Orange, and Blue where. "Oh no," said the Flautist, "this is NOT happening, this better NOT be happening!" The head-fin and the antlers began to glow, green and blue respectively, and then three energy waves were launched at the Flautist, hitting him. He took another flute, one with many tubes arranged in a circle. "Here's my Gattling Flute!" He blowed into it, and the tubes went around, while firing bullets.

"He can't keep on forever," said Green. Yellow flew overhead in her Quetzal, and dropped bombs that exploded with bright light and intense heat, making him stop his onslaught.

"POWER STAFF, POWER UP!" shouted the Rangers in the cockpit in unison. The lights in the staff started flashing, and the drill bit started to glow. The combined Zord held up the staff, grabbed it with both hands, and aimed it at the Flautist. The Zord ran forward, and drilled into the chest of the Flautist, with the various pieces of metal around him proven useless. Bright lightning erupted, before he exploded. The Mana Dragonzord Force stood there, victorious. The flute-thief known as the Flautist appeared on the ground.

"Where am I?" he asked. "This is freaky!"

The police arrived. He was placed under arrest. Soon he'd be deported to the United States.

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Purge Manor_

"I can't believe it," shouted the Quartermaster. "Mack, how did you let them get the Dragon Dagger?"

"The Green Ranger and the White Ranger they –" started Mack.

"I don't need excuses. I need results. They will die. We are terrorists, we must unleash terror." He smashed a desk. "Rangers, your days are numbered!"

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Starr Manor_

Niu walked into her room. It was dark. The lights came on, and all of her friends group-hugged her. "Thanks!"

"Thank you," said Maria. "Without you, we'd be dead, and the Dragonzord would be destroying for the Purge!"

"_Fa'afetai, uo_," she shouted, meaning thanks, friends.

"Remember," said Durgha, "we all have a part. There's no I in Rangers."

She was taken to the dining room, where a feast of lamb awaited them all.

"We now have another Zord," said Sei O Le Masina. "A very old one. Now it has bonded to a Mana Warrior. Remember, the powers of the Power Rangers come from many sources."

"Zordon was always talking about the 'Morphing Grid', I couldn't understand any of it," said Fetu. "But it is one source of power for many groups. You, my friends, are all powered by the Mana Stones."

"I am thankful to all of you," said Zotio. "Without even one of you, either the Order or the Purge would gain control of the Earth."

"And we would end up like that furry one, as slaves," said Blue. "The furry one who threw grenades and gives them to Mack the Knife."

"Dodonga," said Durgha. "His people are all slaves. Some day we'll have to free them."

"We will," assured Niu. "Somehow, we will."

_Author's Notes:_ Well, they now have another Zord, and new powers. Not sure what will happen next, but both the Purge and the Order won't just sit there. Sometime in the future, though, the Rangers will visit a familiar planet.


	16. Loviatar will Finnish You

Author's Notes: The usual applies. Power Rangers is owned by Saban. Which is now technically owned by Disney. I just came up with this group.

**Power Rangers Mana Warriors**

_**Episode 16 – Loviatar will Finnish You Off**_

_The Spaceship_

"Those Rangers must pay," shouted Talia. "And the same for the Purge. They gave the Dragon Dagger to the Rangers. THAT is incompetent!"

"I agree," said General Taurus.

"We need a plan," added Mayhem.

"I will summon another ancient," said Riki-Tiki-Kali. "I have an idea. The Goddess of pain and suffering shall be summoned, Loviatar, who resides in what the Earthlings call either Finland, or Suomi."

"Go," ordered Talia. "Anything that will bring the Rangers down, ANYTHING!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere in Finland_

Riki-Tiki-Kali began her usual chanting and drum playing. A large magical circle appeared, and started spinning. "Loviatar, rise from Tuonela and wreak havoc. I command you, in the name of the Order of the Destiny Star, under the authority of Talia, Empress of All that is Evil!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Starr Manor_

The Rangers were watching a movie when an intercom activated. "Rangers, to the Star Chamber, hurry," said Fetu. The Rangers teleported.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have been able to figure out when an ancient demon is being resurrected," said Fetu, as she activated the Viewing Globe. "Ireland and Africa had ancient monsters resurrected in them. There was an energy signature. Now a similar signature is showing up in Finland."

"Finland?" asked Seann. "What could Talia want there?"

"The monsters of ancient legends actually exist," said Zotio. "There must be something from the Finnish legends that could be terrible, but what? I don't know that part of the world very well."

"Would it be Thor or that giant snake?" asked Jerara.

"No, you're thinking Scandanavian. Finland is not Scandanavian, nor are they Slavic. They are very distinct."

"If we don't do anything, we'll all be extinct," said Maria.

"Could there be a way to cancel the spell?" asked Niu.

"Well, perhaps if we went there, we could stop them," suggested Durgha.

"LET'S DO IT!" said Seann. "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! BLUE STAG!"

"GREEN TURTLE!"

"YELLOW QUETZAL!"

"ORANGE DINGO!"

"RED LION!"

"WHITE TIGER!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Righteous Purge Manor_

"Those simpletons are in Finland," shouted Dr. Hector.

"The Rangers will join them," said the Mortician.

"So we should have someone join the Rangers, and obliterate them," suggested the Quartermaster.

"I'll get a volunteer from here, ask who wants to go to Finland, see?" suggested Mack the Knife.

One of their various hired goons was led to the machine, and sent into the chamber. Dodonga and Leandra activated it. When it was finished, the door opened. Smoke came out.

"I am Saunahead!" laughed a monster. Parts of him were covered in wood, and steam rose from his head. "I'm too hot to handle!"

"Go to Finland and roast them," ordered Dr. Hector. "Leandra, teleport him away!"

Reluctantly, the female Siulo did so.

MW----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop your chanting, mongoose," shouted Blue. "The party's over!"

"It is not, the _Rani_ commands it," she replied.

"You asked for it," said Red, as he rushed towards her ans swung. She blocked him with one of her arms, and then swung her sitar at him, knocking him back.

"PYRAMID FORMATION!" ordered Blue. The Rangers (except White) all formed a pyramid, and aimed their guns at the middle of it. The ball was launched at Riki-Tiki-Kali. It smashed her, knocking her backwards.

"You won, I am hurt," said Riki, as the rangers approached her. 'I cannot fight you." She held up another hand, previously hidden under her sari, and fired a powerful blast at them. "That's what I WANTED you to think, idiot!" White leapt at her, and swung Saba. She was hit once and fell down. She sprung back up, and hit her with four punches, before grabbing her sitar and swinging that at her. White held up Saba, and fired blasts at her, but they were blocked by Riki's hands. "Chopper, Brawl, Thrashers, GET HERE!" she shouted.

The other Rangers were surrounded by Thrashers, who fought mostly hand-to-hand, but some of them took out knives.

"Time for some ultraviolence," said Brawl. "Thrashers, OOBVIAT them horrorshow!" He ambushed White with his cane. "Stay away from her, _devotchka_."

Chopper knocked down Red and Orange with a pair of axes, and laughed. Riki-Tiki-Kali returned to chanting. The other Rangers went to help Red and Orange, but were hit by disk-like weapons that were thrown by a couple of orange Thrashers. They laughed.

"Try these dirks on for _sais_," shouted Blue, laughing at his own joke, as he tossed his dirks at the two purple Thrashers, nailing them.

Just then a large fireball erupted. When it died down, Saunahead walked out. "Rangers, get away from that magical hack and fight a real monster!" Steam erupted from his head. "I am Saunahead, things are getting too hot!" He launched fireballs at all of the Rangers, knocking them down. White was attacked by Brawl, who was brandishing his cane. He turned his cane into his 'chucks, and wrapped them around Saba, disarming the White Ranger.

Red turned to face Saunahead. He produced his spear, and charged at him, leaping when he fired a flame at the ground. He landed with a kick followed by a spear. "I suggest you cool down!"

"You can't see me!" With that he made steam come ouf of his body, and a large cloud of steam made him invisible.

"Where are you?"

"HERE!" With that Red was blasted from behind.

"Savannah Battlizer, Defend Me, spirits of the wild!" His Battlizer activated. The giraffe's head raised up, and activated special laser vision, letting Red see through the steam. "Now I spot you," he said, and activated some missiles. "NOW I GOT YOU!" They slammed into Saunahead.

"_Haakaa_ _päälle_!" came a shrill female yell. The Rangers saw a strange monster. She was wearing a multi-layered Finnish folk-dress, and bronze jewelry. She had long brown hair in braids to resemble a cat-of-nine-tails. Her face was deformed, and covered in brown fur. She had teeth in odd directions. She carried a weapon that had a hammer head at one end and a scythe at the other. "_Haakaa_ _päälle!_" she repeated. A group of yellow Thrashers carrying axes appeared form nowhere, and charged at the Rangers from all directions. The female monster laughed as the Rangers were hit. The Rangers all switched to guns (except for White), and forced their way through the Thrashers. More fireballs from Saunahead exploded around them. The female monster hammered the ground, and a shockwave knocked the Rangers down, along with Brawl and Chopper.

"We better split," said Chopper.

"I agree, I landed on me Gulliver and it hurts!" said Brawl. They teleported away.

"Ok," said Blue, "Yellow and Red and I will take on the newcomer, the rest will take on Saunahead!"

"MY NAME IS LOVIATAR!" screamed the monster. "I am the Mistress of PAIN!" She held out her free hand, and a purple blast hit the rangers, knocking down Yellow and Blue, but Red was still standing. He swung at her with his Gorilla and Lion punches, knocking her onto the ground. She recovered, only to be hit by a flying kick from Yellow.

Saunahead started to glow. Orange and White jumped to the sides, while Green confidently walked forward.

"Niu, that's dangerous," warned Orange.

"To him, maybe," said Green. "I call on the power of the DRAGONZORD!" Her special armor, including the golden shield, appeared.

"Yeah, BURN! Burn it! BURN BABY BURN!" Saunahead attacked her with a powerful flame, but it didn't do anything.

"I will show you what power is!" Her Turtle Blade and Dragon Dagger energized, and glowed green. She swung them around, and Saunahead watched. A cross-cut was delivered to Saunahead through way of the two blades, and he was knocked down, with pieces of wood splintered around him. "Thought you were too hot to handle? I have a burning desire to stop you!"

"This isn't a good day!" Saunahead slumped.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Spaceship_

"The Rangers can't win," screamed Talia. "I'm tired of them winning." She held up her staff, and prepared to throw it. "Magic Wand, Make my monster GROW!" With that she threw it, and it flew down to Finland, Earth.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Earth_

Talia's staff stuck into the ground and lightning raced out of it into the ground. A fissure opened beneath Loviatar, and steam rose. She grew to enormous proportions, and laughed. Blue had to roll out of the way to avoid being stomped by her right foot. "She nearly Pythoned me."

"There's only one thing to do," said Red. "WE SUMMON THE MANA ZORDS!"

The five main Zords appeared, and the Rangers teleported into them. White held up Saba. "White Tiger, Power Up!" The White Tigerzord came running into the fray, and she was teleported aboard.

"Red Lion, let's roar!"

"Orange Dingo, ready to take a bite out of evil!"

"Yellow Quetzal, Aim high, strike low!"

"Green Turtle, ready to rock!"

"Blue Stag, ready for battle, come and face me, Loviatar!"

"White Tiger!" Saba was put into the receptacle. "All systems go!" She twisted Saba to the right. "Engage Warrior Mode!" The Tigerzord transformed into Warrior mode. Loviatar charged at it, and swung her weapon, but Tigerzord blocked it with the sword.

The Mana-Zords all combined into the Mana Megazord. The Zord punched Loviatar. She retaliated by swinging the mace-part of her weapon against it, sending it reeling backwards.

On the ground, Mack the Knife and Dodonga appeared near Saunahead. Dodonga sighed as he passed the steam-grenade to Mack, who put it into the grenade-launcher attachment to his Tommy gun, and fired it at Saunahead. Steam erupted, and Saunahead grew.

"Don't leave me out," he cackled.

"Don't worry, we won't," said Green, as she jumped out of the Megazord. She produced her Dragon Dagger, and played the tune. The Dragonzord rose out of the water, and walked into the battle. The lights on its chestplate flashed, and red lights flashed. It aimed its right hand at Saunahead, and the tips of red missiles appeared at the ends of its fingers. It launched them sequentially.

"THAT HURTS, YOU IDIOT!"

"Get used to it!"

"I think I'll branch out," he laughed, as large branches with many leaves appeared at the ends of his hands, a tribute to part of the Finnish sauna experience, beating each other with birch branches to relax the muscles and clean the skin. But these were heavier branches, and they had thorns on them. He swung at the Dragonzord, beating it. The Dragonzord retaliated by drilling into Saunahead, boring a hole into his wooden shell. Smoke and steam spewed out. "I don't feel so good."

The Mana Megazord and Tigerzord continued fighting against Loviatar. She held her staff above her head and twirled it. "PILLAR OF AGONY!" A pillar of purple swirling flame surrounded her. She launched it, and it smashed into the Mana Megazord and the Tigerzord.

"We're down to half power," warned Saba to White. Loviatar then glowed purple, and rushed through the zords, slashing them as she passed. The Mana Megazord activated the Star Blade, and slashed with it, but she blocked every slash.

"FULL POWER!" The turtle-shell opened up, the antlers energized. "FIRE!" A rainbow blast emerged, but Loviatar caught it with a hand, and sent it back, throwing the Mana Megazord onto the ground.

"Need help?" came a female voice. Sei O Le Masina arrived with the large house on treads. "Rangers, combine all the Zords I see except for the Dragonzord with the _Fale_, to form the Mana Ultrazord!" A section opened up, and the Megazord jumped into it. The Tigerzord reverted to tiger form and attached to a compartment on the front. The Rangers were all seated in a horseshoe-pattern behind Sei. Loviatar began swearing in Finnish.

"Swearing in Finnish? You're now the one who's finished!" laughed Blue. Sei held up her hands, and the star on her forehead started to glow. A loud humming noise could be heard. A few guns appeared on the Ultrazord. "CHARGING UP!" shouted the Rangers in unison. "LOCK ON AND FIRE ALL WEAPONS!"

The Zord fired a mixture of lasers and missiles and energy balls, ripping apart Loviatar before she had a chance to fall onto the ground. What was left of her exploded. Saunahead looked at them in disbelief. He was preparing to launch a fireball. However, he overheated, and ended up self-destructing, due to his injuries. A dazed man lay on the ground.

The Rangers and Sei exchanged hi-fives. Sei then activated the communication systems, to notify the Finnish police that the man formerly known as Saunahead was waiting to be arrested.

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Starr Manor_

The Rangers finished watching the movie, then they went for a swim. Afterwards, Kakuti made a suggestion. "Hey, why don't we use the sauna?" Towels were thrown at him in response. "Guess that's a no!"

"After all we've been through, you're drongo enough to ask that?" snapped Jerara.

_Author's Notes:_ Enjoy this? Sorry for the wait. Next chapter? I'm not sure. Possibilities include a trip to a really wet world. There may be hints about a seventh Ranger. Or not. Also, sometime in the future, there will be some gang warfare, made worse by the Righteous Purge.

_Le Ra'akone_


	17. The Wheely Nasty Purge on Skates: Part 1

Note: What ain't mine, ain't mine. The Armageddon Force, Carrie, Hellcat, Charmion, Damian, the Imps, and Michael and Mary belong to GenerationX7.

**Power Rangers Mana Warriors**

_**Episode 17 – The Wheely Nasty Purge on Skates: Part One**_

_Purge Manor_

Dr. Hector opened up communication to the prison world. "Hector to Chain, Hector to Chain, come in, Chain!"

"This is The Chain Master," he said, from his end.

"We have a plan. We are going to enter a team into the Southwest Charity Sunbowl Roller Derby event. There's 50 million dollars, half of it going to the winner, and we'll be able to use that venue to spread our message."

He laughed. "You called, to tell me that we are now doing CHARITY EVENTS?" he laughed. "I know that being in jail has made us crazy, but this is MUY LOCO!"

"Before you tear the plan apart, you should hear it. You should also be aware of why we are contacting you."

"More slaves, of course."

"But it is something more than that. We need you to train a group of female Siulos to be a Roller Derby team. We were able to find someone to be their captain, but we are going to use female Siulos for the rest of the group. We will call them the Screech Sisters."

"Who is their captain?"

"A woman named Shandra, otherwise known as Slasha the Roller Blader Slasher. She was banned for life from several leagues for a variety of offenses, including drugs. She'll have a new identity, nobody will know. Her brother, Lee Ernest Liverman, was a former Marine, but was kicked out after he lost it due to a freak accident on an obstacle course."

"And what's going to happen?"

"Those two will go to your world and train the nastiest female Siulos who can skate."

"Now you've lost it, I don't think ANY of them know how to skate."

"That will change. Those who can, will have a chance at freedom."

"Really?"

"No, not really, but they won't figure it out. A new age of terror is going to start."

"I will begin searching the female ranks for the best candidates."

"The right mixture of strength and agility is hard to come by."

"It is, but there must be some among the ranks of the Siulo female who match this."

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Starr Manor_

The Rangers, along with Zotio, Fetu, and Sei, loaded up a minibus to take them to Faleolo International Airport, on the northwest coast of Upolu. They drove into the parking lot, and then walked to where Darius Starr's private jet was.

"I can't wait to be in America again," said Seann.

"Where abouts are we going?" asked Niu.

"The Southwest. Part of what was once part of Mexico," explained Fetu. "That's where the event is being held. And the good thing is, if something should go wrong, there's not one but TWO groups of Power Rangers there."

"Right, the Armageddon force," said Durgha. The other Rangers looked at her. "Fetu and Sei told me about the many different groups of Rangers out there. One of the members of Armageddon is a roller derbyist. You could fill the entire Indian Parliament with every different Ranger that's ever existed. In all of history, there's been fewer Rangers in total than the United States has Marines, the so called "few, the proud."

"It's _muy_ special seeing Rangers," said Maria.

Just as they approached the plane, they heard a loud screech. A group of Tengas appeared.

"You get on the plane," said Seann to Zotio/Darius, Fetu, and Sei. "We'll hold them off."

Confident that anyone who was outside was too far to see anything, the group morphed into their Deity forms. Three of the Tengas attacked with machetes.

"You call that a knife?" asked Niu/Nafanua/Green.

"Yes, DO YOU?" added Durgha, who was in her goddess form. Green swung a Samoan knife, while White, despite not being in full Ranger form, still had Sabah. The two crossed their blades, and a white and green energy wave sliced through the Tengas, destroying their weapons, and their feathers. They ran away screaming.

Blue grabbed a Tenga that tried flying towards him. "Let me go," he screamed. Blue spun him around and around. "Oh, I'm supposed to let you go." He let go, sending him off like a thrown hammer, and hitting another Tenga who was going to attack Orange and Red. Yellow was attacked by punches from behind. She sunk into the ground. The Tenga stood there, confused. Yellow came out of the ground, and hit him with a left hook.

"You'll pay for this, CAWWW!" screamed the Tenga, as the remaining forces made a hasty retreat. They heard the engines start, and the Rangers de-morphed and walked up the staircase. Soon the staircase was retracted, all doors closed, and the jet ready for takeoff.

"Get comfortable, _tina_," suggested Fetu, "these flights can take a long time."

"Why don't we just teleport?" asked Sei.

"We're supposed to arrive in style, and some of this stuff we can't just teleport," said Zotio. "We don't want to give too much away, until we have absolutely NO CHOICE!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A former United Alliance of Evil Compound, Tugia, The Dimension_

Weird patterns flew by in the orange sky. Amidst this backdrop, Liverman and Shandra led a group of more than 100 female volunteers, all of whom had passed initial tests. They were led into a main barracks building that had been hastily converted into a barbershop. Z-Putties with electric shavers stood ready. Any Siulo who were wearing flowers or jewelry had to take it off, leaving only their nightgown-like garments on. Shandra was wearing jeans and a camo shirt, Liverman was dressed like a Marine drill instructor, albeit with a slightly different pattern, but including a Smokey hat.

"What is this?" asked one of them.

"You have to get shaved. That fur is no good to us," said Shandra, "we don't want any air resistance. Now you will get into the chairs. MOVE IT!" The room resonated with the sounds of a hundred razors at once. There weren't that many mirrors, but those Siulo who could see themselves were horrified. Their heads, tails, and legs were shaved, and some of them were crying. "You will stop that crying, this shaving is part of the cost. No shave, no skate, now smarten up, or else you are OUT!"

Once they were all finished, they were escorted into a barracks.

"I am Gunnery Sgt. Liverman, your senior drill instructor, and the lovely Shandra here will be your skate instructor. From now on, you will speak only when spoken to, and the first and last words out of those Cubist trashcans you call mouths will be SIR whenever you're talking to me. DO YOU MAGGOTS UNDERSTAND THAT?"

"Sir yes sir," they said in unison.

"Bull, I can't hear you, sound off like you MEAN IT!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"If you ladies leave my island, if you actually learn to skate, you will be part of the group that turns the battle in our favor. You will be a weapon, you will be a threat to the Power Rangers. But until that day, you are pukes, you are the lowest form of life there is, you are not even Siulos. You are nothing but unorganized bottom-sucking slugs. Because I am hard, you will not like me. You will not like Shandra either. But the more you hate us, the more you will learn. Remember you were promised freedom if you serve in this group? Well, DO YOU MAGGOTS REMEMBER?"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Well," began Shandra, "part of the game is roller derby. And roller derby teams only have so many members." She walked over to one of them. "You nitwit, tell me how many members a roller derby team has."

"I don't know," replied the Siulo. Shandra elbowed her in the stomach. She was down on her knees. "I still don't know," she began to cry.

"CUT THAT OUT. And another thing, when any of you talk to me, the magic word that everything must start and end with is CAPTAIN. Do you rejects understand?"

"CAPTAIN YES CAPTAIN!" they shouted.

"What is your name, half-wit?"

"CAPTAIN CALIA CAPTAIN!"

"Calia?" laughed Shandra. Liverman also joined in the laughing. Soon others were laughing.

"STOP THAT LAUGHING RIGHT NOW!" barked Liverman. "And your name isn't Calia any more, now you're Nitwit, do you understand, Nitwit?"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Now Shandra will bring you the skates."

MW----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Purge Manor_

"You sure that this will work?" asked the Quartermaster.

"Yes I am," said Dr. Hector. "And all the money will be diverted to more worthy causes, ensuring that this fad called peace goes the way of the Pogo-Ball, the hoop skirt, the bell-bottoms, the elevator shoes, the Furby, and that annoying animated bear from the 80's, what was his name? Doesn't matter."

"And more people will be dying for our services," laughed the Mortician.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere near Albuquerque, New Mexico_

"The Armageddon Rangers are going to meet us here," said Zotio, sitting on a chair in front of a villa, that just happened to be owned by Darius Starr. "Megan Carpenter is…"

"I know, I know," said Maria, "I saw her on TV, she's one of the Goth Divas."

"You're right, and that was one of the teams invited. Some of the best and second best teams from many different leagues have been invited to skate for this event. Actually, this event will have many twists and turns, my 'partners' saw to it. There'll be some rounds of conventional ring roller derby, both flat and inclined, there will also be things with obstacles and other surprises."

"I only hope that the only surprises are in the ring," said Seann. "If Talia should come, or the Purge…"

"And don't forget all the other forces," added Fetu. "Something's up."

A van approached up the driveway. Its horn honked. The Rangers rushed to meet them. Out of the van came Tony Sanders, Tim Landsfield, Shayla Walker, Heather Burnside, Taika Saruwatari, Megan Carpenter, and Ian McDonald. They exchanged greetings. They met before, but only briefly. "Uh, Darius? You look different." Zotio wasn't disguised.

"I have something I must tell you all, please come in."

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are Rangers as well?" asked Heather.

"Yes, we are," replied Maria, "but it is a secret, for now."

"We are known as the Mana Warriors," added Kakuti.

"Quite interesting," said Ian. "So is there a threat that you know about? I heard about the ancient demons being resurrected, you knew where they were, and you stopped them."

"That's Riki-Tiki-Kali's work," explained Jerara.

"She's that crazed mongoose woman who works for Talia," added Seann.

"Just as long as they don't team up with the forces of Lillith and the Underworld," said Heather.

"The worst fear right now, though," began Fetu, "is not from Talia, but from the Righteous Purge. Fifty Million dollars is not the kind of money they'd turn their noses to. Besides helping out in the event, we're also here as security."

"Well if things go wrong," said Tony, "we will be there."

"In three days, it's show time," said Niu.

"I can't wait," said Seann.

"Me neither," added Maria, as she hugged him.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Switzerland, Near the Manor_

"Grandpa," yelled the blonde haired girl, as she walked along a snowy path, seeing her grandfather in the distance.

"HEIDI!" he replied, going towards her.

"GRANDPA!"

"HEIDI!"

Loud booming ensued, and they had to jump away from each other. Liverman zoomed by on skates, wearing a winter jacket, followed by the Siulos. They were all wearing white outfits that consisted of helmets, halter-tops, short white mini-skirts with matching panties underneath (and with the necessary holes for tails), and combination knee-pad/jackboot/skates. Behind them was Shandra, wearing a coat and carrying a whip. "Grandpa, did you just see…"

Liverman sung. "I don't know but I've been told…" The Siulos repeated. "That this mountain sure is cold." This too was repeated, in the tradition of military marching chants. "I don't want no hunky dates, just give me my roller skates, Killin' Rangers is my urge, bless the mighty Righteous Purge." Every so often, Shandra would shout out a call, and the Siulos would switch formation. Sometimes they'd be going straight, other times, they'd be weaving and meandering. If the path suddenly narrowed, things would be dangerous, and some of them ended up falling. Those who did were berated afterwards.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_New Mexico_

The next day, the Rangers (all of them) went sight-seeing around Albuquerque. They were outside the San Felipe de Neri church, when a large group of Thrashers appeared, along with Generals Mayhem and Taurus. The Thrashers were armed with different weapons. A few other people in the distance ran away.

"Rangers, all of you, today is the day Mayhem shall defeat you, in the name of Queen Talia, Empress of All that is Evil."

"WRONG," shouted Taurus, "It is I, Taurus, who shall be victorious."

"As much as I hate you, I hate the Rangers even more!"

"Agreed."

"While they're distracted," said Seann.

"Agreed," added Tony.

"It's Morphing Time!" He and the rest of the Mana Warriors crossed their arms, and their Manaformers appeared. "BLUE STAG!"

"GREEN TURTLE!"

"YELLOW QUETZAL!"

"ORANGE DINGO!"

"RED LION!"

"WHITE TIGER!"

Tony and the rest of the Armageddon Force Rangers whipped out their Omega phones (cell phones with an Omega symbol on the back) and flipped them open, and dialed "7-7-7", and shouted. "ALPHA AND OMEGA, BEGINNING AND END!" These rangers had suits with a white V symbol on the chest, and an elemental symbol at the vertex of the V, as well as an animal shaped helmet. Tony had a lion-shaped helmet, his element was light, he was the White ranger. Tim had a phoenix-shaped helmet, his element was fire, he was the Red ranger. Shayla had a unicorn-shaped helmet, her element was water, she was the Blue ranger. Heather had a Griffin-shaped helmet, her element was wind, she was the Green ranger. Taiki had a Bear shaped helmet, his element was earth, he was the Yellow ranger. Megan had a Wolf shaped helmet, her element was shadow, she was the Black ranger. Finally, Ian had a Tiger shaped helmet. His element was thunder, he was the Gold Guardian Ranger. The three of Zotio's family ran into the church.

"THIRTEEN RANGERS?" shouted Taurus. "Those newcomers look very easy."

"Then I shall take them on," said Mayhem, "you take on the ones you know."

"Very well," laughed Taurus. The two Generals went to opposite sides of the plaza they were fighting in. The rangers were fighting against many Thrashers. A couple of Androids joined the fray.

Arma Red and Mana Blue were fighting with their daggers against darker skinned Thrashers who fought with chains and knives. A couple whipped Arma Red with their chains, and pulled him forward.

"I'll come to you," shouted Arma Red, "but not the way YOU want it!" He leapt as he was being pulled, and his suit caught on fire. He rushed at them in a blaze, knocking them down.

Mana Blue was impressed, but then a Thrasher got him from behind. He flipped the creature forward, and then his antlers charged. "You're not getting back up!" Lightning rained down upon the hapless Thrasher.

Mayhem was fighting against Arma White. Arma White slashed with a broadsword. Mayhem had his own sword. Every blow was parried, every thrust was deflected, every swing didn't make it. "You are good," said Mayhem, "but there can only be one."

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Purge Manor_

"How DARE they do this," shouted the Quartermaster. "Talia's forces will ruin everything."

"On the contrary," said Dr. Hector. "Watch." Several monitors came on, showing news coverage of the event. "This way, we have a chance to gauge the Rangers, make any adjustments needed, and even though it's still a couple of days away, if Talia is able to sustain an attack like this on them, then by the time of our day…"

"YES, they will be weakened."

"EXACTLY!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Albuquerque_

Arma Yellow swung through the forces with his axe, and got into a fight with an Android. Its eyes opened up, and it fired some blasts. A few Thrashers surrounded him as well.

"No take axe to gunfight," said one of them, in a gravelly voice.

"I won't," said Arma Yellow, as he dropped his axe. The Thrashers laughed. They weren't laughing for long, when he unleashed many combos of kicks and punches on them. The Android prepared to fire more blasts, but Yellow leapt over them, and landed a series of high kicks to the Android, knocking it down, and causing sparks to fly.

Mana Green was fighting against Taurus. "You're dead, missy!"

"Don't forget, Samoans eat lots of beef!" She ducked his axe, and swung her blade at him, landing a blow in the chest. She swung again, knocking him away.

Not that far away, Mana Orange and Arma Green were using the boomerang and fired arrows against Thrashers, decimating them. Mana White took on another Android, this one was purple. It launched an electrified chain at her. While the jolt coursed through her, she struggled to get Saba in contact with the robot, as she was close enough. A circuit was completed, and the attack stopped.

"We recover much more easily than robots," she informed, before slashing with Saba, finishing him.

Mayhem faced Arma White, and his antlers started to glow. An enormous ball of energy formed between them. "This is a present from Talia, Queen of All that is Evil!" He launched it. Arma White held his broadsword in front, and the orb was stopped. White energy danced from the sword, holding the projectile.

"And this is thanks to faith in the Lord of All that is Good!" He swung his sword at the ball, and it crashed into Mayhem, knocking him down.

"This isn't over, if Talia gives the word, light-boy, you're crushed!" He teleported away.

Soon, Taurus did as well, and the remaining forces had to retreat. The three "Starrs" came out of the church and congratulated them. The Rangers all demorphed.

"Why can't we deal with peddlers like other tourists?" complained Zotio mockingly.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Barracks, Tugia_

"Tonight," began Liverman, looking into the bedroom full of female Siulo lying on beds, "you ladies will sleep with your skates. From now on you are married to them, these machines of movement, made of plastic and metal, and you WILL BE FAITHFUL. You will give your pair of skates a boy's name. Actually, I will assign them, so that I can pronounce them. What kind of a name is Dodonga anyways? LIE BACK!" The Siulos all turned onto their backs. "SKATES TO THE SIDES!" Their skates were places so that they were lying between them. "PRAY!"

"THESE ARE MY SKATES," began the Siulos. "THERE ARE MANY LIKE THEM, BUT THESE ARE MINE. MY SKATES ARE MY BEST FRIEND, THEY ARE MY LIFE. I MUST MASTER THEM, LIKE I MUST MASTER MY LIFE! WIHOUT ME, MY SKATES ARE USELESS. WITHOUT MY SKATES, I AM USELESS. I WILL SKATE TRUE, I WILL PASS THOSE WHO'D RATHER PASS ME. SO I SWEAR. I SHALL SERVE THE RIGHTEOUS PURGE ON SKATES, UNTIL THERE ARE NO RANGERS. AMEN!"

"Goodnight, ladies!"

"Sir, Goodnight, Sir!"

Liverman looked at his sister. "It's not as much fun when they actually are ladies." The lights were turned out. The Siulos were uncomfortable, with thin sheets, and being required to wear their uniforms (the only relief was being allowed to take off their helmets.) Their uniforms and their shaving was degrading to them.

"What else is new?" said one of hem, sensing this, once their masters had left. "We have been slaves for so long. Finally we're forced to lose it all. Our way of dressing. Our fur. Even our names. I am Calia, not Nitwit!"

"Pipe down," warned another. "Or we'll be in trouble. I want freedom as much as you."

"We must stop those Rangers, it's the only way, unless you like being called Big Mouth!"

"That's enough, both of you," yelled a third one.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the Siulos were pushed hard. They had to do obstacle courses, with all parts that would otherwise entail walking entailing roller-skating. They also had to use monkey-bars, and climb walls, and part of it involved "skate-by shooting" at targets, with both a gun, and with their "natural powers."

Later that day, it was revealed who the A-team would be. There were also a few "backups" created, the B, C, and D teams, and the rest were cut. The A-Team of the Screech Sisters was to be set up as follows: Captain/Jammer: Shandra, or "Wheela." Other Jammer: Calia, or "Nitwit." Pivot (Lead Blocker): Su'u, or "Big Mouth." Other Blockers: Gifa, or "Freak Tail," because of her long and deformed tail, that the Drill Instructor would sometimes play with as though it were a guitar string, and Lilale, or "Haywire", so called because she would sometimes freak out. Everyone but Shandra was shown to a room where they had "new uniforms." They were excited at first, but dismayed to find out they'd be dressed in the same manner again, showing as much leg as they were unaccustomed to. The only difference is they were color coded. Nitwit got fluorescent green, Big Mouth got fluorescent orange, and the others got fluorescent yellow. They also had new skates, with built in "special features." They'd later be trained how to use them.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Near Albuquerque_

The Rangers had just returned from a hike in the wilderness. They were tired, but happy.

"The spirits that inhabited the plains and deserts were remarkable," said Ian.

"Is there any place that doesn't have spirits, ghosts, or witches?" asked Shayla.

"I know you're being sarcastic, but, if you think about it…not really."

Niu and Heather were talking about their different experiences.

That night, the entire group watched a couple of comedies on a wide-screen TV.

Everyone was having a good time. Sei, however, was worried. "Something's up," she said.

"Purge?" asked Zotio.

"That also. But it's not the only thing I sense."

"Talia?"

"Talia is above. What I sense comes from below."

"Who, Necrolai?"

"From the other side."

"Well, there'll be two Ranger teams. I have faith in them."

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Tugia Barracks_

Shandra and Liverman finished a lengthy tirade about the importance of winning. Liverman warned them of the dire consequences, if they weren't giving two-hundred percent.

The lights were turned off, and the Siulos slept, once again, having their helmets and skates off was the only comfort they were allowed.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Albuquerque Spiraldome_

Sold out crowds sat in seats arranged around a large arena that had been arranged to have the rings. Part of the events would be done on a simple ring, others would involve more twists and turns, with movable barriers being moved.

The events began with a presentation of checks to local community groups, charities, and youth groups. After that, the local band played the Star Spangled Banner, and then Darius Starr was welcomed to open the events.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" he shouted.

Begin they did. The first match was a normal ring match between the Goth Divas and the Roller-Sharks. The Sharks wore blue, and had odd-shaped helmets, like those of different sharks. Their leader was a hammer-head. The way basic roller derby-ing worked, the two teams, or "packs", would head off counterclockwise, with the jammers breaking from the formation, and trying to pass everyone else, while the blockers and pivots were supposed to keep the rival jammers from passing, and help "whip" their own jammers along. Things could and often did get rough, and while certain moves were forbidden, stuff still happened, and everybody would "get aquainted with the ground," so to speak.

In a balcony on one side, a man in a trench-coat, hat, and glasses was watching. It was Mack the Knife. Dr. Hector, the Quartermaster, and the Mortician were also there, incognito.

Megan skated around, and was a good jammer, despite the blockers Great Bite, Mako Maria, and Jawsaline.

At the end, of this shorter than normal period (concessions had to be made due to the number of teams, 16), the Goth Divas pulled ahead.

Up on the balcony, the Purge were all smiling. Maybe they'd be able to nail a Ranger before she morphed. These events always had dogs and detectors, but using the likes of Leandra and Dodonga, they'd soon have hardware on hand.

The other matches went normally. The last first round match was between the Bikini Machines and the Screech Sisters. The Bikini Machines were the best in their league. However, it was the worst league in North America that they belonged to, the South Side Rollerleague, often nicknamed the Sorry Side Rollerlaugh. The Bikini Machines dressed in metallic swimsuits, with matching skates, helmets, and pads. Despite names like Shine and Comet and Zazzle, they all fizzled. Among the Screech Sisters was Wheela, who now resembled a Siulo, and wore a red version of the uniform. The Bikini Machine blockers couldn't block, and their jammers would frequently mess up, sometimes over or under turning, and the one jammer who was able to get any points was whipped by a tail of a Blocker she was trying to pass. Since there were no rules about tails, there was nothing she could do.

Between each round there was some entertainment and an intermission. The entertainment for the first inter-round show was a Marine band, playing the Stars and Stripes Forever, America the Beautiful, and then, for a change of pace, a marching band version of Mr. Roboto. At the same time, a group of people in dark clothes came to shift equipment and barriers around, to prepare for round two.

The remaining eight teams skated three times around the entire room. Ian smiled, seeing his girlfriend there. Maria and Seann were smiling to. It was so much better seeing it in person. Darius walked onto the podium.

"The second round shall be different. The course for this round consists of banked turns, two hills on one side, one on the other, and a feel minor turns that aren't sloped. To my knowledge, NONE of the established leagues currently use this set up on a regular basis. So it's not just how well you jam and block, but learning to jam and block on a different track. You still go counter-clockwise, and all the other rules still apply.

The first match was between the Goth Divas and the Barbarienes, who wore cloaks made of fake fur and necklaces with skulls, as well as fur-lined loincloths. They also had customized helmets decorated with skulls and bones, and the lead jammer had feathers attached. They all grunted when they went to their starting position. True to their name, this new team was very aggressive. However, it worked against them, since they quickly got a penalty for doing so, giving an advantage to the Divas, who milked it for all they could. It was another tight race, with Divas coming ahead by five.

The Screech Sisters started out by losing, or so it seemed. They were playing against the Rock 'n' Rollers, who dressed like 80's punks, and were led by Smasherine of Tear-agon. At the half way point, they seemed very confident.

"It looks like we're losing," said the Mortician.

"Not by a long shot," said Dr. Hector. "Do you know how a Contac works?"

"Why are you talking about pills?"

"Exactly. A Contac capsule contains many pills, designed to only go off at certain periods. During the pre-game period, all of the contestants were tested for drugs before they could go into the ring. Since these pills that their breakfast was spiked with didn't take effect right away, they were not detected. Actually, the time for them to work is about…now."

One of the Rollers became slightly dizzy. Another one felt dehydrated. Yet another one simply collapsed.

Since there was no proof that the Screech Sisters did anything (not as though they did anything in the first place), when their inevitable reversal came, they won.

After all round two contests happened, it was time for another break. This time it was a local break-dance and hip-hop group dancing, and for a couple of songs, rap artist Fat Sunny was there to rap in person.

Darius took the stand again. "And now round three, you have the whole length ring. You have hills, turns, bumps, and slopes. And, there are foam barrels placed at strategic locations. All teams will have a chance to see where they are. Between matches, they will be put upright if they're knocked down."

The first match was between the Screech Sisters and West Side Ghetto Girls. The latter team were dressed in a mixture of short shorts and mini-skirts, and fishnet stockings, and tank tops. Their helmets had their names and positions done in faux-spray-paint. They all threw up gang signs as they entered.

When they started, neither had an advantage. The rare point that was scored was due to the teams being unfamiliar with the barrels. Wheela and Nitwit picked up, but so did Sass and Violenta Dezire, the jammers of the other team. The blockers, however, proved more formidable, especially through use of techniques such as tail-holding, where the two lesser blockers had their tails entwined at the very end, that way they'd skate as far apart as possible, and have something of a barrier. Big Mouth, at the same time, was just extra mean in blocking, and sometimes fought more like a martial artist than a roller-girl, especially if the ref wasn't looking.

The West Side got themselves into double trouble, first for an illegal attempted slam move, and then for arguing with the ref about the tails that were in the way. While this translated to fewer people to skate past (as that was the name of the game), it also meant that the Screech Sisters could keep going around more easily, and they were no longer even fazed by the foam barrels, all of which had been knocked down at this point. They won.

"Something's wrong with that team," said Niu to Shayla.

"Yes, something is wrong."

"Who's their plastic surgeon?" asked Heather.

"It's worse than that," spoke up Durgha. "Those are Siulos."

"And what does that mean?"

"They used to be slaves of Talia. Now they are slaves of the Purge. I think they have something nasty lined up."

After the barrels were put back right, the last two teams were competing. It was School of Hard Knox vs. Goth Divas. The School girls were dressed like a mixture of Japanese and Roman Catholic school girls, complete with knee-high socks, and plaid skirts, and sailor blouses. Their lead jammer was called the Professor of Pain. The girls gave chants of "we'll teach you, we'll teach you PAIN!"

A series of jams, though, proved that the School needed to change its curriculum. These students all failed at winning.

It was time for another break. This time, it was interviews of all members of the different teams. The members of the Screech Sisters answered their questions in sentence fragments, as though they had problems thinking, or were being told what to say psychically.

Up on the balcony, Leandra joined the group, and the Quartermaster was telling her what to tell them to say.

Disco and strobe lights shone as the two teams skated around the ring, and various songs, including I've got the Power, and I Like to Move It, were blaring. The last round would be similar to the third, except that they'd be going clockwise, and special remote-control drones would go back and forth, to provide even more annoyance. The match started. A loud horn erupted from the balconey. The game was stopped.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" screamed the referee.

"Calm down, my good man," said the Quartermaster. "The Righteous Purge invited themselves to this event. Do not try leaving, we have Tengas who just sealed all the exits. We are going to have the money, and all of it."

"Why should you?" asked Darius.

"Because, if we do not, there will be a bloodbath. We also request that all jewelry, loose change, and paper money be surrendered to the Tengas and Screech Sisters who will be circulating shortly. And we have another surprise.

Wheela skated up to a microphone. "You once knew me as Slasha. That's right, those turkeys kicked me out, but now I'm back. And if that's a surprise, check THIS out!" Lightning danced around her, and she transformed. Her skin turned black, and she now had many wheels on her feet. She also had wheels on her arms, and her head. She was otherwise covered in thick armor. Her eyes glowed red. "I know there are Power Rangers here. Soon they will die!"

"We'll help," said Seann.

"No, leave it to us," said Tony. The Armageddon Rangers dialed 7-7-7, and morphed into their Ranger forms. The Purge, along with Leandra and Dodonga, teleported into the center of the ring.

"This is your funeral," sneered Mack the Knife. The ground shook, and a strange glowing pattern appeared on the ground.

"Looks like one of Riki-Tiki-Kali's seals," said Maria.

"I know, I feel it," said Fetu.

"Talia, this is our battle," said Dr. Hector.

"I know Talia," came a voice from the circle, as light appeared above it. "But we are not that weakling, we come from below!"

Several figures appeared where the seal was. A strawberry blonde haired girl who was half demon, named Charmion, and her blonder haired sister, a couple of years younger, named Carrie, was among them, along with their brother, Damien. Damien had dark hair and a nasty grin. Along with them was a demon that resembled a wild cat with burning mane. It was Hellcat. Damien took a megaphone, and spoke. "Your attention. This building is now part of the Dominion of Hell. You shall all become our slaves."

"JUST A MINUTE!" shouted the Quartermaster. "This place is OURS, you can find your own building to take over. Besides, wouldn't you want us to bring more pain and suffering?"

"It shall happen under OUR terms!"

"You can settle this AFTER you battle us," suggested Arma-Green.

A group of purple skinned demons with yellow eyes appeared. "IMPS, ATTACK!"

"TENGAS, SCREECH SISTERS, HELP THEM!" ordered the Mortician. The Rangers were soon being attacked from all directions at once. The Tengas and Imps were of no match against their weapons, even when they had weapons of their own. The Siulos, however, were different. They carried loaded guns. Wheela attacked by launching explosive wheels at the Rangers, knocking them all down. Mack laughed as he opened fire at them, then he tossed a machete, that went between Blue and Green. "YOU MISSED!" shouted Blue.

"But I won't," shouted Carrie, as the machete levitated, and began spinning. It sliced through the Rangers, and kept going back and forth.

Sei held out her right hand, and a moon-shaped energy projectile shot at the machete, destroying it.

"Outsiders," shouted Charmion.

"She needs to know a bit of RESTRAINT!" He produced a glowing card that had a symbol of five rings on it, and put it into a portable machine. "DEMONIC BINDING!"

Sei o Le Masina was restrained by glowing blue-red rings that had ruins on them. When she tried to struggle, lightning coursed through her.

"TINA!" shouted Darius and Fetu in unison. The Siulos went to get her, while Hellcat provided covering fire. Small fires broke out all around the seating area. The civilians all scrambled to low ground near the doors and away from the action. A glowing cylinder appeared in the middle of the ring.

"Did Mom order a portal?" asked Carrie. She looked around to see that it was Leandra who was making it. "Never mind." The Siulos were coming to this strange mass of energy, and they threw Sei into it. She started to glow, and then erupted up, in the form of energy, through the ceiling.

"_LEAI_!" screamed Darius/Zotio and Fetu, meaning "no." Everyone from both the Purge and from Hell were all laughing.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Talia's_ _Spaceship_

"Most powerful and wonderful Rani, I await your order," said Riki-Tiki-Kali, as she watched the goings-on through a large crystal ball.

"Nothing shall be done," said Talia. "The Rangers are losing. They are doing something right, as much as I despise those from the underground. Morticon is dead. Diablo is dead. How pathetic! When the Mana Rangers die, we shall go and crush the opposition."

"We can go and help them," said General Mayhem. "I especially."

"Shut up," said Taurus.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP," ordered Talia. "The rest won't escape unscathed, we will finish them off after."

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Spiraldome_

The Mana Warriors, in their normal states, were helping all the civilians get to relative safety. The doors of the main room were still open, but the doors to leave the building were all sealed.

Back in the arena itself, the Armageddon Rangers were losing against the Siulos, who attacked with focused magic blasts, once they ran out of ammunition. Hellcat and Wheela joined in the fun, making things more difficult. Wheela was knocked onto her back, but wheels on the back meant she could roll. She rolled around, and then knocked the Rangers off their feet with a break-dance like move, and blades that appeared on her hands and feet meant more damage. The Rangers got up, only to be mowed down by Mack's Tommy Gun. And then Carrie caused all bullets that missed to rise off the ground, and fly at the Rangers with even more accuracy. Arma-White was able to knock Wheela down with his sword, and then Arma-Yellow attacked with a vicious combo of kicks. Armas Green, Blue, and Black were finally having luck against the Screech Sisters, and Arma Red was holding off the Hellcat, using the advantage of being of fire himself, the fire-based attacks were ineffectual, and Red was able to attack physically.

"My sister, we should escalate things," suggested Carrie.

"You go help her," ordered Dr. Hector to Leandra.

Charmion made a magic staff appear, and held it up. Leandra walked over to her, and her hands started to glow. A combined dark purple and pink beam danced around the Rangers, hitting them so hard that they were forced out of their morphed state.

A flash of light, and two newcomers appeared. They looked human, except for their wings. "Michael, Mary," shouted Darius. The two faced the bad guys.

"Get thee hence from here," ordered Michael.

"We finally win," said Damian, "A feeling we haven't felt since the shack was destroyed. My father will be avenged, and evil will triumph, not just any evil, but the pure unleashed powers of HELL!"

"Let's start right now." Micheal and Mary prepared to morph. Their version of the morpher was more like those of the Mana Rangers, than the Armageddon Rangers. "Alpha and Omega! Beginning and End!"

Light engulfed the two angels from their morphers on up. Soon a spandex like material colored dark grey and is designed to look like chain mail covered their bodies. Then their armor, which looks like Koragg's armor appeared over the chain mail like material. Their helmets appeared on their heads and it looked like a more rounded medieval knight's helmet. There are two black bars on the pink and silver helmets; to act as the visors. With several little black circles below the visors; to act as mouthpiece. Michael's was silver and Mary's was pink. Of course their wings still stuck out the backs of their armor.

"Silver Archangel Ranger!" Michael shouted.

"Pink Angel Ranger!" Mary shouted.

"A higher body count!" shouted the Mortician.

"Why do you think you're any better than them?" asked Mack the Knife. The Siulos picked up the prone forms of the Rangers, and dragged them to the teleport. The Angel Rangers went to stop them. They drew their swords. Mack the Knife attached a special grenade to his launcher, and fired it, knocking them back. The Arma-Rangers were thrown into the tube, and teleported out just like Sei. The tube was deactivated.

At that moment, the Mana Warriors entered.

"This is just what we don't need," said Seann.

"What, you mean your funeral?" asked the Quartermaster.

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Another Dimension_

The Rangers landed on a hard floor. Steam and mist encircled them. A strange purple glow surrounded them. They saw other skating Siulos, skating around them. They were in an enclosure of some sort. The Siulos all had guns. Sei was already there.

"Welcome to prison, you lowlife PUKES!" greeted Gunnery Sgt. Liverman. "We're going to have a little fun. And from now on, only speak when spoken to, and the first and last words out of those ugly things on your necks will be "SIR!" Do you understand?"

The Rangers were silent. A male Siulo in a loincloth whipped them all with a barbwire whip. "Sir yes sir," said the group.

"I can't hear you!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Bull, I still can't hear you, worms! SPEAK UP, if you're not brain-dead yet!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"You may have been Rangers before, except for the little old lady here, I'll call you Pasadena. But now you are NOBODY! LADIES, fire them a welcome!" The skaters all produced rifles, and fired warning shots into the sky. "Enjoy your stay here, I'll do everything I can to make it a living hell!"

_To be continued_…

Special Thanks: Generation X7

Author's Notes: Well, things have gotten interesting. Somehow, the Armageddon Rangers and Sei O Le Masina have to be saved. Guess who'll do that? Things will get nasty next chapter.


	18. The Wheely Nasty Purge on Skates: Part 2

WARNING: What isn't mine, isn't mine. This includes all of the Armageddon Rangers, who belong to GenerationX7, ditto for Damian and the Imps and Hellcat. Carrie and Charmion actually belong to SOMEONE ELSE yet again, but are in GenerationX7's works. And remember, WHAT AIN'T MINE AIN'T MINE!

**Power Rangers Mana Warriors**

_**Episode 18 – The Wheely Nasty Purge on Skates: Part Two**_

_The Spiraldome_

The Mana Warriors gasped at what they saw. "Back into action," said Seann. "It's Morphin' Time! BLUE STAG!"

"GREEN TURTLE!"

"YELLOW QUETZAL!"

"ORANGE DINGO!"

"RED LION!"

"WHITE TIGER!" They were all morphed.

"Someone say tiger?" asked Hellcat. "I am the only cat here!" He and Mana-White were dueling, he with burning claws, she with Saba.

Wheela crashed into the rest from behind while spinning, knocking them down. "Ever get that run-down feeling?" she asked.

"It's time to turn thngs up!" Red leapt to his feet, and concentrated, before yelling out. "WILD ARMOR BATTLIZER!" His Battlizer covered him.

"POWER OF THE DRAGON ZORD!" shouted Green, who had her Dragon Shield and Dragon Dagger appear. The Angel Rangers were standing next to them.

"I have something reserved for you," shouted Charmion. She started to focus, and was engulfed by a purple light. "HANDS OF HELL, OBLITERATION TOTALE!" Swirling forms in the shapes of hands surrounded her, and then zoomed out. Mana-Green jumped in front, letting them deflect off her shield, but knocking her a bit back each time. The Angels crossed their swords, and spread their wings. Glowing energy surrounded them, knocking the hands back at Charmion, knocking her down.

The rest of the Mana Rangers were being perforated by Mack the Knife, who was using special bullets. They were back on the ground and writhing, and small sparks were making them spasm. He laughed. A couple of ceiling light fixtures began rocking back and forth, before they fell on the downed rangers, precisely on their heads, knocking them down. Carrie laughed at that. They were forced out of their morphed states. Mana Red and Mana Green went to help Mana White. Hellcat was throwing fireballs at them.

Damien smiled, as he put in another card, one marked "Hells' Fury."

Horns appeared on the Hellcat, and he attacked with green fireballs, that even the Green Ranger's shield couldn't withstand.

The Angels fought against Wheela. Blades came out of Wheela's wrists, but they were amputated by the swords. Wheela then threw wheels, that struck them, but didn't stop them. "You have to catch me," shouted Wheela, as she took off around the ring. The Angels began running after her. The Blocker Siulos all got into their role to intercept the Angels, but couldn't. When the Angels were past them, the Blockers began firing their guns, hoping to stop them. The Angels continued after Wheela, who threw down rolling mines. Michael was hit by one, knocked off and he rolled forward, but was back up and kept running. Another mine was headed towards them, and it sprung into the air. Mary struck it with her sword, and it flew at Wheela, exploding and damaging her. The movement stopped, and the three were in a showdown. The Angels were able to damage her many times, making smoke and sparks fly, before Wheela shouted "WHEEL DANGER," and parts of her opened. There were spare wheels, that all energized and flew at them, knocking them to the ground. The Angels were forced to demorph. The damaged Wheela laughed.

The Siulos all cheered. "Let's hear it for FREEDOM!" shouted Big Mouth.

"Uh, there's a change in plans," said the Quartermaster. "You will be our Rangers. We can't free you. Not like you'd know what to do."

"You're all lowly Siulos," said Wheela. "Nitwit, you're the best, take THIS!" A plasma rifle with five barrels appeared. "Now finish the Rangers."

"What about our freedom?"

"You Siulo, me Wheela, me bigger than you. Shut up and finish them!"

The delegation from Hell looked in amazement. Carrie used her powers to drag all the Rangers into one spot. "I will…" Nitwit checked her rifle, and prepared it.

"Michael, Mary, you have no hope," informed Damien.

"There is always…hope!" gasped Mary. Nitwit was hesitating.

"Any time, sweetheart," said Wheela. Nitwit skated closer and closer, very slowly. "What's wrong with you?"

"I want to be free."

"You don't want to be free, you're a killer, I said FINISH THEM!"

"But, but, but…"

"Don't copy a motorboat, FINISH THEM!"

"I, I…"

"You're supposed to call me Captain."

Nitwit slowly turned around. "Captain, yes, captain!"

"What are you doing, what is this Mickey Mouse baloney, why aren't you finishing them?" Nitwit grinned, while tears came out of her eyes, and she pulled a handle, beginning the charge up sequence. "Why are you pointing that thing at me. WHAT IS YOUR MAJOR MALFUNCTION, NITWIT? DIDN'T YOUR MOMMY AND DADDY SHOW YOU ENOUGH ATTENTION WHEN YOU WERE A CHILD? WERE YOU BORN STUPID, OR DID YOU STUDY? DID…" She didn't finish her sentence, as Nitwit fired off several blasts. Wheels and pieces of her armor flew off in different directions. She collapsed to the ground, before flashing and reverting to her Shandra form.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" barked the Quarter Master. "MACK, GUN HER DOWN!" Before he could, Nitwit shot the gun from his hands.

"My name is CALIA!" she yelled. The Mana-Warriors and the Angels slowly got up.

"Leandra, teleport all of us, including the Rangers, Siulo, and our new friends, to outside. We need to escalate things."

"I will help," said Charmion. As she and Leandra focused, a bright light filled the room, and everyone was deposited in a nearby park.

"Now, upon Hellcat I shall play the Growth Card, GROW!"

Purple circles appeared beneath Hellcat, who then grew.

Out of nowhere, Talia's staff flew through the air, and crashed into the ground next to Shandra. First, the jewel glowed, and turned her into Wheela, and then a steam vent opened, making her grow incredibly enormous.

"So Talia has been playing collect and fuse the staffs," muttered Damian. "I have powers beyond anything she can believe." He held up a hand, and then played another card. "Armor of Satan!" The card turned him into a form with two horns, and he was wearing black and red armor, and carried a shield and a sword. The shield opened up, revealing a glowing red eye, and with a shout of "Eye of Darkness," he fired energized blasts at the Rangers, that they all avoided. The Rangers and Angels morphed again. Damian charged at all of them, swinging his sword, while Hellcat breathed fire on them from above.

"You are powerful," said Dr. Hector. "Dodonga, Mack, make him even more powerful."

Dodonga sighed as he gave the growth grenade to Mack, who got his gun, and loaded the grenade into the launcher part, and fired it at Damian. A large vent of steam made him grow enormous.

"We must turn up the heat," said the Mortician. He pulled out a special cellphone, and dialed a number.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Prison_

"Alright, ladies," said Liverman, "I am going, but don't try anything stupid like escaping."

"We won't –" began Megan.

"SHUT YOUR PUKE HOLE! DUMBELL, THE RESTRAINER!" One of the Siulos aimed a device that looked like a hair dryer and fired a green wave at them. Energy cuffs held them in place. Tony held his hands together and began silently praying. "PRAY ALL YOU WANT, SCUMBUCKET, NOBODY WILL HELP YOU!" He teleported out.

"Why are you keeping us like this?" asked Shalya.

"Those are our orders," said one of the Siulos.

"We will finally be free," said "Dumbell."

"Are you sure?" asked Taika.

"Yes, we are, shut your pukehole!"

"Did it ever occur to you," piped in Ian, "that maybe you are being taken for a ride?"

"They are evil," said Heather. "They will just make excuses, or else they will torture you."

"I've been made to live like you," added Sei. "Think about it."

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Outside the Spiraldome_

A portal appeared, and Liverman came through it. He laughed, and as he did so, his skin started to peel off, revealing a strange camouflaged body with warts. "Thanks to the Purge, I am now SERGEANT MASSACRE, DO YOU LOSERS UNDERSTAND?"

A steam grenade was launched at him, making him very big. The Mana Rangers called their Zords. The original Mana Zords combined into the Mana MegaZord. Hellcat and Damian fired blasts at it, but it marched towards them. The Tigerzord in Warrior mode fought against Wheela. Wheela was knocked down with a powerful slash, but quickly recovred, thanks to the wheels on her back. Wheela was very quick, making her impossible to attack, and difficult to defend against.

White Mana took the "water" ball from behind her, and threw it into the shoot. "CHILL!" A stream of cold water and ice sprayed Wheela. She slowed down.

"Th-th-th-this is not fair!" She threw several serrated wheels at the Tigerzord as a desperate measure. The Mana Megazord was holding well against Hellcat and Damian, but was blasted from the side by Gunnery Sgt. Massacre.

"I have firepower, maggots!" he bellowed.

"So do I," shouted Mana Green, as she played the flute.

The Dragonzord emerged in the nearest body of water that was big enough, and walked towards the action. It armed its finger missiles, and fired them at Massacre, knocking him down.

"That is an irregularity, ambushing a superior ambusher like that," warned Massacre.

Damian focused the shield, and fired a powerful shockwave to knock it down.

"We need more bloody firepower," said Mana Blue.

"I know how to do this," said Mana Red, as he activated his Savannah Battlizer, and then summoned the multi-headed Savannah Zord. He leapt into it. The zord glowed, and then crashed into Hellcat. "There's more than one way to skin a cat," laughed Mana Red. The eyes of the Savannah Zord started to glow. "Here kitty-kitty, DIE kitty kitty, my people have been hunting tougher cats than you forever! SAVANNAH SPIRIT CRUSH!"

Energy forms of different African animals fired at Hellcat sequentially, destroying it.

"You'll all pay for that," shouted Damian, as his shield opened up, and he fired rapid fire blasts at all the zords. Gunnery Sgt. Massacre grabbed the Dragonzord by the tail and spun it around, before throwing it at the Tigerzord. Wheela then jumped onto both of the downed zords and stomped while laughing. A group of Tengas and Imps appeared, ready to cause more mayhem.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Closer to the Spiraldome_

Fetu and Zotio had cleared everyone out of the Spiraldome, and were looking at the battle. Fetu sensed a power. "I may be able to open a bridge, and free the prisoners," suggested Fetu. "But as soon as I do, they'll be after me."

"Not if I stop them," said Zotio. Zotio, now in his normal form, rushed onto the battlefield.

"An interloper," said one of the Tengas.

"Someone who shouldn't be here," added one of the imps.

"Someone we hate," added another Tenga.

"ATTACK!"

Zotio was soon fighting against all of them, using mostly his fists. Occasionally his feet came into play. Fetu was focusing. The two angels, Michael and Mary, entered the fight to help defend Fetu.

The Zords were taking a pounding. "How much longer can we hold out?" asked Mana Yellow.

"As long as we have to," replied Mana Blue. "Time to change configurations!"

The Megazord separated. The Tigerzord transformed back into a tiger to rush through the surrounding fire, and then combined with all of the original zords except the Stag.

"Perfect, a new target," said Sgt. Massacre.

On the ground, the forces were starting to overwhelm Zotio. He was thrown against the wall of a building. He slowly got up, and the patterns of stars on his _lavalava_ (sarong) started flashing, as did the star on his forehead. Then a staff with a star at either end appeared in his hands. He twirled it around. The enemies had a look of confusion. They rushed at him, and he held them off with his staff, which was sometimes glowing, and some of them were hit with enough force to send them flying into the air. A door opened up, and more of the forces rushed into the fray. The two angels were in their Ranger form and fighting with swords.

Fetu continued concentrating on the portal. Soon a stream of intense light appeared. A trio of imps turned towards her. One was tapped on the shoulder. Her turned around. "Huh?" He was clubbed by Zotio's star staff. The other two went towards him, and he knocked them down.

Wheela and Damian were fighting against all of the Zords, including the Dragon Zord. Massacre noticed Fetu, and pointed a gun at her head. "CEASE AND DESIST, STOP OR I'LL SHOOT!"

"You got me," said Fetu.

"SHUT YOUR PUKE HOLE, MAGGOT! I AM MASSACRE, YOU ARE NOTHING, YOU'RE NOT EVEN A HUMAN BEING, YOU ARE THE LOWEST FORM OF SCUM ON EARTH!" There was a bright flash of light. "AND YOU ARE GOING TO!" He was hit by blasts. Behind him was the Fale in warrior mode, and a giant Megazord of many colors that resembled an angel. On the ground, were many Siulo who headed towards the Tengas and Imps to fight them. "WHAT IS THIS MICKEY MOUSE…"

"It's OVER!" shouted a voice from the Archangel Megazord. "Good always triumphs over evil, GI JERK!"

"GI? DID YOU CALL ME A GI? I WAS IN THE MARINES, THE MARINES!" He aimed his gun at the Megazord, who was holding a glowing sword. Massacre fired, only to find all the bullets blocked.

"SWORD OF LIGHT, POWER UP!" shouted the Armageddon Rangers in unison. A circle of light formed, and it was launched with help from the sword, slicing through Massacre. HE dropped to his knees and smoke spewed out.

"You'll…pay…for…this…insubor…dination…do you…maggots…understand?"

He exploded, and a normal Liverman appeared on the ground. Just then, Wheela threw a giant wheel at him. It hovered above him, and beamed him aboard. It returned to her, and there was a flash of light. The wheels on Wheela were all camouflaged, and spikes appeared, as well as guns attached to her arms.

"I AM ROLLER MASSACRE," said a strange combined male and female voice. "YOU WILL DIE!" She launched spiked and serrated wheels at the Archangel Megazord. It split into its component angel-shaped zords.

All of the rangers began talking to each other on their intercoms, deciding on a plan of attack.

The Red, Blue, Gold, and Yellow Angel Zords combined to form arms and legs with the Dragonzord as the body and head. This Angelic Dragonzord carried a drill-staff. Its eyes started to glow white, and fired a white disc at Roller Massacre, damaging her. The staff was aimed, and the drill began spinning.

"HALO DRILL," shouted the Rangers from those Zords, as expanding rings of energy fired out at Roller Massacre, doing even more damage.

The other three Angel Zords combined with the Stag, the Lion, and the Dingo, to form the Angelic Manazord. Damian focused and swung his sword, firing a crescent shaped blast. The Angelic Manazord was protected by a pyramid of light that absorbed the blast.

"BACK AT YOU!" shouted the Rangers, as a more powerful and lighter colored version of the blast hit Damanian. He was thrown onto the ground.

"You'll pay for this," he shouted, before he teleported out.

"NO!" screamed Roller Massacre, as the two partially Angelic zords, as well as the Savannah Zord and the Tiger-Zord, and the Turtle and Quetzal zords, turned their attention. She fired spikes in desperation. Mana-Yellow engaged the Cyclone attack, and the Tigerzord and Savannah Zord combined to do their finishing attack. The Angelic Dragonzord combined with the Fale, and Sei gave the order.

"ENERGIZE!"

The staff charged up, and then the Angelic Dragonzord was launched towards the Roller Massacre, with the drill reving. A phoenix-like form surrounded the Zord, and it crashed into Roller Massacre, drilling open a big hole.

"NO!" she screamed, before exploding in a bright light, and leaving behind Shandra and Liverman.

The Rangers, along with Zotio and Fetu and Sei, all met on the ground.

"We shall now go," announced Dr. Hector, "and our failures on skates shall come."

"NO THEY SHALL NOT!" ordered Sei.

"They don't have to go if they don't want to," added Armageddon Blue.

"They've had enough of you," added Mana Yellow.

"You promised us freedom," insisted Calia/Nitwit. "We shall have it!" She and the other Siulos aimed their guns at the Purge.

"You will let these go," warned Mary. "Your friends have deserted you. But we've known them longer than you have. They're cowards through and through."

"We needn't do this," said the Quartermaster. "You can have these worthless furballs, but you will pay in due time."

Dodonga said a few things to Calia in their language.

"What are you babbling?" demanded Mack the Knife.

"Just telling my sister to take care," replied Dodonga.

"Dodonga and Leandra are still with us," said the Quartermaster. "We shall see you anon." The Purge, Dodonga, and Leandra disappeared.

Michael and Mary spread their wings, and energy flowed at the Siulos. They glowed, their hair reappeared, crowns of flowers and leaves appeared on their heads, and they were back in their traditional gowns. They were chattering and happy.

Zotio approached Calia. "Thank you for turning on the evil ones."

"I did what I head to do."

"You realized that they were evil."

"I only wanted my freedom."

"In doing what you did, you saved the Rangers from being exterminated."

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Down Below_

"You won this round, Rangers, but the day will come, MARK MY WORDS!" shouted Damian.

"What went wrong?" asked Charmion. "We were so close."

"Those other rangers. I hate it when Rangers team up. And the Purge was no help."

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Purge Manor_

"Do you realize that the Rangers will soon be freeing the rest of our slaves?" asked the Quartermaster.

"They cannot," replied Dr. Hector. "I was able to change things, with the help of Leandra, the dimension cannot be entered the same way again. I effectively "shifted" it.

"That is good, or else I would have a MIGRAINE!" shouted the Mortician.

"As it stands, they might revolt. We can't have that, see?" warned Mack the Knife.

"Let those Siulo roam free. They stand out, and they will never see the rest of their kind again," said the Quartermaster.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Albuquerque_ _International Airport_

The Mana Rangers, Zotio, Fetu, Sei, and Calia said goodbye to the Armageddon Rangers.

"I didn't know there really was a Hell," said Maria. "Is the King of All Evil from there?"

"Everyone who is evil likes to be the King of All that is Evil. That may be our greatest asset, because evil can't understand cooperation and unity," said Tony.

"It is like a creature of many heads," added Taika, "the heads don't move in harmony, it trips."

"That it sure did," said Seann.

"Tofa Soifua everyone," said Niu.

"See you," said Shayla.

More goodbyes were exchanged, then Darius' plane took off. Calia looked out the window, in silence.

"Are you scared of flying?" asked Durgha.

"No, I am scared of them, they will come back. I wish I could free my brother."

"You will, Calia," said Fetu.

"If I can help you, I want to. You mean so much to me."

Author's Notes: Thanks to GenerationX7 for letting me use his characters. More team ups may occur in the future. Also, this is where a new good guy joins…Calia. Is she a future Ranger? Only time will tell.


	19. The Three Stooges

The Usual: Whatever ain't mine ain't mine. Power Rangers was started by Saban, but bought out by Disney. Neither endorses this.

**Power Rangers Mana Warriors**

_**Episode 19 – The Three Stooges**_

_The Spaceship_

"Tell me," said Talia, walking into her throne room, where everyone was assembled. "WHY CAN'T I WIN?" She held Brawl and shook him.

"Because those Rangers keep smashing our gullivers! We can't oobviat them!"

"Very interesting answer…BUT WRONG!"

"_Rani_, if I may," began Riki-Tiki-Kali.

"You may what, fail again?" She slapped the multi-armed mongoose sorceress.

"No, I have some news for you…I feel something, I must tune my aura."

She got her sitar, and began playing. "What are you feeling now, Miss Shankar?" asked Chopper.

"They are coming," said Kali. "They. The Three sisters. One of them is a renegade Siulo. Speaking of which, you heard about the Purge…"

"Yes," said Talia. "Twenty Siulo freed. Those nitwits can't do anything right."

"The three sisters, Lara, Carla, and Mora, are headed towards the Earth!" She chanted, and an image of the Earth appeared, and something was headed towards it. "I cannot figure out where they are going."

"I can," said Verilax-9. "Their course, factoring in the Earth's rotation, will take them to a region that is locally known as Espana. Local arrival point near settlement of Seville. Calculated arrival in five hours!"

"Then we need a monster in Spain. Lure the Power Rangers there. Then, if they finish the monster, let them deal with those stooges!"

"Are there any castles there?" asked General Mayhem. "Good fortification is essential."

"Fortification? Just take them head on," argued General Taurus.

"Castles?" asked Talia. "That gives me an idea. This time I shall create the monster."

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alcazar, Seville, Spain_

A strange magical lightning came down in the middle of the ancient castle. A strange rabbit-like monster appeared. He had brown fur and long ears, and a bed of black messy hair, and a red headband. He wore a bright yellow fringed shirt and loud purple pants, and carried an electric guitar. "SPANISH CASTLE MAGIC!" he shouted, before wailing away. His ears pointed downwards, and he fired blasts. There were a few tourists about. They ran off. Magical dust was sprayed from his ears, and the castle started to glow. Then a psychedelically colored giant dragonfly appeared. "FAR OUT!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Starr Manor_

"Try again," said Jerara.

"The train to Ma'eenay," began Calia, looking at the newspaper article.

"It's Maine."

"This language is funny," said Calia.

"We just want you to be able to understand it," said Niu. "Try again."

"The train to Maine has been de-la-yedd…delay-edd…"

"Delayed," corrected Niu. Just then, an alarm sounded. "We'll have to continue later, the Rangers are needed." Calia went with them to the living room, where the rest were already assembled. Zotio approached them.

"There's a monster on the loose in Spain, it resembles a guitar playing rabbit," he explained.

"That sounds like something from a bloody British children's show," said Seann.

"Don't let his appearance fool you," warned Fetu, "he is one of Talia's monsters." A monitor activated, showing the rabbit on a rampage. He jammed on his guitar, and a new tower appeared in the middle of the castle.

"I feel like eating some rabbit!"

"How could you?" asked Maria, "they're so cute."

"Not when they're destroying everything! It's Morphin' Time! BLUE STAG!"

"GREEN TURTLE!"

"YELLOW QUETZAL!"

"ORANGE DINGO!"

"RED LION!"

"WHITE TIGER!"

Calia watched as the morphed rangers teleported out. "Good luck," she said.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere in Space, En Route to Spain_

It approached Earth. It resembled a pair of passenger train cars, each one having a metal "blister" in the middle with a latticed grille. The sides had large tinted windows, and fluted metal. The rear car had a sleeping area at one end and a kitchen at the other. The front car was where the command room was. Seated on folding chairs around a table were three females. "Are you sure that it's here?" asked a Siulo in a yellow gown. A crown of green and orange flowers adorned her head. "We better have it this time."

"We do, Mora," said another woman. This one was more human-like, although with pointed ears. She had light brown skin and black hair, and wore a dress that gave an impression of a black swan. The neck of the swan went around her own neck, and the head seemed life-like. "The Purple Diamond is there."

"That's good, Lara," said Mora.

"Whoa whoa WHOA! There's a problem. Our old friends from the Destiny are near here."

"Like, why couldn't they be totally destroyed with the rest of that Evil Alliance?" asked the third woman, who had light brown hair and wore lots of expensive jewelry, and an expensive green outfit. "I can't believe they're there."

"Talia will pay, Karla," mused Mora. "And I, a Siulo, will be part of the new force in the universe. When we obtain the Purple Diamond, the very stars themselves shall tremble!"

"Like, that's so exaggerated," quipped Karla.

"I know," said Mora, "but that's part of the joys of being a group of vengeance. We are the Triple Sisterhood. Nobody shall stand in our way."

Lara activated an intercom. "Jeeves, use the scanners!"

"As you wish, madame!" came a reply. "There is a fight in progress where we shall land. Shall I change course?"

"Don't do anything like that. Who's fighting?"

"A monster of some sort, and a group of Power Rangers."

"I hope it's a monster made by Talia," said Mora. "That way no matter who loses, it is someone we hate."

"Like, what are we doing after we get the Purple Diamond?" asked Karla.

"The same thing we always wanted to do. Take over the world. We shall do what nobody else could ever do. All manners of power are on that insignificant rock."

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Spain_

"Man, it's like a party here," said the rabbit, as he flew around on a dragonfly.

"THE PARTY'S OVER!" shouted Blue.

"I'm the Rockin' Rabbit! GET DOWN!" He wailed away, and the Rangers all dropped to the ground.

"That music," panted White, "it's too much!"

"It's SPANISH CASTLE MAGIC!" shouted the Rockin' Rabbit.

Green began singing _Amuia_ _le Lupe_, and the others joined in. The effects of his jamming were losing their touch.

"Hey, I don't like being upstaged, man! Now excuse me while you kiss the sky!" She slammed his guitar into the ground, and a shockwave tossed the Rangers high into the sky, before they crashed down onto the ground.

"And I thought rabbits were cute," groaned Yellow.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Chamber_

Calia was sitting with Fetu and Zotio, being given a crash course on how some of the machines in that room work. The alarm went off. Calia covered her ears.

"Get used to that alarm," said Zotio. "It's a general alert." She was pointed to the buttons to press. It showed the Earth from above, and then showed the entity zooming towards the Earth.

"What is it?" asked Calia.

"Use the zoom-ball to find out," said Fetu, as she glided a hand over a sphere. It zoomed in, showing the spacecraft.

Calia had a blank look on her face. "It's them," she said.

"Them?" asked Zotio. It was his turn to be confused.

"The Three," said Calia. "One of them is a Siulo. She helped ensure the rest of us were imprisoned. They worked for Talia, but I heard they had a falling out, and they went to search for a crystal. If that crystal is here…"

"The Rangers should be able to handle it," said Fetu.

"But they can't handle the monster."

"They always bounce back, Calia."

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Spain_

"This is the killing floor," laughed the Rockin' Rabbit. He aimed his guitar at the Rangers, and fired bullets at them. White was the first to recover. Saba fired blasts at him, knocking him down.

"No fair," he said. The two then dueled, with Saba clashing against the guitar. Neither had the upper hand. The Rabbit's ears started to glow, and energy rings leapt out at White, throwing her against a tower. Little did the Rabbit realize that the other Rangers were back up, and had their weapons ready.

"Bring it together," ordered Blue. "Stag Dirks!"

"Dingo Boomerang!"

"Lion Staff!"

"Quetzal Club!"

"Turtle Blade!" Their weapons were combined, and energy fired at the rabbit, knocking it down. As the Rockin' Rabbit hit the ground, the earth shook. "I didn't know you were that heavy," said Green.

"I ain't heavy. I ain't your brother either," mused the Rabbit, in pain.

"GREETINGS," boomed a voice from another direction. The vehicle on which the Triple Sisterhood were made its appearance. The three sisters introduced themselves. Then they appeared outside their train.

"And what do you want?" asked Blue.

"There is a certain crystal here. And we will get it," explained Mora. "And you will be distracted, like so!" With that, a panel on the roof of the front car opened. A gun on a telescoping post emerged. The gun charged, and aimed at the Rabbit. It fired a strange glowing ray that was surrounded by sparkles and orbs. The Rabbit flashed, and then grew.

"I'm bigger than the Beatles," laughed the Rockin' Rabbit.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Spaceship_

"What do you know about them?" asked Talia to Riki-Tiki-Kali.

"Not much. My abilities are not completely perfect, even if I did know to protect us from Zordon's demise. I suggest we watch them."

'Right. If either they or the Purge manage to defeat the Rangers, we will crush them."

"You're too light to crush any of them, even that Mexican devotchka," said Brawl.

"That was a metaphor," replied Talia, as she brained him with her staff.

"That was me Gulliver!"

"If it pleases you, Rani, I shall take some Thrashers to help protect the newcomers."

"That is an excellent idea."

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Castle_

"Durgha, you stop those three stooges. The rest of us, we need Mana Zords!" They held up their hands, calling the Mana Zords. When they arrived, the Rangers were teleported into them. "Blue Stag, hungry for rabbits!"

"Green Turtle. Have guns, will travel!"

"Yellow Quetzal, because birds always beat rabbits."

"Orange Dingo! This rabbit won't keep going, and going, and going, and going…"

"Red Lion. Give up now!"

"NO WAY MAN," shouted the Rockin' Rabbit. His ears energized, before he fired a stream of energy at the ground that traveled towards the Lion Manazord while rock and earth. The Lion was thrown down. The Dingo attacked by lunging, but the Rabbit kicked it aside. The Quetzal flew over, and dropped bombs on him. The Rabbit whistled, and a giant dragonfly appeared. He jumped onto it. He chased the Quetzal, while firing blasts from his trick guitar.

The Red Lion transformed into warrior mode. The Stag, meanwhile, charged at the Turtle, and flung it at high speed towards the Lion, who in turn executed a soccer-like kick to kick the Turtle into the sky, where the Quetzal was able to redirect it at the Rabbit and the Dragonfly, knocking them both down.

"Time to get our bloody act together." The five Manazords combined. The ManaMegazord was ready.

White noticed the train that the Triple Sisterhood arrived in had digging tools coming out. A faint purple glow could be seen. "STOP!" ordered White.

"We don't stop for ANYONE!" countered Lara. The swan's head on her dress turned towards White.

"Especially idiots like you," said the head, before breathing a stream of purple fire at White, knocking her backwards.

"This is one of those days," said Saba.

A group of Thrashers appeared, and they formed a barrier between White and the Sisters, who were trying to dig to the purple crystal they wanted. Most of the Thrashers had swords. They clashed.

The Megazord was barely having any luck against the Rabbit and the Dragonfly.

"We could use some help," said Blue.

"I know," said Green, as she focused. Her Dragon armor appeared, as did her dragon-dagger. She played it. The Dragonzord rose out of the water nearby and came to the scene of the battle. The Dragonfly zoomed towards the newcomer, but its tail was already aimed at it, and the drill was spinning full speed. Sparks flew as the Dragonfly crashed, and the Rabbit was thrown from it.

"Man, that reeks!"

The Mega Manazord faced the would-be rockstar, as he tried to reboard the dragonfly. The turtle-shell opened up. The antlers started to glow. "FULL POWER!" It fully charged. "FIRE!" The energy was launched. The two were severely damaged, but not yet done. The Mana Blade appeared, and the two were finished with a Crescent Slash.

On the ground, White was overwhelmed, until missiles exploded. The Dragonzord was turned against the Thrashers. White rushed towards the Sisters, but Mora reached down into a hole and pulled out a crystal, while Carla whipped White with a whip.

"We won," said Mora. "We have what we came for." The Sisters boarded the train and left.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Starr Manor_

"Hi guys," said Calia, as she gleefully hugged everyone. The Rangers were glad to be home.

"We may be facing something more terrible," warned Fetu. "As if we don't have enough villains to deal with."

"I wish I could help," said Calia.

"You might get to, you never know," commented Zotio.

"And I wonder what that K-R-I-S-T-E-L is for?"

"That's C-R-Y-S-T-A-L," corrected Seann.

"Sorry!"

"It's ok," said Jerara, "so you're learning later, better than not learning."

"Why don't we do something fun?" suggested Kakuti. "I have some music we could listen to. Jimmi Hendrix!" Everyone looked at him. "What did I say?"

Notes: It's been some time, but it's BACK! I hope you liked chapter 9. So what did you think of the newcomers? And Calia? And what's with the purple crystal? You'll have to find out…but if you have any ideas, just guess, or even suggest. Sometime soon I'll have my Rangers going to Aquitar. Not sure what other things are going on…

Peace out,

Ra'akone


	20. A More Lethal Weapon

Author's Warning: What ain't mine, Ain't mine. You know the drill...

**Power Rangers Mana Warriors**

_**Episode 20 – A More Lethal Weapon**_

_Purge Manor_

The four leaders were watching a news report about the incident in Spain. "Yes," said Hector. "A new force that hates the same Rangers we do."

"We have to be careful," said the Quartermaster. "And not be complacent. Or else the Rangers will become more powerful. Or one of those other groups of Rangers could just as easily get involved."

"That is true!"

"Of course it is," said the Mortician.

"We already had those Spirit Guardians, see? We don't need any more rangers," finished Mack the Knife.

"But I have a plan," said the Quartermaster. "One that will provide the instability we crave. There are more nuclear warheads in the former Soviet Union than they've accounted for. Some of these warheads were stored out of the way and not properly counted, because back then the idea that the Soviet Union would collapse was silly."

"So we join the nuclear leagues, right?" asked Dr. Hector.

"You are wrong. As far as the rest of the world is concerned, it will be Ossetian separatists who set off the nuke somewhere around the Georgia/Russia/Azerbaijan border. The wide-scale instability will lead to more killing, more weapons, more hate."

"The way the human race is SUPPOSED to be!" Everyone cheered at that. "So, I will round up Dodonga and Leandra."

"I'll get them," said the Mortician. "And we need someone for a monster."

"I have a perfect idea," said Mack. "The Rangers have soft hearts. They want to free Dodonga. Suppose we get a Dodonga that ain't Dodonga?"

"You mean a doppelganger?" asked Dr. Hector.

"You took the word right out of my mouth!"

"I get it," said the Quartermaster. "This fake Dodonga will pretend to have escaped. He will lead the Rangers to our chosen site, and then, KABOOM!"

"But do you have any idea where you will get the nuclear warhead?" asked the Mortician.

"Of course I have. We have Tengas and Siulos to break into the depot and steal the thing. I have this worked out. Just as long as nobody interferes, whether it's our more sentimental Siulos, or those three stooges."

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere in the Sky_

The train was flying. "We have to kill them," said Lara.

"All in good time," replied Mora. "We have the crystal, yet, something is wrong." She looked at it. "Well, there's bad news and good news."

"Like, what do you mean?" asked Carla.

"I mean, the bad news is we only have half of it. The good news is, whoever else has a half only has half of it!"

"Like, could there be a third half?"

"Then it wouldn't be HALFS any more," replied Lara, as she slapped Carla.

"We will all behave," ordered Mora. "You don't want any of the other villains laughing at us, DO YOU?"

"Nope," said Lara, timidly.

"No way," asserted Carla.

"Good, we are all in agreement. That is very good."

"So, like, where are we going?"

"HERE!" She pointed at part of a globe, in central Asia, in an area that was once under Soviet rule.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Starr Manor_

A game of basketball was being played, the three males among the Rangers against the three females as well as Calia. Calia just sunk another basket without really trying.

"You have a bloody Michael Jordan on your team," said Seann. "Can we borrow her?"

"My name is Calia," said Calia.

"I just meant you were very good at basketball."

"I am? I'm still not used to people telling me I'm good at anything."

"You're no longer with the Purge, you're one of us," said Maria. The group moved together for a group hug around Calia. She felt warm inside, and on the outside, which wasn't as surprising due to her fur, and the warm weather.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Purge Manor_

Pierre Lafenetre, otherwise known as "The Mime," was a notorious criminal in Europe. He dressed like and acted like a mime, including his refusal to ever talk. He was good at impressions of everything, so it was natural that he was selected by the Purge. He was escorted to the Creep-O-Matic. For the first time in a long time he spoke. "What is this?" He was pushed in, and the door closed. It charged up. "Let me out," he begged. He pounded on the door. "I don't like this…" Dodonga and Leandra ran the machine, and after sparks, light, and smoke, the door opened, revealing a Dodonga lookalike.

"Come with me," ordered Mack, "and the real Dodonga and Leandra as well. You're going to make a crank call, see?"

"Prince Albert in a can?" asked the fake Dodonga.

"A wise-guy? You are gonna tell the Rangers where to meet you."

MW---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Starr Manor_

Calia was being given another crash course in English. "B-a-s-c-e-t b-a-l-l i-z f-u-n?" she asked.

"Nope, it's a k, not a c," explained Seann.

"But my name has a C and…"

"English is a funny language," said Maria. "Anything can sound like anything. That's how it feels. Spanish isn't that crazy."

"I understand." She paused. "B-a-s-k-e-t b-a-l-l i-z…"

"No, it's i-s."

"I'll never get this."

"You will."

"Rangers, come quickly," said Zotio, who called from an adjoining room. They all did, while wondering what they'd have to face. "We are receiving a strange transmission."

They went to the communications room in Starr Manor, a smaller version of the Command Chamber that was on the way to the secret subway.

Fetu was already there, and she waved a hand, and a screen appeared, with what appeared to be Dodonga. Static danced across the image.

"I am free…is that my sister…Calia?" he spoke. He then said a few things in their language.

"He says he has important information for the Rangers, and we have to meet him…at the location."

"What location?" asked Durgha.

"You call it…central Asia, north of Armenia, south of …-ia, there static a river static" The screen flickered, and then Dodonga held up a rough map.

"I'll save an image of this," said Durgha, who pressed a couple of buttons.

"HURRY!" shouted Dodonga. "Calia, _Ama_ _U'u_." The two Siulo put up their hands in front of them, and then hugged themselves. The image cut out. Calia shed a tear.

"Off to Asia," said Seann. It's Morphin' Time! BLUE STAG!"

"GREEN TURTLE!"

"YELLOW QUETZAL!"

"ORANGE STAG!"

"RED LION!"

"WHITE TIGER!"

"I'm coming with you," said Calia.

"It's dangerous," warned Blue.

"I know, but he's my brother."

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nuclear Silo, Near Border of Russia, Georgia, and Azerbaijan_

A grenade clattered along a metal floor. It blew up. Acrid smoke filled the confined corridors. A couple of confused guards began coughing, while another rushed towards a console to activate an alarm. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" shouted a voice, and a couple of Tengas tackled him to the ground. A group of Tengas and armed humans rushed through the corridors. Outside, a large truck was being backed into place.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Not That Far Away_

The train was coming, and the Triple Sisterhood were aboard it. They slowed down, as they came closer to the ground. They came in front of a church.

"Ok, Lara and Carla, you go into the church, I'll look on top," ordered Mora.

"You won't find it that way," came a voice. A cabinet suddenly opened up, and a platform sprung out. Sitting on it was what appeared to be a female doll with brown hair. She wore a blue dress with spots on it. "Look at the outside of the church, you dolts!"

"Polly Dolly-Wolly," said Mora. "We thought you'd never wake up."

"I've been awake for the past week, watching you. I liked seeing how you messed up with the Rangers." She laughed.

"You soooo had to rub it in," quipped Carla.

"I know!"

"Then where is it?" asked Lara.

"Open the door first." The door was opened. The church wasn't that big. It was white, and the most notable feature was a large cross with its arms of equal length. The center was ornate. "It's there!"

"Thank you, Polly," said Carla.

"No problem. I enjoy being right when you mess up." She laughed.

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not that far away, the Rangers and Calia met Dodonga. Calia moved forward to embrace him, but he held a hand in front of him. "We have to hurry," said Dodonga.

"Hurry? Where?" asked Calia.

"No time," he said, as he started to run.

"Something's wrong," mused green.

Calia followed him, and the Rangers followed them. All of the sudden, a group of Tengas appeared, and attacked from all directions. Dodonga and Calia stopped to watch.

"What is this?" asked Calia.

"As soon as they finish…"

White was fighting off two Tengas at once. Green, Yellow, and Blue were in a triangular formation, surrounded by them. Red and Orange went after lone Tengas. All of them were fighting with clawed gauntlets and spiked boots. Blue was surprised from above and knocked down. The Tenga was immediately clubbed by Yellow.

The Triple-Sisterhood train was approaching from the distance, rolling across the trackless plain. A door opened on the side, and a net came out, scooping up Dodonga and Calia. It then plowed through a group of Tengas, scattering them like bowling pins.

"They kidnapped Calia," said Green.

"And Dodonga," added White.

"Something just isn't right about him."

"You aren't happy that he escaped?" asked Red.

"Maybe it's not him."

"Well Calia is bloody sure, and she's his SISTER!" said Blue.

"Instead of arguing," suggested Orange, "why don't we call our Mana Cycles and catch that train?"

The Rangers held up their hands, and light went into the air. Their Manacycles appeared in front of them. They climbed on, and started off in pursuit of the train.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you very much," said a heavy-set man in military fatigues.

"Always of pleasure to serve worthy causes," said the Quartermaster. "The missile is ready to launch on your command, Soslan."

"We, of the Liberation Leopards of Greater Ossetia, salute the Purge!" A group of soldiers shouted cheers in response.

"Dodonga," barked the Mortician, "get the coordinates from our friends."

The genuine Dodonga reluctantly punched in information into a launch console.

"Your alien friend doesn't look that well," said Soslan.

"He's like that," said Dr. Hector. "Don't worry about it. He is a part of the cause of the Righteous Purge."

"Just say the word," said Mack, "and that missile is gone to strike a blow for justice." He secretly sniggered.

"FOR JUSTICE!" shouted Soslan, "Ossetia shall be indepedant. LAUNCH THE MISSILE!"

Dodonga pressed a series of buttons, and the missile raised to face the sky, and blasted off with a mighty vwoosh. Riding the missile was a Tenga who was wearing a cowboy hat. Bright light filled the sky, as many Tengas and Purge soldiers appeared, and simultaneously overpowered the Leopards.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Soslan.

"Oh, there's been a change of plans," announced the Quartermaster. "You see, this missile contains a nuclear warhead. And it will touch down not that far from here, and nuke the Power Rangers. It will also ignite a war, that will lead to countless weapons being used."

"And graves being filled," added the Mortician.

"And that is the natural order of things," said Hector.

"Peace is for losers," added Mack the Knife.

"I CURSE YOU!" shouted Soslan.

"And I cover you," said Hector. A group of Tengas appeared with beer kegs, bottles of vodka, and crates of wine. The contents were liberally sloshed over the Ossetians. "With alcohol. So that when you vainly try to warn anyone, you will be dismissed as winos."

Nobody noticed that Dodonga had activated some communications equipment. Equipment that was broadcasting to nowhere in particular.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Rangers pursued the train. Suddenly, a group of other Leopards appeared on motorcycles, and fired at the Rangers.

"Go home, Russian dogs," shouted one of them. The Rangers had to swerve to dodge rounds. The window in the rear door of the train opened, and Carla appeared there, with a gun she fired at the Rangers, hitting all of them.

"What could be worse?" asked Yellow. A side door opened, and a chair mounted on a platform came out. Sitting on the chair was Polly. "Is this a joke?"

"No, this is your demise," announced Polly, and then her eyes started to glow. Multi-colored orbs fired at the ground, creating small craters, and shaking up the pursuing motorcyclists. The Leopards sensed that something was not right, so they stopped their pursuit.

White's communicator beeped. "Yes, this is Durgha."

"Durgha, this is Fetu. The Purge just launched a nuclear missile. You have to shut it down."

"Patch into the other communicators, let the Rangers know."

"Yes, I'll teleport you in a few seconds." A few moments later, White teleported out…

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…Only to be teleported into a battlefield. Mack the Knife aimed his Tommy gun at her, and opened fire. She took a few hits, but continued moving. "Give my a Big Boomer!" he ordered.

Dodonga handed him an oddly shaped grenade, that attached to the attached launcher. Mack loaded it, aimed, and fired. An enormous explosion threw White forward.

"Things are looking terrible," said Saba.

"They couldn't get worse," added White. Tengas flew in from all directions. "Or maybe they can."

"You are the White Ranger," reminded Saba, "you have much to live up to, so LIVE UP TO IT!"

White was surrounded by Tengas, who were roundhouse-kicked. Another one surprised her form behind and threw her, but she landed on her feet. A row of Tengas and gunmen charged at her. She jumped and rushed forward, "walking" across them, kicking them in their faces.

"Don't get near the control station," warned Dodonga, as he fired blasts from his eyes at White. White, while avoiding them, realized that was where she needed to go. She beelined towards it. She leapt over a railing, and landed in front of a console. She began working on buttons.

"Hurry," warned Saba.

"I have to figure this out!" She ripped open a metal place. "I have to work on the over-ride." She held up Saba with her other hand. "COVER ME!" Saba levitated, and began firing eye beams at approaching Tengas.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aboard the train, Carla was still shooting out the rear. The rest were examining the captives. "Talk," ordered Polly.

"NEVER!" shouted Calia.

"I have an important message for the Rangers," added "Dodonga."

"Then you will tell it," said Polly.

"I won't!"

"You WILL!" Her eyes started to glow. Several barbs shot from around her. All of them hit "Dodonga," and he started to convulse. "TALK!"

"The Rangers must go to a precise point I marked with rocks in the shape of na x," he announced. He then spat out geographic coordinates. "Excellent. Change course, girls!"

The train changed course, and the Rangers chased it. "LION ROAR!" shouted the Red Ranger, and the Lion's head opened its mouth. A sonic attack was thrown at the train, causing Carla to reel back in agony. The Stag-Cycle moved up closer. The antlers on the head extended to the sides with rods holding them in place. They clamped onto the end of the train. He went up to the door, and used his Dirks to try prying it open. It sprung open, and Lara stood there. The swan's head looked at him.

"Nice try, chump!" said the swan's head. It opened wide, and a stream of intense energy threw the Ranger back, out of the train, but he was able to hang onto his bike, just barely.

"Throw the Ranger from the train," shouted Lara, as she did a victory dance. The train made a loud squealing noise, as brakes engaged. Doors on the side opened, and Lara, Carla, and Mora came out with the prisoners. The Rangers stopped and dismounted. Carla and Mora pointed guns at the Siulos they had.

"What's here?" demanded Carla.

"This is a trap," announced Dodonga. "I'm a fake Dodonga, and all of you will die."

"He's right," said Orange. "The White Ranger is stopping a nuclear missile."

"That's a LIE!" shouted the fake Dodonga. "If there was, then I would die."

"He has a point," said Mora.

"Get out of here," screamed Calia.

"NO," shouted Green. "You're our friend."

"Then you'll go down," said Lara, as the swan-s head aimed. At the same time, a door opened in the train, and a hovering throne came out. The throne had an attached cuckoo clock and jet engines, as well as a traffic light and a skull. Seated on the throne, and looking silly due to her small size, was Polly Dolly-Wolly. The Rangers laughed.

"Are you for real?" asked Orange.

"Or are you a joke?" added Yellow.

"I'm not a joke," said Polly. "I am Polly Dolly-Wolly. I'm much smarter than the Sisters. And this is what I think of you!" She pressed a button on the armrest.

"You are listening to Air Radio, your music in the sky," announced a calm-sounding male voice. Polly frowned, and pressed another button. The doors of the clock opened, and a metal bird on a long spring sprung out and pecked all of the Rangers. Polly laughed. She pressed another button. Compartments opened, revealing rows of missiles. She slammed another button, and they fired at the Rangers, knocking them down. Polly stood up and held her hands in front of her, in the Tai Chi "Dragon's Pearl" manner, and a swirling ball of energy appeared. She launched it at the Rangers, throwing them in all directions. She laughed. Green got up, and walked towards her. Red did the same. They crossed their arms, and the Dragonzord shield and Savannah Battlizer armors activated. Green played the Dragon-dagger while walking towards Polly. Polly laughed as she fired at them, but the bullets were all deflected.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

White continued messing with controls and wires. She was being fired at. "Can't hold out much longer," warned Saba. White thought she had it, but she decided to fool with a few more controls, so that when she was finally forced to retreat, nothing would happen. A few moments later, the words "Explosion Cancelled" were flashing. White grabbed Saba and teleported.

"I'll get them for this," shouted Mack. "Dodonga, Leandra, COME ON!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YEE-HAW!" yelled a scratchy voice from on high. The Rangers, the Sisters, and even Polly stopped to look up. They saw a long missile, and riding it was a Tenga wearing a cowboy hat. "YIPEEE!"

"What's going on?" demanded Mora. They didn't see the fake Dodonga run away. In an instant, the missile slammed into the ground, and the Tenga was thrown quite a ways. A huge cloud of dust and rock and earth kicked up.

"It didn't go off," shouted the fake Dodonga. "But I see they tricked me." He turned towards the Rangers. "And you are still doomed."

"What do you bloody mean?" asked Blue. "we're on the same side."

"Actually, we are not1" The fake Dodonga flashed, and then his night-shirt like garment became striped, while his face turned white, and he had a beret on his head. "I am the Mime!" He spun around, and moonwalked towards the Rangers. He spun around, and made a whipping motion with his right hand, and the Rangers were all hit and fell to the ground, as though hit by an actual whip. He then jumped, and spread his legs, and seemed to assume a pose that he was riding a motorcycle. After twisting a non-existent handlebar to rev a non-existent engine, his motorcycle, that wasn't there, ran over the Rangers and genuinely hurt them. The Sisterhood retreated to the train, as did Polly. "FIRE THE ENLARGO BEAM!" ordered Polly as she entered. The gun appeared atop the train, and aimed at the Mime. It fired its odd purple beam, and the Mime grew. The Mime made some motions, as though kicking soccer balls, and again, the Rangers were hit. Just then, the Tiger Zord came charging from the other direction. It let out a sonic growl, kicking up dust and knocking down the Mime.

Inside the Zord, White put Saba into the receptacle, and said "Engage Warrior Mode!" The Zord transformed from tiger to humanoid. The Tigerzord swung its saber, but it was blocked, by an invisible sword that the Mime had. It was difficult, but possible, to predict the unseen sword. The blade then deflected off an invisible shield.

The other Rangers summoned their Zords, and jumped into them. "Blue Stag here, I never liked mimes!"

"Green Turtle, the fake Dodonga is going down!"

"Yellow Quetzal, aim high!"

"Orange Dingo, you have the right to remain silent!"

"Red Lion, loud and proud!"

The Mana Zords combined to form the Mana Megazord. The Mana Blade was activated, and the Mime was struck in the back of the neck with it. He stumbled forward, opening him to a blow by the Tigerzord.

On the ground, Mack the Knife was there with his two Siulos. He walked a short distance from them. "Make me big!"

Dodonga threw a grenade at him, and it exploded in steam. When Mack grew, he also changed, looking more gorilla-like. "SURPRISE, RANGERS!"

He aimed his Tommy gun at the Mana Megazord, and fired, knocking it down. He took out a pair of machetes, and rushed into the fray.

Inside the Mana Megazord, Green regained her balance, and played the Dragon Dagger. The Dragonzord arrived, and fired at Mack.

"Hey, only I'm allowed to play dirty."

The Mime made a motion of carrying a couple of automatics and blasted at the Zords, while laughing.

"This isn't working," said White.

"I know," said Red. "Savannah Zord!" The large multi-animal zord appeared, and Red teleported into it. It sprayed the liquid helium at Mack, but he instantly broke out.

Meanwhile, the Mega Manazord broke apart into its component Zords, and then the Stag, Dingo, and Lion combined with the Dragonzord. The Dragonzord Mana Force rushed towards the Mime. The Mime began blocking with imaginary weapons. When he paused, the head energized, and a green blast was fired at the Mime, but he swung it with an imaginary baseball bat, hitting the Zord.

"We need the Staff," said Blue. The staff with the drill at the end appeared, and was aimed at the Mime. The Mime did a "trapped in box" motion, but the Dragonzord Mana Force charged forward, and drilled, destroying the Mime in the process. There were explosions, and then Pierre appeared, at normal size, on the ground. He was cursing a blue streak.

The Savannah Zord faced Mack the Knife. The giraffe head extended to full height. Its eyes glowed, and the mouth opened. It then shot at the ground, and a stream of scattered dust snaked towards Mack. He was knocked down. "That's it, I'm outta here!" He attached a special grenade to his launcher, and fired it. There was a flash of light, and he was gone. Meanwhile, the Triple Sisterhood train took off.

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calia wrapped ropes around Pierre's wrists, and was holding them there. She was also holding an odd tablet. "I found something," she said.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Star Chamber_

The Rangers and Calia arrived. They had the tablet. Zotio, Fetu, and Sei looked at it, and shrugged. "This looks like Georgian writing," said Zotio. "I'll have to see if anyone can speak it. Actually, I know someone who does."

Zotio pressed a few buttons. A communications link opened. A man in a military uniform appeared. "I never thought anyone would use the link."

"Well, someone has, Colonel Cherkezi. We found an ancient artifact with writing in Georgian." He held up the tablet.

"This is nonsense," said Cherkezi. "Lalushi Apa, Toto…"

"I know that," said Calia. "That's OUR language."

"You use OUR alphabet?"

"I didn't know we do."

"Probably was an ancient encryption method," suggested Durgha. "Have the message in an alien language, but using a local script. Those who know Calia's language think it's Georgian, those who know Goergian think it's gibberish!"

They began the process of translating the tablet. The main message was. "The Purple Crystal is forged from the same source as the Earth Stones, but a gift to the Siulo. The crystal is in two parts, one in a holy place in the Kartvlek lands. One buried in Andalusia. The key is at neither place, but in the home of a feather-bearing snake. The crystal is powerful, but only a Siulo with the key can reach its potential. Only a Siulo will find it."

" Andalusia?" asked Kakuti.

" Spain," replied Zotio.

"We were there, and the Kartvlek lands are…"

" GEORGIA!" replied the Colonel.

"We were at both places," laughed Jerera.

"But so was that funny train," warned Maria.

"I saw the crystal," said Calia.

"We have to get the key then," said Seann.

"And I have to find it," said Calia. "Where do they have feathered snakes?"

" MEXICO!" shouted Maria.

"And I was just learning how to read English," said Calia, "now I have to find a key."

"Believe in yourself," said Zotio.

Author's Notes: Well, Calia will go on a quest. And what will the other Rangers do? And what's the deal with Polly, anyways?


	21. Something's Fishy on Aquitar

Usual Warning: What isn't mine, isn't mine

**Power Rangers Mana Warriors**

_**Episode 21 – Something's Fishy on Aquitar**_

_The Spaceship_

"_Rani, Rani_," shouted Kali. "I have news for you."

"What is it?" demanded Talia.

"I will show you!" She held up her upper hands, while her lower hands played a sitar. A swirling mass appeared beside them. An image of the Triple Sisterhood appeared. They were fusing the two parts of the Purple Crystal.

"We must get it, I want that power."

"But it is not that powerful, without the key!"

"What key?"

"An ancient key that only Siulos may use."

"We need something more powerful than that."

"_Rani_, I can tell you that there is good and bad." She played the tablas. "The Crystal Coral that Chants can be very useful to us."

"Where is that?"

"Aquitar!" Talia slapped her for that. "But _Rani_, that is the truth. It is an important and powerful artifact."

"That planet has its own group of Rangers, and one of Zordon's former stooges lives there."

"True, but what I propose is a two-way assault. The former slave named Calia is going after the key, as is the Triple Sisterhood. We send a force there, and a force to Aquitar, because the Rangers cannot be in two places at once."

"Hey, you're talking like a General there," said General Mayhem, as he walked in. "Divide and conquer, I like that."

"Too bad you wouldn't be able to implement it," piped General Taurus, as he too walked in.

"And you can only handle keeping Siulos in line."

"That's it, you and me, one on one, now, think you can handle me, punk?"

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Talia. "I am the Empress, and here is the plan. General Mayhem and a group of Thrashers will go after the Triple Sisterhood. That's right, just for your stupid remark, you will have to deal with a Siulo. Brawl and Chopper will chase Calia, and use her to get the key. Taurus, Verilax-9, you will accompany Riki-Tiki-Kali to Aquitar, and Riki-Tiki-Kali shall summon or create a monster to deal with the Aquitar Rangers." She held up her staff, and lightning danced. "NOW GO!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere in a Mexican jungle_

Calia didn't like the heat, and the mosquitoes were attracted to her. All she had was a canteen of water, some assorted food, a communicator/compass/watch, and a machete. She was able to sense something. It was a ways away, though. She came to a freshwater lake, and smiled. She looked around, and, seeing that nobody else was around, took off her garment, and went into the water. She felt relaxed, and less stressed about finding the key. She got out, and put her gown back on. No sooner was she finished, then a knife landed at her feet.

"Don't go anywhere, devotchka," warned Brawl. "Or me droogs will smash your Gulliver in real horrorshow."

"Brawl is right," said Chopper.

"You are coming with us," announced an orange android. The chest opened, and a bolas was fired, entangling her. A trio of Thrashers gathered around her.

"Don't just stand there, droogs, take her," commanded Brawl. "Now, where is the key?"

"What key?" asked Calia. She was slapped by Chopper.

"Don't play stupid. Talia knows there is a key. Take us to it!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Aquitar_

The planet was mostly covered in water. In one corner of the nearly endless ocean, there was an underwater mountain. Atop the mountain was a large dome-shaped structure. A cylindrical passage connected that done to a series of domes at the base of the mountain.

Inside, a man in his 20s was holding a model of a generator. "Ada Selusa, Einstein Teferion," said the man, with glasses, named Billy, "this is a model of a rotary converter. It looks a lot like a generator, because it is. It uses AC power to turn a turbine to make DC power.

"Cool, Dad," said one of two children. The two children, a boy and a girl, looked vaguely human, except for cartilage-like material covering most of their heads, and only thin hair atop them. Suddenly the lights flickered.

"It's just a power outage," reassured Billy to his children. Just then electricity, bright fire, and a glowing seal on the ground appeared, morphing into Verilax-9, General Taurus, and Riki-Tiki-Kali, respectively. "Children, run." They did. "Now what do you want? Who are you? I still know how to defend myself."

"That is very true, Billy, former Blue Ranger," said Riki-Tiki-Kali.

"How do you know my name?" His voice raised, and his face turned red.

"I know, because I know very much. We are here to find the Crystal Coral of Chants."

"You are not permitted there. Exit. NOW!"

"Efficiency of insult: no consequence," announced Verilax-9. "We are superior, you are inferior."

"You don't scare me," said Billy, as he slowly backed off.

"Ya right, you're backing off," said General Taurus. "You ain't doin' nothin'."

Little did they realize, that Billy had installed a silent alarm, that he alone knew how to activate. He was triggering it right then.

A chest cavity in Verilax-9 opened up, and a net was fired at billy. "You will come with us, DO NOT RESIST!"

Suddenly five small spaceship-like forms of energy flew into the room, and they morphed into five Aquitians, four male, one female.

"YOU!" shouted Taurus, as he held up his axe.

"Yes, US!" said the female, with a voice that sounded distorted and it had bubbles in it. "It's Morphin' Time!"

"RANGERS OF AQUITAR, POWER UP!" shouted the five in unison. They transformed, into five Rangers in suits that made them look like ninjas. They were light blue, yellow, red, white, and black. They took out swords and charged at the three. Verilax-9 fired eye blasts at them, scattering them, while Taurus swung his axe around, and hit a wall, making a large crack in it.

"You have lost," informed Riki-Tiki-Kali, as she focused, and a beam emanated from the jewel on her forehead to wrap around Billy. When he was restrained, she left, along with Billy.

"You better watch yourselves, fishies, or I dine on sushi, UNDERSTAND?" Taurus and Verilax-9 dissapeared. Soon the two children returned, along with their mother, Cestria.

"What happened?" she asked. "Where is Billy?"

"He was kidnapped," said the one in White. "We'll have to inform his allies in Intergalactic Space Command. I'm sure a group of Rangers from Earth can be sent. I only worry that it's not the Crystal Coral. In the wrong hands, it would be disaterous. Billy is one of the few who can get through the perimeter defense system."

"Let Daddy be alright," said Ada.

"He will be, Sis" reassured Einstein.

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere over South America_

"This crystal is a rip-off," said Lara.

"How can you say that?" asked Mora, "It is an ancient artifact of my people." She held it up, and shook it. She opened a door of the train, and fired purple blasts at the Andes they were passing. "See? Now crystal, give me your powers!" She held it aloft, and felt a sensation. Then she began convulsing.

"Without the key, you will not fully comprehend the powers that the Mothers entrusted!" shouted the Crystal.

"I don't like my crystals opinionated," she said. "Now what kind of key does this thing want?"

"The key, of course," said Polly, as she popped out of her cupboard.

"Like, why didn't you tell us?" demanded Carla.

"You didn't ask, dipstick. And it's a Siulo treasure. Name the only Siulo who could know about it, besides Mora."

"Like, that dweebess who hangs out with the Power Rangers," said Carla.

"Yes. I think you are actually thinking for once. And I can track her. I will take control of the train. We are going to the region the Earthlings call Mexico. That's where she is, and she is the best way to find it."

The train turned around, and picked up speed. Just then something exploded around it. A group of Quadra-Fighters, piloted by Thrashers, appeared in formation. A larger aircraft appeared above them.

"I am General Mayhem, land your funny flying thing NOW, or else we blast it out of the sky!" came a booming announcement on the radio.

Polly activated the communication circuits. "Here's my answer to that, twerp!" Sections opened atop the train, and a pair of laser turrets aimed and fired in all directions. "And we have shields!" They flashed as the Quadra Fighters fired their ripple beams. Polly turned off the radio. "Don't just stand there. BATTLE STATIONS, BATTLE STATIONS!" The Sisters ran to different parts of the train, ready to defend it. Quadra Fighters were shot down, but more replaced them. They were swarming overhead, forcing the Train to go lower. In this mountainous terrain, landing was inevitable.

"Drat, we lost," said Mora.

"Oh really," said Polly. "Have you forgotten about my powers?"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Starr Manor_

The six Rangers were talking about Calia. "I hope she's alright," said Jerera.

"She can handle herself," reassured Seann. "She'll have the Key before you know it."

An alarm went off, calling them to the control room. Zotio, Fetu, and Sei were all waiting for them.

"What is the problem this time?" asked Seann.

"Aquitar is under attack!"

"That's where Billy lives," said Durgha, full of excitement.

"You are right," said someone from the monitors. It was the Alien Rangers, unmorphed. "You must hurry," said Delphine. "We cannot hold off Talia's forces forever. Riki-Tiki-Kali, Taurus, and Verilax-9 are far more advanced than we thought."

"We will be there as soon as we can," assured Maria.

"Rangers," said Zotio. "It's Morphin' Time!" The Rangers shouted out their calls, and morphed.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mexico_

Calia led her captors to a precipice overlooking a river and a Mayan ruin. She strongly felt that it was there.

"Thrashers, get some ropes, ladders, GO ON!" barked Chopper.

"And you will help us, devotchka," added Brawl.

"I have a name," said Calia. "That name is CALIA!" She leapt off the cliff, and turned downwards, to dive into the river below. She hit with a splash.

"Droogs, oobivat her! Use all pooshkas, no bullets spared, blast open her Gulliver!"

She swan and slowly surfaced, as gunfire exploded around her. When she reached the bank, a cloud of dust kicked up in front of her. She kept moving. Small rocks flew in her face as a percussion grenade slammed into the ground next to her. She dashed to the ruin, keeping her head down and weaving back and forth. A grenade exploded behind her, sending her tumbling forward. A piece of ground collapsed beneath her, and rocks from the ruin collapsed onto the hole.

"She better be dead," yelled Chopper. "Thrashers, get the ropes, and go down."

They did. At the bottom, an image of Talia appeared.

"Well?" she asked, wagging her finger.

"She got away," said Brawl.

"WHAT?"

"She was leading us real horrorshow, then she jumped off a cliff into the river, and so we shot at her, and then she just fell into a hole that wasn't there, and…"

"Fell into a hole that wasn't there? That isn't possible."

"Well, she did it anyways."

"She better be alive, and with the key, or else! I should have known better, don't send gang-members to do a sorceress' job." The image disappeared. Then it reappeared. "She's still alive, and moving. FIND HER!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Underground, Calia was in a dank passageway. She didn't have anything with her to make light. So she started chanting, and a glowing ball of light floated in front of her at a low speed. The passage was mostly crude, except for a few columns. She followed the path through. She came to a large room with a statue of Quetzalcoatl, the Feathered Serpent. There were also ornate pictures on the walls, as well as an open door. She went through the door. In the distance, she saw dancing purple lightning.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Aquitar_

Riki-Tiki-Kali played her sitar and her tables. "What do you want?" demanded Billy, who was tied to a chair.

"The Crystal Coral of Chants," insisted Kali. "You will tell me, you cannot resist!" She picked up the speed of her music. Billy started to shake.

_Concentrate, Billy, concentrate, be like the protons and neutrons, together, not at the mercy of just any force. Be like Titanium, the most resistant to radioactive decay._ Kali shook.

"You triggered a psychic backlash," she screamed, before hitting him with her sitar. "Be like titanium? Metals can be shaped, bent, cut, or welded with the right tools, or even melted, with enough heat. I shall have Taurus handle you."

"You heard her," said Taurus, as he shone a searchlight at him. "Spit it out!"

"NEVER!" he said. "It's power beyond your understanding."

"POWER IS POWER!" grunted Taurus, as he slapped Billy. "Next time I'll use a BILLY stick1" He laughed at his own joke. Riki-Tiki-Kali played her instruments again.

"If you will not talk, then the city you know in Aquitar will not live!" She drummed more quickly. "I, Riki-Tiki-Kali, do create the Crustaceo-Kraken. I command you, to BE!" The jewel on her forehead started glowing, and a rainbow beam was shot through a window, into the water.

A monster appeared, resemblilng a cross between an octopus, a squid, and a lobster. It let out a strange scream that echoed through the water.

Riki-Tiki-Kali strummed some notes on the sitar. "Now, my child, you shall grow, grow so you may cause havoc!" She banged on her tables rhythmically. "Grow and grow and kill and kill, for our _maha-rani_, grow and grow and crush and rend, for our _maha-rani_!" Her crystal fired a cone of glowing mystical energy at the creature. It grew to an enormous size, and let out a wail that sent a shockwave through the water.

A short distance away from that, the Mana Warriors beamed into a dome.

"Rangers," said Aurico, one of the Aquitar Rangers, "it is good you are here. Billy is held hostage, and a new monster has been created." Through the window, the Crustaceo-Kraken was visible.

"I say we should make calamari out of this bloody creature," suggested Mana Blue.

"Are your Zords capable of surviving the water?" asked Circo, another one of the Aquitian Rangers.

"Only mine are," said Mana Green. "The Turtle, and the Dragonzord."

"Then you shall accompany us," said Delphine. "And the rest shall rescue Billy. Alright, it's MORPHIN' TIME!"

"TIME FOR RANGERS OF AQUITAR!" they shouted in unison, as they morphed. They stayed where they were, and summoned the Battle Borgs, large psychically controlled humanoid Zords that went straight for the Crustaceo-Kraken. The White and Blue borgs opened up with punches, and then the Red attacked with a flying kick. The creature let out a laugh, before striking at the Borgs with tentacles.

Mana Green shouted "Mana Turtle," and the Zord appeared. She teleported into its cockpit. "Engaging aquatic motors!" The Turtle began moving as though it were a submarine. The treads retracted, and flippers with attached propellers, or "screws", appeared. It headed towards the monster. Parts of the Turtle opened up, revealing cannons. "Ok, prepare to fire torpedoes!" She pressed a couple of buttons. "Torpedoes loaded and ready to launch in all respects. Firing, _TASI, LUA, TOLU, FA_!" Four torps flew out, and exploded against the creature, but it took minimal damage. The creature grinned, before facing the Zord, and casually batting it away with an oversized lobster claw. The Yellow and Black Borgs came from behind, but the creature spun around, opened its claw, and fired energized blasts at them, knocking them down. One hit the side of a dome, and inside, everyone panicked.

"We need more help," said Mana Green. She summoned her Dragon Armor, and then held up the Dragon Dagger, and played it. A moment later, the Dragonzord appeared. Its lights flashed, and the tubes of its right hand armed, before firing missiles at the creature. It shrieked. The Borgs all attacked the creature, but its armor protected it. It used its tentacles to throw them aside.

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_South America_

"For the third time, GIVE ME THE CRYSTAL!" ordered General Mayhem, as he pointed his sword at Mora. An Android and several Thrashers were holding Lara and Carla.

"I don't have it," insisted Mora.

"LIAR!" yelled Mayhem, as he struck Mora. "TELL ME NOW, I WANT THE CRYSTAL!"

"You do not," said Polly, who popped out of a cupboard.

"Oh how cute, a talking dolly."

"That's Polly Dolly-Wolly to you, airhead!"

"Nobody does that!" He raised his sword, but she blasted it out of his hands with her eyes. "You will pay for that. And pay with the crystal!"

"But you do NOT want the crystal!" Polly produced a Taser, which was fired at Mayhem, causing him to go into an artificial seizure. She then stared at him, her eyes glowing. He stood there. "You do not want the crystal, the crystal is meaningless. You and your forces want to leave!"

"We're out of here," said Mayhem, as he and his forces teleported out.

"What they don't know can hurt them," laughed Polly. "Now to find that Siulo!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Aquitar_

All the Mana Rangers minus Green were in a large chamber, where Billy was tied to a chair in the middle. Verilax-9, General Taurus, and Riki-Tiki-Kali appeared without warning.

"So we meet again," said the mongoose woman to Mana-White. "It's been a long time!"

"But not long enough," retorted White. She drew Saba.

"This is easy enough!" She held out all eight of her hands, and fired blasts that were blocked by Saba. "You cannot resist me forever!"

The remaining forces were Blue and Yellow against Taurus, and Red and Orange against Verilax-9.

"CAAARN, you out-of date lemon of a computer," shouted Orange at Verilax-9.

"Insult ineffectual," informed the robot. "But this attack is not!" His chest opened up, and fired mini-missiles at them, knocking them to the ground.

Blue and Yellow were dodging Taurus' axe. Blue and Yellow punched him simultaneously, but he kicked them away. "This is difficult," said Blue.

"For you, chumps," informed Taurus. Yellow had an idea. She got behind Verilax-9.

"¡_TORO_!" she yelled. "¡_Usted es une perdedor_! ¡_Toro, toro, OLE_!"

"That is IT!" shouted Taurus, as he lowered his head to charge. He charged at Yellow, who leapt out of the way, and he crashed into Verilax-9.

"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING, YOU INFERIOR PLUS INNEFECTUAL LESSER ORDER SERVANT!" warned Verilax-9.

"Shut up, tin can!"

"YOU ARE MENTALLY DEFICIANT!"

The four affected Rangers were laughing at them, only to be blasted by Riki-Tiki-Kali. As soon as they recovered, they faced her. They all punched and kicked at her, only to be deflected by a flash-barrier that she could put up with her topmost two hands. "Idiots, don't sit there like a pair of _khotas_, help me," she commanded.

"Climb on me," said Taurus, and Verilax-9 begrudgingly did so. He charged forward, while Verilax-9 had his fists forward, acting like an extra set of horns. They missed, and hit Riki-Tiki-Kali, bowling her over. She lay on the ground, her sari in disarray. The other two crashed into a wall.

"Leave," groaned Kali. "Get the Coral." The other two enemies did so, teleporting out. The Rangers gathered around her. "Where am I?"

"Aquitar, and you're not welcome," said White.

"How did I get here?"

All the rangers were confused, but it couldn't be seen through their helmets. Mana White went to free Billy, cutting the restraints with Saba. The others moved closer.

"A bloody likely story," said Seann to Kali.

"All I remember is Talia taking me and…"

"Are you saying you were under her control?" asked Mana Yellow.

"I don't know. I don't know anything." She slowly sat up. "I am afraid."

"Don't be," reassured Orange.

The crystal flashed, and then so did her eyes. "I AM AFRAID YOU ARE AN IDIOT! ALL OF YOU ARE STUPID, THE _RANI_ WILL PREVAIL!" With that, she pointed four of her hands at them, and they floated into the air, before crashing down. "Billy told us where the Coral is, prepare to face your doom!" With that, she teleported out.

"Did you do it?" asked White to Billy. "If you were hypnotized, I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as they'll be," laughed Billy.

"What do you mean, mate? They'll get the bloody Coral!" complained Mana Blue.

"Correction, they THINK they'll get the bloody Coral! Just a little surprise Cestria and I came up with, in event of this probable eventuality!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Outside_

The creature was nearly immune to damage. The only exception was when the Dragonzord began destroying its armor with its drill-tail, but the creature used its tentacles to force the drill off. Suddenly, a voice erupted over the speaker system. It was Zotio's. "Rangers, you need more help. To this end, several old Zords have been reactivated, one of them repainted. The SuperZords have returned. Niu, your comrades will be teleported in momentarily.

Just then the Super ZeoZords teleported onto the ocean floor. They looked the same as before, except that the circle one (originally pink) was now orange. All of the other Mana Rangers, except White, were teleported into the SuperZords.

Mana Blue drove his SuperZord to attack the creature with a pair of triangular blades. Its shell cracked, and it responded by firing sharp spines at everyone. Then it covered the offending SuperZord in hard mucus.

The rest of the Zords had guns appear, that they fired at the creature, especially where the shell was cracked. It yelled, and then released copious amounts of ink, obscuring its location. It attacked by whipping through the clouds. The Dragonzord lifted its tail, and began spinning, while it flashed, and the ink was dissipated.

"Time to bring this bloody thing together," said Mana Blue, as the Zords combined into the Mega Superzord. It produced two sabers, that were put together, creating an intense beam of light, that slashed through the Crustaceo-Kraken. It started to glow, smoke rose out, and it blew up.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you, for your help," said Delphine.

"You helped other Rangers before," said Durgha, "you need the favor returned."

"So what will happen, now they have the Coral?" asked Niu.

"Correction, they THINK they have the Coral," replied Cestro.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Spaceship_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" asked Talia, seeing Mayhem. "And where is that Crystal?"

"Crystal? What's that?" he asked, in a daze. Talia zapped him with her staff. "Thanks, I needed that."

"I'll zap you worse if you don't tell me what happened!"

"Some funny dolly did voodoo on me!"

"I can't believe this!' The rest of the forces materialized. "Well?"

"She got away," said Brawl. "We had her, but…"

"NO EXCUSES!" she screamed. "And what about you, Riki-Tiki-Kali?"

"I have it!" She handed the Coral.

"Finally, someone does something RIGHT!" She held up the coral. "Now to absorb its powers!" She started to chant. The coral flashed, and then shattered. She also heard a scream of "Fake, fake, FAKE!"

"How DARE they deceive me," she said. "I need an Aspirin, I've got a headache. Rangers, you will pay. You had to pay before, but now you will REALLY pay!"

Author's Notes: I have no idea what will happen next. Except, that Calia will soon become…a Ranger


	22. Calia's New Destiny?

Usual Message: What isn't mine, still isn't mine!

**Power Rangers Mana Warriors**

_**Episode 22 – Calia's New Destiny?**_

_The Temple_

Calia stood at the purple arcing lightning. What was she to do? She heard footsteps behind her. She took a step forward. The lightning seemed to bend away from her. She continued forward, and it went away from her. Suddenly, some of it appeared behind her. She moved forward, and some touched her, but it did nothing. "Pass through Siulo," uttered a voice. She did, partly out of a habit of following orders, partly out of curiosity, and came to the end of the lightning.

What she saw amazed her. There was a room with a purple glow in it. She saw an altar in the middle, with something t-shaped sitting atop it. It had a round purple glowing jewel in either "branch." She was ecstatic. This was the key.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Starr Manor_

Seann and Kakuti were practicing fighting with sticks. Kakuti had the upper hand. He knocked the stick from Seann's hands for the fifth time. "What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know. I've done Irish stick fighting before. And I'm bloody good."

"But you don't have the right 'bloody' concentration."

"Just because you're a warrior, doesn't make you better."

"There is more than just that. You need the right concentration and the right focus. Do you know what I was going to do when I got the Crystal?"

"What?"

"Hunt a lion. A true test of the warrior." They started fighting again.

"Big deal!" Once again, he was defeated, although he managed to hold onto his stick again.

"If I was a lion, you would have been dead!"

"But I'm good at fighting."

"You're a little too arrogant, you're not taking it seriously enough."

"Oh yeah?" He attacked Kakuti again, dodged a swipe, and then brought his stick down, but Kakuti deflected it and counter-attacked.

"You have to learn control and patience. The warrior who does not have those things is a lion's dinner!" He walked off.

"What-bloody-ever!" he said to himself.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Triple Sisterhood Train_

It was headed towards the presumed location of the key. Inside the front car, Polly was looking at the Three Sisters, while Carla was driving the train. "The key shall come to us," proclaimed Polly.

"What do you mean?" asked Mora.

"Simple. Even for you! The purple crystal is just like you!"

"Priceless?"

"No. COMPLETELY USELESS!" Mora shrugged, while she dreamed of getting back at Polly. "Since it is limited as a weapon, it shall be a bait. I can fuse it to a monster that we can create. And the Rangers would get involved. It is time for them to pay!"

The train landed near a village in Guatemala. They observed from a distance. A group of local children were playing a game of soccer in an open patch, A woman's voice yelled in the distance, and the children ran off, leaving behind the soccer ball.

"Let's use that ball," suggested Lara.

"Excellent idea," replied Polly. She handed the Purple Crystal to Lara, who left the train, and went to the soccer ball. The other Sisters surrounded the ball, and Mora led a chant. Lara plunged the crystal into the ball, and instead of deflating it, the crystal went into the ball, which levitated by itself. The ball became slightly larger, and purple sparkles surrounded it.

"I exist to serve you," announced the ball, flashing purple as it spoke.

"Then you need a body," said Mora. She focused, and a seal appeared on the ground. A clay form emerged, forming a headless body, and then body armor, a bullet-proof vest, a red cape, and spiked boots appeared on the body. It also had a tail. Streams of purple light served as a link between the body and the soccerball, which became the head. "You shall serve the Triple Sisterhood!"

"I, Soccer-Head, await your orders!" When he spoke, the black pentagons flashed purple.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Star Chamber_

The Rangers were all called in. "Rangers, this time it's good news," said Zotio, with a smile.

A communications channel opened. It showed Calia, holding up her key.

"Congratulations," said Maria.

"Way to go, _uso_," added Niu, using the Samoan word for "sis."

"I wonder what this means?" asked Kakuti.

"I'm just excited," said Calia. "And I…" Static appeared. "I…hear you…don't go…" The screen was bathed in static.

"Someone check the bloody aerial," suggested Seann. The static cleared, to show Soccer-Head.

"Greetings, pathetic Rangers. I am Soccer-Head. I have the Purple Crystal. Come and get it, if you're game!"

"You're on!" shouted Seann.

"See you soon, Rangers. I will drop-kick you into oblivion!" The connection dropped.

"Seann," said Kakuti. "Don't let your hate cloud your thinking."

"Oh, some more warrior stuff?"

"STOP IT!" shouted Zotio. Everyone was stunned. "Seann is the leader. That being said, he should not ignore his second in command, or put him down like that."

The Rangers teleported out. Zotio opened a link with Calia.

"Sorry about that," said Zotio. "It seems the Purple Crystal is relatively close to you. Once the Rangers have it secure, we're sending you to it!"

"Thank you. You do so much for me!"

"We're friends," explained Fetu.

"So I'm not a slave?"

"That's what we keep telling you!"

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Guatamala_

The Rangers appeared in the middle of a village. It looked deserted. "Welcome to my pitch, Rangers," greeted Soccer-Head. "This is the site of your defeat!"

"I don't think so," said Seann. "I'm going to kick that freaky football off your head."

"It's a soccer ball," told Maria.

"In most of the world it's a football."

"And all of the world will see your defeat," boasted Soccer-Head.

"You're being a drongo," said Jerara.

"I will defeat you, Rangers, and get a clean-sheet while doing it!"

"You and what army?"

"Thanks for reminding me, I need a starting eleven!" The ball/head started glowing purple. Lightning arced out in different directions. Glowing purple balls formed, that turned into glowing forms of Siulos. They solidified, and were shown to be all male, and were wearing purple and white soccer uniforms. They drew swords and charged.

"POWER UP, DEITY FORM," shouted the Rangers. Durgha bee-lined towards Soccer-Head, while the other Rangers went to take on Soccer-Head's team. Kakuti/Vitchua leapt over a couple of blades, and then focused. Long, sharp claws appeared on his hands. He parried two swipes, and slashed both of them.

"You should have stuck to soccer," he commented, "you're no warriors."

Maria/Ixchel sank into the ground, only to surface between two of the Siulos. They rushed at her. She sank, but her head was above the ground. "I'm stuck," she said. One of the Siulos swung his sword, while the other did a slide-tackle. Her head sank into the ground, and she resurfaced a way from them, just in time to see the slider knock over the one with the sword, who plunged it into the slider. Jerara/Altjira ran very quickly, and a couple of the Siulos tried to keep up with him. He lured them to a net, and ran out of the way, and they crashed into it. "GOOOOAAAAAAL!" he shouted. He then ran in a circle, creating a tornado, that went to the downed Siulos, sucked them out of the net, and threw them high into the sky.

Seann/Cuchulain was fighting off two swords with Stag Dirks. He concentrated and disarmed them. "Think like a warrior," he said. One of them grabbed his sword, and swung it around in an odd pattern.

"You can't hit me," he laughed.

"You're bloody wrong," said Cuchulain, as he prepared to charge. But then he realized it was all a tactic. So he calmly approached, and then focused. His antlers energized, and fired a sphere at him, knocking him down. The other Siulo went towards Vitchua, and tackled him from behind.

"It ends here," he said. He was surprised from behind by Cuchulain.

"If I was a bloody lion, you'd be dead!" The Siulo lay cold. Vitchua slowly recovered.

"Thank you!"

"Hey, with more concentration, they don't stand a bloody chance!"

Durgha was facing off against Soccer-Head. "You can't bend it like Beckham, play it like Pele, or roll it like Ronaldinho!" His head became detached, and the body kicked it at Durgha, knocking her down. The ball returned to his body. Durgha produced Saba, and blocked purple blasts fired from the head. "I am the goal-keeper, so I can do THIS!" He picked up his head with his hands, and threw it at Durgha. She batted it with Saba, and it hit the body. "Is that IT?" The ball returned to his body.

Niu/Nafanua was pursued by two of the Siulo. She spun around, focused, and fired an energized green sphere at them, defeating them.

"You're playing ten men down here," warned Cuchulain. "This match is forteited!"

"Nonsense, it's just begun," said Soccer-Head. He spun his head very quickly, and it glowed purple. Energy darts fired off in all directions, knocking down all of the Rangers.

"Are you ok?" asked Ixchel, as she slowly got up.

"I'm fine," said Cuchulain, "but hurting. OOOOO!" He looked at his opponent. "Rangers, it's Morphin' time! BLUE STAG!"

"GREEN TURTLE!"

"YELLOW QUETZAL!"

"ORANGE DINGO!"

"RED LION!"

"WHITE TIGER!"

Fully morphed, they prepared to take on the soccerball monster. "I don't like to play by the rules," he warned, as he lifted his right foot and pointed the underside of the shoe forward. The spikes attached fired off at the Rangers, hitting them.

"We really have to stop that thing," said Saba.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Train_

The Sisterhood were all gathered, along with Polly, and a servant of theirs, named Jeeves. Jeeves looked quite human, and had a thin brown mustache. He wore a cap with a gold hatband and an embroidered visor. However, he was dressed more like a Siulo male, wearing a dark gown like garment. But he also wore a necktie, and ornate cufflinks. "Did you summon me?" he asked.

"Of course, you dolt," said Polly. "You are going to Mexico, to give a message to Calia." An image of Calia appeared. "I'll teleport you there. You are to tell her that we want the key she has. You do know how to fight her, and if she's uncooperative, capture her. I don't care what you do, she must go to Soccer-Head, and use the Key."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Don't Yes ma'am me, get ready to go, MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT!"

"Yes…" He shut up and headed towards the door. Polly zapped him, and he teleported out.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Guatemala_

The Rangers were having no luck against Soccer-Head. "Let's bring it together," shouted Blue. The original five combined their weapons into the gun formation, and White attached Saba. The combined weapon fired a powerful blast at the body of Soccerhead. It was destroyed, and the ball fell to the ground with a thud.

"You can't play soccer without any feet," laughed Orange. The ball started to glow. Pieces of scrap and the destroyed body flew towards him. It formed into a new body, which resembled the old one, with the addition of sharp spikes on his shoulders and chest, and a larger spiked tail. He also had a large number one on his front.

"The last half was tied nil. Now I shall triumph," proclaimed Soccer-Head. There were flashes of light, and the three sisters, along with Polly, appeared behind him.

"Like, you're sooo gonna lose," warned Karla.

Soccer-Head assumed a stance. The Rangers readied their guns, and fired at Soccer-Head, but he blocked the blasts with his head. "Illegal use of weapons, I'll have to card you for that!" He produced a set of yellow cards that were thrown around the Rangers. They all exploded, throwing the Rangers closer to him.

"Time to end this," said Saba. "Durgha, deflate that ball."

"Yes," said White, as she brought down the blade upon the soccer ball. There was a loud pop, as air rushed out of the ball, and part of the purple crystal became visible. A tube extended from the back of the body of the monster. White was blasted by the swan's head of Lara's dress. Mora chanted, and hit the ground with her right hand. Explosions happened beneath the Rangers. Meanwhile, the soccer ball was attached to the tube, and reinflated and repaired.

"That is much better," said Soccer-Head.

The three Sisters started shouting "send them, send them, send them."

"The fans have spoken," stated the monster. "You're all guilty of trying to beat me. Just for that, you're all red-carded. And what does red card mean?" He produced some red cards, and threw them. His head started to glow. "It means that you are ejected from the game, you're gone, ADIOS!" The cards started to glow, and the Rangers were trapped. The Rangers were then lifted up, and the ball began to spin, and they flew around him. "Around and around and around you go, where you're headed, I will know." The Rangers were thrown into the sky, and then teleported in strange streaks of light.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Another Dimension_

The Rangers landed on a fog covered ground. Seann tried using his communicator. "Zotio?" He tried again. "Fetu? Sei?"

"We're stuck here," said Yellow, hugging Blue. They looked around. There were odd trees growing at different angles, and the sky kept changing colors. There was also a soccer net with a large python perched atop it.

"I hope you're getting comfortable," echoed the voice of Soccer-Head. "You'll be here a long time. In soccer, once you're out, YOU ARE OUT!" A strange orb hovered in the sky. It resembled a cross between the sun and a soccer ball. It was flashing in different colors.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mexico_

Calia was still waiting, when several tough-looking men in jeans and headbands appeared. "¡We are Los Lobos Locos, you are not welcome here, _señorita_!"

"I didn't know…"

"Do you have anything?" asked one of them."

"N..n..n.." She took out her key.

"GIVE ME THAT!" said another one of them.

"NEVER!" she shouted. One of them swung at her, but she ducked, and punched him. "So sorry, forgot to tell you that I was trained by a former Marine. He kept saying he was a former Marine." All of them except for one attacked from different directions, but she quickly pummeled them. They were surprised, thinking that her femininity and her choice of clothing would make her a pushover. The one remaining Lobo, however, took out a machete.

"Now you will pay for insulting us." He ran at her while flailing the knife around. The knife was shot out of his hands. Calia used his moment of distraction to attack him. The gang fled. She saw who blasted the knife. It was Jeeves.

"So sorry ma'am, but I must insist that you come with me!"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jeeves, ma'am, I am but a simple servant to the Triple Sisterhood. They have a message, as follows: The Rangers are held in another dimension, you must come Calia, and bring the Key, or you will never see them again."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"But of course I am, ma'am."

"I need to see for myself."

"Preference noted." He produced a silver tray with a lid on it. He removed the lid, and a beam leapt out at Calia. She was engulfed in light, and then teleported.

MW---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Guatemala_

Jeeves appeared with Calia. "So glad you could join us," said Soccer-Head. "Just put the key into my head, and all will be done!" Calia walked towards him, but hesitated. The ball started to spin, while strange music played. "You must put the key in me, you have an overwhelming compulsion to put the key into me. To not do so will cause you acute and agonizing pain. You will use the Key for its purpose!"

"DON'T DO IT CALIA!" It was Zotio, standing in the middle of the field. The Sisters laughed at him.

"And who are you supposed to be?" asked Mora.

"Like, is he clueless?" added Karla.

"You're goin' down!" added Lara.

"Whatever you did to the Rangers, LET THEM GO!" ordered Zotio.

"And who made YOU the referee?" demanded the monster.

The star on Zotio's forehead flashed, along with the stars on his _lavalava_, and bright yellow light flashed. He now had his star-staff. The three Sisters rushed at him, while Jeeves lifted the lid of his tray, and several orbs appeared, that flew at Zotio. He avoided all of them. Lara attacked with punches and the head on her dress. Karla used guns, and Mora attacked with magical blasts. Zotio held it off with his staff. When there was an opening, he headed towards Soccer-Head. "GAME OVER!" He focused, and twirled his staff. "CELESTIAL STELLAR SLAM!" With that, an intense stream of light flew out, with stars sparkling in it. Rings of light were added to this, and this combination smashed into Soccer-Head's body, destroying it.

"You just don't get it!" The ball hovered, and once again a new body was formed, this time with a more metallic look, and a couple of ammo belts. "I don't play by the rules!" He aimed at Zotio and opened fire with a hidden gun, knocking him down.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"PYRAMID FORMATION," said Blue, and the original Rangers went into pyramid formation, with their guns. The guns created a force of energy that was fired at the strange "sun." The ground shook, the sun shook, and weird moaning noises echoed. Enormous faults opened. The sun exploded, and the ground beneath the rangers dissolved.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soccer-Head was laughing. "There is no hope, now, little girl, put the key in me, or the Rangers will be dead!"

The Rangers fell out of the sky. "What's going on?" asked Green.

"Oh, Rangers," laughed Soccer-Head. "Your friend is about to unlock my full powers!"

"NEVER!" shouted Calia.

"You forget one thing," said Mora. "I am also a Siulo!" She chanted, and the Key disappeared from Calia's hands. It reappeared in Soccer-Head's head. There was a reaction of violent lightning, and the ball flashed. The ground shook, and pieces of ground, wood, and even an old car and a run down shack, all appeared in the air, and flew towards Soccer-Head.

"I am bigger than Zidane!" A large body appeared, made up of the assorted junk and ground. A large Siulo-shaped head appeared atop the creature, and it grew a tail. Spikes grew out of it, and one of its hands resembled a gun. "I am too powerful for you all!"

"Rangers, call in the Zords," said Zotio, as he slowly got up.

The Rangers held up their hands, and flashes of light went into the air. The Mana Zords and the Tigerzord all arrived. The Mana Zords became the Mana Megazord.

"So you called in substitutes, big deal," said Soccer-Head. Parts of its body opened up, and missiles were fired from them at the Mana Megazord.

White engaged the transformation sequence, putting Tigerzord into Warrior Mode. She took a "Sun" sphere, and dropped it into the chute. "SOLAR STRIKE!"

An intense beam of light and fire struck Soccer-Head from behind, causing him to overheat, spark, and then explode. "That was easy," said Durgha.

Suddenly, the pieces of the destroyed monster put themselves back together, forming a new body. This time it had lobster-like claws at the end of its arms. "You were saying?" asked Saba.

"CALL IN THE SUPERZORDS!" shouted Blue, aboard the Mana Megazord. The Super Zords appeared, and combined to form the Super Megazord. Blue teleported into its cockpit.

The monster fired explosive orbs at all three Zords, but they moved in to surround the creature. The creature spun around, and fired heavy netting at the Super Megazord. "Net gain for me!"

"NET LOSS!" shouted Red. The Mana Megazord produced the Star Blade. "QUINTUPLE SLICE!" The sword slashed through Soccer-Head's monster five times. The net fell off the Super Megazord, and Soccer-Head exploded. Lightning danced around the area, and a stronger version of the body appeared, with chimney-like attachments to the back and the head, a cannon on the front, bat wings, a crown on the head, and a diamond attached to the front. It right hand now held a shield with a composite of symbols from different soccer clubs who use shields in their logos.

"I am Number One, playing for Réal CF Triple Sisterhood Athletic City United FC," announced Soccer-Head.

"Wait," said White. "This thing is like Hatchasaurus. It had to be destroyed by destroying the Cardiotron controlling it. Someone has to get that arrogant ball out of the body, and destroy it, while the rest of us destroy the body before it can repair the ball.

"I shall go in to hunt," said Red.

"I shall join him, switch to remote," added Blue. The two Rangers exited their Zords, and jumped into the large creature through the chimneys.

MW----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside, they landed in a room filled with soccer memorabilia. "There could be traps here!" A ball zoomed at them, nearly hitting them, and smashed a hole in the wall.

"Remember what I told you. If there are any lions, you do not want to be dead!" They went to another room, where a winged donkey ran past them. They saw what they were looking for. Attached to chains and wires and tubes was the soccer ball. An alarm sounded, in the form of numerous whistles.

"VISITORS!" shouted the ball. "How nice. I will have a present for my mistresses. I will have a trophy from this match. Would you look better as a cup or a shield?" Ropes shot from all directions, entangling the rangers. "You are going to die in a nice and slow agonizing manner."

"NEVER!" shouted Blue, as he struggled but was shocked.

"Lion," warned Red.

Blue stood there. His antlers energized. "I am the Stag!" A ball of energy flew at the ball and hit it, severing its connections. The ropes came off.

"INSOLENCE!"

"You're a bloody football!" said Blue, as he rusedh over to it. He kicked it, and Red kicked it at him. They kicked back and forth, while moving. Red noticed a chute that was marked "Cannon loading." Blue kicked it to him, and he kicked it into the chute.

"THAT WAS AN OFFSIDE!" screamed the ball, as it went in. The Rangers followed.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ball and the Rangers were blasted out of one of the cannons, and deflected off the Tigerzord, landing on the ground. Calia and Zotio rushed to them.

"Oh please," said the ball. "You're in such trouble." Hexagons opened up, and it fired spears at all four of them.

"This isn't going well," said Zotio.

Meanwhile, Green called in the Dragonzord, and Ninjor, in an enlarged form, appeared on a cloud, and zoomed towards the monster. He leapt off. "Never fear, Ninjor is here!" The monster fired energized soccer balls at all the zords and Ninjor, knocking them down.

The main ball energized, and rushed towards Red and Blue. Calia surprised it by firing an energy ball.

"Calia, I didn't know…" said Blue.

"It's a Siulo thing."

"And you will face your demise thing…" added the ball.

"No!" said Red, as he tossed his spear at it. Blue joined in by slashing with the dirks. The ball was damaged. The giant monster stopped, and slowly started towards the site of its "brain."

"NOW!" shouted Blue. "FINISH IT!"

Sei's Fale appeared, and the Super Megazord attached to that. The other Rangers teleported into it. Ninjor distracted the monster with a sword combo, and then the star on the Super Megazord started to glow.

All the Rangers plus Sei were in the cockpit. "ENERGIZE!" they shouted. Circling crescents appeared, and guns aimed. "LOCK ON AND FIRE ALL WEAPONS!"

A beam of light from the star, slicing crescents, and a few orbs hit the monster, and destroyed it.

On the ground, Zotio finished off the ball with his staff. It exploded, and the Key and the Crystal were shot into the air.

"Finally," said Calia. "I've done it!" She picked up the key. She walked towards the crystal. Suddenly, light flashed, and Dodonga and Leandra appeared.

"Sorry, dearest sister," said Dodonga to Calia. "I have to take this!" He took the crystal. The two Siulos disappeared.

Everyone looked around, and saw that the Triple Sisterhood, Jeeves, Polly, and the train were also gone.

Ninjor returned to normal size. "Calia," he said. "You are not defeated yet. And I will teach you how to better focus what powers you have, so that when the crystal is recovered, you shall be….a Power Ranger!"

"Me? A Power Ranger?" said Calia. "I can't believe it.

"It does sound a little hard to believe," said Ninjor, "But it is the truth! You are everything a Power Ranger should be, and more. I have some training for you, do you accept?"

"YES!" said Calia, with tears of joy. She then hugged all the other Rangers, who had demorphed.

"See you later, uso," said Niu.

"Have fun, and remember the way of the warrior," said Seann. "If Kakuti was a lion, he'd kill the warrior who doesn't have the way!" Everyone laughed.

Goodbyes were exchanged, and Ninjor and Calia teleported.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Purge Manor_

"I have it," said the Quartermasater. "We have it. The Purple Crystal. The powers are unbelievable."

"It can be more powerful, but it needs a key," said Dodonga.

"And you don't have it?"

"It was lost," lied Leandra.

"Then we must find it. And if the Power Rangers have it, they will die. Even if they don't, they will die!"

-

Author's notes: Well, here we are at the end of another chapter. I decided Calia wouldn't get the Purple Crystal so soon. Now the Purge has it. Calia will learn to better use her own powers, before becoming..A Ranger! Not sure what will happen next, but the episode where Calia becomes a Ranger will entail some gang warfare, possibly even rival factions fighting by proxy using gangs!

Ra'akone


	23. One Ranger Down, Y'all!

Warning: What isn't mine…do I have to repeat this?

**Power Rangers: Mana Warriors**

_**Episode 23 – One Man Down, Y'all**_

_Faleolo_ _International Airport, Upolu_

The rest of the Rangers watched as an unmarked silver airplane took off. Kakuti was aboard, for a special mission.

"I hope it goes well," said Durgha.

"I wish I could go with him," added Niu.

"You're needed here, the rest of you are needed here," informed Sei. "Kakuti went on a special mission to stop the Purge. You're needed here in case Talia attacks, because she probably will. And the Sisterhood also hates us."

"It will be tough fighting short-handed though," said Seann.

"But soccer teams are able to win one man down, surely we can," said Maria.

"But there's more than just a bloody ball to worry about!"

"We have to get back to the manor," said Zotio. "We'd like to introduce you to another Starr project!"

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Spaceship_

Talia had all her henchmen gathered around her. "I am leaving," she said. "There is someone who I have to see. And maybe I can figure out a way to finally get rid of those Rangers. And every other Power Ranger. And anyone else who gets in our way. Because I am leaving, I leave Riki-Tiki-Kali in charge."

"BUT WHY?" demanded General Mayhem. "She isn't a tactician, like I am!"

"Like you pretend to be, you mean?" laughed General Taurus.

"SILENCE! She did one thing you never did. Save us from being annihilated by Zordon's demise. She will be #1, Verilax-9 will be #2, you WILL obey them, or else, I'll have two new furry rugs when I return!"

The two generals nodded in assent. "Before I go, I will tell you this. The Rangers are missing one. The Red has gone away, to help on some other mission. Take advantage."

"I have just a plan, _Rani_," said Riki-Tiki-Kali.

"I hope this one works!"

"As do I. When the Rani leaves, so shall we, to the desert of a place called…New Mexico!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere in Apia_

The other Rangers were doing an outdoor car wash as a charity event for the Starr Foundation. The sun was hot, but they enjoyed it. They also got to meet some new workers for the Starr foundation. A pair of stupid men who were arguably the two stupidest people from their home town of Angel Grove, California. Farkas Bulkmeyer and Eugene Skullovich, better known as Bulk and Skull. Both were wearing loud Hawaiian shirts and equally loud Bermuda shorts.

"Welcome to paradise," remarked Skull.

"Shut up, idiot," said Bulk. "We came here because this is an even better opportunity than Club Bulkmeyer's back home. We'll have it all, Mr. Starr even gives us a free luxury house, in the middle of paradise. We will have it all! Not to mention the nicest girls will be attracted to us. Girls nicer than HER!"

On cue, a slightly dopey-looking woman in a brown fringed "jungle-dress" came walking towards them. The sun shone on her deformed teeth and messy hair. "Buuuuulk and Skull, I can't get my hose to work, I point it at the car, and no water comes out!"

"Did you turn it ON, Lala?" asked Bulk.

"I can't find a switch anywhere!"

"Alright, I'll show you!"

Bulk walked over to where the valves were, and Lala followed him. Carrying the hose. Bulk bent over, and turned the valve. A jet of water erupted and sprayed Bulk behind. Lala laughed. "This is fun!"

"Do I look like a car?" said an enraged Bulk.

"No, uh…"

He grabbed the hose, and chased her with it, back to the car she was supposed to clean.

"Who is she?" asked Niu to Zotio/Darius.

"Lala. Bulk met her on Mirinoi, and she came back with him to Earth. She's not the sharpest knife in the drawer, so I can see why she's attracted to him. Bulk only sees her as an annoying friend!"

"I see."

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_New Mexico, Near the Texas Border_

Riki-Tiki-Kali appeared, along with the other leaders, and she ordered them to go off in other directions to establish a perimeter. She began playing her sitar and tables and chanting. A wild horse trotted towards her. She shot a beam from her forehead jewel, and chanted. The horse flashed, before being surrounded in mist. When it cleared, there was a horse-like monster who was dressed like a gunslinger.

"Howdy y'all, I'm Horseplay!"

"You will go and cause havoc in El Paso, Texas. And General Taurus will go with you."

"Hey, I'm supposed to control the cows, ma'am!"

"You will accept him as your leader, because I said so. I made you, and I can un-make you!"

"Ok ma'am!" He was teleported to General Taurus.

The mongoose-woman herself teleported to General Mayhem. "Taurus has a companion now, so shall you!" She concentrated, and focused, and played her tablas. "I summon Needlenose back from oblivion, you will help us!"

A laughing cactus monster with red spiny "skin" appeared. "I'm back!" he said. "I'll stick it to the Rangers for sure this time!"

"You need to cause problems in another place. You shall go to Roswell, now DEPART!" The two teleported away.

MW---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere Near Briarwood, in a Forest_

Ninjor led Calia to a tree. "Now walk into the tree!" Calia laughed at that. "No, I'm serious, walk into it!"

"It's a tree.I can't go into it."

"But you are wrong. Now walk into it. You must have faith, and courage, Calia! Are you a Siulo or a mouse?"

Calia held a hand in front of her. Ninjor put it down. "But I was…"

"Don't touch, just walk!"

Calia did so, and disappeared into the tree.

Ninjor followed.

MW---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calia looked around. She remembered there being a road behind her, but there wasn't anymore. She then saw Ninjor walk out of a tree. "Where am I?"

"Another dimension!" came a man's voice. She looked around, and saw a dark skinned man with a mustache and goatee. He had curly hair. He wore a tunic with a strange S symbol on it, and black pants and a cape. "Hello, I am Daggeron, the Solar Knight, you must be Calia!"

"I am, Dageron! Sorry, this is all so confusing!"

"I shall be helping Ninjor in training you. Both of us have trained Rangers before. You seem destined to become a Ranger!"

"Ranger?" asked Calia. "But would I be a good Ranger?"

"Of course you would! Do not doubt yourself! The first lesson will be chain fighting!"

"Chain fighting?"

A sword appeared in Daggeron's right hand, as well as Calia's. Then a chain appeared, cuffing their left legs together. "You must fight!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Crystal Chamber_

Sei noticed something wrong. She opened the communications channel. Zotio answered on a special cell phone. "Darius, there is a problem that needs your troubleshooters. Something to do with a monster truck!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Apia_

Several Siulo women, from the same group Calia was in, were called in to take the place of the Rangers in cleaning cars. The Rangers and Darius left in a Mercedes.

"I'm glad," said Bulk, "those people are dweebs anyway!"

"You said it," said Skull." He approached one of the Siulos. "Hi, I'm Skull!"

Bulk brushed him aside. "And I'm Bulk.

"And I'm LALA!" exclaimed Lala. Bulk slapped himself in the face. "Do you want any help?"

"How do you spray a car?" asked one of the Siulos. "Like THIS?" She sprayed Bulk top to bottom. "Or THIS?" She sprayed him side to side.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Crystal Chamber_

"We have a situation," informed Sei.

"I noticed," said Zotio.

"Look at the map!" A map of the United states appeared. There were two flashing dots. A hologram appeared, showing carnage in Roswell and El Paso.

"Talia's launched a double attack!" said Seann.

"She knows we are one down," said Jerara. "So she's trying to divide us further."

"But we don't have a choice, there are innocent people," said Niu.

"Niu is right," said Zotio. "Do you have any information on what monsters there are?"

"Yes," said Sei…" A third dot appeared. Sei pressed some buttons. Three screens appeared. One showed a close up of Horseplay and Taurus launching an attack, another showed Mayhem and Needle-Nose trashing a car, and the third showed Riki-Tiki-Kali firing energy bolts.

"Seann and Maria, take on Mayhem and Needle-Nose. Needle-Nose was one of Lord Zedd's generals. Now he's been resurrected. He fights with deadly needles, and has tough skin!"

"Niu and Jerara, take on Taurus and the horse-monster!"

"And as for me?" asked Durgha.

"Riki-Tiki-Kali has a hatred of you, if you can distract her," began Sei.

"If need be, I can help," said Zotio.

"So can I," reminded Sei.

"I think we know what to do," said Seann. "It's Morphin' time! BLUE STAG!"

"GREEN TURTLE!"

"YELLOW QUETZAL!"

"ORANGE DINGO!"

"WHITE TIGER!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Texas_

Horseplay took out a pair of guns, and shot out the windows of buildings. "YEE HAW!" Orange and Green appeared. "Howdy, I'm Horseplay, an' you're gonna git it now!"

"Face it, we outnumber you," warned Green.

"No we don't," said Orange. "Look!"

General Taurus appeared, and brandished his axe. "What? Only two Rangers? Good, we're going to smash you apart!"

"But we have spirit," said Green.

"And we are Rangers," added Orange. "Do either of you two drongos know what that means?"

"Quit yappin'!" shouted Horseplay. "An' feel my zappin'!" The equine monster wore a horse-collar around his neck, and the two "horns" on it started to glow, before firing off high voltage lightning. The Rangers were thrown down. "Impressive, huh!"

"Now it's my turn!" bellowed Taurus. He swung his axe around, and it glowed. A shockwave flew out, and threw the two Rangers. "Is that all you have? Even Mayhem could beat you, that's how pathetic you are!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_New Mexico_

"YOU!" shouted Mayhem, noticing Blue and Yellow. "I want to settle this score, once and for all!"

"My bloody pleasure," shouted Blue. The two faced each other, and their antlers energized. Powerful energy arced, and they were thrown back. Yellow rushed to help him, but spikes were thrown at her, and they exploded on impact, knocking her down. She saw Needlenose.

"Hey, I'm going to stick it to you!" HE threw a couple more needles, but these didn't explode. Instead, they stung. "How do you like that? You will get weaker!"

Yellow struggled. "I must…fight it!" She struggled. "_¡Madre de Dios!_" Needlenose laughed. Blue and Mayhem, meanwhile, clashed.

MW----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Elsewhere_

White stood in front of Riki-Tiki-Kali defiantly. "Whatever you're up to, you'll fail!"

"Still haven't learnt anything, have you. You are NOT the Durgha your people speak of!" With that, the mongoose-sorceress fired blasts from her forehead at White, which were dodged. She fired some more, and White slashed them aside with Saba. The two then fought, with Saba slashing against a trick sitar, but with the extra limbs, White was at a disadvantage. Then she was zapped from behind.

"YOUR TACTICS ARE INEFECTUAL!" announced Verilax-9.

"You again!"

"VERILAX SUPERIOR, RANGER INFERIOR!"

"Just tell yourself that. Especially when I can think, and you are just a robot."

"THAT IS IRRELEVANT!" A compartment opened, firing missiles.

"Well, Verilax isn't the 'I Robot' type, is he!" commented Saba.

"But he isn't invincible, either!" White held up Saba, and focused. "Slash of Durgha!" She slashed, and shot a white crescent-shaped wave at the android. Just then, energy erupted from behind, and trapped her in a forcefield. Riki-Tiki-Kali had her trapped. The field faded, but as it did, scaly roots came from the ground to entangle White.

"YOU WILL PREPARE TO DIE!" Bullets were fired at her, and she took all of them. Then one of the hands turned into a saw. "THIS IS THE END!"

It was the robot's turn to be surprised, as he was struck from behind by an energized weapon. It turned out to be Zotio, in his semi-transformed state, holding the double-ended Star Staff. He leapt out of the way as Verilax-9 spun around and shot with rapid-fire Vulcan cannons. Zotio spun his staff very quickly. "STAR ROTOR!" He tossed it, and it hit the robot several times. Smoke was coming out.

"I WILL RETREAT, BUT IT IS INEVITABLE!"

"Right, your forces losing is inevitable," laughed Zotio.

"You won this round," said Riki-Tiki-Kali, "but not this battle!" She stopped her forcefield on White, the vines retracted, and the Sorceress teleported away.

"Thank you Zotio," said White.

"I had to help, you're a Ranger short, and Talia's forces know this," explained Zotio.

MW---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Texas_

Horseplay readied a pair of guns. "Yeah, I'm gonna do ya both in now! Talia will have yer hides. I'm gonna shoot yous real good, varmints! I know how ta shoot, I'm the best gun slinger there…" Green and Orange simultaneously grabbed their blasters and shot him. "What in tarnation?"

"If you're going to shoot," began Green, "then shoot, don't talk!"

"NIU, LOOK OUT!" shouted Orange, but it was too late. She was ambushed by Taurus, who had his head down.

"You ain't beat me yet," warned Horseplay, as he ran to Orange and trampled over him. "Oops, was that a bump?" He took out his guns and spun them around for pleasure. "Y'all gonna get shot!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_New Mexico_

Mayhem and Needlenose were laughing. Needlenose fired his needles at Blue, and the two ganged up on him. "So, it ends here," said Mayhem.

"That was unfair," said Blue.

"And I should care?" asked Mayhem. "Who do you think I am, Koragg? I heard about him. Nope, My idol is Goldar. He had wings, but he didn't have my antlers. Now, should I use my sword, or my antlers? Or should I just blast you into oblivion? Don't try moving, or Needlenose will blast you some more! Once I'm done with you, I'll destroy that yellow weakling!"

"I AM NOT!" screamed yellow, as she stood up. She jumped. "QUETZAL KICK!" She flew towards Mayhem and kicked him with such force that he flew backwards and crashed into a shack.

"Do I have to do everything?" asked Needlenose, as his spines started to glow. She ran towards him, as he rapid fired needles at her.

"MARIA!" shouted Blue, as he sprung up. He turned to face Needlenose, and threw his Dirks at the monster. Smoke was coming out of him. Yellow jumped up and focused, and hit the ground with her club. A chain of small explosions snaked towards Needlenose, and blew him up. "It's your turn now, Mayhem!"

They turned around. Mayhem was gone. "Let's help the others, _mi amor_!" suggested Yellow. Her communicator beeped. "¿_Si_?"

"This is Zotio. The forces are converging on Texas. We have to help them. I have Durgha with me."

"We'll be there!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The other World_

"I'll try climbing the cliff," said Calia.

"Try?" asked Daggeron, as he started to laugh. "TRY?"

"What is so funny?"

He turned serious. "You won't try climbing it. You will climb it!" He poked her. "Your kind are better at scaling walls than humans. Even if you're wearing that dress, you can still do it. I will go ahead, Ninjor will follow behind.

"Ok!" She slowly started climbing. AT times pieces of rock would fall, and she'd even slip, but she always continued upward.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Apia_

An SUV pulled into the lot. The window came down. An attractive woman looked out. "Is this the charity car wash?" she asked.

"Why of course it is," said Bulk. "And Skull and I are the best cleaners!"

"AND ME, AND ME!" added Lala.

"And you are beautiful…your car is beautiful!"

"Tell you what, I'll take you out tonight, if you can clean my car, on the outside, and inside!"

"YEAH!" shouted Bulk, as he opened the back door. A pair of large dogs jumped on him.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you why it's so messy. Mustafa and Suleiman, my Anatolian Shepherds!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Texas_

Orange and Green were faring even worse against Horseplay and Taurus. Riki-Tiki-Kali appeared, as did General Mayhem.

"Verilax-9 left, but I haven't," said Riki-Tiki-Kali.

"You probably lost, huh!" shouted Taurus at Mayhem.

"Oh, rub it in!"

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Riki-Tiki-Kali. "We are here to defeat the Rangers!"

A group of Thrashers appeared, to outnumber the two rangers even more. Just then, a large ball of energy exploded among the Thrashers. Blue and Yellow stood there. More Thrashers were ambushed by White and Zotio.

Green focused, and green light flashed around her. Her Dragon armor and the shield appeared, as did the Dragon Dagger. She charged at Horseplay, who fired powerful blasts at her. "Never bring a knife to a gunfight!"

He was hit behind by Orange's weapon. "But you didn't say nothin' about boomerangs! CAAAAARN!"

"He will 'CAAAARN' all right, and you'll be like bug crushed by Ayer's Rock!" laughed Riki-Tiki-Kali.

"It's ULURU!" shouted Orange, as he tried attacking her, but she whacked him away with her sitar. She then played it, and her jewel started to glow.

"See the glow, then they glow, see them glow, then they GROW!" Multi-colored rainbow light bathed Horseplay, Taurus, and Mayhem, and steam vents exploded beneath them. They became enormous. Zotio and White tried to focus on Riki-Tiki-Kali, who brought down even MORE Thrashers, along with a pair of Androids, and Brawl and Chopper.

"Time for some good old ultraviolence!" said Brawl.

"Not today," warned Zotio.

"Stop creechin' and fight!"

The other Rangers held up their hands, and called in the Super Megazord. The five Superzords appeared and merged into the Super Megazord, and the four Rangers teleported into the cockpit.

The Megazord battled against General Taurus. Both seemed evenly matched. "You'd win," said Horseplay from behind, "but y'all are tied up!" He tossed a lasso at the Megazord, entangling it. Taurus and Mayhem attacked it from different sides.

"This is a bloody fine mess," remarked Blue.

"They outnumber us now, but not forever," said Orange. He held up his right hand. "DINGO!"

The orange Dingo Manazord appeared, and ran towards the action. Orange teleported into it. It ran towards the rope that was restraining the Super Megazord, and cut through it with its jaws.

"Hey, that there is cheatin'!" warned Horseplay. The Dingo started to glow, and jumped, and then its body spun as though it were a boomerang, and cut through Horseplay. The Generals teamed up on the Megazord.

"We need some more help," said Blue.

"Right on it," said Green. She played the Dragon Dagger. The Dragonzord came to the scene. It armed its missiles, and fired them at Taurus. Mayhem laughed. Another round of missiles came, this time directed at him.

Back on the ground, the Thrashers were thinning out.

"I'll help the other Rangers," said Zotio. He teleported into the cockpit of the Super Megazord, and then called the Mana Zords in. The Dingo, and the rest of them, combined into the Mana Megazord. Zotio and the rest of the Rangers went into the Mana Megazord to take on the generals.

"I'll hold off the horse," suggested Orange, going into the Super Megazord. Green said nothing, but teleported into the Dragonzord. It took on Mayhem, using its drill tail, while the Mana Megazord took on Taurus, and quickly disarmed him.

Horseplay whinnied, and a huge cloud of dust rose, encircling the Super Megazord. Orange did his best to focus. As the dust calmed down, he heard a steady beat. It was Horseplay, tapping with his right foot. It seemed like something from a movie. Then Horseplay added some whistling, and it sounded as though it were from a spaghetti western.

He had his guns already drawn. "As soon as I see you, I'm a shootin' you!" Then the Warrior Wheel appeared in the Super Megazord's right hand. The horse-monster laughed, before whipping his guns towards the Zord. At that moment, the Wheel was tossed, glowing. It smashed Horseplay, and he fell, while smoking. "DARN IT!" He exploded.

Taurus and Mayhem made their exit.

The Rangers and Zotio teleported onto the ground, where White finished the last few Thrashers and a Cyborg, and went after Riki-Tiki-Kali.

"Even with one of us not here," said Orange, "you'd have to be a dill to not realize you've LOST!" With a sudden grab he reached at the forehead jewel of the sorceress. He took the Boomerang with the other hand, and prepared to smash it. Lightning surged through Riki-Tiki-Kali, throwing Orange off.

"There's a secret to that crystal," said the sorceress, "one you must not learn. The Rani does not want you to know. But know this, you disrespectful dogs, the Destiny Star will prevail!" With that she teleported.

"You really did something," said Zotio to Orange.

"She's not that special," he said, "on Aquitar, it seemed that she wasn't herself."

"I was talking about the fight!"

"Right!"

"Let's head home. The sun just set on another of Talia's plans, pardners!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Apia_

The sun was also setting in Samoa, and the last car had been washed. Lala was beside herself in laughing, as were the Siulo women. Between getting sprayed, bitten, bashed, and just about everything else, Bulk and Skull weren't in a good move. When Starr and the Rangers arrived, Bulk yelled at them.

"Where were you?"

"It was an emergency," said Durgha.

"It was," added Jerara.

"Right, let me guess, you're the Power Rangers?"

The Rangers laughed at that. "What gave you that idea?" asked Jerara.

"Yeah, what gave you that idea?" parroted Skull.

"SHUT UP, lame-brain!" warned Bulk. He slapped him. Lala went up to Bulk and Skull.

"You don't hit him like THAT!" She copied Bulk. "You hit him like THIS!" She sucker-punched him. Everyone laughed, even Skull.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Other World_

Calia finally reached the top of the cliff. "You are closer to becoming a Ranger," said Dagerron.

"But she already has the most important parts of a Ranger," added Ninjor.

"Thank you," she said, out of breath.

-------------------------------

Author's Notes: Well, that was exciting. And different, having to fight one man short. Things will get interesting soon. Expect a special episode real soon. There will be SEVEN Rangers!


	24. Purge and Sisterhood Gang Up: Part 1

Your attention: Characters not owned by me are generally owned by Disney, except for some, such as T-Bone (who is only mentioned, not shown) who belong to Generation X7. And now, for the story….

**Power Rangers Mana Warriors**

_**Episode 24 – The Purge and Sisters Are Ganging Up**_

_**Part 1 – Tainted Prime Rib**_

_Apia_

Everyone was happy to see Kakuti again. And they smiled as he held up the Purple Crystal. "Where is Calia?" he asked.

"Somewhere else," replied Seann.

"I know that!" The others laughed.

"She's training with Ninjor and Daggeron," explained Zotio.

"Once she's finished, we'll have another Ranger," said Durgha. "At least, in theory!"

"Of course we will, don't be daft," said Seann.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Switzerland_

Once again, the girl with the long hair braids was walking towards her grandfather. "GRANDPA!" she shouted.

"Heidi!"

"Grandpa!"

"Heidi!"

They jumped back, and Heidi fell over, as a long convoy of vehicles passed them. They looked like small vans, but with rocket engines attached.

"BRAWK, breaker one-six-tooty-two, this here's Rubber Bird!" shouted the driver of one such vehicle into a PA system. "I hear you all fourteen!"

"That's TEN-FOUR, you idiot!" came an equally loud reply from the voice of the Quartermaster, in another vehicle. The two bystanders saw about thirty vehicles pass by. They also saw said vehicles take to the sky.

"Is this the new airport?" asked Heidi.

"No, just the end of the quiet life in the mountains I knew since I was a little boy," replied her grandfather.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Los Angeles_

Inside a hidden tunnel that carried streetcars, a long time ago, members of a gang were gathered. The 15th Street Cilla Crips. Their leader was a muscular Black man who wore combat fatigues and a blue bandana. "Peeps, word is the Slobs are up to somethin'. All the Crips across are nervous. But we are the 15th street, the baddest crips there be!" Cheers and "say it, brotha!" echoed through the tunnel.

A man in only blue jeans and a baseball cap ran down the tunnel, out of breath. "Prime Rib, Prime Rib," said the man, "There's someone who wants to see you!"

"Really," said Prime Rib. "All of you come with me, if it's any of those Bloods doing a trick, they're history!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prime Rib emerged, holding a cane with a lion's head handle, and flanked by thirty Crips. They laughed. "And who are you?"

"We are the Righteous Purge," said the Quartermaster. "And we have a proposition."

"It better be good," warned Prime Rib.

"Indeed it is. Tengas and Siulo, show them what we mean!" A group of Siulos and Tenga came forward, amid snickers from the gang-members. They all presented crates and boxes. A couple of them were opened.

"Tight! This stuff is…"

"Military grade hardware," explained the Quartermaster.

"Comabt shotguns, Automatics, grenades, the works," added the Mortician.

"You can never be too well armed, see?" added Mack the Knife.

"Are you fo' real?" asked Prime Rib. "An old school gangsta, a bunch of those bird-men I saw on a TV somewhere, and those things…" He pointed at a Siulo, "in my sister's nightgowns!"

"We are 'Fo' real', we can assure you," informed Dr. Hector. "And we have a proposition.

"Oh, is THAT IT?"

"It is. And we can give you more powers. In return, we must have your help. You will be the elite warriors of the Righteous Purge!"

"Big deal!"

"We will give you powers beyond your imagination. Powers that will make all this arsenal seem insignificant!"

"What's in it for us?" A chorus of gang members added their "yeahs" and "big deals!"

"You may know of T-Bone," said the Quartermaster.

"Know him? He's my little brother!"

"He was defeated, twice, by Power Rangers!'

"You better not diss' T-Bone, or you're all dead!"

"Far from it. In fact, With the powers we will give you, you shall be able to get revenge, and destroy the Rangers. And everyone else who 'disses' you in any way." The Crips were smiling at that.

"WE'RE IN!"

"Glad you see that," said the Quartermaster. "Leandra, Dodonga, take Prime Rib to our portable Creep-O-Matic. He needs powers befitting of the leader."

Little did they know that they were being watched.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Not That Far Away_

Inside a warehouse, the Train was parked. "Are the Purge using gang members?" asked Polly.

"Of course they are, fool" replied Lara.

"Don't call me a FOOL!" warned Polly, as her eyes flashed. "That was a rhetorical question. It's what important people do. Maybe you are all the sisterhood, but I have powers!"

"So what's the plan?" asked Mora.

"We get our OWN gang," said Polly.

"And, like, where do we get that?" asked Carla, "you can't just get them at the mall, y'know?"

"I know. But I also know the Crips are mortal enemies of the Bloods. Therefore, we use Bloods! There will be a multi-sided battle, I can feel it. And no matter what happens, the Rangers will be defeated!" Everyone laughed at that. "Jeeves, drive the train to Macarthur Park!"

"At once, ma'am!" replied Jeeves. The train took off.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Starr Manor_

Bulk and Skull were putting up decorations for Gang Awareness Week. "What's with these letters?" asked Bulk. "There's too many vowels!"

"Look here," said Skull, showing a plan. There were giant letters they were to put up, giving a message in both English and Samoan.

"HI BOYS!" shouted Lala. "Can you use some help?"

"No, that's ok, that's…" began Skull, and Bulk was nodding in encouragement.

"But it's easy!" She ran into them, bowling them over, and tossing decorations around helter skelter.

"Really," said Darius, walking past, "how hard can it be to put up the decorations?"

"But, but, but…" began Skull.

"Just do it!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Briarwood_

Calia was fighting off Daggeron and Ninjor atop a building. They were all unarmed, except that anything they could get their hands on would be kosher.

"Are you sure you aren't a ninja, Calia?" asked Ninjor.

"I am a Ranger!"

"That's the spirit, but don't lose your focus!" warned Daggeron. "If you can finish this, you will be a Ranger!"

"I won't!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Los Angeles_

"Yeah, what do you want?" asked a woman in a spiked leather catsuit.

"Like, we can make you more powerful!" exclaimed Carla.

A group of more gang members appeared, and they all laughed.

"We're serious," said Mora, as she, Lara, and Polly arrived.

"Then put the dolly down!" said the woman.

"That's Polly Molly Dolly-Wolly, but you may address me as ma'am," said Polly.

"If you so tough, tell you what," said a man in combat shorts. "You fight against Rhonda the Rippa here. And nobody ain't defeated her for three years, even the Five-O fear her!"

"Which one?" asked Carla.

"Whoever I want," said Rhonda. She pointed at Mora. "You, funny girl, I'll take you on!"

The two began fighting. Rhonda imagined she'd have an easier fight being better dressed, but Mora used her tail to an advantage. They soon got onto the floor, trying to hold each other, and then they exchanged punches, with Mora having an advantage of speed. They were pulled apart.

"I'm a believer," said the leader. "What do you want?"

"You will be our army," said Polly.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Some School, Samoa, Much Later_

Bulk and Skull were giving a presentation on how bad gangs were. They were flubbing their lines. Darius and Amelia looked in embarrassment, and then had an idea. "Bulk and Skull were once in a gang, not a bad gang, but still a gang," informed Darius, "and it left them moronic!"

"You're only saying that because we look stupid," snapped Bulk.

"See? What did he tell you?" asked Amelia.

The children were all laughing at that. Darius felt something. His cellphone, set to "vibrate", was in a pocket of his tailored lavalava. He looked at it, and it had a text message. He pressed a sequence of buttons.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Across Town_

"So how was that lion?" asked Seann.

"Compared to the Purge and T-Bone, the lion wasn't a threat at all," said Kakuti. "I must truly be the warrior!"

"We all are, remember that," said Maria.

Their communicators beeped. "Yes?" asked Durgha. "Ok!"

They walked into the Starr-Manor, and downstairs to where Sei was waiting.

"Rangers, there's something disturbing in California," said Sei. "Zotio and Fetu are busy, so I'll have to help. I'm no Zordon!"

"You're the best there is right now," said Niu.

"¡Si! So where abouts is it? California is _mucho grande_!"

"I found the location. I think the local names is Los Angeles," explained Sei.

"That's a very big city. And it's the place of the angels!"

"With all the crime, it's been the place of the devils. Seriously, be careful. The Sisters are there, and so are the Purge!"

"Another bloody multi-sided conflict?" asked Seann. "I'm glad Talia isn't involved. YET!"

"Rangers, it's Morphin' time!"

"BLUE STAG!"

"GREEN TURTLE!"

"YELLOW QUETZAL!"

"ORANGE DINGO!"

"RED LION!"

"WHITE TIGER!"

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Los Angeles_

Alligator clips were attached to exposed high-voltage lines. The other ends of these wires were connected to a large cylindrical container. Attached to the same container were crystals and containers of liquid. A door opened, and Prime Rib was led inside.

"This will take some time," said the Quartermaster.

"But you will be protected," assured the Mortician.

"We've got the best names in the business, see?" asked Mack the Knife. "And a present for you before we activate the transformation, see?"

Several Crips, including three girls, paraded in front of Prime Rib. They all showed bracelets with attached jewels. "The best way to fight a Ranger," said Dr. Hector, "is with another Ranger! They will morph when the time is right."

"I like it," said Prime Rib.

"Relax," said Dodonga. "Leandra and I will start it up!" The two Siulo flipped switches in unison, and Leandra focused some of her energy at the contained liquids. Sparks flew, and a loud buzzing noise was heard, along with crackling.

"It's alive," said Dr. Hector. "IT'S ALIVE!"

"Brawk," said a Tenga who landed. "There are rangers here!"

"This is too soon!"

"I concur," added the Quartermaster. "Playa Rangers, it's morphin' time. And bring a squad with the new hardware!"

"CRIP LIFE, CRIP POWER, CRIP PRIDE, ENERGIZE!" The "Rangers" morphed into suits similar to the Power Rangers, but with noticeable black and gold accents, and an addition of capes to their uniforms. "PLAYA RANGERS FOR LIFE!"

Meanwhile, other Crips grabbed automatics and loaded them.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Across Town_

The Sisters and Polly joined hands, and Ronda was infused with glowing energy of different colors. There was a flash, and her suit turned silver with blue accents. She also got long hair, and slightly discolored skin. There were also spikes on her back and elbows.

She smashed a window with her bare hands, then roared.

"Are you sure she's alright?" demanded another Blood.

"That is none of your concern, she will take on the Power Rangers," informed Polly. The new Ronda howled in reply.

"I sense the Rangers are in trouble," said Mora. "Perfect. But we must be ready, just in case. Jeeves, the hardware!"

Jeeves came out of the train, hauling boxes of weapons to give to the gang members.

"GO BLOODS, GO BLOODS, GO BLOODS," cheered the gang members.

"We have another surprise," said Polly. "Lara, activate the jammer!"

"Yes I will!" she replied. She went into the train, and a large device resembling an eggbeater appeared atop it and spun to a high speed.

"Like, what's with the eggbeater?" asked Carla.

"That device, if you understand anything, Carla, will jam signals," instructed Polly. "They need signals to communicate, and to teleport away. With the right jamming, they won't be able to call each other or home base, or teleport!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Rangers were walking through an alleyway. They came to a clearing at the other end, where several busses pulled onto a grassy patch. They opened up, revealing Crips armed with lasers and grenades and automatics.

"Just what I was hoping for," said White. "In all probability, who would expect this?"

"WE ARE!" shouted a Crip. "This is our turf!"

A group of gangmembers armed with automatics marched forward. The Rangers assumed defensive positions. They fired.

The Rangers did their best to avoid the heavy fire that hurt, despite their protection. They were all mowed down. Blue was back up first, only to be struck down by a grenade. "They'll pay!"

"Hold it, we don't want to hurt them," said Red.

"Speak for yourself, they're gunning us down!"

"They are still people," said Yellow. She leapt up, and began spinning. "WIND OF THE QUETZAL!" A ball of forced air slammed into the members, scattering them, and making them drop their weapons.

"TURTLE TSUNAMI!" added Green, as she pointed her blade at the scattered weapons, and high-pressured water washed them away.

"OH MAN!" shouted one of them.

"Why don't you just march to the police station?" suggested White. Lasers exploded around the Rangers.

"They won't be going anywhere," shouted someone who looked like Blue, but with slight differences.

"WE ARE THE PLAYA RANGAS, YOU DIG?" announced Red.

"Six of the baddest Rangas there be," shouted Green.

"Plus my little friend here," added Playa-White, as she held up a sword that was covered in gold and had a red glow, but was otherwise like Saba. "Meet Sarawak!"

"Today is the day you DIE!" announced Sarawak.

MW----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Across Town_

"Ronda will give them problems? Ya right," said a skeptical blood.

"She'll give them problems," said Polly. "BIG problems. Jeeves, THE LASER!"

The train-mounted gun aimed at Ronda, and fired. She became enormous.

"Now, rampage, destroy, crush kill and destroy, total carnage, I LOVE IT!"

"Big talk for someone's dolly!" shouted another Blood. Polly faced him, and the eyes started to glow. The gang-member was telekinetically thrown against a wall and held there, before being allowed to fall.

"BIG UPS TO HER!" shouted another Blood. The others agreed. Ronda went on a rampage.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Crystal Chamber_

Zotio and Fetu returned. "How are things in California?" asked Zotio.

"Terrible," said Sei. "There seem to be six other signatures like the Rangers, and to make things worse, there's a monster across town. I'll send the Rangers there." She pressed a couple of buttons. "Oh no. This can't be." She tried opening communications again. "I'll teleport them." Nothing happened. "This is not good!"

"Briarwood is relatively close to L.A," said Zotio. "I'll go there with the Crystal. I'll assume my special form, and escort Calia to the combat zone!"

"Be careful," said Fetu.

"I will!" Zotio then held up his hands, and changed to his "combat" form, complete with the double-ended staff. He teleported to Briarwood.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Outside the Rockporium, Briarwood_

Briarwood was rather different in its ethnic makeup from most of California. Being as it was at the gateway of another realm, significant populations of pixies, sprites, elves, trolls, goblins, and a few other species from that dimension now lived in Briarwood. So seeing a Siulo with Ninjor and Daggeron wasn't unusual.

Still, people did notice when Zotio teleported, holding the crystal. Calia giggled. He produced a special device that looked like a manaformer, and put the Purple crystal into it. "Calia, you're now a Ranger," he said. "And regrettably, you'll have to learn your powers in battle!"

"I don't mind," said Calia.

"Good. We'll have to get there somehow," said Zotio.

"Couldn't you just teleport?" asked Daggeron.

"That is not an option, there is a jamming device. It probably blocks magical teleportation as well. There's at least two different threats in Los Angeles."

"Ninjor and I will stay here," said Daggeron, "in case anyone tries attacking Briarwood."

"Good idea. So far Talia hasn't joined this battle, but I wouldn't put it past her to do so."

"How are we getting there?" asked Calia.

"We'll need…a helicopter!" informed Zotio.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Crips_ _Territory_

"It's Alive," said Dr. Hector. Dodonga and Leandra looked away. "IT'S ALIVE!" He flipped one more switch, and there was a light show. A loud buzzing noise was heard, and steam rushed out. The chamber sprung opened, and out came Prime-Rib, wearing only torn up shorts, and with fangs coming out of his mouth. His muscles spontaneously bulked up.

"The Rangers are doomed!" he boasted. Large vulture-like wings came out of his back. "The Crips will rule LA!"

"Leandra, send him to the battle," ordered the Quartermaster.

Leandra began chanting, as slowly as possibly.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Battle_

Sabah and Sarawak were swung against each other. "I'm a Crip," said the female Playa-White. "And we will win!"

"No you won't," said Mana-White. "There is a natural order, that doesn't include evil winning!"

Both Mana-Blue and Playa-Blue charged up energy balls between their anglers, and fired them at the same time, striking each other and sending them back.

"Hey red-boy, give me your best shot," said Playa-Red, as he charged up his spear, and tossed it at Mana-Red. He took out his guns and fired, kicking up dust. When the dust cleared, Mana-Red had his Savannah Battlizer. He rushed at Playa Red. Mana Green activated her Dragon Shield and attacked Playa-Green. The sky darkened, and there was a loud boom. All the Rangers stopped to see Prime Rib appear. "Mana-Rangers, you're all goin' DOWN!" With that, he held out his hands, and released a series of rapid-fire orbs that seeked out and blasted the Mana-Rangers. He laughed hysterically.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across town, Ronda was leveling a couple of apartment buildings, while laughing. "FOOLS, THIS IS BLOOD LAND!"

_To be continued_…

-

You always know what that means, right? So, what will happen next episode? You'll find out soon enough.


	25. Purge and Sisterhood Gang Up: Part 2

Remember, What ain't mine, aint' mine. Bulk and Skull, for instance.

**Power Rangers Mana Warriors**

_**Episode 25 – The Purge and Sisters are Ganging Up**_

_**Part 2 – Cute Calia's Baadtailllll Song**_

_Somewhere in California_

A Chinook transport helicopter was flying. "I didn't know you could fly a helicopter," said Calia to Zotio.

"Neither did I, but it hasn't stopped me. Calia, we might be fighting soon. Go to the back of the helicopter, and focus. There must be a way to become a Ranger."

Calia walked to the cargo area. She took a deep breath. Then she held up the Key. She shouted "SPIRIT OF THE SIULO INVIGORATION!" Then she slid the key into a slot in her Manaformer, and "pumped" it a few times. It made a whistling noise, and lights flashed purple. Soon she was enveloped in purple light. Her entire body glowed purple. Her gown disappeared beneath the light, and then she passed through purple hoops, and a purple hoop. A purple Ranger suit covered her. The helmet was oddly shaped, to accomadate her face, and winglike ears. Her suit also had a tail. There were circular patterns on the chest. Otherwise she was dressed like the Yellow and Green Rangers.

The helicopter approached Los Angeles. Suddenly there was a loud roar. An enormous squadron of helicopters approached from all directions. Some of them were equipped with external loudspeakers, blaring out Flight of the Valkyries. Then another message came. "Yo, this be Crip territory, and we now have choppers, so BACK OFF!"

Mana Purple headed towards a door. "Wait," said Zotio. "We may be able to out maneuver them!"

"But you can't fly a helicopter!"

"Neither can they. It's all a question of who is better at not flying a helicopter, or who is worse at actually flying one. We just have to hold out until the cavalry arrives!"

"Cavalry?" asked Purple.

Zotio flicked a switch. "And in other news, the National Guard have been called into Los Angeles, to deal with the two gangs, the Bloods and the Crips, who have mutated from confederations of street gangs into well-armed terrorist cartels. Early reports indicate several individuals who resemble the Rangers but are fighting against them. Meanwhile, the giant Blood woman is not relenting…"

"How do we pass those choppers?" asked Purple.

"As I said, by being worse at not flying it. OR better at flying it!"

Purple fastened herself in as Zotio did things with a Chinook that were supposedly the domain of lighter helicopters like the Apache.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Across Town_

Prime Rib was laughing. None of the Rangers could stop him, and with the Playa-Rangers, they didn't even have a chance to try hitting him. Mana-White used Saba to try hitting Playa-Blue and attacking Prime Rib, but he snarled, and held up a hand, throwing Mana-White and Saba backwards.

"He's certainly a brute," commented the sword.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Apache_

They passed the impromptu barricade, only to come across Rhonda. First she fired eye blasts at them.

"That's for dissin' me. You heard me, you look like you're dissin' me!" She punched at the chopper, but missed. Then she leapt inot the air, and when coming down grabbed the 'chopper, and the blades stopped spinning.

"BAIL OUT!" warned Zotio, and he and Mana-Purple did so, just because the helicopter blew up due to a spark hitting the fuel tank, due to Rhonda squeezing it. They bounced off an awning of a café, and landed on their feet.

"Where are the Rangers?" asked Mana-Purple.

"This way," said Zotio, as he led her through back alleys to avoid Rhonda noticing them.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Rumble_

The Mana-Rangers were kicked down. "Back off them," ordered Prime Rib. The Playa-Rangers did so. Prime Rib held out his hands, and energy chains leapt from them to the Rangers. He laughed. "this is too easy!" The Rangers were levitating. He smiled. The bonds began to shrink. "I'm puttin' the squeeze!"

"This is hopeless," shouted Mana-Yellow.

"Don't be daft, there's hope," assured Mana-Blue.

"There always is," said Mana-Green.

"Must…get…out!" added Mana-Red.

"Every trap has a way out," commented Mana-White.

"Of course there is, even drongos know that," finished Mana-Orange.

"There may be a way out," said Saba.

"Of course there is," added Mana-White.

"Well could you find it today, please?" asked Mana-Blue.

"Give up," retorted Playa-Blue. "You'll die very soon!"

"But not soon enough," quipped Sarawak.

"The whole world will belong to the Crips," boasted Playa-Yellow.

Just then a spinning staff flew, and hit Prime Rib, sending sparks flying. His restraint chains dissipated, and the Rangers landed with a thud. The Playa-Rangers whipped out there guns and fired at the Mana-Rangers repeatedly. There was a streak of purple light, and the Playa-Rangers were disarmed. The streak stopped moving. It was Mana-Purple.

"I am Calia, I am a Ranger. Hear me roar," she said.

"And I am Zotio," added Zotio. "You're way over your heads in this, Crips. You're not true Rangers at all, and you have no pride. Power isn't everything."

"SHUT UP!" barked Prime Rib. "You will respect my power. You diss it, you DIE!"

"I think I'll do…NEITHER!" shouted Mana-Purple.

"A new Ranger? A new victim!"

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"You should be!"

"Your type enslaved my people for a LONG time," said Mana-Purple. "But the tables will turn, then they'll all fall on YOU!"

"You're one of those funny things that the Purge has. I don't give a flip. Prepare to die!" With that Prime Rib glowed, and rushed towards Purple with a flury of kicks and punches. She withstood a lot of those punches, before whipping with her tail. He was stunned, and then, during that moment, claws appeared on the gloves of Mana-Purple. She slashed with them. Prime Rib was forced to retreat.

The other Rangers were fighting their Playa counterparts, but this time the Mana-Rangers had the upper hand, especially since Playa-Red and Playa-Green didn't have their upgraded forms.

"Let's bring it together," suggested Mana-Orange.

The Mana-Rangers combined their weapons, and blasted the Playa Rangers. They reverted, and Sarawak was sent flying.

Prime Rib held out a hand, and Sarawak flew to it. "I have the sword, I rule, I rule!"

"Rangers, other than Calia," said Zotio. "Summon your Zords. Across the city a giant woman is doing damage!"

The Mana-Zords were summoned, and combined into the Mana-Megazord.

"I don't like heavy metal," said Rhonda.

"And we don't like you trashing this city," said Mana-Blue.

Rhonda fired eyebeams, knocking down the Mana-Megazord. It came back up.

"We need some help," suggested Mana-White. She teld up Saba, and called the Tigerzord. It transformed into Warrior Mode, and stood behind Rhonda.

"No fare," said Rhonda. She quickly spun around, while throwing out fireballs.

"CHILL OUT!" shouted Mana-White, as she grabbed a "water" ball, and tossed it into the chute in the cockpit. A spray of high-pressure water and ice knocked down Rhonda and froze her. Her teeth were chattering.

"Let's finish it," said Mana-Blue. The turtle shell opened, and the rainbow energy blast hit Rhonda, destroying her.

On the ground, Mora and Polly gasped in disbelief. Just then, though, Generals Taurus and Mayhem appeared. The Rangers had to continue their batlle.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Across town_

Purple focused, and then launched an energy sphere at Prime Rib. He fell down. "Give me some help here!"

Dodonga appeared. He spoke to Purple in their language. "Forgive me, sis!" were his last words before throwing a grenade at Prime Rib. He grew tall and laughed.

Purple narrowly missed being crushed by his foot. He then reached down and grabbed her with a hand and laughed. "I think I will crush you into nothing!" Purple started to glow, and freed her hands, with which she fired a powerful purple blast at his face. He dropped her.

"Calia, this is Zotio," came Zotio's voice. "Your Zord is on it sway, prepare to teleport!" She teleported.

A large Zord resebling a hovering manta-ray flew towards Prime Rib and blasted him. When he was recovering, it split open, revealing an enormous jaguar. The Jaguar leapt into the air and spun around, slicing Prime Rib in the arms.

"Take me on, I dare you!" he said.

Purple, in her cockpit, said "sure," and pulled a lever. It transformed into Warrior Mode. The purple Zord looked impressive. A purple whip appeared in the right hand. They dueled, with Prime Rib using Sarawak.

"This will be the end," said Sarawak.

But the "flying" part of the Zord dropped bombs on Prime Rib, and then, the Warrior Mode Jaguar began moving the whip like a helicopter. A glow ensued, and then energy rings shot out, and surged through Prime Rib.

"This ain't fair," he said, before collapsing and exploding.

Across town, the two generals departed, having been defeated once more.

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Apia, That Night_

Calia was led into the Star Chamber, blindfolded. The blindfold was removed, and lights went on. All of the other liberated Siulo, all female, were there. They gave floral necklaces and crowns to Calia, and began dancing around while singing. Also in the chamber were Zotio, Fetu, Sei, and the Rangers.

"You did it," said Fetu. "We now have seven rangers."

"I am so happy," said Calia.

"We all are," said one of the Siulo.

"There's only one thing not right," said Sei. "Bulk and Skull were supposed to record an anti-gang tape for tommorow's big event. I don't think they did it!"

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A School, Next Day_

The "Starrs", along with the Rangers and Siulos, were all gathered in a classroom.

"Where are they?" asked a kid.

"They're late. Like usual," commented Darius.

A TV and VCR were wheeled in by Bulk, Skull, and Lala. They were out of breath.

"Finally," said a girl from the back.

"We were in a gang," said Skull, "and it was stupid. This tape will show you why."

Lala put in a tape.

It had nothing to do with gangs. It was a botched video project by Bulk and Skull. It began with Bulk shouting "I have no class." There was a loud rock background. There were also scenes of weight machines, and trash bags. It ended with Bulk crushing a can. "I think I should be recycled!" The entire class was laughing at it.

"Are all gang members this stupid?" asked a boy.

The teacher, who was silent, said. "Yes."

----

Author's Notes: Well, this is the last episode for this year. Hope you liked it. Don't worry, the Purple Ranger and her Zord will be expanded on later. Not sure where things will head.


	26. Matilde the Monster

The usual warnings applied. Also, "Matilde" is kind of a spoof of a Brazilian comic character. Really. Remember, what ain't mine, ain't mine. YOU ALL KNOW THE DRILL!

**Power Rangers Mana Warriors**

_**Episode 26 – Matilde the Monster**_

_Sao Paulo, Brazil_

"Why do WE have to do all the work?" asked Bulk, as he, Skull, and Lala were loading a jeep. "They get to take it easy."

"They have to do way more than you realize," informed Darius.

"Ya, right, like they're Power Rangers or somethin'!" snided Skull.

Darius said nothing, neither did any of the Rangers.

The group headed across town, to the St. Monica orphanage. "What are we here for?" asked Bulk.

"Yeah, why are we here?" added Skull.

"Because we aren't anywhere else," piped in Lala, before laughing.

"Because," corrected Maria, "these children need our help. I heard about one girl in particular…"

"Yes," said Niu. "Her name is Matilde. She's sweet, but she had a hard life. She never knew a mother and father, and she spent some time on the streets of Sao Paulo. No girl should live like that."

"And the children are our future," added Jerara.

"You mean a bunch of street-rats are our future?" asked Bulk. "That's a laugh."

"That's insensitive," said Kakuti.

"So we're going to see this Matilde…I hope she's not dirty," commented Skull.

"She probably took a shower more recently than some people," shot back Niu.

"SOME PEOPLE," laughed Bulk and Skull.

"We're all clean," said Lala. "Sort of!"

"And I'm 'sort of' happy with you," commented Niu. "Now you better all behave!"

"YES MA'AM!" said Bulk and Skull in unison. Then Skull whispered to Bulk. "She's a ninny!"

MW----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Spaceship_

"So those Rangers want to just be…helpful!" spat Talia. "They could have accepted the offer that we take over the Earth, but no!" She then looked through a crystal ball. She saw an image of the awkward girl. She had long brown hair, and buckteeth. She was using a pillow as a punching bag. "Perfect. This girl has a history of problems. She's even been on the street a few times, and she's a psychological wreck. I'll make a monster from her!"

"But _Rani_, the Purge and the Sisterhood tried something similar, and failed," complained Riki-Tiki-Kali.

"But they are FOOLS, I am not!"

"Please, I'm not sure if this is a good idea."

"Some of your good ideas have failed. So let's try my idea."

"As you wish, _Rani_! Is there anything I may do to be of assistance?"

"Get General Mayhem. We need a diversion!"

"As you command!"

"Soon," said Talia, "the Rangers will be struck down!"

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Brazil_

"Hi Matilde," said Maria to Matilde. Matilde shooed her away. A female caregiver explained something to her in Portuguese.

Matilde faced the Rangers, and gave them all the fingers. "YOU HATE ME!"

"We don't," said Darius.

"You hate me, EVERYBODY hates me!"

Just then there was a loud bang outside. Someone ran in. "MONSTERS, MONSTERS!"

"My colleagues know how to deal with this," said Darius, "Bulk and Skull and Lala will stay here."

The Rangers rushed out.

"Matilde, want to see something cool?" asked Bulk. He did a few fake karate poses, before he accidently slipped and fell. Matilde laughed at him. Then so did Lala. This made Matilde laugh even more.

MW--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mayhem was there, along with Verilax-9, and a large group of Thrashers. "Well well well," said Mayhem. "Once again, we fight!"

"And once again you lose," said Seann. "It's Morphin' time, deity forms!"

"Durgha!"

"Cuchulain!"

"Nafanua!"

"Ixchel!"

"Altjira!"

"Vitchua!"

"What?" asked Calia. "Do I have a form?"

"I don't know," said Red, "now let's FIGHT!"

Red had lion-like claws appear on his hands, and slashed through a quintet of Thrashers.

Yellow charged at Mayhem. Mayhem laughed, as he charged a bolt of energy between his horns. It became an energy ball that he launched, but Yellow ducked into the ground. She popped up with an uppercut from beneath him, and sent him onto the ground.

Calia was trading blows with a couple of Thrashers. They were quite good, and were blocking her punches. But then she spun around, whipping with the tail, and followed-through with a roundhouse kick.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talia was waiting in a side alley. She looked through a window, and saw Matilde. Talia held up her staff and began chanting. She then aimed it and MAtilde, and she was zapped by red lightning.

"SOMEBODY COME HERE, I'M NOT FEELING WELL!" she screamed.

"It has been placed, now it shall be activated!" Talia teleported onto the roof, and set up a pedestal with a skull on it. She began chanting again, and clouds filled the sky. The eyes of the skull flashed.

Inside the building, so did the eyes of Matilde.

Talia then summoned Chopper and Brawl. "Yes?" asked Chopper.

"Go inside, and kidnap the buck-toothed girl in the red dress. Do it before Zotio realizes that I've done something. HURRY!"

"You want us to _schvat_ the _devotchka_?"

"Whatever, JUST DO IT!"

"Right!" shouted the two in unison.

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Elsewhere in Brazil_

Riki-Tiki-Kali found a clearing in the thick Amazon rainforest. She sat on a log, and began playing her tablas, and strumming the sitar. A strange pattern appeared on the ground. "_Rani_ is the leader, but I think she would appreciate some extra help!"

She returned to chanting.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue and Mayhem were once again exchanging blows. Green faced Verilax-9. Green's head-dress started to glow, and energy arced from it to Verilax-9.

"That was ineffectual!" stated the android, before sparks began flying. "I WAS INCORRECT!" Its eyes opened, and blasts were fired at Green, knocking her down. Orange was fending off a large group of Thrashers, and getting to Calia, who was losing. Just then, a motorcycle with side-car zoomed past them, knocking down many of the Thrashers. It was Chopper and Brawl, and they had Matilde with them, attached to a cart hauled behind the motorcycle.

Calia was contacted on her communicator. "This is a bad time!"

"Matilde has been kidnapped, Calia, and you can chase after them on your roller-blades!"

"Yes, I will," said Calia, thinking about all of her race who were "kidnapped." She had her Manaformer on one wrist, and held her key in the other. She pumped the key a few times, and it started to glow. "SPIRIT OF THE SIULO!"

She was surrounded by purple energy, and then she was in her ranger suit. She activated roller-blades in the feet, and rocketed off, pushing aside Mayhem and Verilax-9 on the way. "Excuse me, coming through!"

Purple found the motorcycle, and was in pursuit. Brawl aimed his cane at her, which turned out to also have a hidden machine-gun feature, and opened fire.

Purple was knocked down, but rolled and was soon back on her feet and rocketing towards them. The cane was aimed again. "SIULO FLASH!" she shouted, and a purple bubble flashed around her as the barrage came again. Chopper tossed a grenade at her, but she jumped to the side. Brawl then yelled something at Chopper, that was distorted by the bike's engine.

Then they came to a railroad crossing. The motorcycle abruptly turned right, onto the train tracks. Purple followed them. It was very rough running on the ballast. The motorcycle was also shaking, and the girl was screaming. "Hold on Matilde, I'll get you," shouted Purple. Once again, Brawl was firing shots at her. Then a loud horn was heard. Purple used her whip, and focused. She wanted to whip it in such a way that it would grab Matilde, but as she prepared, the motorcycle and all its occupants teleported out. There was another horn, and Purple tumbled out of the way, as a train came rumbling by. She contacted Fetu.

"Yes, I heard," she said. Matilde told her about the teleporting. "That was a trap, they wanted you to get hit by the train. Fortunately you survived. But next time they run onto a track, don't follow!"

"I won't," said Purple.

MW----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mapinguari, ARISE!" commanded Riki-Tiki-Kali. A large beast covered in fur appeared atop the strange symbol, which vanished. It had long arms, tendrils on its back, and shaggy fur. It let out a loud roar, revealing its sharp teeth at the same time. "Excellent. Now I need some help!" She played the Tablas, and summoned General Taurus.

"Why did you bring me here? Talia's using that new girl."

"She is also using Mayhem."

"MAYHEM? Tell me what to do, I'll show that antlered loser what Taurus is made of!" Riki-Tiki-Kali was smiling.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Rangers were discussing what to do next. A call came on Darius' cellphone. Zotio answered. "Hello?" He heard something at the other end. "That's wonderful." He was silent for some more. "That's REALLY wonderful." And a bit more. "I'll have to tell everybody!"

The call ended. Zotio faced the Rangers. "That was Skull. Bulk, Skull, and Lala actually found Matilde, she'd escaped from them,"

"So that's why you're happy," said Seann.

"No, that's why I made them think I'm happy. Rangers, I believe that something's been done to Matilde. We have to teleport there immediately."

They teleported into a back alley.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You had us worried," said Bulk to Matilde. "How did you escape?"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Matilde.

"You don't yell like that…" Matilde's eyes flashed, and then she swung a stuffed green rabbit. He was hit hard, and saw stars. "Ok, if you want to yell." He fell unconscious.

"No, no, no," said Lala. "Don't hit like that!"

"Ok," said Matilde. "I'll hit like THIS!" She struck Lala in the solar-plexus with her rabbit, and Lala went down.

"Go easy, man, easy," said Skull. "I don't want no trouble." He slowly backed away from her. "Easy!"

The Rangers came in and saw what was happening. "MATILDE!"

"You are all doomed," she said, in another voice. She levitated off the floor, and her head spun 360 degrees, yet remained intact and attached. "You will all suffer, Power Rangers!"

"Power Rangers?" asked Skull. "You must be kidding, there are no power rangers here!"

"FOOL!" With that she walloped Skull and knocked him unconscious.

"Nobody else is awake," said Darius/Zotio, "you know what to do! I'll make sure this building is evacuated."

"MORPHIN' TIME!" shouted Kakuti. "RED LION!"

"ORANGE DINGO!"

"YELLOW QUETZAL!"

"GREEN TURTLE!"

"BLUE STAG!"

"WHITE TIGER!"

"SPIRIT OF THE SIULO!"

"Rangers, you are doomed," said Matilde, with a slightly more feminine voice than before. Strange spots appeared on her skin, and she slightly grew in size. She was now wearing a red dress with strange spiral patterns on it. She waved around the rabbit like it was a nunchuck.

The Rangers prepared their blasters. Matilde yelled very loudly, knocking the Rangers down, and shattering lights and glass.

"We shouldn't fight in here, there's no bloody sense," said Blue.

"I agree," said Matilde. Then she took a deep breath. After that she blew. The Rangers were picked up by the wind and carried away. As they moved away and flew through a window, strange patterns flew by them.

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thick clouds flew by them, and they saw flashes of light. The Rangers were dropped onto a ground that was covered in mist. Around them were strange trees.

"Where are we?" asked Blue.

"In an alternate dimension, either Matilde or Talia must have opened a rift," said Saba.

"That sword is right," announced Matilde. The Rangers spun around to see her. "Welcome to my playhouse. Enjoy your stay, because it's forever. You can check out any time you like, but you can never leave."

"You're lying!" shouted Purple.

"I'm truthing," insisted Matilde. "And I brought some friends!" With that, General Mayhem appeared, along with a group of Androids.

"What, no Thrashers?" asked Orange.

"So you could beat them? I don't think so," said Mayhem. "And these…" The Androids activated various weapons, "are not your daddy's robots!"

"KILL THEM!" barked Matilde. Mayhem and the Androids rushed into battle. Green got into a fight with an android that had two swords. It also fired exploding orbs from its eyes, and used these attacks to wear her down. She held up her left hand, that was holding the Turtle Blade, and then the Dragon Dagger appeared, and she destroyed the robot with both weapons. Yellow and Blue were fighting back-to-back, when an Android launched a net at them. Two more Androids went up to them with lances, to prod them. Blue used his Dirks and his helmet's antlers to cut through the net. Red and Orange rushed for Matilde, only to be tackled by a couple of particularly tough androids. They had to struggle to get back up. White was dueling with Mayhem, with Saba clashing against his sword.

"You're good, but I'm better," said Mayhem. "I'll run you through."

"Can you back up your boasting?" asked White.

"I don't have to, because I can do THIS!" He leapt backwards, and his sword energized. He plunged it into the ground, and a trail of swirling energy ran from it, kicking up dust. It hit and knocked down White, who dropped Saba. She picked up Saba and rolled out of the way as his antlers energized, and fired bolts at where she was. Mayhem was surprised with a whip lash to the back. Pruple stood there, smiling beneath that helmet. "You, stay out of this, SLAVE!"

"What did you call me?" demanded Purple.

"Slave, you idiot. That's all your kind are good for!"

"No, it isn't!" Her hands began to glow, as she put away her whip. Between her hands was intense energy. She held her hands forward, and the energy struck down Mayhem. "How does it feel that those you once oppressed are now better than you?"

"I don't care, look what Matilde's doing!"

Matilde punched into thin air, but her fist disappeared. A small portal appeared above Purple, and Matilde's fist struck her.

"What's going on?" asked Orange.

"THIS!" screamed Matilde. She did a few more "Portal Punches" that hit everyone, and then she clubbed Purple with the rabbit and hit White with a kick, also through temporary portals. White had to do something.

"Suppose the portals were tampered with?" asked Saba. "If I were able to shoot into one of her portals…"

"…It might upset the dimension and eject us all!" finished White. "You're a genius." A pair of Androids approached her from either side. One charged at her, the other had drills in place of hands and prepared to drill her. White leapt out of the way, just as a portal opened with the rabbit swinging through it. It struck both Androids, while Saba fired eye-bolts into the portal.

Matilde let out a shrills scream, knocking everyone down, and flashes of blue lightning arced around, and rifts appeared in the ground. Red saw what happened, and he leapt in front of Matilde. "Are those your teeth, or is that a mask?"

Matilde punched with one hand to the side and swung the rabbit, using two portals at once. He thrust his Lion-Spear into the portal, and scraped Matilde's left arm. Again she screamed. "You fight against a warrior, and you're surprised that he knows how to fight?"

"You're bloody daft," said Blue.

"We are the Power Rangers, do you have a problem with that?" asked Yellow.

"Actually, I DO!" said Matilde. There was a rumbling. Matilde laughed, and then opened her mouth. Strange white mucus was emitted, and it wrapped around the Rangers, entangling them. "You will soon die!"

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Brazillian Jungle_

Riki-Tiki-Kali was playing on the tablas, and she strum a few notes on her sitar. Her head-jewel started to glow. "Taurus and Mapinguari, you shall GROW!" A rainbow beam shot at them, and then at the ground below them. A steam vent opened, and the two grew. "There is a disturbance near here. That girl has the Rangers trapped, but they are breaking free. I shall shift the dimension so it will open hear!" Riki-Tiki-Kali began chanting, and she held up her top most hands. A strange pattern appeared in the sky. Within that pattern, small rifts appeared. Then Taurus saw it. The Rangers fighting Matilde. Strangely enough, it seemed to be overhead.

"Whatever," said Taurus, as he punched at the symbol.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Somewhere"_

More rifts appeared, and then the ceiling disappeared, and Taurus reached a hand down and grabbed Blue.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" yelled Yellow, as she freed a hand from the mucus, and used her gun to fire "up" at the eyes of Taurus, who then let go, but Blue "fell" the wrong way.

"The gravity here is at a ninety degree differential from there," said White. "We have to…"

The place shook violently, and then Matilde blew the remaining Rangers, along with the Androids, and Mayhem, out. She followed.

MW----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blue, I didn't know that you'd fall…" said Yellow.

"You didn't know," said Blue. "Now we have to stop this monster." Mapinguari roared. "Ok, these monsters." The Rangers scattered as Taurus swung his axe, and then Mapinguari tried whipping with his tendrils.

"We must call upon the Zords," shouted White.

"Good thinking," said Blue.

The five main Mana Zords were summoned, and the red, orange, yellow, green, and blue rangers assumed their place in the cockpits.

"Seann here, Stag is bloody well ready!"

"Niu, Have turtle, will prevail!"

"Maria. Quetzal is flyin'!"

"Jerara. Dingo waiting to hunt some drongos!"

"Kakuti. Lion is ready, the warrior awaits the battle!"

"I've got this," said Yellow, "QUETZAL TORNADO STRIKE!" Her Zord dove and spun. Mapinguari just batted her away, but she was able to stop before she crashed.

"You don't do that to Maria," yelled Blue. The Stag's antlers charged,

"CAAAARN!" shouted Orange, as he dashed with his Dingo, and leapt at Mapinguari, scoring a hit as he passed. Mapinguari retaliated by breathing fire at the Dingo, damaging it.

"Let's join together," suggested Yellow.

"Yes," replied Blue. "All of you, MEGA MANAZORD!" The Zords combined to form the Megazord.

On the ground, Matilde began twirlilng her rabbit around, and then threw it at Purple, knocking her down. "THIS IS PATHETIC!" she yelled. "EVEN FOR A POWER RANGER!"

White held up Saba, and called on the Tigerzord. The Zord arrived, she jumped into it, and put Saba into the socket. She saw Taurus was ready to attack the Mega Manazord. "I don't think so," said White. The Tiger let out a loud roar, and dust shook up around Taurus. He was disoriented. "Engage Warrior Mode, NOW!" The Tigerzord transformed into Warrior mode, and the tail became a sword. Tigerzord and Taurus began clashing.

Mapinguari extended its tendrils to try grabbing the Mana Megazord. "STAR BLADE!" shouted the group in unison. The Sword appeared, and slashed at Mapinguari, hurting him. "CRESCENT SLASH!" The sword was swung, and the energy sliced Mapinguari, destroying him.

Taurus saw what happened, as the Tigerzord slashed with its sword, making him drop the axe.

"If it's all the same to you, I really have to go now," said General Taurus, as he left.

"I think we did a good job," said Orange.

MW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Spaceship_

"It's not over yet," screamed Talia. "Magic wand, make Matilde GROW!" She threw it down.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Brazil_

The staff struck the ground. Lightning arced, and then a vent of steam opened beneath Matilde. She laughed as she grew.

She held her rabbit in her arms, and pointed the head at the Megazord and the Tigerzord. She laughed as the rabbit actually fired bullets as though it were a machine gun.

"We're taking damage," yelled Green.

"Power levels are falling," added Red.

Inside the Tigerzord, White grabbed the ball that had the Sanskrit word for "sun" on it, and popped it into the chute. The tiger's head started to glow, and an enormous ball of hot plasma appeared before the Zord, and it was launched at Matilde. Matilde leapt and kicked the ball, and it crashed into the Tigerzord and exploded, sending it flying back and landing on some trees, crushing them. "GOOOOOOOOALLLLL!" shouted Matilde.

"_Madre de Dios_, what else can she do?" asked Yellow.

Matilde ran up to the Megazord, and stuck her front teeth into it. Electricity raced through the interior, causing all lights to shine bright, and alarms to go off. Sparks flew in all directions, and the Rangers were engulfed by dancing lightning. She let go, and the Megazord plummeted to the ground.

"I'm trying to junction the emergency pods," said Orange. "But we must distract her."

"That child needs to see a dentist," snickered Blue. "And give those teeth a good drilling!"

"That's it," said Green. She used her Dragon Dagger to summon the Dragonzord.

The Zord came out of a nearby lake, and walked over to Matilde. Green played the attack fanfare, and the warning lights flashed on Dragonzord's chest, before the missiles armed in its right hand. It fired them at Matilde, and hit.

"That HURTS!" She let out a shrill yell, that knocked down all the zords.

"Let me help," said Purple. She held up her right hand, and purple lightning arced up. "Jaguar, help me now!"

The large pod came, and it opened up to drop off the Jaguar, that Purple rode. Purple started to glow. "SIULO BLAST!" she yelled, and then energy was channeled through the jaguar, and hit Matilde, knocking her down. The Jaguar then transformed into Warrior mode. Matilde grabbed her rabbit, and again fired it off as though it were a machine-gun. The Jaguar in Warrior Mode whipped Matilde, and wrapped the whip around her. The flying manta, meanwhile, dropped bombs on her.

"You are making a big mistake, ALL OF YOU!" screamed Matilde. Her eyes started to glow, and she let out a laugh.

On the ground, Talia appeared to watch what was going on, along with the rest of her leaders. "Now watch this, I actually have a monster who can win. Riki-Tiki-Kali, TAKE NOTES!"

"WATCH IT AND WEEP!" gloated General Mayhem.

"She will be defeated, mark my words," shouted Riki-Tiki-Kali.

"Oh, quit your creeching, babbi!" retorted Brawl. "The _devotchka_ will smash them real horrorshow!"

Matilde breathed in, and exhaled a cloud of thick smoke. It obscured the vision of the zords. And then sparks flew.

"This gas is incendiary," said White over the intercom.

"It burns as well," added Blue.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sao Paulo_

Bulk, Skull, and Lala were worn out from playing with the children. "They're worse than that pink rabbit," said Bulk.

"You mean they keep going and going?" asked Skull.

"No, they're just worse!"

A TV was showing a news report, showing the fight between the Zords and Matilde.

"MATILDE!" screamed some of the kids in unison.

"No, it's a monster," said Lala.

"No it's NOT!" screamed a girl at her, who hit her.

"Why you…"

"Lala, Bulk, Skull, we must make sure they're safe," said Darius, "in case the monster invades Sao Paulo. "Now I have a phonecall to make!" He went to a closet, and activated his communicator.

MW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Battlefield_

"RANGERS!" came the voice of Zotio. "The Purple Jaguar and its Flying Manta can combine with some of the other zords for a new Megazord!"

"Right," said Purple.

"On it," said Blue. "Megazord, DISSASEMBLE!" It did so.

"YOU CANNOT WIN!" laughed Matilde. She punched the ground, and a shockwave knocked down all Zords on the ground.

"ACTIVATE!" said Purple. The Dingo and Lion became its legs, the Stag became a helmet, and the Quetzal and Turtle attached to its arms, and the Dragonzord attached to form armor. Then the flying manta-like Zord attached to become wings. The head changed to one that was more Siulo-like.

"Nice looking angel," said Matilde. "It will look nicer when I DESTROY it!" She useed her rabbit again, but the new Zord, called the Siulo Superzord, resisted the attack. It flew up, and the legs energized. All the Rangers inside (which was all but White) then shouted "VICTORY KICK ANIHILATION!" as the Zord began spinning, and corkscrewed downwards.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Talia, as she used her magic and caused Matilde to teleport out. Then she and her goons did likewise.

"Where did she go?" asked Purple. The Rangers then teleported out.

MW---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sao Paulo_

"Rangers, we're safe, but, there's been a terrible development," said Darius, who took the Rangers aside, to a room where Fetu and Sei were also sitting.

"Matilde has been taken, as you probably noticed," added Sei.

"What we do know about Talia, she's had at least two children in the past, a long time ago," explained Fetu. "One of them was a daughter named Vorosal, who she really loved. But Vorosal was killed. I think she may try to infuse the essence of Vorosal into Matilde, and turn her…into her new daughter, and heir to the Order of the Destiny Star, and with it, the United Alliance of Evil, since they are the only active members left."

Maria, Niu, and Calia started to cry, the others tried to comfort them. "What's wrong?" asked Kakuti.

"Matilde," sobbed Niu.

"This is a hard lesson," admitted Zotio, "that no matter what we do, losses do happen. But she is still alive. She isn't dead."

"That's right," said Calia, still tearfully.

"But from this moment on, if you see her in battle, you have to treat her as you would any other enemy," warned Fetu. "Hopefully there is a way to undo the evil within her. But if given a choice between destroying her and letting her level this planet…"

"We know," said Maria. The other rangers nodded.

-----------------

Author's Notes: Yes, I purposely wanted the Rangers to "win, without winning", and I think I did it well. Matilde will show up in later episodes. And there'll be a big surprise…


End file.
